Caught Between Love and Duty
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Edward Cullen was the love of her life, the man she married, the man she wanted to spend eternity with but something changed. So what went wrong and what, if anything, can she do about it? Follow her head or her heart? Starts shortly before the wedding and will be J/B as always. Inspired by an idea from Vwchick.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

How could I be so unlucky? Three weeks before my wedding and I go down with a stomach problem. At first I thought it was nerves, after all I really didn't want all this fuss and a white wedding with all the trimmings but I'd agreed and it was way too late too run now! Charlie had been like a bear with a sore head, whenever Edward was here he made an excuse to leave and the meeting between Esme, Carlisle, and he had been little short of a disaster. He couldn't have made it more clear that he disapproved if he'd knocked Edward out and even poor Esme found it difficult to keep the conversation going at more than a snails pace. He refused their offer to organise his suit or transport for himself and me as if insulted they thought he couldn't afford a decent suit and a limousine. By the time we left for the drive home I was so embarrassed I could hardly say goodnight. Once in the car Charlie started once more.

"What do they think I'm going to show up in? My uniform? I know how to dress for a fancy wedding and it should be me organising it with Renee not the Cullens."

"Dad they are only trying to help. Its Edward's idea to go for the full works and they just wanted to help."

"I don't need their help and I don't want it but I get no say. I've been steam rolled into all of this and I think you have too Bella. Are you sure its what you want? You can still change your mind you know"

"I know and I don't want to"

He knew I wasn't comfortable with all the fuss but this was a Cullen occasion and they intended to make the most of it, or at least some of them did. Rosalie would have been happy if I changed my mind and left Forks while Edward tried to be supportive but I could see he didn't understand why I was so nervous and I guess disappointed with all the fuss.

"Bella every girl enjoys her wedding day. You are a princess for one day, the centre of attention, please try to enjoy it"

Try? Well I was trying but not all together successfully. Alice went round looking like a puppy who had been kicked whenever I wasn't a bundle of joy and sometimes I wished it was her getting married, it certainly seemed like her perfect day rather than mine. Jasper had spoken to me just once since the fight with the newborns. To ask if I was OK,

"You seem so upset Bella. Don't let Alice and Edward bully you so much. Just tell them you don't want all the fuss, after all its supposed to be your day, not theirs"

I didn't know what to say to him so I just hung my head.

"I'm sorry, its none of my business, I just thought you looked sad."

"Thanks Jasper, I think I feel that its been hijacked and become a snowball running out of control down a mountainside."

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I woke up with a pain in my stomach and a fever. At first Alice and Esme thought I was hiding from them but when she came to visit Esme became concerned.

"Perhaps you should let Carlisle take a look Bella, you're very pale and much too hot"

Although Charlie was put out that she'd appeared to nurse me he had to agree I wasn't well and when I started throwing up he gave in and Carlisle was called. Edward appeared too and my bedroom started to resemble Grand Central Station! I couldn't help a sigh of relief when Carlisle sent everyone out so he could examine me.

"How long have you had the pains?"

"About a day and a half now but they've got worse."

"And the fever?"

"About the same I guess but it was worse when I got back last night, and the pain"

"Well you didn't have anything out of the ordinary to eat and Charlie ate the same so I think we can rule out food poisoning. Esme said you'd been sick, is that new?"

"Yes, I can't seem to keep anything down today, not even water, I think its just nerves Carlisle."

"Nerves might account for a tummy ache and sickness but not a fever Bella and you are running one. Now lay down and tell me where it hurts when I press down."

It didn't take him long to come up with a diagnosis, my appendix needed to come out and I wondered just for a second if this might mean the wedding would need postponing but when Edward heard he asked Carlisle and back came the answer

"No, an operation and a few days rest then take things easy and Bella will be fine for her big day."

I felt cheated, deflated but the idea of an operation made me nervous, I didn't like hospitals, blood, or needles, and an operation usually involved all three in my experience. I had no choice though. I tried the medicine Carlisle gave me to stop the sickness but it didn't work and the pain got so bad he had me rushed in that night and operated first thing the following morning. I felt stiff and sore, my mouth was dry, my throat hurt, and the last thing I wanted was visitors but when I opened my eyes I saw Edward and Alice sitting watching me.

"Bella love how do you feel?"

"Tired and sore Edward but I'm OK. Have you been here long?"

"No, Carlisle told us you'd be waking soon and we just wanted to make sure you were all right."

He got up and bent over the bed to kiss me on the forehead, all very chaste, while Alice just smiled, I think she just wanted to be sure I'd woken up so as not to spoil all her preparations.

"You sleep love, I'll be back tomorrow. Carlisle says he'd like to keep you in a couple of days, just because of the upcoming wedding that's all. I think your dad might call in later too, I'll ring him and let him know how you are"

That was going to go down well, Edward telling Charlie how I was when as my dad Carlisle should have rung him first with the news, yet more to worry about. Sometimes I wished I hadn't fallen so deeply in love with Edward, so much that I only felt whole when I was with him and especially when the rest of his family was around. As if I belonged in the Cullen family, annoying sister and all.

When they had gone the nurse came in to take my vitals,

"So that's the bridegroom is it? You are a lucky girl Isabella Swan, he's gorgeous."

I couldn't help smiling,

"Yes he is isn't he."

"Would you like something for the pain? Dr Cullen has left pain relief for you."

I nodded, hoping it would make me sleep, I still felt a little sick and I could feel the stitches although I knew the keyhole surgery didn't leave a huge scar, and my shoulder ached, who knew? I have a stomach operation and my shoulder hurts. The nurse came back with a hypodermic which she injected into my thigh and I found myself drifting on a cloud as I fell asleep.

I dreamed while I slept, all wonderful dreams, the first time I saw Edward as he entered the cafeteria at school, the way he saved my life when Tyler's truck almost hit me, his face as I woke after James attacked me in the ballet studio, his face when he saw me in Volterra and knew I hadn't died. All these memories showed how much he loved me and they were only the tip of the iceberg. I remembered how I felt whenever I was with him, at his place, at the baseball game when he stood in front of me, the way he stood up to Jake, I knew I was doing the right thing despite hating the idea of actually getting married. All my nightmares had been related to the wedding, Alice and her crazy ideas, how it all got so wildly out of control until I felt I was just a puppet and Alice were pulling my strings but soon it would be over, Edward and I would be married and very soon I would be joining him as a vampire. He had promised me, be his wife and he would turn me and it would all be true in only a couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward

I was beside myself at the thought of Bella undergoing an operation but I knew with Carlisle as her surgeon she would be fine. My wife to be and she looked so wan, so pale and tired, is this the way she would look as a vampire? Would she love me just as much once I turned her? Was I doing the right thing by agreeing to change her once she was my wife? What I really wanted was my beautiful Bella, the warm caring human girl whose blood called to me so strongly. Did I want her to be a vampire really? Deep down inside? These thoughts disturbed me enough that I had decided to speak to Carlisle about them several weeks ago.

"Its natural that you should worry Edward, we all change a little when we become vampires but do you love her?"

"Of course I do Carlisle, with all my heart but its the human Bella I fell in love with and I worry that as a vampire she will be different. That I will feel different."

"Then perhaps you should have insisted that you wouldn't change her for a while after the wedding. You two could have gone to college together and then she could become one of us when she got her degree."

"It's too late for that now Carlisle, she expects me to change her after the wedding"

"Oh I think you can persuade her to stay human at least for a while. Allow her to experience life with you as her husband in her human form, perhaps she will decide she doesn't want to become a vampire after that."

"But she will, its all she talks about, changing to be with me for eternity."

"And you don't want her by your side for eternity?"

"Of course I do, I just want her as my Bella for a while, is that too much to ask? I can change her at any time and I don't want to lose her for years while she struggles through being a newborn, I hate the idea of my sweet Bella a crazed newborn craving blood and willing to murder to get it. Besides you know my beliefs, have I the right to damn her to hell, to destroy her beautiful soul?"

"I'm afraid that's the way it goes Edward. Let me talk to her on your behalf, perhaps I can get her to see your view point. Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

I looked at him as if he were mad,

"No, who could I speak to?"

"What about Alice? She can see your future, she can tell you how it all works out."

"I can't Carlisle. I'm afraid of what she might say."

"Well she's certainly excited enough about the wedding. Don't you think she would have said something if she saw problems ahead?"

"Would she? Alice loves organising things, she might well let me go through with it just so she can play wedding planner."

"Edward I think you are getting too wound up. Look, I'll speak to Bella and Alice on your behalf, test the waters for you."

"Thank you Carlisle but please don't tell either of them what I've said to you"

"I wont Edward, I promise"

Carlisle

I understood Edwards dilemma, he had seen our vampirism as a curse, us as soulless creatures bound for hell so it was only natural he should fight against turning the girl he loved. I had tried to explain this to Bella after the disastrous birthday party but she didn't quite understand because she saw us so differently and I could only admire her for that. Finding time to speak to her wasn't easy, Edward was always there and now a wedding was in the planning, Alice too so in the end I had a word with my manic daughter first and explained the situation, why I needed time alone with Bella.

"Have you spoken to Bella about her plans to become a vampire Alice?"

"You know I have Carlisle, Rosalie too but we get nowhere. I warned you of the trouble ahead but you wouldn't listen and now its getting to crunch time. I wont be the one left standing alone Carlisle, you promised me when I first came to you. I tried everything but somehow she just bounces back. Why does nothing ever work out for me?"

"Edward thinks you are cross with him because he's trying to protect Bella from your more outrageous ideas."

"Fine, I don't care. I intend that this wedding will be the best ever. The reception now...that's going to be epic hopefully"

"And if its not?"

"Then its down to you Carlisle as you promised me. I did all I could but you know what's going to happen don't you?"

"Alice don't worry, everything will go just the way you want, you just have to have a little faith. Edward has asked me to speak to Bella"

"Me too?"

"Yes he's worried that you aren't saying anything about the future because a vampire Bella will be a disaster for him"

She laughed bitterly,

"How ironic, if only he knew. Well I'll disappear tomorrow and you can speak to her then."

"Thank you Alice, just have a little faith, have I ever let my family down?"

I had the afternoon off the following day and Alice took Esme and Rose off to do some last minute shopping leaving the boys to hunt and Bella alone in the house looking like she was enjoying the peace by the look of relief on her face. When I came in she sat up putting her book down,

"Carlisle, I haven't seen much of you recently."

"Too busy with wedding planning?"

"You could say that, does anything stop Alice?"

"Nothing we've found yet I'm afraid. How are you anyway? Nervous?"

"A little, more about the wedding itself than afterwards. Do you know where Edward is going to take me for our honeymoon? He wont tell me and Alice wont let me buy my trousseau as she insists on calling it"

"I'm afraid I am sworn to secrecy but I did want a few minutes for a quiet word"

She jumped up,

"Of course"

And followed me to my study looking a little worried.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not wrong I just thought I should have a few words about after the honeymoon."

"After?"

"Yes, I know Edward promised to change you after the wedding but I have a few concerns along with Esme."

Suddenly she looked suspicious,

"Oh, what kind of concerns?"

"We think it would be better if you and Edward got used to married life before you became one of us. Its not easy living with someone at first and as a human you would see how to act and fit in among other humans. Perhaps you could go to college together and then when you have taken your degree you could think about becoming a vampire"

"Did Edward ask you to speak to me?"

"No, as I said this was Esme and I not Edward although I know he did want you to wait a while."

"If I wait then I'll be older than Edward, years older"

"Bella, Edward is over a hundred years old I really don't think the age gap is a problem or would become one."

"It matters to me Carlisle, I don't want to be years older than him. Besides he promised me"

"Is that the only reason you are getting married to my son?"

"Of course not, I love him, its just that... well...marriage really wasn't on my list of priorities yet."

"Well you must do what you think is right but please consider what I've said Bella, a few more years as a human might be very helpful to you as a vampire. I should know after all."

When she left I knew she would think about it as she promised but it wasn't going to make her change her mind so that would be down to me if Edward couldn't dissuade her and there was little chance of that. He loved her so much that he would change her just to make her happy and keep her by his side. Why was love sometimes so blind?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I was in hospital for four days in the end, four days of bed rest but at least it meant I got away from Alice's endless wedding lists although she turned up regularly for afternoon visiting and refused to let me even sit up alone. Rose came with her once but I thought Alice had probably dragged her along. Emmett popped in to see me once and Carlisle and Esme visited too with flowers. Edward was around most of the time fussing over me which was sweet and I knew he was worried about me being well enough for the ceremony despite Carlisle's assurances. The only person I never saw was Jasper and I thought this strange as he was usually with Alice. We hadn't said much since the fight, when he told me his sad story but he was there, a quiet presence in the background when he wasn't being dragged somewhere by Alice, as he nearly always was when I saw him. Maybe she thought I was still a little afraid of him, crazy because I'd never blamed him for anything and he'd been instrumental in saving my life at least twice. When Carlisle finally gave me permission to go home with strict instructions to rest, not lift anything, and have as much sleep as possible I was relieved. Another day and my mother had threatened to fly up early and the thought of an extra couple of weeks of Renee was enough to make me feel better immediately.

Edward

I was concerned for Bella, all the pressure of this wedding, an Alice epic, was making her ill but even with Esme's help I wasn't able to rein Alice in. She had never been able to organise a "proper wedding" as she styled it and she was pulling out all the stops even when I pointed out to her that every event she had organised which involved Bella had turned out to be a disaster in one way or another. I think I hit a nerve when I mentioned the birthday party because she refused to speak to me for days which in itself was pleasant but it meant she spent more time with Bella and I could see my beautiful bride beginning to flag again. Alice seemed to forget that doing everything at vampire speed was very wearing for a human, even one like Bella. Carlisle came to my rescue in the end by putting his foot down with Alice.

"I think you and I should talk Alice"

She looked at him a little surprised but then recovered her smile and followed him out like a little energiser bunny while the rest of us took deep breaths in relief. I don't know what he said to her but suddenly she was the one protecting Bella from any stress, snapping at anyone who dared to go behind her back to ask Bella's opinion on the slightest thing. I too benefited because Alice told me my only job was to look after my bride and make sure she was fit and rested for her big day. She even stopped insisting on the ridiculously high heels she had picked for Bella to walk down the aisle in which was just as well, I could see us spending our honeymoon in hospital, Bella with a broken leg or something equally disastrous.

The one thing that did concern me was the honeymoon but I wasn't sure who to talk to, Emmett was a buffoon and would only laugh and make ribald comments for the rest of eternity, Rose wasn't terribly approachable on the subject and she didn't like me much, besides which she would no doubt tell Emmett. Esme bless her, I just couldn't discuss that kind of thing with her which left only Jasper or Carlisle, Alice was far too busy for any kind of conversation not involving the wedding ceremony itself. In the end I went to Carlisle, to me he was a better bet than Jasper. I didn't trust my "brother" to give me sound advice. I found Carlisle alone in his study one day and asked if I could speak to him although once seated I wasn't sure where to begin and eventually he helped me out.

"Well there's something bothering you Edward and I don't think its the wedding so I'd hazard a guess its afterwards."

"I'm scared Carlisle, scared of losing control and hurting Bella on our wedding night. Surely you understand that? She's human and fragile and although she has every confidence in me I'm not so sure"

"Do you love her Edward?"

"Of course, more than anything."

"Well then, you haven't hurt her yet and I'm sure you wont, just be gentle, remember she is flesh and blood and not stone like the rest of us. The good thing is you have no experience with others of our kind as far as sex is concerned so you have no bad habits to break. Just keep your teeth away from her skin and everything will be fine. Remember you wanted her to remain human, if she did so this would always be a problem. Have you discussed changing her yet?"

"No, I'm still not sure its the right thing Carlisle, she shouldn't become a soulless monster like me even if she thinks its what she wants."

"Well then you should speak to her. Perhaps after the wedding when things settle down you can explain your view point, there's no rush to change her."

"But I promised her if she married me I would change her Carlisle."

"I know Edward but I think your heart was speaking then, she almost blackmailed you didn't she?"

"I think blackmail is a little strong Carlisle. I always knew she wanted to become like me, to stay with me, I just don't know if she's thought it through properly."

"Then make sure she does and don't make any rash decisions son, just take each day as it comes. You can't change her straight away in any case, her father at least will want to see her when she gets back and hear about where you went."

"You're right, I should stop and think and make Bella think too, talk it over rationally once we get back"

"And in the meantime show her how much you love her, make her happy and just be gentle."

I nodded and thanked him before leaving feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There was no pressure as Carlisle said, only our love for each other and we had plenty of time to make the big decision but I wouldn't say anything to Bella until she was safely mine, in my arms and my wife.

Bella

Although Edward and I spent almost every waking moment together he wouldn't allow me over the house for the final week and for some reason this made me unsettled and tearful,

"Its all right Bella, its just stress. That's why I think you should avoid all the excitement at the house."

"Can we discuss the honeymoon then? Where are we going Edward?"

"You know I can't tell you, its a surprise but I know you will love it Bella"

"And when we come back you'll find us a house in Alaska so Charlie thinks I'm at college and then I can become yours for eternity."

"We'll talk about that when we get back"

I looked at him, not liking the slightly shifty look in his eye but then I pushed away my fears that he was changing his mind. I loved him and he loved me, the exchange was a wedding ring for my transformation and I knew he wouldn't go back on his word. I was just nervous and seeing things that weren't really there at all.

Three days before the ceremony Renee and Phil arrived, they were staying at a motel in Port Angeles but Renee spent her time either with Alice and Esme or me. They charmed her as they charmed everyone they met and Renee practically gushed about them.

"Everything is perfect Bella. Its a wedding any girl would give her soul for"

A rather unfortunate expression under the circumstances and I saw Edward frown unhappily.

"Edward surely you can tell us where you are off to for your honeymoon now? How can Bella pack if she doesn't know if its going to be polar or tropical weather."

"Oh I'm not being allowed to pack. Alice has that all under control too"

Renee sighed happily,

"I wish I had in laws like yours Bella, they are almost unreal with all their generosity and Edward loves you like you were his destiny."

Edward hugged me tight,

"She is Mrs Dwyer, I love Bella with all my heart."

Renee was almost in tears when she left reminding me that Alice had my bachelorette party all organised for the following evening.

"I thought we were going out to Port Angeles or Seattle"

She shook her head,

"No, she decided that a girls night in would be best for you but I'm sure she has something wonderful planned."

It seemed everyone but me was in on the plans for my wedding! I felt myself getting annoyed again and took a few deep breaths to calm myself as I waved goodbye to my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice

The party was a success if I had to say so myself, I invited Angela and Jessica, Bella's best friends from school plus there was Esme, Rosalie, and Renee and ordered in Chinese food after which I arranged for beauticians and a masseur to visit and everyone but Bella was really happy to be pampered. Trust the bride to spoil the atmosphere! She refused a massage although she did allow the nail technician to do her feet and hands. Aromatherapy she turned her nose up at and for one fleeting second I felt like slapping her but I put on my brightest smile and carried on. There was alcohol but it was liberally watered down in the cocktails I made and I ensured Bella didn't have too many, aided by her mother who said it would ruin her complexion and,

"You know it's not good for a young girl to start drinking, it leads to all kinds of bad behaviour."

I had to agree with Bella's mystified look at that one, she was after all getting married the day after tomorrow but it aided me so I just agreed. I have no idea where Charlie slept but the humans crashed out in the bedrooms and we night owls tidied up.

"Its a shame Bella can't let herself go and just enjoy life, she's so up tight at times. You'd have thought we were at a wake not a party."

"Her party too. I don't see what Edward finds so wonderful about her, she's hardly cracked a smile all evening. What's wrong?"

I shrugged at Rose's question although I thought I knew the answer.

Bella

When we came down for breakfast the next morning everything was tidy and clean and Esme and Rosalie had vanished leaving only Alice with her usual bright smile,

"Well Bella I did my best but I don't think you really enjoyed that did you?"

Feeling guilty I hugged her,

"I'm sorry Alice, I just feel a bit down, its nerves I guess."

"Of course, you'll be Mrs Cullen very soon and once you are officially my sister there will be no scowling or bad moods allowed."

Alice looked out the window and beamed,

"Edward's here, now you'll smile"

I did feel better almost immediately which convinced me even more that I loved him but I was surprised when he was followed in by Jasper who I hadn't seen for weeks and I smiled.

"Hello stranger. Are you as sick of the wedding arrangements as me?"

He just laughed and Alice wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for a kiss which made me blush for some reason although they had always been demonstrative. But then she was the same with everyone, even Charlie who still hadn't got used to her hugs and pecks on the cheek although he had given up trying to avoid them.

"Right well Jazz and I have a few last minute things to pick up but he'll be back later to pick you up Edward. No running home beforehand."

Edward nodded and they left along with my friends and Renee who was getting a lift back to Port Angeles with Alice and Jazz apparently. The house seemed very quiet with just Edward here but we were soon talking about his bucks party which Phil and Charlie had sensibly passed on, electing to get a few beers in then go for a meal in Port Angeles, so dad probably stayed the night at the motel. The Cullens however went on a hunting expedition into the mountains and I was regaled with a blow by blow account of Emmett's bear wrestling and Jasper's mountain lion catch.

"What about you?"

"I stuck to deer, Alice would go nuts if I didn't save my strength for the wedding night."

I blushed although that was the part I was looking forward to!

"I'm going hunting again tonight with Carlisle, don't worry I'll build my strength up ready"

We sat together in silence for a while and I felt more at peace than I had for a few days. I just hoped once the wedding was over I could relax for a while on our surprise honeymoon then come back and say a final goodbye to my parents before the start of a new life for me with my husband in the vampire world.

Charlie came home before Edward left and as usual looked less than happy to see him here, he had never forgiven Edward for all the times I had disappeared or for asking me to marry him and jeopardise my chances at a good education. Whenever the two were in the same room the temperature dropped to near zero and I was relieved when the door bell went heralding Jasper ready to pick Edward up. He got a warmer reception from my dad, but then I think Jack the Ripper would have too, and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

"Until tomorrow Bella"

Edward leaned in and kissed me before offering his hand to Charlie which my dad took reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chief Swan"

Jasper smiled encouragingly at me as he saw my dad's expression and the two left Charlie and I in an awkward silence which I broke declaring I was going to fix dinner.

"Don't bother, we're going out with your mother and Phil to the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. A last night with our little girl"

"Dad I'm getting married not going to the gallows"

He grunted and went upstairs to change and I followed him up reluctantly. The thought of my final night as a single girl spent with Charlie and Renee didn't fill me with excitement, although they'd managed to be civil to each other thus far he was really upset that she hadn't put up any opposition to the idea of me getting married while she couldn't understand his problem with it. I had only one ally Phil, who so far had remained neutral, probably in the act of self preservation!

The evening went about as well as I expected, my parents were civil through the starters but then during the main course Charlie started with the "you're too young to get tied up with a boy" etc etc, I'd heard it all before a thousand times since we broke the news too him at which point my mother jumped in to my defence,

"Just because we couldn't make a go of it doesn't mean Bella and Edward wont, they are far more mature than we were."

Her speak for she was more mature and Charlie wasn't.

"I thought you were against kids getting married too young"

His first line of attack every time.

By the time we were ready to order dessert they were in a state of near war and the tension had me running for the rest rooms. I was shaking, feeling sick and my head was thumping. The way things were going I'd be in the ER not at the Cullens by tomorrow! Renee came to find me and of course blamed Charlie for the evening deteriorating but I just wanted to go home.

"Have something simple for dessert Bella, it will settle your stomach and I promise no more arguing."

I ate my sorbet in silence, a state of armed neutrality settling over the table. Phil tried to mouth an apology but Renee was watching him like a hawk so it was fast and almost indecipherable. By the time we got back to Forks I was exhausted and almost stumbled into bed hoping I wouldn't look how I felt right now by morning or Alice would skin me alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice

I put on my brightest smile and went to pick our bride up from home, Edward was banished to the other end of the house on pain of death so everything should go smoothly but that was before I saw the state of Bella's face.

"What did you do all night Bella? You look terrible."

"Family argument at dinner. Sorry Alice but you are a magician and I'm sure you can salvage something."

I smiled and grabbed her arm,

"Come on then but I warn you, before we drive up to the house you are wearing a blindfold."

"A what? Isn't that being a little extreme?"

"I don't think so, I want it to be a surprise when you walk down the aisle and don't try sneaking a peek at Edward, he's under house arrest, Emmett and Jasper are jailers."

Bella looked as if she'd rather be under house arrest than getting ready for her big day but she would enjoy herself, look a million dollars, and get that ring on her finger, if I had to drag her down the aisle myself. From the look on Charlie's face when he waved us off he was expecting the worst, I'd never known a wedding could be such hard work, it was supposed to be a wonderful occasion. I did have an ace up my sleeve though.

Bella

True to her word Alice put a blindfold on me before going down the drive and it stayed in place until I was up in her bedroom. Rose and Esme waited, torture instruments at the ready, make up, curling tongs and worst of all...the dress. I had nightmares about this item of torture, I either tripped over and ripped the long train or someone trod on it and I fell flat on my face and I was just thankful that the dreaded high heeled shoes had disappeared. When Rosalie asked if she could do my hair I almost fell off my chair! Seeing my look of total amazement she laughed, making a joke about not disliking me, just my choices and I only half believed she meant becoming a vampire while the other part thought she might be referring to my choice of husband. Rosalie and Edward had never been close and once I became a part of his life they moved even further away but maybe she was ready to accept me now so I took the outstretched olive branch gladly. How it could take so long to do hair and make up I had no idea but by the time I was finally ready to Alice's exacting standards I was feeling sick with tension again. I just wanted it to be over, the thought of walking down that aisle with everyone watching me gave me waking nightmares.

Charlie looked great when he came in accompanied by my mother who was already crying before she saw me in all my finery. He managed a smile and I knew he had finally come to terms with my marriage even though I knew he would never be happy about it.

"So are we ready?"

"Oh Charlie doesn't she look wonderful."

Charlie looked at me,

"I thought all brides looked wonderful or is that just a myth?"

For one second I thought he might be set upon by every woman in the room but the moment passed and Alice took Renee's arm,

"We should take our seats, its almost time"

Renee and Esme both kissed my cheek and I heard Renee hiss at Charlie as she left

"If she trips over Charlie Swan I will break your neck"

Charlie looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry Bella, you won't fall, not on my watch. Come on we'd better get into position.

I could feel a panic attack starting and took a few deeps breaths but they didn't seem to help, then there was a tap on the door and Jasper put his head round,

"You two ready?"

I smiled faintly and he winked then suddenly I felt much calmer and I knew Alice had sent him. She must have seen I was about to go off the deep end.

After that things went smoothly enough and I had to admit Alice had done us proud. The decorations, the flowers, the service, and the food were all wonderful and once I saw Edward I knew I was doing the right thing. All my nightmares about this wedding had been just that...nightmares and it was over, I was finally Mrs Cullen and Edward was my husband. We danced together and then I found myself whirled round the floor by everyone, men I didn't even know so I was relieved when Emmett was followed by Jasper, at least I knew them.

"Thank you Jasper, for helping me today."

He smiled looking a little puzzled then kissed me on the cheek,

"You look radiant Bella. I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful."

I blushed at his compliment as Alice appeared, her smile a little fixed,

"Jazz dance with me"

He handed me back to Edward and I watched as they whirled away as if they had been dancing for years which they had I suppose.

Edward whirled me around the dance floor then suddenly halted and looked into the darkness surrounding us and smiled a little strangely.

"I have another present for you Bella, come"

When I saw his present I could have cried, it was Jake, my best friend, the one I thought I'd lost for ever. Leaving us alone for a few minutes Edward disappeared back into the light while Jake took me in his arms and we started to dance. Just when I thought he had made my day complete I made the mistake of telling him I was going to spend my honeymoon as a human. I understood I'd made a mistake the second I stopped speaking,

"You're doing what? Are you mad Bella? He'll kill you."

"Jake its none of your business, I'm married now"

"Yeah to an animated corpse and you're going to let him..."

"Enough Jake, I'm not listening to any more of this"

I turned away wishing I could see Edward, or anyone, but the darkness was empty except for the trees and the laughter coming ion the breeze.

Jake grabbed my arm and I could feel his hand shaking with anger, he was close to phasing and if he did I might go from bride to corpse if he lashed out.

"Jake stop, you're hurting me"

"This is nothing compared to what that leech will do to you in a few hours"

I pulled against and his grip became tighter.

"Jacob let go"

I sighed in relief hearing Jaspers quiet southern drawl and turned to see him standing behind me,

"Make me leech"

There was a rustling and Sam appeared out of the darkness along with two others,

"Jacob stand down."

Jake sneered at Sam but Jasper took a half step forward and I knew one wrong move would result in a bloodbath. I reached out and put a hand on Jaspers chest

feeling its cool hardness beneath my palm,

"Its OK Jasper"

He continued to look at Jacob as he answered me,

"It is not OK Bella and if he doesn't take his hand off you I will rip it off"

I felt a slight thrill at his words although I didn't know why and looked at Sam.

"Jacob that's an order. Now take your hand off Bella and go back to the Res with Paul and Jared."

He paused then took his hand off my arm and the other two came to stand between him and Jasper who just continued staring at Jake as if he'd like nothing better

than to make good on his threat and Sam understanding the same pushed Jake backwards until they were out of sight. Only then did Jasper relax and look at me.

"I think it might be best if you were to rejoin the others Bella."

I nodded and took his proffered arm to walk back to the reception but half way there we were intercepted by Alice and Edward.

"I thought you were with Jake?"

"She was but I thought it might be better if she went back, some of your guests are missing her."

"Well thank you but I'll take it from here Jazz"

Edward took my other arm and almost rushed me away before I could thank Jasper for rescuing me from a potentially dangerous situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

Our honeymoon destination stayed a secret until Edward steered the little speedboat towards an island off Rio.

"This is Isle Esme and its where we are spending the next three weeks. An island all to ourselves with no one to disturb us."

It sounded idyllic although I was now becoming anxious about our wedding night and wondering how I would do this. I daren't show Edward I was worried or he

would freeze and ruin everything. I knew he wouldn't hurt me I was just embarrassed at the idea of stripping off in front of him, silly now he was my husband but

that was me! The island was beautiful by moonlight and the house something from a dream.

"Carlisle bought the island for Esme and she offered it to us as a wedding present for our honeymoon."

Lifting me into his arms he carried me over the threshold and showed me round. It was huge and open plan except for the bedrooms, one white and the other a pale

blue. Putting our bags on the bed in the white room he must have sensed my nerves because he left me to compose myself and went to wait for me to join him for a

midnight swim. I took my time but finally picked up courage and joined him naked in the water. After that everything was wonderful. He was a gentle thoughtful lover

and if he destroyed a few things I didn't notice at the time.

Edward

This was a dream come true and we spent the night in each others arms but as the sun came up illuminating the room clearly I saw for the first time the damage I had done. The room could be put right it was Bella that upset me most. Her arms and ribs were covered in finger shaped bruises and there was some blood on the sheets. I had tried so hard to be gentle yet I had still hurt her. In my shame I got up and showered then went through to prepare breakfast and wait for her condemnation when she saw her self. Of course this was Bella and it never came but I couldn't touch her, I was scared to hurt her more and as a result I made her unhappy by wearing her out during the day so she fell asleep as soon as we got into bed. I knew she was unhappy but I couldn't hurt the woman I loved and I was determined once we got home I would change her after all and then we could be intimate with no threat of harm.

Of course I had forgotten how tenacious my Bella could be and she wore me down eventually, she wouldn't see anything in me that was a threat so how could I refuse her and I gave in to her desires. Then came that terrible morning and the shock. I had left her sleeping to hunt but when I got back she was in the bathroom and I could tell she was sick, her face was warm and flushed and she stayed hunched over the toilet for a while before asking for some medicine from her bag, That's when she hit me with it, pregnant? Bella thought she was pregnant! How could that be? Had I impregnated her with some monster? Was it even now growing inside her body and would it kill her? No, I wouldn't allow that, I wouldn't lose my beautiful wife and I told her so. Tried to put her mind at ease,

"Carlisle will know what to do Bella. He'll get rid of it"

If I could have read her mind I wouldn't have said a thing, just got Jasper to knock her out once home and then let Carlisle get the thing out of her as quickly as possible. But of course I underestimated my Bella and when we touched down in Seattle it wasn't Carlisle waiting but Rosalie and Jasper. Bella ran into Rosalie's arms and I knew I'd been outmanoeuvred.

I walked over to Jasper,

"What the hell are you two doing here? Where's Carlisle?"

"Rosalie asked for my help, she said you were threatening Bella. What's going on Edward?"

"She's pregnant, or we think she is, and I have to get her back to Carlisle. He'll be able to get rid of it."

"Pregnant? Is that even possible?"

"He says so, apparently its only female vampires who can't reproduce. But do you have any idea what might be in there? Growing in her frail human body?"

"A baby I would assume."

"Of course it is Jazz, Edwards just having a panic attack at the thought of being a father."

"Well I can understand its a shock Edward but have you spoken to Bella about it?"

She looked up at my brother with tear stained eyes

"No, Edward didn't discuss anything with me. He just told me that Carlisle would rip the baby from my womb."

"Bella that's being melodramatic, I never said that."

"Close enough Edward but I'm telling you I wont do it. This is my baby and I intend keeping it."

Jasper looked at me,

"I think Bella has made her own mind up brother."

"We'll see about that. Come on lets get home, the sooner we get this over with the better."

Bella tore free of my arm and walked between Jasper and Rose to the car where Rosalie slid in beside Bella leaving me to travel up front with Jasper.

The whole drive was completed in icy silence and suddenly I felt like the bad guy which was totally unfair, I was just thinking of my precious wife. It was supposed to be Bella and I for eternity but if she persisted in this stupidity it might well mean the death of both mother and...I couldn't think of the thing growing inside her as a baby, it was just a thing, a monster. Glancing back I saw Rosalie was holding Bella's hand while Bella's gaze was firmly fixed on the back of Jaspers head. I thought about trying to speak to her but with the atmosphere so cold I knew I wouldn't get anywhere. Instead I would wait until we reached the house when I could count on Carlisle's help in persuading Bella that the best, the only, course of action was for him to abort the monster inside her before it was too late.

Bella

I was distraught, Edward wanted to kill our child and I just couldn't but I knew left up to him I would be coerced into agreeing and I needed an ally so while Edward had been packing our things I sneaked into the bathroom with his cell phone and rang the one person who would understand, probably the only one who would, Rosalie. She told me to leave it to her and good to her word she had been waiting when we touched down in Seattle. I was in shock and it wasn't until we had been driving a while that it registered Jasper was here too. Why had Rosalie enlisted his help and where was Alice? Did he agree with my choice or was he just helping out his "twin". Whatever his reason for being here he made me feel calmer and I was grateful for that. I knew once we reached the Cullen house the pressure would mount again but for now I soaked in the silence.

Of course I was right, standing on the steps waiting for me when we got to the house were Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, and they looked as determined as I felt. Rose got out first and before I could open my door I found it already open, Jasper standing there to help me out as if I were delicate. I smiled my thanks unable to speak, I was trying to martial my thoughts for the upcoming conversation. Edward stepped between Jasper and I and took my hand leading me up the steps, past the others and into the house. Still no one spoke and I wondered who would break the silence first, Edward or Carlisle. In the event it was Esme asking me if I wanted some coffee or something to eat that broke the tension and when I answered, I really could do with some coffee, she left the room followed by Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, but Rose stayed sitting beside me on the couch along with Edward and I knew the persuasion was about to start.

"Bella, Edward says you think you might be pregnant and I'd like to exam you just to make sure. Would that be OK?"

I nodded,

"Yes but Rose stays with me"

He knew I was suspicious he might drug me or something once we were alone and smiled a little sadly.

"Of course if you wish."

Edward got up too but I took his hand,

"Before we decide anything please Edward, let me do this alone. I just want to be sure."

He didn't like it but sat down again closing his eyes. I knew he was worried for me but it wasn't a death sentence and this baby wasn't a monster, if it existed, it was just that a baby. Following Carlisle up to his study I grasped Rose's hand more tightly a little amused that I was now relying on the one Cullen who really hated me for protection and wondering if I was right and Carlisle would tell me I really was with child.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Edward

Alice came in once they'd left and sat beside me for once looking grave,

"Are you OK Edward?"

"No Alice, I don't think I'll ever be OK again. How can this be happening? I had no idea there was any risk of Bella becoming pregnant, I'm a vampire for Gods sake! What's going to happen?"

She patted my arm,

"Edward I'm sure it will all work out but how would you feel about becoming a father?"

"What? I don't want a child, its just an added complication and what would the Volturi think if they heard?"

"Well lets wait and see what Carlisle says but you know how stubborn Bella can be. I think you have to consider the fact she might refuse to get rid of the baby."

"Alice its not a baby, its some kind of hybrid monster and what if I lose Bella? I wont allow her to put her life at risk."

She smiled faintly then looked up as Esme walked back in the room,

"I understand your concern Edward and we don't know what Bella is carrying if she is pregnant but we have to consider Bella's life first. She's newly married and she must at least consider Edward's feelings on the matter, that's what being married is all about, compromise."

Esme was correct, it was about compromise, joint decision making, all those things, and I would not allow Bella to risk death for this... thing.

Alice

This was going to be difficult all round but I thought I knew what Bella would choose to do, once she made her mind up she was difficult to move. It was a good outcome and I wondered what Carlisle would say to her, would he suggest she allow him to operate or would he leave the decision to her? I went upstairs so I could hear more clearly.

"Bella you were right, you are definitely pregnant but I can't tell you what it is, Edward could be right, you may be carrying a monster, some kind of half vampire creature."

"I know its a baby Carlisle, I can feel it and I wont let you or anyone else take it from me. Edward will come round and you are the best doctor I could have under the circumstances."

"You should understand there is no guarantee you can carry this...child, your human body isn't designed to carry a vampire hybrid."

"If my body accepted the challenge then I can do this"

"What about Edward and his feelings? He is your husband after all, and the...child's father."

"He'll come round once he gets over the shock Carlisle, reassure him that I can do this."

"And if he doesn't?"

There was a long silence and I wondered if she might be wavering, my knuckles aching with the tension,

"He will, he has to"

I allowed the breath from my lungs and smiled, she had made up her mind and wild horses wouldn't change her direction now. Edward was in for a fight.

Bella

I knew Carlisle was frightened of this pregnancy but I wasn't, I loved Edward and if we had created a life with our love then I was going to give it every chance to grow and survive. When I came downstairs behind Carlisle I could see Edwards face, he didn't look any happier than he had on the flight home so it was up to me to reassure him that everything would be OK.

"Edward, come for a walk with me please"

He got up slowly and came to take my outstretched hand but I could feel his disapproval even before we left the house. Once outside we walked along the driveway in the evening light stopping to watch the setting sun.

"So, I assume you brought me out here so we could talk in private. What did Carlisle say?"

"We're going to have a baby."

He looked at me half angry half exasperated,

"Bella you can't do this, you have no idea what's growing inside you."

"I know it was created by our love for each other, isn't that enough?"

"No, its not. I wont lose you, not for some fanciful dream you have of motherhood. There was never any talk of a child, you knew it couldn't be"

"Yes I did and I accepted that but a miracle has happened Edward and I wont turn my back on it. Killing this child would be like killing our love for each other. I love you and I want this baby, please don't fight me on this, I need your support."

He looked at me then a shadow of pain crossed his face, what was so terrible?

"Bella, I'm your husband and I don't want this baby. It will kill you and I wont lose you for some fancy of yours. I want you to go back inside and make arrangements with Carlisle to get rid of it or I'll force you."

I was shocked at his cold tone,

"Force me Edward? How? Its my body, my baby, and I will do what I think is right. Rose agrees and she wont let any of you force me into anything."

He scowled,

"Oh yes Rose can't see beyond her hormones or ghost of them, she wouldn't see it as anything but a baby if it were born with two heads and a forked tail."

"It? This is a baby, our baby"

I held a hand protectively over my stomach which was swelling already.

Edward

There was no point I trying to speak to her further, I would have words with Carlisle, surely he could drug her and perform the operation then when she woke up it would be over. She might hate us for a while but she would understand we only did it to keep her safe. As we came back to the house Rose was waiting and whisked her inside while I called Carlisle outside to talk without Bella or Rose hearing us. He shook his head at my unasked question but reading his mind I already knew what her decision was. Sometimes Carlisle was very hard to read, he always seemed to be thinking of his work at the clinic but I was able to pick up this conversation clearly for which I was grateful.

"Can she do this Carlisle?"

"In all honesty I don't know Edward but I would be very cautious in saying yes. I think it depends on how the baby grows and how many of its genes are vampire."

"Can she survive it Carlisle? I need an answer."

"Then I would have to say its less than 50/50 but I'll know more as the pregnancy develops."

"No way, its not going to develop Carlisle. I want you to perform the operation, with or without her consent."

"I can't do that Edward, its against my oath as a doctor. If Bella refuses a termination then I cannot go against her will."

I turned away cursing and looking for something to hit but there was nothing,

"How could she do this to me Carlisle? She says she loves me so how can she put her life at risk? Even think about leaving me here alone with her gone?"

"I'm not sure she sees it that way Edward but I will do all I can to save her...except what you ask of me I'm sorry son"

Bella

Rose had made me something to eat and some coffee and I was busy eating when Edward came back in. I smiled at him encouragingly but he looked at me like a puppy I had just kicked and I knew he wasn't happy but I just couldn't lose this little miracle, proof of our love for one another and I knew he would come round eventually. Once I'd eaten I went to sit in the lounge but Emmett who was playing on his computer game looked unhappy too, did no one except Rose understand my decision? Then Edward came back and sat down at my side with a smile, taking my hand,

"Bella love we really should discuss this. I wont let you die for a baby."

"Its our baby and I wont die, I have Carlisle"

"Bella just listen to reason"

His voice rose a few octaves and Emmett got up and walked out leaving us alone.

"Look everyone feels the way I do, its not worth your life. If you want a child we can adopt one but don't insist on going through with this stupidity."

"Stupidity? This is our baby Edward, I have been given a chance to be a mother and you a father. We made this baby from our love"

"For God's sake Bella its not a baby, its some monster thing growing inside you and I wont let it kill you if I have to rip it out myself"

I gasped in horror and moved away from him as he grabbed at my arms.

"Edward you're hurting me, let go please"

I tried to break free but his hold was too tight and as the fear filled me I felt another presence and Jasper's hands grasped Edward's wrists,

"Let go Edward, you're hurting Bella"

Edward snarled but broke his grip on me and I curled up as far from him on the couch as I could, crying with shock as Jasper pulled him up and marched him out of the room leaving Rose who had run in to comfort me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jasper

I couldn't stand by and watch Edward bully Bella even if he was her husband, that ring didn't give him the right to frighten or hurt her and he was doing both. I didn't see what the big problem was, he had the opportunity none of us ever had, the chance to be a father with the girl he loved. I knew there were risks but if that's what Bella wanted then surely he should be standing beside her decision. Alice and I would never have such an opportunity neither would Rose and Emmett although I knew Rose would sell her soul to the devil for the same chance. I was proud of Bella for standing up for her belief. It was easy to see how excited she was at the thought of becoming a mother, having Edward's child, but somehow he missed all that. When Rose had come to Alice and I with the news I was staggered but I understood why she'd chosen to ask my sister for her help, she knew Rose would understand. Alice was the one who surprised me most when she suggested I go with Rose to meet their plane but as she explained I could ease any tension until they got back and could talk to Carlisle. Bella had looked hurt and bewildered and I knew it was Edwards attitude that upset her most, she had expected him to see this miracle as a wonder, a chance, but he hadn't. I could have told her that Edward was very selfish, he'd set his heart on Bella as his wife and he would feel this come between them. He wouldn't be prepared to share her let alone risk losing her in the process but he should have stuck by her as her husband and mate...I would have and been proud she was carrying my child. For it to be growing inside her surely proved it wasn't a monster but a real baby even if it had vampire traits.

Bella

This wasn't the way it should have been, Edward and I should be together planning a life with the child I was carrying but instead he was acting like a spoilt child and that hurt. I loved him so much, enough that I wanted to spend eternity with him and have our child but he couldn't bear the thought of a child, or monster as he insisted on calling the baby, and when I told him I'd decided to keep it because I loved him so much he lost his temper and accused me of being selfish, of thinking more of the monster than him. Why couldn't he understand that it showed just how much I loved him? The problem was that as the pregnancy advanced and it did so very rapidly I found my own health taking a severe dive. I couldn't keep anything down although it didn't bother me all that much, morning sickness was a normal thing but I became very thin except for the huge bump out front. I was tired and finding it hard to get around, all things Edward pointed out as the "monster" killing me. Eventually I lost my temper too and told him to stop with the name calling and help me with our baby but he just shook his head and left. He seemed to be away a lot these days while I was surrounded by Esme, Rose, and to an extent Alice, although she didn't have the mothering gene the other two possessed.

I had told Charlie I was sick, a bug I caught on our honeymoon and kept him at bay by pretending I was going to convalesce in Switzerland. He wasn't happy but what could he do about it? Renee was happy enough once I'd told her where we honeymooned and left us to our new life of wedded bliss! When I found everything getting on top of me and needed a comforting arm I got Jasper's gift instead. He was always there in the background and I was grateful because my husband when he was in the house spent all his time scouring the internet for horror stories of human women dying as they gave birth to vampire children even though as I pointed out to him these were old wives tales and legends. Why couldn't he just be here for me? Then came the crunch, I still couldn't keep anything down and Carlisle told me in Edward's hearing that he was afraid of losing not only the baby but me too. Edward tried to force me once again to get rid of it but I just couldn't, it was a part of me, a part of him. In the end Rose and Jasper were forced to make him leave because he was distressing me so much.

As he left I heard his parting words,

"You had no right to make this choice alone Bella, I'm your husband and I should have had a say. If anything happens to you and the thing lives I'll kill it myself"

Jasper had to put me to sleep when I couldn't stop crying and when I woke up I was in bed with a drip in my arm and Rose sitting by my side holding my hand while Jasper leaned against the door arms folded and I knew watching out for Edward to attempt to come in.

"Rose did you hear what he said?"

She nodded and I could see she was furious,

"Don't worry Bella, nothing is going to happen to you but if it did Jasper and I would keep the baby safe from him. Edward's a selfish idiot but I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

I on the other hand, wasn't so sure, how could the man who loved me, who had made me his wife, threaten such a terrible thing?

I grew steadily weaker and Carlisle told me the baby wasn't getting enough nourishment and neither was I, we could both die. Edward came in begging me to reconsider but I couldn't. I'd made it this far and if I could hold on just a little longer, if we could, then the baby could be delivered.

"I'm not sure I can save either of you and even if I save the baby I might lose you."

"Then you tried Carlisle, you can change me"

Alice who had come into the room piped up, her first time,

"Oh Bella you wont get to see your baby grow up. As a newborn you would be dangerous to your baby"

"Then Rose will look after baby until I can."

"Bella, if your heart gives out and that's most likely then I wont be able to save you, not even with venom."

I glanced at Edward but he just turned his head away, I would get no help there,

"Then I hope you will love the baby and when its old enough you'll tell him or her all about me. I hope you can persuade Edward to give our baby all the love he gave me Carlisle"

He turned scowling,

"Nothing would induce me to love the thing that killed you, so if you die you'd better hope the thing dies with you Bella. You gave me no choice in what happened to this thing but I have the choice what I do with it once it tears its way into this world after murdering its own mother. That will be my choice"

Edward

Why couldn't Bella see the stupidity of continuing with this farce, neither of them would live and I would be left alone without my mate. Bella should have been thinking about me, not that thing growing obscenely inside her and turning her into a monster herself with her skeletal limbs and huge ugly bump. I pushed past Jasper as I went out but I heard his thoughts and turned,

"Well its takes one monster to be interested in another so I'm not surprised you back Bella's choice."

"As her mate and the man who says he's in love with her I'd have thought you'd want to be at her side to give her all the help and comfort you could. I think if I had the chance of a child I might jump at it not act like a spoilt, selfish little boy but then why change the habits of a lifetime I guess"

I could have hit him but I knew he would only take me down so I went outside knowing Carlisle wanted to talk to me.

"Edward I think you should make the effort, Bella is doing this for love of you and I would have thought you would be over the moon at the thought of a child."

I turned to him,

"She's got your head turned round too has she Carlisle? Everything is going to be sunshine and roses? I'm going to lose my mate, the girl I love more than anything in this world, and for what?"

"A child of your own"

"Or a monster, another freak like me? I don't think so and I would never have thought of Bella doing this to me either."

I turned away and walked into the darkness, why could nobody see my point of view?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

Esme told me Charlie was getting upset and angry that he hadn't heard from me and he was threatening to ring every clinic in Switzerland to trace me so I knew I would have to speak to him but I felt so weak that Rose had to help me sit up and hand me the phone. At the same time Jasper and Alice came in from hunting and something drew my attention. There was a smell that had my mouth watering and as Jasper passed the couch I put a hand up brushing his sleeve. He stopped and crouched down,

"What's the matter Bella? Can I get you something?"

I nodded although I didn't know what it was but without even realising it I lifted his hand to my mouth licking the red stain there and Rose gasped,

"That's it Jazz. We've been doing this all wrong. Bella's carrying Edwards child and he's a vampire so the child is part vampire and it needs blood to feed and grow, it's been leeching all the goodness out of Bella's blood in its fight to survive. It needs blood."

I dropped Jasper's hand blushing fiercely as Edward came in to the room.

"Are you insane? You're going to ask Bella to drink blood now to keep that monster alive. Let it starve to death then maybe Bella will listen to reason."

Jasper stood up between Edward's anger and myself.

"One more word out of you Edward and I'll knock your head clean off your shoulders. Rose do you think it would work?"

Rose nodded, her eyes bright with excitement then he looked at me,

"Are you willing to try?"

I smiled and nodded,

"I'm willing to try anything Jasper"

While he was out finding Carlisle to ask his advice I dialled Charlie who sounded relieved to hear my voice.

"Bella what the hell is going on? Why aren't you home yet? And why wont anyone tell me where you are?"

"I'm sorry dad,. I was sicker than we thought but I'm getting there. A few more weeks and I should be well enough to travel."

"Tell me where you are and I'll fly out"

He took some persuading to wait for me to fly back and he still wasn't happy when I put the phone down but I'd done all I could and I was too weak to argue any further. Luckily Carlisle came in then with a travel mug and handed it to me.

"Jasper told me what Rose said and I agree it might work. Try just a little and see how you feel, its the quickest way to get it into your system but if you can't tolerate it I'll set up a drip again"

A drip! I'd tolerate it before I'd let him stick any more needles in me. The first sip tasted strange, not disgusting but strange, and I waited a few seconds but it didn't make me feel sick so I tried some more and before I knew it I'd emptied the mug and was looking round for more. With every mug I felt a little better and by the time Edward got back from wherever he'd been hiding I was more my old self which pleased him and from his look I got the feeling he was mellowing, maybe because he could see he wouldn't necessarily be losing me.

The next couple of days were strange because all I could think about was blood and it wasn't until the second day I realised I was drinking human blood not animal but though it seemed a little weird I didn't stop and Edward who had actually smiled for the first time sat with me holding my hand.

"I wish I could read its thoughts, that way I could know it was a baby."

"It is Edward, its our baby and it will be fine."

"And you?"

"Well I'll do my best and I know Carlisle will too. Don't worry Edward I just know everything will turn out OK in the end. Little did I know how prophetic those words were. Or that hours later I would be dying and only one person would fight for my life.

I started feeling sick about midday and Edward feeling uneasy went to fetch Carlisle the clinic where he had gone to cover for a sick colleague for a few hours thinking he wouldn't be needed just yet. I heard Rose tell him Carlisle was in surgery and Edward went to drag him out if necessary. None of us expected anything to happen for at least a couple more weeks although I could hardly breathe let alone move now. Rose refused to leave me and the others were all out hunting or shopping or something, I couldn't keep up with their comings and goings. He hadn't been gone more than five minutes when the pain started and Rose with her medical degree was the only one who could help me. Alice and Jasper appeared a few minutes later and with Jazzes help she got me upstairs into Carlisle's makeshift maternity ward.

Alice disappeared calling for Jasper who followed her but promised to come if called. The pains came fast and were severe and I felt I was dying. The baby was stretching my swollen stomach and fighting for its survival by the sounds coming from the monitors so in desperation I screamed at Rose to save my baby. She shouted for Alice and Jasper then finding she didn't have time to be gentle, my own heartbeat was ragged and faint, she delivered the baby by caesarean. The feel of the scalpel through my flesh was nothing to the pain from the contractions and then I saw Jasper standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with wonder and I heard a baby's cry, my baby's cry, it was alive! Rose brought the squirming bundle for me to see, it had a few wisps of blond hair and red eyes and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Congratulations Bella, you have a little boy"

A boy? Edward and I had a son.

Jasper

I never really expected to see a perfect child but the baby in Roses arms was just that, perfect in every way,

"Where's Alice?"

"She said she couldn't cope with the blood."

"Then take him while I try to stop Bella's bleeding or we're going to lose her."

I looked over at the examination table and saw Bella's eyes close, the animation dim and go out before the lids closed completely.

"You're too late Rose. You take the baby and I'll see if I can save Bella"

Alice appeared then and grabbed my arm

"Its too late Jasper, I've seen it, Bella's dead"

Pulling free I ran to Bella's side

"Well sometimes you get it wrong Alice. Lets hope this is one of those times. She can't die, not now her baby survived. She fought so hard I wont let her die"

Alice tried again to pull me away but in the end Rose took her arm and dragged her downstairs while I looked at the bloody mess that was Bella Cullen. There was a lot of blood loss but I could feel something emanating from Bella. She wasn't dead yet, not quite. I didn't have time for niceties so I lifted her wrists and bit into them deeply before doing the same to her neck then grabbing the surgical stapler I did what I could to repair some of the damage, anything to stop the bleeding. Then with a prayer I started pumping her chest hoping to push my venom round her body in whatever blood was still in her system.

I kept going until Edward and Carlisle appeared and pulled me away to stand back and watch Carlisle check her vitals while Edward stood holding her hand and murmuring over and over how much he loved her and how she couldn't be dead. Had I done enough or had we lost this courageous woman? Had her son lost his mother? I hadn't realised how stiffly I was holding myself until Carlisle turned to me,

"You did enough Jasper. Bella is going to make it."

I slumped in relief as Alice came back in not even glancing at Bella but dragging me out of the room.

"You look like you've just murdered an entire village, go shower."

She wasn't happy with me and I couldn't work out why, I saved her best friend, Edwards wife, she should be overjoyed. Catching Carlisle's eye I saw the same strange look and felt...disappointment? Disapproval? Unease? I couldn't work it out so I went with Alice to shower and try to make sense of what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alice

I couldn't believe it, how had things got so out of hand? What was going on here? I thought I'd seen everything but I was wrong and now Bella lay dead, or transforming, they weren't entirely sure which, while the baby lived. A baby with a mother who might or might not make it and a father who threatened to kill it if Bella didn't survive, well things were going to get interesting very quickly. My timing had been off too and although it happened occasionally not very often and this time it had been a problem, changed the way things were supposed to go. I needed to speak to Carlisle but first I wanted a little sack time with Jazz. I followed him into the shower much to his surprise, something I didn't often do, especially these days, and started to wash his hair, something he had always loved but he pushed my hands away this time. He rinsed himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist went through into our bedroom.

"What's going on Alice?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Why didn't you see what happened? You could have warned Edward and Carlisle. Why didn't you see the baby? Surely you must have seen something?"

"Must I? Bella's never been easy to see you know that and I guess her baby was hidden by her. Anyway what does it matter? Everything worked out in the end."

I knew my voice was more bitter than it should be but I couldn't help it, I felt bitter right now and I was busy trying to see what would happen now. I had one thing on my side, Bella loved Edward and she had born him a son, that was all they needed to make things right between them for now. As for the future, well that would have to be manipulated somewhat. A talk with Edward and Carlisle was in order but first I had some ruffled feathers to soothe.

Jasper

I was relieved when Alice left half an hour later. I knew she was unhappy but did she really expect me to forget everything I'd just witnessed and make love to her? She wasn't the most sensitive of souls but surely she understood how stressful it had been? There were undercurrents in the family, new ones, and I didn't understand them. I knew Bella's decision had caused problems between her and Edward, her and Carlisle, not to mention Emmett, but at the same time she had her allies, Esme, Rosalie, and myself. If Edward couldn't bond with his son then there was something very wrong with him. Seeing that tiny infant in Rosalie's arms I longed for one of my own. A person I had helped to create and that loved me as I loved him, or her. He should be over the moon and grateful to Bella for sticking to her guns. But Edward was little more than a child himself and I knew he would see the baby as a rival for the attention of the rest of us as well as Bella's. He had always been the baby of the family despite being the first Carlisle created and I guess we'd all allowed him to retain that spot in the family dynamics. Even ever child like Emmett seemed mature against some of Edward's actions. Still it was over and Bella would wake to take her place beside Edward as a vampire, just as she'd wanted, just as he'd agreed but I knew I would be the big bad wolf for doing the changing even if it was the only way to save Bella's life. I was becoming tired of all the in fighting and had asked Alice to come away with me but she'd always had an excuse, the nomads, Bella, the wedding, the baby, I wondered what her next excuse would be and if I could stomach it here much longer.

Alice

I found Carlisle in his study and closed the door, thanking not for the first time that it was the one room in the house that was soundproofed. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled,

"I was expecting you"

I sat down heavily,

"Well?"

"Well things moved more rapidly than we expected and I don't think you can blame me for that."

"Is she going to make it?"

"Yes she is. In three days Bella will wake a vampire so you have a little time."

"You told me this would work".

"No Alice, I told you I would do all I could in my power to make it work, its not quite the same thing. The baby grew so rapidly and Bella was more stubborn and stronger than I anticipated. Still all is not lost, she has a living child with Edward what more could she ask for?"

"But will it be enough?"

"Let's wait and see shall we. No jumping the gun here Alice."

"Don't tell me what to do, I was relying on you, you promised."

"You sound like a petulant child."

"You mean I sound like Edward."

"Let's not start that game shall we. You carry on as usual, watch the future and we'll keep an eye on things. That's all we can do for now and now I have to see my latest patient."

I rolled my eyes but got up and followed him downstairs trying to look as eager as the others about the new addition to the Cullen family.

Jasper

I dressed and put my head round Bella's door just to check on her but Edward sat there holding her hand and telling her how brave she was and what a fool he'd been. Well he got that right anyhow! He turned and managed a tight smile,

"Thank you for saving my wife Jasper"

I looked at Bella's pale beautiful face,

"I didn't do it for you Edward, I did it for her and that baby she fought so hard to keep. I'd have thought you'd be downstairs with your son"

He turned back to Bella as if dismissing me,

"I'm with my wife, the only thing in this world that matters to me"

I shook my head, that wouldn't win him any brownie points from Bella or the rest of us but I'd said enough so I left them alone wondering if this is how Bella expected her first few months of married life to be.

Downstairs everyone was crowded round the chair where Rosalie was feeding the baby with what smelled like animal blood. I thought human might have been better for him at first but I was keeping out of it. Alice looked up and smiled,

"Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"Well the baby is going to need some clothes now he's here safe and there are a few other things we need"

I remembered that no one would shop for the baby until it arrived as if doing so might put a jinx on things so much as I would have preferred to remain here I followed her out. As I did so I couldn't help looking back, I could just see one tiny foot sticking out of the blanket the infant was wrapped in and I smiled.

Once in the car I turned to Alice,

"Has he got a name yet?"

"Why?"

Her tone of voice took me aback, it had been so sharp.

"No reason, I was just making conversation."

"Oh, no he hasn't. Esme asked Edward but he just looked at the boy and shrugged, I think he's going to leave it to Bella when she wakes up."

"And if she's a normal newborn what then?"

"How would I know? Anyway why are you so interested? Its a baby, end of story, God I'm sick of the way everyone's drooling over it."

I looked at her surprised,

"But we're shopping for him aren't we?"

"Yes, it was a way of getting out of the house and we can stay away a few hours. It wont take long to find the things on Rose's list then you and I can find a quiet motel and spend a couple of quality hours together...all on our own."

I didn't like this, Alice never missed a chance to shop whoever it was for and she never dragged me to bed like this either, what was going on with my mate all of a sudden?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Edward

The others kept pestering me to name my son but I didn't want to think about him, only my precious Bella, she could name him when she woke up. In the end Esme brought him upstairs and laid him beside Bella where he snuggled in against her side and fell asleep almost immediately.

"If he wakes up his feed is here and just give him a cuddle."

She went out leaving him here with us and I looked at the tiny figure, as his father I should feel something shouldn't I? Some bond with him? All I could think was that he had almost lost me Bella and now she was a vampire whatever my wishes had been. He'd taken her choice away, my choice too. There were so many things I wanted to do with her, places I wanted to take her but having a child, even a half breed one would curtail all that and for how long? Ten years? Fifteen? Twenty? What would he be? More vampire or more human?

I looked more closely, he seemed human enough, I could smell his blood which smelled enough like Bella's to have my mouth watering slightly. I could hear his heart beat, I could even feel the warmth radiating from his little body. So where was the vampire? My part in him? His eyes and his diet. I had stopped the idea of human blood in its tracks, there was no way I wanted a red eyed child, our diet was animal blood and he would manage on that like the rest of us, He moved a little and I prodded him with one finger. His eyes flew open and he began to cry waving his fists comically in the air. Maybe I prodded him a little harder than I should but then he calmed as if someone were hugging him and I stretched my hand to touch him again but I was unable to. Something prevented me from touching him anywhere and I sat back. Well Bella had a shield, she could prevent me from reading her mind so maybe the boy also had a shield that protected him from the outside world, now that was interesting, very interesting. I sat there for an hour but not once when I attempted to could I touch him, not until he woke up and started crying again and then he allowed me to touch him and as Esme came in I picked him up seeing her smile.

"Will you feed him?"

"No, its OK, you carry on"

I passed him over happily but she thought I was beginning to bond with him so we were both happy.

Esme

I explained to Rose that Edward was beginning to come round,

"He was picking baby up when I went in"

"About time, I don't know what the matter is with him"

I fed him then Rose took him to change his nappy and I heard her gasp

"Look"

Over his ribs was the beginnings of a bruise as if he'd been poked.

"He must have knocked himself against the edge of the bed when he woke up, he was wriggling enough when I had him."

Rose looked at me and I saw what she was thinking,

"Oh no Rose, Edward would never hurt the baby, if he did it wasn't done maliciously, he doesn't know how to handle such a fragile little body that's all"

"Then he'd better learn before I start leaving bruises on his ribs"

Emmett's low gruff voice startled me but I could see he meant every word. This little one didn't have to look far for champions.

Edward

Emmett came in a couple of hours later although why he would want to sit with Bella I didn't know. She was asleep so she couldn't play Modern Warfare or Crazy Worms or whatever the hell his latest craze was. He walked over and put one huge hand on my shoulder leaning close to my ear as he whispered to me.

"Mind your hands Edward or I'll make sure you can't use them at all"

"What?"

"I saw the bruise you left on that little boy and I'm being charitable, it was an accident. Next time I wont."

He squeezed hard making me gasp and then letting go he leaned over to kiss Bella and walked out without another word. Had I bruised the baby when I poked it? I hadn't meant to hurt it and I would have to be more careful but I didn't appreciate my brothers threats. He was followed a little later by Esme who gave me a lecture on how to handle human babies, she at least knew it had been an accident but there was another reason to dislike the child, he was already coming between me and my family and he wasn't even a week old!

I sat with Bella and no one brought the baby back to me until she started to become restless and I knew she must be close to waking. The cries coming from her lips were terrible and I was glad that Carlisle had kept her sedated until now. The noise woke the whole house including the baby and they all crowded in waiting for the moment my wife would open her eyes as a vampire. Carlisle ushered them out into the hallway and shut the door leaving us alone with Bella but then the door opened again and Jasper walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked him Edward. Jasper is the only one with any experience of newborns. We didn't do too well with Emmett and I'm hoping he can help with Bella"

"She's my wife I can deal with her"

"I'll stay anyway. Just as back up"

Jasper smiled at me arrogantly and went to stand by the window leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Carlisle checked her over

"Shell be awake any time now listen to her heart."

I listened and sure enough it was stuttering its last and then everything stopped, the cries of pain, the sound of her breathing, and the beat of her heart. Bella the human was dead and Bella the vampire was about to wake up.

Jasper

Bella's cries had distressed us all, she had been through so much with the pregnancy and birth and now the transformation, at last she was at peace. At least until she opened her eyes, then we would see what Bella the vampire was really like. I thought she might surprise us all, she was after all a very unusual girl. We heard the baby wriggling in Rose's arms and saw Edward's eyes flicker towards the door in annoyance, he wanted nothing to spoil his first memory of his wife as a vampire. Personally I would have brought her son in, I thought she might recognise her own but then she could be blood crazed so maybe it was best he stayed outside. I was more interested in her reaction to her mate. Had she been aware of anything going on around her? Would she remember Edwards attitude to her pregnancy and the child he called a monster? If so he could be in for a rough ride and it would serve him right but then she would feel guilty for hurting her mate so perhaps it would be best if she forgot all that along with all her human memories. We watched and waited and then she moved her fingers across her now flat stomach as if feeling for the baby she remembered being in there. The next second she was sitting up, her red eyes gleaming as her gaze went from one to the other of us, Edward, Carlisle, and finally me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I knew I wasn't alone before I opened my eyes, there were three men in the room but not strangers, one was my husband and although I recognised his scent and knew him for my husband I didn't feel that sudden rush of love and lust that the others spoke about when describing their feelings for each other. The second was Carlisle and I knew I owed him, I'd felt my flat stomach and knew I'd had the baby and as far as I could remember Rose had told me it was a son but I didn't sense him in the room. The third scent disturbed me most of all because it both thrilled and scared me, this was a dangerous individual although I knew he was no danger to me but he was something and I couldn't say what. I took a deep breath and sorted through my dim human memories until I found it, this was Jasper and I knew why other vampires avoided him if he smelled like this to them, he could be a threat. I sat up fast looking from one to the other, Edward looked much the same although where I expected him to thrill me I felt only a warmth but perhaps this was how it started and once we were together the love, the thrill of his body close to mine, would excite me as I had expected. Carlisle made me feel warm and safe just as he had when I was human and then...then I looked at Jasper and my world turned upside down. Every feeling that I'd come to expect I would feel for Edward I felt instead for the man leaning against the wall and I jumped up looking round for some way out of the room. Seeing the window I leapt through the glass to land cat like on the ground outside and fled, running as fast as I could away from him.

Jasper

I felt something as my eyes met Bella's, she was shocked, scared, and angry, and couldn't wait to get away from me. It seemed she had recognised me for the threat every other vampire saw when first looking at me. Edward cursed and followed her out of the window as the others came in.

"What happened?"

"I think she was startled by her new senses, she fled but Edward went after her, he's the best one to calm her down, we should just wait until she's ready to come back. He wont let her do anything foolish I'm sure."

The others nodded at Carlisle's words and went back out, all except Alice who came over and put her arms around me,

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings Jazz but you scared her."

"Yes I know"

"We should get away from here at least for a while, until she's more settled, they can manage without you Jazz."

Alice was right of course, it seemed Bella would be OK with her mate and when she was introduced to their son I was sure she would be calm.

"Come on, I'll speak to Carlisle and we'll leave."

Alice

Things had worked out well enough for now. All I had to do was get Jazz away from here and things would settle down the way they were supposed to. I left Jazz with Emmett and hunted down Carlisle in the garage vacuuming out the Mercedes, something he did when he was stressed,

"Alice?"

"Its OK Carlisle, things are settled now, Jazz and I are leaving for a while and by the time we get back Edward, Bella, and baby, will be one happy family."

"Are you sure? I thought she sensed something"

"She'll put it down to confusion and sensory overload."

"I'm glad, Maybe it was all for the best."

"Maybe, maybe not, I just hope there aren't any more threads to be tugged."

He knew what I meant although he merely nodded and went back to his chore. So deciding I wasn't going to get any more from him I went back inside only to find Jasper standing by the window holding the baby in his arms. He turned to look at me,

"I'm almost ready, Rose just asked me to hold our little imp for a minute"

"Well don't go getting any ideas Jazz because babies and I don't go together. Emmett take your nephew will you, Jazz and I have places to go and people to see"

I didn't like the frown I got or the reluctant way Jazz handed the baby to Emmett and the sooner we got away from this place the better. Just to give him something else to think about I suggested a trip to Boulder.

"You want to visit Peter and Charlotte?"

"Why not they're your friends aren't they?"

"But you hate Peter"

"Well he hates me back so it should be fun. Come on Jazz let's go"

I knew he was watching me frowning as I went upstairs but I also knew he would follow me like a little lamb and that's exactly what I wanted right now. Peter would take his mind off other things and that was a plus, the minus was I had to endure his boorish and coarse ways for a week or two but you couldn't have everything and I would make the best of it, like a trip to the Volturi only less pleasant!

Jasper

I had no idea what Alice was up to but I intended finding out. She never suggested a trip to Boulder, she'd rather bathe in acid than spend a minute with Peter and he'd be only too happy to help her. Still if we had to leave and by Bella's reaction to me it was both advisable and necessary then I could think of worse places. I had enjoyed holding the little boy although I couldn't say why, his emotions were placid like his mother and studying him I didn't see anything of Edward there so maybe the child was blessed enough to have avoided his fathers genes for the most part. His eyes were red, Bella's blood still ran in his veins but they had a look, a kind of far away look that I sometimes had myself when I was reading others emotions. I hadn't felt the oily tendril present when Edward invaded my thoughts so I didn't think he was a mind reader.

"What are you little man? I feel you are special, I just can't say how"

As we left Rose stood on the porch with him and waved his little hand at us as if in benediction which made me smile but Alice just ignored them both and I felt a mixture of anger and relief, something was bothering Alice but she wasn't ready to say what as yet.

"So Boulder?"

"That's what I said"

"I know I was just making sure that's all"

"I'm sure."

"Alice have I upset you?"

"No, why?"

"Well something has and you are acting very strangely. Just tell me what I've done wrong and I'll try to remedy it".

She looked at me and I saw a hint of her usual sunny smile,

"Really Jazz its not you. I think the whole baby thing got to me. I just need some space and the fact Bella is scared of you helped to make leaving easy."

I didn't think Bella was just scared of me, it was much more complicated than that but I didn't want to upset Alice's clearing mood so I refrained from saying anything, just drove in the direction of Boulder and my old friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

When Edward caught up with me I was confused, angry, and thirsty, although I had no idea where the rage was coming from. As soon as I saw him I attacked and took him unawares knocking him backwards and straddling him but then I saw the love in his eyes. This was my husband, the man I had loved so much I wanted to spend eternity with, whatever I had felt when I first saw Jasper was lost in the memory of my Edward. Images of the wedding swam before my eyes and then the honeymoon and I lay my head on his chest taking deep breaths of his scent to sooth my raging emotions. His hand came up to stroke my hair and I heard the voice that had captured my human heart,

"Its OK Bella, you're safe with me, I love you."

We kissed and I felt so much better if still confused but I put this down to having just woken up a vampire.

"My throat is burning Edward, what is it?"

"That's your thirst for blood Bella, it will ease when you've hunted. Come on I'll show you how"

He pulled me to my feet although I could have sprung up as easily as he did.

When he started to run I thought I would trip but I found it so easy and so exhilarating that I soon dropped his hand and ran on alone until finally I stopped throwing myself down onto the ground and finding myself captivated by the way the sun broke on my skin as if on a diamond. I remembered seeing Edward like this for the first time and thinking how beautiful he was. Then a sudden sound had me on my feet in an instant but I held back from attacking as I recognised my husband standing there a little warily.

"Do you want to hunt or just run across the continent?"

I smiled at his joke and held out my hand,

"Show me how to hunt please Edward"

He pulled me close, we kissed, he guided me forward very slowly stopping to listen every few minutes and then put a finger to his lips and whispered low in my ear,

"What do you hear Bella?"

I listened, a slow steady thumping noise that had my mouth filling with venom. He nodded and pointed to the left,

"Its prey, now close your eyes, think about it and your instinct will take over"

I did as he instructed and amazed myself as I leapt the bushes to land on the back of an elk, my teeth fastening on its throat sinking through the flesh to the warm blood running through it. It didn't take long to drain the creature and I stood holding its body when Edward appeared applauding my effort.

We spent all day hunting and talking although I could see something else in Edward's eyes and eventually he grabbed me and laid me down pulling my clothes off and his own until we were both naked and then he took me, not like before on our honeymoon. This time it was more intense and far more physical and I wondered how he had managed not to hurt or kill me on the island. There was something else that was different, my feelings. I had expected as a vampire that my love would be more intense, that I would desire him more and yet...it didn't feel the same but it didn't feel better and that rather disappointed me. From what Rose and Alice had said I would find myself unable to stop, wanting my mate over and over yet I didn't and I wondered if there were something wrong with me. I was just glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts right now because I knew he would be hurt and he deserved so much better than that. He was my mate and husband, I loved him, we had a child...Oh God!

I leapt up pulling my clothes back on in a panic and startling him

"Bella what's the matter? Are you thirsty? Did you hear something?"

I turned on him eyes blazing,

"Why didn't you remind me about our son? We've been out here all day and you never mentioned him once"

"I'm sorry but I thought you needed a little time to get used to what you are now. He'll still be there when we get back"

"Who's looking after him?"

"Rose or Esme I suppose, he's usually with one or the other"

"What about you?"

"Me? I've been with you, waiting for you to wake up. Now you are we can be together but you always come first Bella, remember that. My love for you runs so deep I couldn't leave you even to be with our son."

I wasn't sure I understood that, now I'd remembered him I couldn't wait to get back, to hold my son in my arms.

"What did you call him?"

Edward didn't answer me and I remembered we hadn't discussed names, then I tried to remember why but it wouldn't come, still it was in the past and probably didn't matter much.

When we got back I had the first proper look at my son and he was a miracle indeed. He looked older than three days with soft blond hair and a beautiful smile. As I stroked his cheek he guided my finger to his mouth and started to suck.

"He's hungry Bella. Would you like to feed him?"

I looked at Esme, what a stupid question. Of course I wanted to feed him, he was my baby after all. She handed me his bottle and I sniffed, animal blood. So he had some vampire traits.

"Hello little one, now what are we going to call you?"

"We thought Charles after your father"

I looked at Edward to see his response to Rose's words but he looked impassive, didn't he care that others were choosing our sons name for us? I think he must have seen my look because he came and sat beside me stroking our sons cheek as he drank hungrily.

"I think Bella and I will talk about that later, she's still a little confused and a lot of babies are named after their father, how about Edward Cullen Jnr.? We could call him Junior for short."

I thought it was a terrible idea but I held my peace for now pleased to see Edward taking an interest in our son at last. At last? Then some of the memories came back, Edward shocked at the idea of my being pregnant but that was all. I guess his shock had stuck with me through the change.

I looked around,

"Where's Alice?"

"She and Jasper went to stay with friends for a few weeks. I think they thought it would be better for you until you get used to us all."

Well my reaction to him when I woke up had been strange so maybe a little time to come to terms with my new life wasn't a bad idea. I didn't like the way I'd felt when my eyes met Jaspers, they weren't right, not for a married woman and to a married man.

"I think I'd like to take our son to sleep for a while, just for a little peace."

"Well he usually sleeps in my arms or Roses"

Esme looked a little put out but I wasn't going to be pushed into anything,

"Well that was nice but now I'm awake I think I'd like to take over my sons care."

Edward shot me a strange look,

"Bella you don't want to be tied down all the time, you need to hunt and there's lots to learn so don't be ungrateful to those who only want to help"

He made me feel ungrateful and reluctantly I handed our son to Esmes eager hands. She smiled and held him close,

"Well Junior what do you think of your mummy? Isn't she pretty?"

I wanted to snatch him back but Edward took my hand and led me upstairs to our room without a backwards glance while I couldn't resist looking back for another glimpse of my little miracle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

Alice seemed more relaxed when we were on the road and I wondered if maybe she'd got wound up arranging Bella's wedding, still it was over now and things would settle back down soon enough. If truth be told I was looking forward to a few weeks away from Forks, I'd been feeling very unsettled as if something was coming, like the atmosphere before a thunderstorm. Unfortunately the further we got from Forks the more intense this feeling became when it should have eased off, what the hell was going on? I tried hunting and Alice's demands in bed became more urgent as if she were trying to claim me again which was stupid, we'd been married long enough and she knew I loved her as my mate so why should she feel so desperate? Nothing was making sense these days and I just hoped a few weeks in Boulder would make me relax. I was looking forward to riding with Peter and swimming in the creek, unfortunately two pastimes Alice did not like or approve of but maybe this time things would be different, I certainly hoped so or we might just end up having words as we usually did after or during a visit to Peter.

As always our welcome was a warm one and he even made a big effort with Alice although it was soon apparent that the best I could expect was a kind of neutrality, they were never going to be friends. She and Charlotte however did get on better and I found time to go riding with Peter and hear the latest of our friends, ones I had no contact with at the Cullens. Carlisle wanted to remain neutral to the Volturi and most of my friends were in the "enemy" category as far as he was concerned with both Darius and Garrett hating Aro with a vengeance. My stallion was frisky when we set off so it was a while before I could concentrate on conversation.

"Looks like you're a tad rusty Major"

Alice hated it when Peter and Charlotte called me that, a reminder of my old life with Maria but I couldn't persuade them to drop it so she just had to grin and bear it.

"You worry about your horse riding skills and I'll concern myself with mine, OK?"

Peter nodded looking at me sideways,

"So, why the visit? Not that we aren't happy to see you of course but..."

"It was Alice's idea, she thought I could do with a change of scenery."

"Alice's idea? That bitch hates me"

"Peter don't start. She's not a bitch and the feeling is mutual."

"True but I don't suddenly decide I feel like a two week sentence with her, she's up to something."

"Maybe she's just looking out for me"

"Yeah and maybe there are porcine aviators but I don't fucking think so."

"Can we just try getting along for a while? How about a swim at the creek tonight?"

"You think Miss Snooty nose will be up for it?"

"I'm sure if I suggest it she'll come along."

"Can she swim?"

"Of course, why?"

"Shame, I thought I might treat her to some concrete flippers."

There was no point when he was in this kind of mood so I didn't answer him but I caught him giving me questioning looks all day.

Alice

I had thought of this vacation on the spur of the moment to get Jazz away from Forks but it was turning out to be more challenging than I had thought. I should have known with Peter around but I stayed out of his way as much as possible spending my time with Charlotte instead. I told her all about Bella and the baby, only because she wouldn't shut up about it once Jazz opened his big mouth and immediately started making baby clothes and things. What was it about those noisy smelly things that had every woman's head in a spin? Was I that unusual in not seeing anything endearing in them unless they were freshly bathed and asleep?"

"It must be very strange having a baby in the house but thrilling"

"I'm not really the maternal type Charlotte. I think I was changed before my hormones went on the rampage but Esme's very happy and Rose is delirious. So lets talk about more interesting things. When's your next trip over seas?"

She looked shocked I was asking but it was a new topic and might give me some idea how long we could stay, if I could bear Peter that was.

"Well Peter wants to go to the Camargue to see the famous white horses so I'm planning to take him as a surprise next month."

"The Camargue? Sounds wonderful, are there plenty of shops?"

"Its mainly marshland and rivers Alice not a shopping centre."

"Really? I thought France was all fashion and haute couture."

"Not this bit, no"

"Still Jazz would probably like it, would you be interested in some company?"

I think I shocked her, she didn't say anything at first then collected her wits,

"Oh, well if you're interested but its a surprise so please don't tell Peter."

"I wouldn't dream of spoiling your surprise, I know let's not tell Jazz either, it can be our little secret."

Jasper

When we got back from our ride I sensed something had happened, Charlotte was eyeing Alice with a certain amount of suspicion although they seemed friendly enough. When I tentatively mentioned the idea of a hunt followed by a swim tonight I was amazed how quickly Alice agreed and I could see Peter was unnerved too. He dragged me out to the barn to talk in private,

"OK Who's that in the house and what have you done with Alice Cullen?"

"Peter don't start. Alice is happy to go along with us, let it go"

"Let it go? Listen to me Major, the Alice Cullen I know and despise would have laughed in your face at the idea of a swim in the creek. If I remember rightly the last time you suggested it the words "When hell freezes over" spring to mind. What's she playing at?"

"Alice isn't playing at anything, she's just being friendly"

"Yeah? Well when that fucking hell cat acts friendly its time to head for the hills. Sorry Major but you know its true. Anyway there's something wrong."

"What do you mean something wrong? Peter you're being paranoid"

"No being paranoid is screaming "The Martians are coming, the Martians are coming" when you see a planes lights at night. When Alice Cullen starts playing nicely and I get that fucking itch between my shoulder blades then look out because the Martians really are landing and we are right under their landing pad."

I left him mumbling to himself and went back to the girls but Charlotte was alone, Alice had taken the car into town to get some things.

"Is everything OK Major?"

"Sure, why?"

She looked a little uneasy,

"Don't you start Char, I've just had paranoid Pete on my back."

"So he was right, its back?"

"Sorry?"

"That itch that tells him trouble is just around the corner."

"When did he say that?"

"Just before Alice rang to say you were coming"

"Then its because of his love for my mate"

"Mate? Yes."

I didn't like the way she said that,

"Do you sense something wrong Charlotte?"

She sighed heavily,

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No, I'd think you've been brainwashed by your husband. He spent all day persuading me that Alice is up to something without a shred of evidence."

"She's here isn't she?"

"And?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Tell me about Bella and the baby."

I found myself explaining what had happened and then one of the reasons we'd left and I found while I was telling her all about it I felt fine, no great, but then Peter came in and I decided not to try him, baby talk would probably push him over the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

"Edward we have to give our son a name and I am not calling him Charles or Edward Junior they are both horrible. He's a person in his own right and he deserves a name of his own."

"Very well Bella, then you think of one, you keep turning mine down."

"Only because they are so old fashioned"

"Well I am old fashioned remember"

He leaned in and kissed me holding my hand all the time. He didn't seem to be able to get close enough always touching me and kissing me and crowding me yet wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Emmett and Rose lived on top of each other a lot of the time and even Esme and Carlisle were very tactile so why wasn't I feeling the same? What was wrong with me? I pushed the thoughts aside to concentrate on baby names. I hated calling our son baby and even more Junior, that was just plain awful!

"Anthony isn't old fashioned"

"People will call him Tony and I hate that or Ant which is even worse. No, I want something simple but classic Edward."

"John, Ian, Ben, Mark...there are loads, just choose one Bella and be done with it."

Why wasn't Edward more interested? He was much better with our son now but the bonding he should have had while I was changing he'd missed out on and that saddened me.

"I think I'll call him Gabriel."

"What?"

"Gabriel Cullen, it has a ring to it."

Edward sighed,

"Fine Gabriel it is."

Esme

Rose and I were horrified at first when Bella came in with Junior in her arms and introduced him as Gabriel Cullen. It sounded such an odd name to me, I didn't see what was wrong with Edward Junior but as Carlisle had pointed out he wasn't my son. Emmett seemed cool with it taking baby from Bella and placing him on his own lap to watch cartoons.

"Hey Gabe, cool name"

Edward rolled his eyes but Bella didn't seem to mind and after all her complaints about names that could be shortened! I suppose we soon got used to it and he certainly seemed to understand that was his name turning his head or smiling when he heard it. Gabriel was growing rapidly, he looked more like six months than two weeks and grew out of clothes after only one wear. Alice would have been delighted, buying new clothes like that but she and Jasper were still away at the Whitlock place and there was no sign of them returning any time soon. I missed my daughter and Jasper's quiet presence although recently Alice had seemed disturbed, perhaps it was the upheaval of the baby.

Bella

Day followed day and each day Edward insisted on taking me out to hunt or learn the limitations of my new body. We ran, climbed, jumped, and swam under water. We made love in the quiet of our meadow and trailed bears into the mountains but all the time I felt there was something missing. He said I was grieving for my lost life as a human, for my parents who I could never see again but I thought it was more likely for Gabriel although I understood he was too young as yet to join us. I had spoken to Charlie again but only to tell him that although I was feeling better Edward had insisted on taking me to the Bahamas for some sunshine. Of course by this time it was obvious to him that I wasn't going to college but again there was nothing he could do. Renee was fine with everything, to her a few months visiting different parts of the globe were as good as a college education and I think she envied the way I was living with my new and very wealthy husband. Did no one catch the slight hesitation in my voice or the sad tenor of it? I had hoped maybe someone had and would explain it to me but with Gabriel capturing everyone's attention I came a very poor second. The only person who did remark on it was Emmett bless him.

Edward was out with Esme and Rose doing I had no idea what, except it was a secret present for me, leaving Gabriel and I at home with Emmett. I couldn't leave the house unless it was to hunt for fear of being seen and recognised by someone who knew me as a human. As usual Emmett had his game on and was showing Gabriel how to steer the cars around a track. It seemed strange to see the huge Emmett with the tiny Gabriel on his lap but they were extremely fond of one another and Gabriel's little hands kept grabbing at the controller making Emmett crash which he thought highly amusing. As Gabriel fell asleep on Emmett's chest he turned the TV down and looked round at me,

"So what's up Bells?"

"Sorry?"

"Look I know everyone thinks I'm the stupid one who just cares about my truck and the computer but I notice things and there's something wrong. Care to tell me about it? I'm a good listener and no one listens to me so your secret will be safe enough."

"To be honest I don't know what's the matter Emmett. I expected my life to be difficult for a while as a new vampire but I seem to be handling that as long as I hunt regularly but I don't know, it feels wrong. I love Edward and Gabriel but there's something missing."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Can I ask you a personal question Em?"

"Sure"

"When you were a new vampire what did you think about most of all apart from your thirst?"

"Rose"

He answered without hesitation,

"First and last. I couldn't bear to be without her, I followed her round like a puppy dog. She...consumed me I guess. It sounds corny but that's what finding your mate is like, nothing is as important. I guess its different for you, with the little guy here though. You have to share your love out between them. I thought Edward wouldn't take to Gabriel and in a way I understood, he was having to share you."

"But Gabriel is a part of him too Em"

"Yeah well he didn't see it like that I guess. How do you share your love though?"

"I don't know Em in all honesty, I wish I did."

We heard a car door shut and Em turned the sound up on the TV.

"Don't want anyone knowing we talked"

He tapped the side of his nose and I laughed, the first time I'd really done so since I woke up unless it was at something Gabriel had done.

Carlisle came in and seeing me smiled,

"Ah just the person I wanted a word with. Em do you mind looking after Gabriel for a little while?"

Em just nodded not taking his attention from the computer and I wondered how often he had been mistaken for not hearing conversations when in fact he was missing nothing. I followed Carlisle upstairs into his study.

"How are you Bella? I saw Charlie today and he is not happy at your continued absence. I think we might need to move from Forks before he comes knocking at the door. Jakes been sniffing around too, on Charlie's behalf I think although I hear he has a fiancée now"

"Really? Who?"

"Well if rumour has it right Leah Clearwater. They are getting married in a couple of months."

"I'm pleased for him Carlisle"

"I'm sure you are, still now to business. Are you happy Bella? I only ask because you seem to be looking for something and sometimes an older head can help, being a newborn isn't easy and with a child too it must be very hard on you and Edward."

"Has he said anything?"

"He mentioned you seemed a little distant but I think he's just a little jealous of sharing you."

"But Gabriel's his son."

"Still Bella perhaps you should consider taking a few days and going away, just the two of you. Recapture the magic of your love"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

Well the trip to the creek went off better than I expected but then Alice had spoken to Carlisle and that seemed to lift her spirits. She even went so far as to suggest doing the same a couple of days later much to my amazement, she seemed to be making an effort with Peter too although it was water off a ducks back to him, he still suspected her of being up to something.

"I don't trust her. That sweet smile hides her canines but they are still there along with the claws."

I'd given up answering him but Charlotte's attitude concerned me more. She spent a lot of time watching me but didn't say much. When Alice and I were together I felt I was under the microscope and although I didn't feel things were quite as they should be I really didn't need her adding her weight to the feeling. I tried to go out with Alice alone, shopping, to the movies, and to hunt, and she did everything she could to show me how happy this made her, as if I needed convincing.

"Peter still doesn't like me does he?"

"Peter doesn't like anyone much Alice and he's been behaving him self."

"Charlotte's acting strange too. I don't think she trusts me."

"Now I think you're seeing things in the shadows when there's nothing there. Look I've had a great time but maybe we should head back"

"No, why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

She sounded panic stricken and I looked at her,

"I'm having a great time. I just think we should head home that's all"

"Well we can't and I don't think I can bear all that baby talk. Look its supposed to be a surprise but I thought we could visit the Camargue with Peter and Charlotte."

"The where? Alice you hate horses and swamps, what's got into you?"

"I was just trying to make sure you were happy but it doesn't matter. If you insist on going home then we'll go"

She flounced out of the room leaving me open mouthed in shock, the whole world was going crazy...or I was, but I wanted to go home and I couldn't explain why even to myself.

Peter

I had to talk to someone, this feeling was driving me crazy so while the other two were out hunting I collared Charlotte,

"Listen there's something wrong and its not just the fact that Alice the Harpy is being nice."

"I agree she is acting out of character but there is yes"

I looked at her in amazement,

"Hey you're supposed to say "Stop it Peter, you're just saying that because you don't like her, make an effort, blah blah, blah."

"I agree there's something radically wrong but what makes you think so?"

"You know that feeling I get, when The Major is in trouble?"

"Yes"

"Well I've got in now big time"

"Well he's clearly not in any danger unless..."

I hated it when she did that, left me hanging,

"Char for fuck sake either finish a sentence or don't start it, you know that pisses me off."

"Could your feeling be triggered if he wasn't in physical danger, not himself?"

"Come again?"

"Well if Alice were in danger rather than him?"

"But she's clearly not, unless its danger from me that is."

"Yes but could it? If someone Jasper loved, someone close to him, were in danger could that cause it?"

"Charlotte I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about but I guess in theory yeah why?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Just fucking spit it out woman"

"Not yet, you can't be trusted to keep your mouth shut. I need to talk to someone first"

"Who?"

"Same reply my sweet, now run along and play with those little horses of yours."

I stomped out making as much noise as I could and I have to say if there were a stomping competition I would win first prize hands down!

Charlotte

I couldn't be right could I? If I was it still didn't explain Peters itch and I was more confused than ever now but he was right, Alice was definitely up to something, offering to join us on a trip to the Camargue! If she went Peter would end up drowning her in one of the swamps by day two! I needed to speak to someone but I wasn't sure she would speak to me. Still it was worth a try and if she would it might make things a little clearer. In the meantime all I could do was watch and hopefully learn a little more and pray I was wrong or Peter was, because otherwise there was going to be one mighty explosion and I didn't want to be at ground zero for the blast!

When they got back from their hunt it seemed the argument had been settled and Alice hung off his arm but where it had once looked sweet and innocent it now reminded me of a raptor with its prey.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes we found a mountain cat off its usual hunting ground and some elk, very tasty thank you. So, where's Peter?"

"With the horses, why don't you join him Major"

I saw Alice's claws tighten,

"Oh please Jazz, stay with me"

He smiled at her as she nuzzled his neck and sat with her on the couch looking a little uncomfortable when she wriggled onto his lap. Alice was never normally this demonstrative when they visited, for starters Peter would have a field day but she seemed determined to keep him as close as possible these days which begged the question, why?

Peter

I didn't know they were back until I came in later to find Charlotte in the kitchen reading,

"Why are you..."

She shook her head and took my arm dragging me back outside,

"Hey, if you want sex in the barn you just have to say so darlin'"

Once in the barn she pushed me down onto a bale of straw and sat down beside me,

"She is driving me nuts"

I grinned,

"So the harpy's getting on your nerves too eh? She's up to something, I told you"

"You always tell me she's up to something Peter"

"Because she always is, now what's up?"

"Look I have to tell you that I had organised a surprise for your"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"No longer a surprise for starters, we were going to the Camargue next month"

"Really? Great, why are you telling me though? And why were?"

"What would you say if I told you Alice wanted to come with us?"

I burst out laughing,

"Yeah that's likely! Alice Cullen in marshland watching wild horses is about as likely as me getting an invitation to the fucking White House tea party."

I looked at Charlotte and understood she was serious,

"You mean it don't you?"

"Yes."

"Now I know there's something wrong, you think she's had a breakdown or been body snatched by aliens?"

"I think she's up to something and I don't like it Peter."

"OK but up to what?"

"That I don't know but I aim to find out."

Charlotte looked truly worried and for something to concern her it had to be pretty fucking serious. I knew she loved The Major, his friendship meant a lot to both of us and I thought she was concerned for him but Alice was his mate, she wasn't going to do anything that would hurt or upset him...was she?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Edward

I hoped Bella was going to enjoy her surprise, she'd seemed preoccupied and a little aloof since she woke up and this was just what she needed to cheer her up. I ran up the steps to the house calling her name as I opened the door only to find her coming down the stairs,

"Hey beautiful have you missed me?"

She smiled at me and nodded,

"Of course, where have you been?"

"Its what I've been doing that you should be interested in."

"OK what have you been doing?"

I handed her an envelope containing the keys to our family home. Esme and Alice had helped me find and renovate it and although it wasn't close to Forks the family wouldn't be here much longer and they would be moving closer. I was happy to stay here but the girls pointed out that Bella would love a place of her own and once I knew she was going to survive I went through with finishing it ready for us. I hadn't really planned on a child, I thought that it might die but I had a son and he would of course be moving with us.

She opened the envelope and shook the key out looking at it on the palm of her hand,

"What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, I thought we'd take a little road trip, just the tw...three of us. What do you think?"

She smiled in pleasure and I saw my Bella there at last, everything had changed so much in the past couple of months and I'd missed her. We left after Gabriel had his afternoon feed and Bella had packed our bags, how we had so much stuff for just a short trip as far as she knew, I had no idea but I guessed most of it was for the kid. Emmett handed him to me at the door after kissing his sleeping head and I carried him down to strap him in his baby seat. I looked at his sleeping face but I still couldn't see much of me in him, Bella yes, he had the same shaped face as her, the same shaped eyes but I didn't see any Masen in him. Esme told me lots of babies were born with fair hair which darkened as they got older so I wondered if he would have my bronze colouring or Bella's dark hair. At the moment it was more like Rosalie's or Jasper's and very fine. I really wished I could bond with him like Bella had but maybe my feelings while she was pregnant had made that hard. True I hadn't wanted him at first and if not for Bella's stubborn strength he wouldn't be here now but I couldn't say I was sorry at my attitude, Bella was the most important thing to me, she was the one I loved more than anything, Gabriel was just...well just here.

Bella

It was good to see Edward holding his son although looking at the two of them I thought Emmett seemed more attentive and fond of Gabriel than my husband. His attitude had changed markedly since Gabriel was born a healthy baby. Why was I having all these doubts now? I had been so sure of my love for Edward and his for me before the wedding, I wouldn't have gone through with it otherwise but his attitude to my pregnancy had upset me and maybe undergoing the transformation in that state of mind had something to do with my mixed emotions now. When I woke up things had been different and I was confused, I understood that, but I just didn't feel the same way I had, something was undermining my feelings for my husband. I was slipping away from him and he didn't even notice. But we had a child and Edward loved me I knew that so what could I do? I wouldn't put my son through the kind of hell I endured when Renee and Charlie had parted. I knew what it was like to be the child of a broken home and I couldn't do that to Gabriel. This was my fault, I needed to find that spark that was my love for Edward and nurture it back to a flame. I wanted to feel the way I had before, I wanted to need him more than oxygen or blood. I had to do this to keep a happy home for our son or I could lose him. Would Edward take Gabriel from me if he found out I didn't love him, would I lose my precious baby? I couldn't do that so I would do my best for his sake, make a happy home and do all I could to make things right. This was my fault, I was the one who had changed not Edward and it was my responsibility to make the best of it but I grieved for the love I'd lost. I was just glad Gabriel was going with us because I knew if Edward had suggested we leave him behind I would have refused and started more trouble. As if I were going to leave my precious boy!

We drove for a few hours before I had to ask Edward to stop so I could feed and change Gabriel. He seemed impatient but I didn't see the rush, we were together and away from everyone else, maybe this was just what I needed to straighten my head. When we drove on Gabriel was awake and watching the scenery flash past seemingly fascinated by other cars and the animals in fields, cows, horses, and even once some sheep. I pointed them all out to him and told him what they were although he was much too young to understand or try repeating the words. His little eyes were sparkling and full of intelligence and I couldn't help leaning over the seat to kiss him.

"Bella, we don't need stopping by the police because you aren't wearing your seat belt."

I nodded and put it back on but I was annoyed by his attitude, so self righteous and I bit back a retort.

Edward

I wished so much I could read Bella's mind because I knew there was something whirling around in there, it frustrated me that I couldn't read Gabriel's mind either, Was he a shield of some kind like her? It would have been nice to have a son who had my gift but I had a son and that took some getting accustomed to. I was only a boy myself, only 17 and I only felt a boy, not a man, not a father, most definitely not a father and I had no one to talk to about that. No one in the family had ever been a father, not even Carlisle and being a mother was altogether different. I wanted to know if all new fathers felt this disconnection and jealousy. I wanted to love my son, I wanted to be there for him, but I didn't know how. I had to share Bella and that was hard too, she kept telling me he was a part of us, given life by our love, but I just didn't feel that connection, he was almost a rival for her affections but I thought perhaps having our own home away from any distractions I might feel differently, I might see what Bella saw. I glanced over and sensed I'd upset her although I hadn't meant to. That was something else I seemed apt to do and I wasn't sure if that were just because her own emotions were in turmoil or if it were really me and I hated all this insecurity. As I pulled up at our new home near Spokane I looked over at Bella hoping she would be smiling but she just looked puzzled.

"Where are we?"

"Home darlin' our very own place, a family home"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

I had upset Alice and I wasn't sure why precisely. It had been so out of character for her wanting to go on vacation with Peter and Charlotte and to somewhere like the Camargue that I thought she was doing it purely for me.

"Really Alice you don't have to try so hard, you hate horses and marshland and you detest Peter. You and I can go somewhere with Rose and Emmett or Edward and Bella if you want to make a foursome, that would be much better for you"

"You mean you want to go home."

I was taken aback by her tone, Alice never sounded bitter!

"I thought you wanted a vacation and I was just thinking you'd be happier with family"

"Well I wouldn't and I'd prefer it if you stopped trying to second guess me"

I put my hands up in surrender,

"Whoa, I give up. Look I think it would be better all round if we went home"

"Why can't we go somewhere on our own? Why do you insist or dragging Bella into this"

"Bella? Look I don't care where we go or who we go with but I don't like the tension between you and Peter, both trying so hard to be friends."

"So now I'm just playing games?"

"Alice I'm not doing this. I'm going back tomorrow, you do whatever you like. The tension is making me jumpy"

"Are you sure its the tension?"

"What else would it be?"

"Never mind, OK we'll go back, I tried."

I thought Peter and Charlotte would be relieved we were leaving but they just looked concerned,

"Peter before you say anything...don't. I've had more than enough of Alice's cryptic comments"

"Yeah she's more her old self this morning, you know bear with sore head and a cactus up its butt."

I had to smile just as Alice came down the stairs having heard his comment and pushed between us going straight to the car with her bag. Once she put it in the trunk she walked over to Charlotte who was feeding the chickens.

"Thank you Charlotte. I'm just sorry we weren't able to take your kind offer of a vacation in France but it appears Jasper can't wait to get back to Forks."

Peter grinned,

"Boy are you in for it my friend, I know that tone of voice. Rather you than me"

"Thank you Peter. I'll ring you in a couple of weeks"

"If all the bones are healed? Sure"

Alice was driving and she didn't wait for me to buckle up but put her foot down, the back wheels spinning as we left.

"You in a hurry?"

She gave me one of those looks,

"I thought you were eager to get back"

I sat back deciding it would probably be safer to keep my mouth firmly closed with Alice in this mood.

Alice

Things weren't going at all the way I'd seen, something had changed and I blamed that brat, in himself he was fine, a sweet little thing, but its what he represented. Surely Bella should be busy playing house with daddy and baby bear by now. As long as she saw herself as the mummy bear everything was fine but I'd rather be away from Forks and temptation. Carlisle had said this was foolproof but I wasn't sure I agreed. I wanted to get Jasper away as soon as possible, maybe Rose and Emmett would prove a distraction. I had wanted to call Carlisle but I didn't get an opportunity yesterday, after sticking to Jasper like a limpet I was accosted by Charlotte, still it had given me a breathing space. I was glad to be leaving Hicksville though, Peter, Charlotte, homespun folks with their bloody chickens and horses. If I never saw either again it would be too soon but I thought I'd played my part extremely well under the circumstances and I still had Jazz at my side, my husband.

Carlisle

Esme rang me at the clinic to tell me Alice and Jasper were back and I wondered what had happened, she hadn't planned coming back for a while yet and I'd heard nothing but I had thought a vacation with the Whitlocks had been an ambitious idea for my rather choosy daughter. Still I expected to hear soon and I wasn't mistaken, when I left the clinic there she was sitting on the hood of my car waiting. As soon as she saw me she slid off and ignoring the admiring glances of a group of medical students came running over to hug me,

"Carlisle at last, I thought you were staying over night."

I looked at my watch,

"Its my usual time Alice so why don't you tell me why you are here."

She threw herself into the passenger side and sat back scowling,

"It's not working Carlisle. I'm doing everything I can and its still not working. He wanted to come back."

"Alice don't you think maybe you are seeing too much into this? You've been gone three weeks so its normal for Jasper to want to come home especially after all that time standing between you and Peter."

"I was a model of good behaviour, I didn't say one rude thing I even went swimming in the creek to keep him happy."

"Then you were certainly making sacrifices. You always knew it was a gamble though didn't you? I did warn you."

"I know but it has to work."

"Well Edward has taken Bella and Gabriel to their new house so it will be peaceful here. Why don't you just relax and see how things go?"

She harrumphed then looked at me and tried to smile,

"I guess you're right but its not over yet Carlisle I can feel it. I just wished I could see what's going to happen."

"Trust me Alice, it will work out for the best, give it time"

When we got back she went to find Jasper while I excused myself after a few minutes with Esme to do some paper work. In reality I wanted a few minutes to think in the privacy of my study. I picked up my fountain pen and rolled it between my fingers as I thought. I didn't want to act again, the only move left was rather extreme but I would for Alice if I thought it necessary. Our family had been so happy and close before Edward fell for Bella, not that she was at fault. She had acted very bravely and tried to fit in even bearing Rose's initial hostility but she had caused problems and now Alice was even more unhappy. I had done many things during my long life that I wasn't exactly proud of but only one that I was ashamed off and there was no way of taking that back. I couldn't justify it in any way or excuse it, I had been wrong, very wrong and I had the feeling that it would come back to haunt me one day, sooner rather than later if I wasn't very lucky.

Of all my children Alice and Edward were my favourites and I had wondered if one day they might see each other as more than brother and sister, they were just so right for each other and she and Jasper were ill matched in my humble opinion. Then Bella appeared and put paid to any dreams of the two of them as mates. When Alice had come to me distraught after seeing her future I felt compelled to act but had I been justified in doing so? The more I thought about it the less I thought so and the greater my guilt grew.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Charlotte

I couldn't put the call off any longer, Peter was wondering about the itch between his shoulder blades still building and that worried me. I made sure he'd gone to town before I dialled knowing he would blow a valve if he found out.

"Hello Charlotte, its been a long time, how are you?"

"I'm OK Evangeline what about you?"

"Better for hearing your voice. I take it Peters away?"

"Yes although I wish you two could be civil to each other for my sake."

"How does one be civil to an ignorant boor Charlotte?"

"Peter is just an acquired taste that's all."

"I'd rather taste elephant dung but enough of him, what's going on? Whenever you ring me on the Q.T it means you have a question for me."

"I always ring you on the QT as you put it because I cant stand the grumbling from both sides if he finds out."

"I do not grumble I give it to him straight Charlotte."

She was right but hearing her cultured English accent telling him to

"Fuck off and screw yourself"

Always made me want to giggle.

"Well come on what is it I can help you with?"

"I'm trying to find a possible connection between two people"

"What about your own gift? Its as good as mine"

"I know dear sister but you can do it over distances where as I need to see the people."

"I see and you can't get the two together?"

"It wouldn't be advisable at present."

"Please don't tell me you suspect Peter has kin? I'm pretty sure the Neanderthals died out a while ago, with the one exception that is"

"No, this is delicate. Promise me you wont breathe a word to anyone."

"Like who? We don't exactly move in the same circles now do we?"

She was right there, when I'd found I had a sister still living as a vampire I was thrilled although it took a lot of digging. She'd been turned by an English nobleman who had been visiting the same time Maria's army took out our village. He had a thing for my sister Evangeline and they'd been out on a picnic. None of us realised what he was at the time and it was Darius who had told me. He'd been doing some research on English vampires, he liked to know who was who in our world and he'd come across my sister and her sire Sir John Masters.

I had contacted Evangeline and we talked for hours then arranged to meet in New York while her sire, now her husband, was over on business. Unfortunately Peter decided to accompany me and it hadn't gone well. Peter was a wonderful man but he had an inferiority complex big enough to fill Madison Square Garden and meeting an English Lord and his lady, my sister, didn't help it any. Since then Evangeline and I only spoke and then only when Peter was out of the vicinity.

"So? I'm intrigued."

"You remember me telling you about our friend?"

"Charlotte dear Peter only has one friend other than you and that's The Major so I assume we're talking about him? I asked John if he'd heard of your sire, he had some interesting tales to tell and he sounded quite impressed. Why couldn't you have fallen in love with him?"

"You can nag me about that later. What I want to know is how many connections he has and anything you can tell me about them."

"I thought he was married to that freaky Alice Cullen?"

"He is"

"Ooh so there's scandal, do tell"

"Evie please."

"OK, OK, but its going to cost you, I want all the dirt when its all over."

"When I know what's going on, now connections?"

"It will take me a while, shall I call you back?"

"OK but please try to do it in the next couple of hours before Peter gets back"

"I'll be as fast as I can little sister I have no wish to speak to your...husband...if I can possibly avoid it."

I wasn't at all sure she meant that, Evie loved winding Peter up and she wouldn't miss this opportunity which is why I'd said two hours when I didn't expect him back for at least four. Sneaky? Possibly but it would be quieter.

I waited, not sure whether to hope I was right or wrong and not sure what to do when I found out. I could hardly tell Peter, he'd go in all guns blazing and probably cause a dreadful scene at the very least. I kept looking at the clock but as the hours ticked by and I got no call I wondered if I had asked too much of my sister. Her gift was more powerful than mine but even so it had its limitations. When I saw the truck lights on the track leading to the house I cursed, if Evie rang now Peter would hear and unless I could warn her to keep quiet I was going to have to deal with him too.

He came in beaming with a huge bouquet of flowers for me which was highly unusual,

"For you my sweet, for putting up with the Harpy all this time and stopping me from snapping her scrawny little neck."

"Thank you Peter I'll just put them in water"

I went through to the kitchen and he followed me to my relief, the further he was from the phone the better.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Sure did, a new colt. I thought maybe we could breed from him in time, he's from good stock. You want to see?"

"Yes I'll be down in a few minutes. You go ahead I'm just going to arrange my flowers"

He gave me that look I got when I did something he just didn't get. To Peter flowers could as easily be thrust into a mason jar full of water. The idea of arranging them in a crystal vase was over his head but then he smiled and kissed my cheek,

"Whatever you say Char. See you in a minute"

He went out whistling merrily and drove the horse box to the barn giving me a few more precious minutes alone.

When the phone rang I grabbed it and went through to the lounge turning the TV on just in case,

"Evie?"

"Sorry I took so long, it was a hard one, remember I don't know The Major or any of his possible connections but there are more than one which is really bizarre when you think about it. I've heard of threesomes but they're rare and he strikes me as a one woman man still I guess you never know"

"OK thanks but where?"

"That was the tricky bit and I'm still not sure I got it right"

"You didn't get any of it right you old hag now fuck off."

I groaned, I'd forgotten the extension Peter had put in a few months ago so he could hear the phone if we were working with the horses. Evie stopped then sighed,

"That must be the dulcet tones of my least favourite person, Peter the peasant. Ah well Charlotte, best of luck with the hired help. I'll speak to you again when potty mouth isn't around. Bye"

I heard Peter put the extension down and waited, he'd be up here soon enough demanding to know what the hell was going on and I would be forced to tell him what I suspected, that should be fun!

He came in looking like thunder and stood by the sink looking at the flowers I'd just started to arrange,

"Well? Care to tell me just what the fuck that was all about? I take it you rang her?"

"Evangeline? Yes, she is my sister."

"I seriously doubt that Charlotte. I think your mother went AWOL, probably with some local magnate. You know a quick roll in the hay with the help. Nine months later there's another bastard walking the earth."

"Be careful Peter. Its my mother you're bad mouthing there"

He didn't care right now, he was pissed and looking for answers.

"What the fuck is going on and what's it got to do with The Major?"

"I was worried, after what you said about the itch between your shoulder blades and Alice's strange behaviour."

"Ever think the two might be connected? You know dagger between the shoulder blades and the harpy?"

"Listen Peter. I had a theory and I needed Evie's help to check it out."

"Oh right. Set the Loopy Lady Masters on it, good thinking."

"Do you want to know or not?"

I raised my voice getting annoyed myself now.

"Yes of course I do woman."

When I finished he looked at me as if I were mad then burst our laughing,

"Madness is catching in your family. If you think that then you're even more crazy than that sister of yours. I've never heard anything so fucking stupid in my life."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I could see Edward had made the effort for us, for his family. The house had been decorated by Esme and Rosalie by the look of things and most of it was too my taste, nothing too frilly or fancy just warm although there was a room set aside especially as a music room for Edward with a baby grand piano and all his CDs and records. A room in which I didn't think either Gabriel or I would be very welcome not that I minded, we didn't really have the same taste in music anyway. The kitchen had been fully stocked for our son who ate human food as well as drinking animal blood and was bright and sunny as was his play room. That was full of toys and picture books with huge posters on the wall of fairytale princes and elves. There were huge squashy beanbags to sit on and a tiled area for painting and craft. To me it was a little too much like a room that the child never had to leave but maybe I was just being suspicious. The living area was very grown up with huge cream leather sofas and chairs, a marble topped coffee table, and a huge TV and sound system. The carpet was thick and also cream with coffee coloured rugs scattered around to match the cushions and drapes. Upstairs there was the master suite and next to it a nursery with its own bathroom. On the other side were two huge guest suites and I wondered who was going to keep all this clean? Then I remembered vampire speed and relaxed although in truth the house was larger on the inside than it looked from the drive and I found it a little overwhelming but I tried to look pleased.

Gabriel who was squirming to get down as soon as we got indoors started crawling slowly towards one of the sofas, a new trick which just showed how quickly he was growing both physically and mentally. I watched him smiling at the determination on his face but Edward scooped him up with a smile,

"I don't think so young man. You want to climb you do it in the play room. I don't want sticky finger marks on the furniture."

I looked at him, was I right in thinking he wanted to shut our son away in his own room until he was fully house trained? Lucky he was a hybrid or he'd have had a nursemaid!

"He's not doing any harm Edward"

My husband turned to me indulgently, leaning in to kiss me over Gabriels head,

"Bella it will be nice to have one room that's for grown ups so if any one calls they wont be tripping over toys and avoiding sticky patches on the carpet."

I almost answered him but decided to bide my time and see just what he did expect.

"Well do you like it? I thought it would do for now and then maybe in a couple of years we can find somewhere bigger with more outdoor space for Gabriel to play in."

It crossed my mind to ask if he would have a kennel built for his son, save him coming in the house at all but again I stopped myself. Why did everything Edward say annoy or grate these days when it never had before? He put Gabriel down in the playroom and then showed me how the door cleverly shut in two halves like a stable so we could keep our son in but still see what he was up to. Great! All he needed now was a bale of hay. Taking my arm Edward led me upstairs again and opened the en suite doors to show me the huge walk in shower and whirlpool tub,

"Its big enough for two"

"Great, and Gabriel will love all the bubbles"

"Ah Bella he has a tub of his own."

"With bubbles?"

"Well no but I don't think its necessary surely."

I turned his head to look into his eyes, he really didn't get it did he?

"Its a beautiful house, thank you Edward I'm sure we'll be happy here. Now I should get Gabriel some tea and then bath him. If you could get the cases out of the car."

"No need, I bought new things for us bo...all."

He opened the closets with a flourish and I saw clothes, racks of them still with the labels on.

"They are all your size love."

I picked through them relieved to find jeans and sweaters at the back and making a mental note to change the order. I didn't think I'd be wearing the silk dresses that much or the cream cashmere, it didn't really go with baby fluids!

I turned to go back downstairs when he stopped me hugging me close and kissing me passionately,

"We are going to be happy Bella. I love you and I want you to be content. Its been hard since the wedding what with the baby and all but you can relax now, we can relax and be a family."

I nodded kissing him back although my maternal instincts were telling me to get down stairs, it was far too quiet. When he let me go I ran down only to find Gabriel had climbed over the bottom half of the door using the raised panelling and was crawling across the carpet giggling as he did so.

"Come on Houdini dinner time"

He giggled even louder when I picked him up and walked into the kitchen, tonight was human food and I sat him in the new high chair and made him some cheese and ham pasta which he proceeded to eat with his fingers ignoring the spoon I was trying to feed him with and getting liberal amounts on the floor and in his hair but he was happy. I loved my little boy so much but his eyes disturbed me deep down and I couldn't say why.

After dinner I took him up and we bathed together in the whirlpool bath which got me a frown from Edward,

"I thought you and I could do that later."

I smiled,

"OK I'll just be extra clean"

Gabriel loved the bubbles as I expected and cried when I got him out to dry him. I sang him some nursery rhymes once I got him to bed and he fell asleep almost immediately not waiting for a goodnight kiss from daddy.

Leaving the door ajar so I would hear him I went downstairs and glanced through the books in the bookcase noting with a smile all my favourites although these were all brand new copies which weren't the same as my old friends. I chose Emma and sat on one of the couches curling my feet beneath me and relaxing when Edward came in,

"I thought you might like to take a walk, see the neighbourhood."

"We can do it in the morning with Gabriel. I see you got a stroller for him"

"But I thought it would be nice, just the two of us."

"Edward I can't leave him"

"You did in Forks"

"The house was full of others, I'm not leaving him on his own. What if he wakes up?"

"We wont be gone long"

"No Edward."

He looked at me sulkily

"Does that mean we can't do anything on our own?"

"Unless we get a baby sitter and that might be awkward then no we can't. We'll have to wait for the others to visit that's all"

"What about hunting?"

"Well you go one day and I'll go another. Being alone with Gabriel will give you time to bond."

Now he really was sulking,

"Edward you can't leave a young child alone surely you knew that? Besides he's our son and I don't want to leave him"

He sighed heavily,

"OK, I'll have to see if we can get some of the others here or buy somewhere closer. I hadn't thought about babysitters."

"Clearly!"

Needless to say he went off to his music room and shut himself away for three hours and I began to wonder why I hadn't noticed how immature he was before.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Peter

I was fuming, not only had Charlotte come up with some preposterous fucking story but she'd even spoken to that devil of a sister of hers! Why she hadn't come straight to me first I couldn't understand, I was a rational man and I would have told her straight out she was a complete fucking moron. As it was sweet Evie had just added fuel to the fire of insanity and now it would be down to me to chuck a bucket of cold piss on it.

"I think I'm right Peter"

"I know you do but if you just listened to yourself you'd understand how utterly insane it sounds."

"It explains a lot"

"Does it now? It explains why he was here and she was there, it explains the totally ludicrous idea of him off screwing some human does it? Not only some human but his own coven brother's fiancée?"

"I didn't say it made sense just that I believe it. Listen, you felt danger but we know The Major isn't in any danger personally."

"Oh of course and if its not him then it's some mythical child he managed to produce without even knowing about it, how fucking stupid of me. You do realise that to accomplish this he would have to break the mating bond with Alice and persuade the girl to do the same with Edward Cullen and then be perfectly happy for her to ride off into the sunset with Edward the ass hole leaving him with the Harpy. Really likely Char."

"As I was saying, you felt danger and that itch means danger for us or The Major yet we're all fine so what is it referring to Peter? And I see ties between people and there is no tie between Alice and The Major. It was always there even if I didn't like it but not any longer. Not on his side anyway."

Charlotte

I knew Peter was considering my words even if he didn't believe or want to believe them.

"Just say you're right, and I'm not by the way, but if you were, then either this Bella Cullen or the kid is in danger? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes and I think that's why he wanted to go back and why Alice was so keen to keep him away, she knows, she must have seen it."

"Look Charlotte, I might just accept the whole Major Bella thing if not for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"If he had a kid wouldn't he feel the pull? I mean I'm no expert on the subject but I think if I'd been screwing some girl and she suddenly produces a baby a few months later the alarm bells might start ringing even in my thick skull. Wouldn't he also put up some resistance to said girl marrying an idiot like Edward Cullen? I think I might just drop a hint or two, you know, Hey bro' sorry about this but I've been screwing your bride to be and she's having my baby so just fuck off before I put you in a furnace, you know something subtle like that."

"Think about it Peter, all he knows is Alice, she lifted him from the pit of despair, she saved him and he loves her for it. He trusts her too and if she told him that his feelings were mixed up and made some excuse to stay away from Bella then would he ever be sure? Could he? And even if he did would he hurt Alice by leaving her? Would he be able too?"

"Is that it or are there any more questions you'd like answered? You think too fucking much. And of course there is still the mystery of the immaculate conception dearest. Bella and Edward go off for a month playing at bunnies and she comes back with a bunny in the oven. Now add two and two together and it makes four. The baby is Edwards not The Majors. True it all happened pretty fast but then it was a hybrid so that could explain that. If he thought for one minute that baby was his, if there were even the slightest chance he wouldn't be here playing housey with Alice fucking Cullen would he?"

"But you don't have a better explanation for our feelings do you?"

"I haven't really thought about it"

"Then I suggest you do so and fast because I think he's going to need our help before long."

Peter went off cursing under his breath but I knew he would consider what I'd said and I hoped he would reach the same conclusion or I would be going to Forks alone, I couldn't leave our friend when he so desperately needed our help.

Peter

I hated the conclusions I reached but Charlotte was right, maybe not about everything but about enough that it made me uneasier than I had been. What I didn't understand was what the danger signal meant. The kid was safe with its mother and its father, Edward Cullen, unless he worked out what Charlotte thought but I didn't see how he could, I didn't believe it myself and I was capable of believing way more crazy stuff than Cullen! If he did though would he become a danger to it or his wife? Who else would threaten the family? There was still the big question though, how and why had The Major become so seriously involved with the human that it produced a child and then walked away from her. It didn't sound like my friend at all. OK, supposing just some of it was right, what the fuck were we supposed to do about it? Drive up to Forks and confront him? That would go down well with the Cullens. No, I wanted further proof before I went diving off this particular high board... a lot more.

Charlotte

I procrastinated long enough then rang The Major but it was Alice who answered his phone,

"Charlotte, ringing to apologise for turning down my offer to join you on your vacation? Well you're too late Jazz and I are off to Spain, they have pretty horses there too so I understand"

"I'm glad, its good to see you two so close."

"Why shouldn't we be? Are you insinuating something?"

"Me? No just making an observation. Could I speak to The Major?"

"I'm sorry he's not available right now, he's off hunting with his brother."

"Edward?"

There was an icy silence then,

"Emmett actually, why?"

"I just wondered, they are close after all"

"Close?"

She laughed, a tinkle of a sound that always grated on my nerves.

"Hardly Charlotte, besides Edward's a married man now with responsibilities. He and his family have flown the nest and I don't expect we'll see them any time soon. Its so sweet to see the two so in love with each other and their son."

"I'm sure you find it comforting"

There was another pause and then her voice came again but this time it was cold and angry,

"Whatever you think you know, whatever you are trying to insinuate I'd drop it if I were you. After all you'd hate to destroy all this happiness wouldn't you? And think about it, would your precious Major listen? After all he knows just how ludicrous any ideas of yours would be."

She sounded very self assured and I wondered if I had got it wrong but if so how did she know what I was thinking? None of this made any sense.

"Well I must go although its been such fun talking to you Charlotte dear. Have fun in the Camargue."

Alice

So Charlotte was worried, how sweet of her, but she had no proof and indeed there was no proof to find. She could never convince anyone of her suspicions except maybe her idiot husband but even Peter would find it difficult knowing Jazz as he did. His friend was loyal and devoted to me, he would never be unfaithful and especially not with Edward's wife. Still, I'd feel better once we left, I'd heard Edward complaining to Esme on the phone that he couldn't have any time alone with Bella because of the boy. Esme couldn't understand his problem with that, surely Edward should be as devoted to his son as he was to his wife, the boys mother, wasn't that what happened when you had children? The love became stronger and encompassed the whole family? Poor confused and conflicted Edward, if only he knew the truth he would understand but he would never discover the secret, how could he? The only people who knew were Carlisle and myself and dear Carlisle had done it for me, for my happiness, and if he told anyone then it would have been for nothing not to mention the fact that it would ruin his standing within the family and Carlisle loved his family above all others. No, the secret was safe for all time and if it were ever threatened I would see and then I would act to protect it. For now I had more important things to concentrate on, like my dear husband, I'd done all this for us, so we could be together for all eternity just as I'd told him we would.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

Things settled down although Edward continued to try finding ways for us to be alone and much as I still felt for him I didn't feel the strange yearning, the strong need I had before I became a vampire and I knew things had changed and that I had been wrong, Edward wasn't my epic love he was my human love and now I was no longer a human that had disappeared but he was Gabriel's father and I would never part the two so I was destined to spend eternity with Edward for the sake of our son. It could have been worse, he did try harder but the spoilt child I had married irked me. Gabriel was more mature than my husband sometimes and I felt cheated. Why couldn't I have the Edward I had known when I was plain old Bella Swan? The sad answer was that I had got the same Edward, I just saw his flaws now, now it was too late. The sparkle had gone leaving only a dull sheen and an empty hollow space in my chest. I wanted someone adult to talk to so I invited Esme and Carlisle to visit, an invitation Esme jumped at as a chance to see her grandson. I was however apprehensive about seeing Carlisle, these days he always made me nervous although I couldn't understand why.

When they arrived I thanked Esme again for the touches she'd made to the house,

"I thought you would like it as a temporary home but I did warn Edward that it was too big and sterile for your tastes. Sometimes I wonder at the two of you with so little in common except your love for each other but having a child must have brought you much closer together."

I looked at Gabriel being held proudly in his fathers arms and nodded. Edward had begun to take more interest in Gabriel as he developed and I guessed as a small helpless baby he wasn't that interesting to his father. Now Edward sat Gabriel on his knee when he was playing the piano, little pieces he'd written especially but I didn't think our son was going to be musically minded, he looked bored after a few minutes and grizzled until Edward put him down when he would come tottering towards me with a huge grin showing off his white baby teeth. He was walking by six months and I expected him to start talking very soon, he was already mimicking the noises we made for animals. Much to Edwards disgust Gabriel was fascinated by farm animals, especially cows and horses.

Carlisle

I was pleased to see Edward becoming more involved with Gabriel, it had been one of my greatest concerns that he might not bond. The only worry was that the boy wasn't as keen on his father, he preferred his mothers arms, his mothers voice, and I did wonder if that might cause problems as he developed but I would keep a close eye on him. Edward jumped at the opportunity to go hunting alone with Bella while we babysat and that was fine by me, I wanted to give him a medical check and this was the ideal time. Esme who hated to see me stick needles into the child went shopping for some more accessories for the house leaving the two of us alone. As I suspected Gabriel was growing much more rapidly than a human child and his brain was keeping up just fine. He resembled his mother which was a God send but his eyes...they were something else entirely.

"Well little man, you are doing the job you were created for so I should be grateful. You are healthy enough too and it will be interesting to see what your blood and skin cells have to show me. How much of a vampire are you?"

Our eyes met and I felt a sudden chill, nervous and apprehensive with no apparent reason, I must be getting fanciful!

When Esme got back presenting Gabriel with a wooden horse on wheels he clapped his little hands and took it from her chattering away in baby language.

"Is everything OK Carlisle?"

I looked at her querying,

"Yes fine why?"

"You just looked so far away there. Is Gabriel growing properly?"

"Of course, look at him, he's quite the little man now and Edward adores him."

"Of course, you men never take to babies but once the child is toddling around and into everything you recognise its a real person. He's very handsome isn't he? I wonder if his hair will turn the colour of Edwards? That bronze is most unusual."

I thought it highly unlikely but I didn't say anything just smiled and got up waving my samples at her.

"I'm going to run a few tests Esme, check out his blood composition and look at his skin cells. He seems to have a lot of human traits."

"Well that's good, it means he wont be a danger if they take him out among the humans now will it?"

I went upstairs to the suite I shared with Esme and took the microscope and other tools of the trade out of my bag, I'd come well prepared. The skin samples looked almost human but I thought in bright sunlight he might appear as if he had a bronze tan from the subtle glow. The cells were also more robust than a humans, he wouldn't come to any harm from usual childhood accidents and I doubted he would ever break the skin enough to bleed. Which brought me to his blood. I looked at it in the test tube and was fascinated as I saw a mixture of cells, human, vampire, and some mutated which were a kind of mixture, hence his mixed diet. He needed red blood cells to carry oxygen around his body but they would be attacked by the venom cells which is where the mutated cells came into play, they defended the red blood cells and to watch the battle was something I wanted to share but there was no one, I couldn't let anyone else see my research, no one at all but I made notes and locked them in my bag ready to join the others I had made along the way.

Esme

Gabriel was a wonderful child and he reminded me of my own baby son, the one I had lost. At least Bella would never know the grief of losing a child, Carlisle and modern medicine would see to that. When I was with my grandson I felt very peaceful and warm as if I were soaking up his own feelings and that made me smile. I wondered what Jasper would make of these feelings, I was sure he would find Gabriel interesting from that perspective but Alice and he were off again soon and when I suggested they might like to join us here for the weekend Alice told me all the travel arrangements had been made and she didn't want the bother of changing them.

"Jazz and I are looking forward to this trip Esme, we can see Gabriel when we get back."

Jasper hadn't said anything but he looked a little wistful and I thought he would have liked to see his nephew again. Still Alice was right they could see him any time and the trip to Spain was one she had dragged her heels on for far too long. How Jasper had finally persuaded her I didn't know but if he had any sense he would go quickly before she changed her mind again.

When Edward and Bella got back he looked much more relaxed and I knew it had done them good to get a few hours alone, babies took up so much of your time you tended to have little for each other. Bella was smiling and seeing them holding hands I should have felt much happier but in fact I felt a spike of apprehension which seemed to appear with no cause and then disappeared again as quickly. I looked at Carlisle but it was impossible to say if he'd felt it too, he was busy playing with Gabriel although the little boy was staring at his father rather intently for such a youngster.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

Something was very wrong, this feeling had been growing for weeks now, ever since we left Peters. There was something I should be feeling and I wasn't, Alice didn't fill me with that warm relaxed feeling she had done before. Instead I felt her emotions crashing into me like waves over a breakwater, she was anxious, scared, determined and even bitter but whenever I asked her if there were anything wrong she would smile brightly and give me a reassuring hug. We did lots of things I'd wanted to do for a long time but never had because Alice didn't want to. I had the feeling she was trying to please me, to make me more happy to be with her when in fact her efforts were having the reverse affect in pushing a wedge between us. In the end I spoke to Esme about it and she agreed Alice was acting strangely but she wouldn't speak to Esme either and when Esme had approached the subject with Carlisle he had brushed her concerns away as if he didn't see a problem. I didn't like the feelings I was getting from her but they weren't my only concern. Something had steered me back here to Forks but once here the feeling of wanting or needing something didn't fade away, it actually intensified and I didn't understand it, Id never had this terrible ache in my chest before, an urge to be somewhere when I had no idea where I should be going.

It came to a head when I noticed Peters number on my cell phone and Alice admitted he'd rung but she hadn't called me.

"Why didn't you tell me? What did he want?"

"What he always wants Jazz, to poke his nose in, to have a few digs. He just wanted to know if we'd enjoyed our stay"

I looked at her incredulously, Peter ringing to see if we'd had fun? Not in a million years and Alice saw the disbelief on my face.

"See it worked. He acts out of character and you immediately think its me lying to you. Jazz I love you and I hate that you suspect me of dishonesty."

She looked so sad and pathetic that I took her in my arms feeling her emotions change to jubilation and that confused me even more but the feel of her in my arms didn't have the calming effect on me it once had. If there was a change in my feelings for Alice what had caused it? When had it started? I thought back and near as damn I pinpointed it to the time Bella and Edward got married but what was there in that to effect me?

I waited until I was alone the next day and rang Peter,

"About fucking time. You been given phone privileges again at last I assume?"

"Sorry I was out when you rang but Alice told me you'd called"

"Yeah I'll just bet she did. Did she also say why I called?"

"To see if we'd enjoyed our stay"

It sounded even more preposterous saying it out loud.

"Major you have to cut free of the harpy before she gets you in a strait jacket. Listen, there's something wrong. That itch is back and its worse than ever, are things OK with you?"

"Not exactly but I don't quite know why"

"Yeah I'll bet well listen up"

Alice came rushing to me beaming brightly then stopped,

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were on the phone, Hi Peter"

He made his excuses and rang off without elaborating, stilled by Alice's presence, but why?

Alice

Peter was a problem and he wasn't going away so I spoke to Carlisle and explained the situation.

"So you see you have to do something Carlisle."

"What Alice? I've done too much already"

I stormed out, well if he wouldn't help then I'd do it myself. I found a quiet place in the woods and rang Volterra asking to speak to Aro. I knew he'd speak to me, he wouldn't be able to resist and I was right. I explained to him how reluctant I was to tell tales on my family but after a few hesitations I explained all about Edward and Bella's son and I could hear his fingers clawing as they grabbed at the thought of revenge for an Immortal child, well almost one. The fact they had a child would be enough to have them both taken to Volterra and held there, hopefully for years. True Gabriel wasn't exactly an Immortal Child but there must be some law against his existence surely. He thanked me politely but I could tell he couldn't wait to get off the phone and put his guard on collecting his latest specimens. Well that should put pay to Bella and her brat, now I could concentrate on keeping my mate whether he wanted to stay or not, after all I still loved him however much his feelings might have changed towards me.

I did want to get Jazz away before the crap hit the fan though, I didn't want him getting involved in some stupid rescue plan and he just might. I found him reading in our room or at least looking vacantly at the pages of a book but he looked up at my entrance and managed a smile,

"Jazz I'd really like to take a trip to Australia"

He looked at me dumbfounded,

"Australia? Why? We've only just got back from Spain"

"Well I've never been there and we don't know anyone so it would be just you and me, like a second honeymoon."

"Australia? We don't have to go that far to find somewhere we don't know anyone if that's what you're looking for. We could go to France or Germany."

I pouted. That usually got me what I wanted,

"I just thought Australia sounded exotic and exciting, don't you want to go away with me for a second honeymoon Jazz?"

He hesitated and I held my breath,

"Alice we just got back, can't we leave it a few weeks there are some things I want to do"

"Like what?"

"Like get my bike finished for starters, its been in bits in the garage for months now and I need to finish the next few chapters of the book I'm writing. My publisher will be screaming if I don't get them to him soon."

"So you can't write while we travel and your motorbike is more important than me?"

He didn't look as guilty as he usually did when I tried the emotional blackmail and I feared I was losing him despite everything I'd done.

"Of course the bike isn't more important, its just that I want to get it finished out of Rose's way before she gets fed up and scraps it or finishes it herself."

"Would that be such a bad thing? If she finishes it maybe she'll sell it, I hate riding on it anyway. Leathers really aren't my scene, unless you're wearing them of course"

A little flirting might get me further I decided and went to sit on his knee wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He groaned and I thought I might be getting somewhere but then he pulled back to look into my face,

"What are you up to Alice? Why all the trips suddenly?"

"Is it wrong to want time alone with my mate?"

"No it isn't but that's never been high on your list of priorities before as I recall"

I pulled him close again,

"I know I put you second in the past but I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make up for it. Please can we go?"

"OK"

I smiled in triumph behind his back

"In a couple of weeks but I am going to get my bike back together first"

A couple of weeks was way too long, I would have a word with Rose and see if she could help the rebuild along a little.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Aro

I was disappointed in Alice Cullen, did she really think the Volturi was that stupid? Nothing happened in our world that we were not aware of and Edward Cullens wedding and subsequent events were no different. What we didn't know was why she was so eager to get the Volturi involved or at least why she would think we didn't know her reasons. I spoke to Caius and Marcus about our conversation.

"So Alice is finally showing her true colours"

"Caius that's a little harsh, I think she's desperate to keep her mate, so desperate she will do anything to keep him."

"Even have Edward, Isabella, and their child incarcerated in Volterra? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Marcus, Caius please. None of us approve of Alice's methods although they have been quite amusing and inventive. What we must decide now is what we do in response to her information."

"There's nothing to be done. Neither Edward nor Bella has broken any laws and we know her son isn't an Immortal Child. Surely she didn't think we would imagine he could be."

"Well, if we are not to take any action that Alice would approve of then perhaps we should still act."

"What do you suggest Aro?"

"I think perhaps we should raise the veil from Isabella's eyes and see what she does."

"What do you expect her to do?"

"Well we shall see."

"You realise there are ramifications beyond the obvious Aro?"

"I take it you mean for Carlisle and Esme? Well, that cannot be helped, our friend made decisions he will now have to not only live with but to justify. I must admit when we first understood what was happening I did wonder if we should intervene but I think this way we are showing that we are not the evil presence that we are sometimes made out to be. What do you think Marcus?"

"I think Carlisle is not the man he wishes the resat of us to believe he is Aro and that saddens me. I had high hopes of his coven at one time but I can see it crumbling to dust very soon."

"I for one think that time was too long coming Marcus. I always knew there was more to Carlisle than he allowed the world to see and I'm glad the mask has finally slipped."

"Then as I say we shall see what happens Caius"

Bella

Gabriel was now walking properly and had started speaking, his first words were mummy and no. If he didn't like something he would purse his lips shake his head and then say no. I found it quite amusing but then he rarely said it to me. Edward seemed to bear the brunt of the negatives and it had become worse daily. He wouldn't eat for his daddy, he didn't want to sit on Edwards lap while he played the piano, and now he wouldn't let Edward bath him or put him to bed. I suggested he speak to Esme as the only one with any experience of children and she told him it was quite natural for a child to take to one parent or the other at first and it was usually the mother when they were this little. This mollified Edward somewhat although I understood how much it hurt him when Gabriel refused to take his hand or do as he was told.

Our little boy was something of a rebel it seemed. With me he was sweet and content and I felt calm and happy whenever I was with him but when he was with Edward I felt restless and unhappy. I had tried leaving them together coming up to meal times thinking he would be forced to let Edward help him or go hungry but it seemed he preferred to go hungry. The first couple of times were very hard for Edward but we decided to persevere. When I got back the third time I almost burst out laughing, Gabriel had decided a dirty protest might get him what he wanted and both kitchen and Edward were liberally splattered with potatoes, gravy, and pieces of sausage. Luckily I saw this through the window and was able to compose my face before I walked in but it didn't last. As I turned I saw Edward take Gabriel's hand and smack him and I saw red, that wasn't necessary with such a small child and I ran over snatching Gabriel from his chair and holding his sobbing body close to me. I didn't say anything, Edward could see what I thought of his actions and he strode out slamming the door behind him and startling our son even more. It took me half an hour to calm him down before making him something fresh to eat. He didn't manage much, he was too tired from crying and I put him to bed so he could take a nap while I finished cleaning up.

Back in the kitchen I saw the mail had arrived and went out to collect it from the box sifting through it as I walked back in. Most was junk mail but the last was a thick cream envelope with an Italian post mark. Italy? Did Edward know someone over there? Then I saw it was addressed to me and opened it curious. Inside was a letter and folded inside that a copy of a document. I looked at the letter first, it was from the Volturi, welcoming me into their world and sending an open invitation for myself and my family to visit whenever we wished. It was signed by all three of the Volturi brothers and I put it on the table for Edward to see then when he got back. Then I unfolded the photocopied document. At first I didn't know what to make of it but then I read the red circled portion and sat down heavily aghast at its ramifications.

Hearing Edwards footsteps I pushed it into my pocket and got up wiping down the counter top so I didn't have to look at his face when he entered and never more thankful that he didn't have access to my thoughts. He came in shutting the door quietly and sighed,

"Bella I think we need to talk about Gabriel's attitude and behaviour."

"Attitude? He's a baby Edward."

"He is a disobedient and ill tempered child who needs some kind of structure to his life. I think we should consider some kind of punishment when he behaves as he did today."

I turned round to face him angry now.

"Oh? I thought you already had, I saw you smack him."

"It was a tap on the back of the hand, I didn't even leave a mark. I'm not a monster I'm his father and I love him but I will not tolerate him throwing tantrums."

"Well I will not allow anyone to hit him, not even you Edward so we'd better think of some other punishment. Perhaps you'd like to lock him in the basement or send him to bed without any supper"

"Now you're being silly Bella. I apologise for smacking him and I promise I wont do it again but he does try it on with me all the time, its as if he resents me. Don't be angry with me love"

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me back round to kiss me but I moved so his lips met my cheek. He sighed but cuddled me,

"Really Bella, I love you and I am sorry. This is all so new and frustrating. Its OK for you, he loves you. Why doesn't he love me?"

I didn't answer him, after all what could I say? How much did he know, if anything at all? What was I going to do? Who could I trust now? There were so many questions running through my head and I needed some peace and time to work things out but for now I needed to pull myself together and act as normal as I could.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was just upset but yes we should think of a sanction if he does that again. Now changing the subject we received a letter from the Volturi."

I pointed to the table and he picked up the letter scanning it cautiously before smiling,

"Well they know I kept my word to change you but I don't think we'll be visiting Volterra despite the invitation. I spoke to Carlisle Bella and he and Esme are coming for a few days. I thought they might be able to help with Gabriel and we can get an evening to ourselves"

I nodded although I wasn't sure I wanted Carlisle anywhere near my son or myself, on the other hand perhaps I could find out a few things for myself first.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow evening why?"

"Nothing, it's just I need to pop into town in the morning, there's a book waiting for me at the library. I can take Gabriel with me"

"Nonsense, leave him with me. Perhaps a little more father son bonding time will help and I promise I wont touch him, I do love him too Bella and I would never harm my own son"

I just wished Rose and Emmett were coming too, I could do with an ally but I knew Emmett had taken Rose to Isle Esme for their wedding anniversary and they wouldn't be back for another couple of weeks. For now though I was on my own with this problem, this terrible news and I would have to work my way through it alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

I went into town to the library the next morning relieved that Edward hadn't made good on his offer to come with me. I went up to the medical section and scoured the books until I found what I was looking for then had the pages photocopied and took them back to the car sitting in the parking lot and reading them over and over. What did it mean? And if it meant what I thought then what did that mean? Why had the Volturi sent me the document? How much did they know and what did they expect me to do? I closed my eyes and rubbed them irritably. Had this all been a lie? An elaborate hoax? But if so then why? My only chance to find out was to confront Carlisle but that wouldn't be easy because I didn't want to do it in front of Edward and Esme in case they didn't know although I didn't know what to believe any longer and I didn't know who I could trust. If I didn't get any satisfactory answers I would take Gabriel and run, where I had no idea but away from the Cullens. I could ring Volterra, ask Aro what it all meant, maybe that would be the safer option. I didn't have the letter with me and cursed my stupidity because I wasn't going to find the Volturi number in any phone book now was I? I took the creased document out of my inside pocket and looked at it again then turned it over and noticed on the back a phone number in faded print. Was it a coincidence or had the Volturi given me a way to contact them? I started to dial the number then stopped, it had just occurred to me that if the Volturi had any more information for me or were prepared to tell me any more they would have done so. It was up to me to find out the rest and most important of all was to find out who was Gabriels biological father.

I was tense and nervous as I waited to confront Carlisle as the one with the answers but would he give them to me and if he didn't who would? Was there any other way of finding out who my sons father was? As soon as they walked in and Carlisle saw my face he knew there was something wrong but I doubted he knew just how wrong. They made a fuss of Gabriel as always and he was his usual angelic self. I heard Esme talking to Edward, trying to reassure him and decided now was as good a time as any to beard the lion so I suggested Carlisle and I leave the two of them alone with Gabriel and see what his behaviour was like as Edward always maintained he was good as long as I was there and Carlisle could hardly refuse although I thought he would have liked to.

As it was he went with me out of the yard and down the road until we reached the small park I often came to with Gabriel and I steered him over to one of the benches and sat down.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"I don't know Carlisle, is there?"

I handed him a copy I'd made of the document from the Volturi and he opened it looking shocked when he realised what it was,

"How did you get this Bella?"

"Edward's medical records? Does it matter? The thing that interested me is ringed Carlisle. Would you care to comment?"

He didn't say anything but the hand that held the document shook slightly,

"Well then let me. It states there that Edward contracted mumps when he was fourteen and as a result he is sterile. Care to tell me how he fathered a child after that? A second coming? A miracle baby? Or were you involved? Does Edward know? Is he in on the filthy little plot?"

Carlisle mumbled something,

"I'm sorry even with vampire hearing I missed that."

"No he doesn't know and I don't want him to"

"So you admit Gabriel isn't his son?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then tell me how exactly you managed that little miracle and don't tell me that becoming a vampire made him fertile again because that's bull and you know it"

"Its possible, our venom heals injuries as we transform."

"Sterility wasn't an injury though was it? And venom didn't cure him which begs the question what did you do Carlisle? It wasn't difficult to work out that you were responsible for my pregnancy, were you also responsible for my appendicitis that made your little sleight of hand so easy? Are you Gabriel's father?"

The very thought of that made me feel physically sick and I dreaded hearing the answer.

As it was he didn't answer me, remaining stubbornly silent,

"If you don't tell me why and who Gabriels father really is I swear I'll take this straight to Edward"

He ripped it up and stuffed it in his pocket but I think he knew I had another copy so I ignored his theatrics.

"Well?"

"Edward is over the moon with his son and so are you so why are you so angry?"

"Angry? I haven't even started yet, this is calm Carlisle believe me you'll know when I get angry. Don't tell me you made me pregnant just so we'd be happy besides it backfired didn't it? That's why Gabriel doesn't like doing things for Edward, somehow he knows which means his father was a vampire too, and a gifted one perhaps.. That narrows the pool of suspects, so why?"

"I wanted my family to be happy that's all."

"Well I'm not and neither will Edward be when I tell him"

"You can't tell him Bella it will destroy him"

"Then answer me Carlisle"

"I can't, I promised and I wont break that promise but you have nothing to fear. Gabriels biological father isn't interested in his son. As far as everyone is concerned Gabriel is Edwards son."

"I know and if you don't come up with some answers destroy him or not I will tell Edward."

"Look Bella, why would you want to destroy his happiness? You love each other and you have a son who will recognise Edward as his father in time. Everything is just as it should be so please leave it alone or you will break more than one heart."

"Carlisle, I don't care. You used me like a lab rat to try your experiment on. Well this rat has teeth that bite and I'm not afraid to use them."

"How did you learn about this?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine but don't be too sure this is all I have."

He laughed bitterly,

"Oh it is all you have I know that."

"Because either you didn't make notes or you did but you're going to destroy them. Well lets see who blinks first shall we?"

I got up and he grabbed my arm,

"Don't Bella, please"

"I don't owe you anything Carlisle and you certainly don't have my trust any longer so get off me."

I pulled free and walked slowly back towards the house, would he let me or would his nerve give out? How much did he want to shelter Edward? I had walked into the yard before he joined me,

"Listen Bella, I can't tell you any more except that there are others involved, others who would be hurt by any admission of the truth."

I knew then, Gabriel was Carlisle's son and he was terrified of Esme finding out because she had longed for a child of her own.

"Were you thinking of handing him over to a new mother Carlisle? Hoping I would die giving birth to him? Is that why you were away when I went into labour? I'm warning you now, touch Gabriel and I'll kill you."

I left him standing there and went inside, trying my best to hide my rage and disgust from the others.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

Alice finally gave me some peace and I took the opportunity to hunt alone while she rang Rose to see when she and Emmett would be back and tried to talk them in to joining us for the trip to Australia she was so keen on taking. She was never usually as keen to have the four of us together, she found Rose's short temper something of a bore but then Alice was acting out of character a lot recently and it was unnerving me. Her emotions were swinging wildly yet she wouldn't confide in me and it was only when we were together that they settled down to a level I could cope with. It was coming to a point when I would have to face her and insist she tell me what was going on before she drove me away for good.

She was nowhere to be found when I returned so I showered and put on my overalls to start on my bike but when I went into the garage I found it standing there almost completely restored and a stranger bending over it. He turned when he heard me and smiled putting out his greasy hand then looking at it and wiping it on his jeans before trying again,

"Hi I'm Alan and you must be Jasper Hale."

"Why are you in here and what are you doing with my bike?"

"Your wife Alice contacted me, she said you were in a hurry to get your bike finished and didn't have time to do the work yourself. I rebuild classic bikes, its my job, so she hired me to finish it for you. Its a great bike, I don't think I've seen one in such good condition, especially with all the chrome redone to this level. Its been a pleasure although there wasn't that much to do when I got here."

I was furious but I smiled and shook his hand.

"Well thank you for your work but I'll take it from here. Has she paid you?"

"Yes up front so I guess I owe you some back seeing as I didn't finish the job. The engine could do with a tune up."

"I'll see to it and keep the money."

He was happy enough and I watched as he put his tools away and cleaned up before leaving on his own restored Harley and then checked the work he'd done on mine wondering exactly why Alice wanted me out of Forks so urgently. Well she had just ensured that wasn't going to happen, whatever she was up to I wasn't going anywhere. I stayed in the garage running the engine and hearing that he was right, it did need a tune up.

Knowing that Alice was sure to come looking for me eventually I carried on where Alan had felt off and he hadn't been gone more than half an hour before she came through, smiling as usual and ran over to throw her arms around me,

"I missed you. Is it finished? It looks great. It was supposed to be a surprise but I wasn't expecting you back just yet so I popped into town. Alan seemed to think it would take a full day to complete but I guess he was wrong."

She hadn't even looked at the bike but I ignored that waiting to see what else she would say and she stopped talking as she gauged my mood.

"You're angry with me aren't you? Why? Because I hired someone to help you out? I made sure he was good at his job and it means you'll be finished quicker and we can leave."

As she spoke she started unzipping my overalls and ran her hands underneath my tee shirt stroking my belly and chest but I didn't react.

"Jazz come on, we're all alone, relax"

She kissed me and I felt her hands deftly undo my belt but I put a hand over hers to stop her,

"What are you playing at Alice?"

She pulled back smiling her hottest mischievous smile but I felt nothing,

"Well I did think I was seducing you. A fantasy sex scene with an oil covered mechanic. It sounds too good to be true"

I pulled away from her zipping back up,

"That's because it is. Now I want to know what's going on. You're up to something, why are you so eager for us to leave Forks? What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything, is it wrong to want time alone with you?"

"This isn't about time alone with me Alice, I'm not stupid. This is about getting me away from something. The question is what?"

She scowled at me for spoiling her fun,

"I love you Jazz, why do you always have to think the worst of my intentions?"

"Because recently all you've done is try to keep me from Forks and I started asking myself why. What is it that you are trying so hard to keep me from learning? Just tell me the truth Alice."

She turned away and I saw the guilt on her face,

"I love you Jazz and I have no intention of losing you"

So there was something going on but what? She was right though she was losing me but I had no idea why. Every attempt she made to pull me closer only pushed me further away.

"I don't know what this is all about but I'm not going anywhere Alice. I'm staying right here in Forks and sooner or later I'll find out what's going on despite you."

"No you wont Jazz, you're just being paranoid. You'll never find out because there isn't anything.."

She meant the first part of that statement but not the second and I pushed past her out of the garage running up the steps into the house. I was sick of playing games so I would clean up and ring Peter. It sounded like he had an idea of what Alice was up to and he would be only too happy to let me in on the secret.

Of course Alice hadn't finished, what made me think she had? She stripped off and joined me in the shower but I wasn't interested and pushed her away.

"You never used to reject my advances"

"That's before I found out what a devious manipulating bitch you were Alice"

"I bet I could make you forget that"

She ran her hands down my flanks and across to caress me hoping to get a reaction but there was nothing. I felt absolutely nothing for her even though she was here willing and eager, naked body pressing against mine.

"Sorry Alice, not interested"

I pushed past her, got out wrapping a towel around my waist and used another to dry my hair before grabbing my phone from the chair.

"Who are you calling?"

I ignored her as she walked around naked drying herself like some cheap hooker in a bad quality porn movie.

"Peter?"

"Major, you're still alive. I was beginning to think the harpy had emasculate you"

I looked at Alice who was thunderous and grinned,

"I think she'd like to right now"

"Oh so she's listening in. Do I take it loves young dream finally woke up to the nightmare he was tied up with?"

"Something like that. What do you know Peter?"

"Well now, know is a slightly misleading word in this case and I don't want to mislead you even if Charlotte is pushing me to tell all."

"OK what do you suspect"

"Much better Major, I can work with that so listen up."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

Alice was furious and made a lunge for the phone but I stopped her with an arm across her chest and she snarled at me,

"Wow, do I hear the dulcet tones of said harpy right now?"

I heard him laugh, he loved the thought he was winding her up but there seemed to be something very serious behind it all the same.

"Go on Peter"

Alice collapsed onto the bed her face a hard set mask as she heard exactly what Peter said to me without interrupting once which was most unusual for her. I could hardly believe what I was hearing and at first I thought this was Peter being his usual Alice hating self but then I heard Charlotte's voice.

"I'm so sorry Major but I think its true even though we have no hard evidence to show you."

I put the phone down when Peter finished, unable to take in what I'd heard but looking at Alice's expression I knew he was right, he and Charlotte had nailed it.

I moved over to stand directly in front of Alice staggered by her behaviour.

"You did what?"

"I wanted to keep you Jazz and I didn't know any other way, I tried but everything just went wrong"

"Are you telling me that you think Bella is my mate?"

"No I'm telling you I know, I saw it and I tried to stop it from happening."

"How? By marrying her off to Edward? That was going to happen anyway...but of course, you didn't want her to become a vampire because then she would recognise what I was to her. That was the deal, she married Edward and he turned her. Still Edward was happy to keep her human so I don't see your problem"

"She was insisting on becoming a vampire, on him fulfilling his side of the bargain."

"So what? You arranged for her to get pregnant so she would stay human?"

"It would have worked."

"Would it? It didn't"

She looked almost relieved and I wondered if Peter's more outrageous suggestion was also true.

"So Bella had to conceive. Is that why she ended up in hospital shortly before the wedding? So Carlisle could make sure of that? He was in it with you, of course. What I don't understand is why Edward was so anti the whole baby thing if he knew."

"He didn't know about it, Edward is little more than a child himself. The problem was that Edward is sterile, he was incapable of getting Bella pregnant so Carlisle helped me out, he wanted me to be happy and Edward. This way Bella stayed human and had a ready made family and you stayed with me."

It sounded like Peter only got it half right, Bella was indeed my mate which is why I'd felt so lost and pulled in different directions since the wedding and even more so since Bella became a vampire. It explained why I was so intent on keeping her safe and ensuring she had the choice of carrying her baby if that's what she wanted. But the baby wasn't mine it was Carlisle's, that was a relief to me. I hated the thought of Alice secretly collecting my semen to impregnate Bella, that was plain sick!

"So Gabriel isn't Edward's son?"

"Of course he is, he's Edward's son born to Edward's wife."

"How did you know Bella would survive the pregnancy?"

"We didn't but if she died I got the same result, to keep you and if the baby survived Edward had a child or if he refused to acknowledge it Carlisle and Esme would have brought it up as their own."

"You would have seen Bella dead and Edward lose his wife, the girl he loved just for that?"

"I love you Jazz, you're my mate. Edward would get over Bella she isn't his mate after all, I established that already."

"And then Bella ruined it all by giving birth to a live baby and I saved her from dying by turning her into a vampire. You just couldn't win could you Alice? And now you've lost me anyway."

"Have I? Bella's still with Edward and she thinks Gabriel is his son, she wont leave him she sees it as her duty to stay with him even now, even knowing she doesn't really love him. Who is going to tell her the truth? Where's the proof? You'll never get her Jazz. She won't believe you if you tell her your sad pathetic little story. You'll have to stand by and watch as Edward brings up his son with your mate and there's nothing you can do. Carlisle's not going to tell Edward and ruin his happiness and I'm certainly not so you see your best bet is to stay with me. We were happy once and we can be again. Please Jazz, I did it all for love of you."

"Alice you have no idea what the word love even means or you wouldn't be standing here now telling me this sick story. There is no excuse for the sick things you have done Alice or Carlisle for that matter and if you think I could love you now you are deluded. I suggest you tell Carlisle that I know and I intend finding a way to prove it to Bella. I'll take her from Edward because she's mine not his, her and her son."

"Good luck with that Jazz, I don't see Bella leaving Edward for you whatever you say, she's far too noble and self sacrificing for that. She'll stand by Edward because they have a son and she misguidedly feels that ties her to our dear brother for life, or in this case eternity. Face it Jazz, your only option is me, I love you despite what you think and I am the best person for you, I saved you and you owe me."

"Owe you? What exactly do I owe you Alice after all you've done? I think for your own safety you should start running and keep going because I'm not the only vampire who will be looking for you. How do you think Esmes going to feel when she finds out what her mate has done? Or Bella for that matter? There is a way to prove it to Bella, I just have to find it and that's the only thing that prevents me from ripping your head off right now"

I walked out before my anger over took me and I killed the lying scheming bitch right then. What I needed to do was confront Carlisle with my suspicions face to face because I didn't think he could look in my face and lie convincingly. If I could do it in front of Bella then she would see the truth in his face, I needed no more proof than that although whether I could win Bella over was a different question. I decided to ring Rose, she would calm me and tell me if I was thinking straight and I thought she would be horrified to learn what Alice and Carlisle had done to Bella even though she wasn't a great fan of hers. As I expected she was not only angry but sickened and she promised to be on the next plane home, Emmett too but then he always had a soft spot for Bella so that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Don't do anything until we get back Jazz."

"I have no choice. Alice will be contacting Carlisle to warn him that I know and he's sure to try stopping me by getting in first with his own spin on the truth. What will he tell Bella? That's what worries me Rose."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carlisle

I followed Bella in to find her standing toe to toe with Esme in the act of taking Gabriel from her and Esme looked stunned at her attitude. Edward meanwhile was watching his wife as if she'd lost her mind.

"Bella love what's wrong? Carlisle what did you say to my wife?"

Bella had taken Gabriel upstairs and I could hear her rummaging around in his room.

"She just said Gabriel was hers not mine Carlisle, why would she say that?"

"Bella's upset, she's confused. I'll speak to her, just give me a few minutes"

They both stared after me as I ran upstairs to finds her packing her bags.

"Bella you're over reacting please"

I put a hand on her arm and she turned snarling a warning,

"Back off Carlisle. You touch me again and I'll rip both your arms off."

She put Gabriel's coat on and slung the two bags over her shoulder then pushed past me and went back down the stairs. I could have gone after her but did I really want to see my wife's eyes, my sons expression after she told them what she thought she knew. I should have put her right, told her Gabriel wasn't mine but if I did that then I would ruin Alice's life and enough damage had already been done to the family, besides I deserved to suffer for the evil I'd done Bella. I was merely reaping what I'd sown.

Edward

When Bella came back down carrying Gabriel and two bags I was confused,

"What's going on Bella? Where are you going?"

"Ask Carlisle Edward, he has all the answers and just in case he forgets to tell you Gabriel isn't your son, he's his"

She ran out and I heard the car start a few seconds later but I was stunned into immobility and Esme stood open mouthed. Carlisle came slowly down the stairs to face us,

"I heard what Bella said. I'm so sorry Esme, Edward. I was trying to do my best for the family."

"Is she right? Is Gabriel your son Carlisle? How could you? With Edwards mate?"

"No, its not like that Esme, Bella and I were never intimate I promise you"

I walked over and grabbed hold of him,

"Why would you tell Bella that you're Gabriel's father Carlisle and why would she believe you?"

"Because Aro Volturi sent her your medical records Edward. You didn't know this but when you had mumps as a teenager it made you sterile. That's how Bella knew you weren't Gabriel's father"

"But why would Aro do that?"

"I don't know Edward."

"What Id like to know is why Bella had to be pregnant in the first place, Edward never had any hankering to be a father and Bella already accepted that she wouldn't have any children, she wanted to become a vampire"

"I never wanted her to be one though Esme and I spoke to Carlisle about it. He did it for me, so Bella would stay human didn't you Carlisle? Its not his fault it all went so horribly wrong. I should thank you Carlisle for trying to help me even if I don't approve of your method."

Carlisle

Despite her admission I could still come out of this well if Esme believed Edwards explanation.

"How did you do it Carlisle?"

"When Bella had her appendix out, I did it then."

"So Bella was pregnant when they got married?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me what you'd done? It was a noble thing Carlisle although I understand Bella's shock at learning about it. What I don't understand is why the Volturi would become involved and try to spoil things."

"I don't know Esme, its impossible to see Aro's decisions or the way his mind thinks."

She looked thoughtful and in truth the only explanation I could see was if Alice had tried to persuade the Volturi to act on her behalf. I could have told her that kind of request had a nasty habit of backfiring, Aro was no man's puppet and he liked to prove that on occasion. Now Bella was gone God knew where and taken Gabriel with her. The only good thing was that Jasper would never find out the truth so Alice and he would be happy and it seemed I might have weathered the storm with my son and mate.

Edward wanted to go after Bella but we persuaded him to give her time to cool down and think about her situation. She had no money and nowhere to go except possibly Volterra and I didn't see her being that desperate. She knew no vampires except our family and friends so she couldn't find an ally there and none of our friends would believe such a preposterous story, they knew me too well. No, she would come back when she understood this was the only way and I was sure she and Edward would make a go of it once over the initial shock. Of course Esme and I might not be welcome but it was a small price to pay to see the family happy once more. I would have to ring Alice and warn her of course although Bella knew nothing about Jaspers involvement and there was no reason for either of them ever to. He and Alice could continue their merry way and the boy would be brought up as Edwards with only the four of us knowing the "secret" that he was mine, a white lie that wouldn't harm anyone.

Edward

I couldn't believe the lengths Carlisle had gone to keep me happy and Bella human. And then to just stand back and allow me to take Gabriel as my own was more than wonderful. I would find Bella and my son and bring them back and we would be the happy family Carlisle had wanted for me. I only hoped I could make him proud now I knew just how much he had risked for me. Esme could easily have misunderstood and I did wonder fleetingly if she might feel she had some claim to the boy but no, Bella was his mother and as far as anyone else knew I was his father. I remembered the mumps and how very ill I had been but it never occurred to me that it might have left me sterile and then I had become a vampire before it could matter. No wonder Gabriel didn't look like me, the eyes that seemed so familiar had been Carlisle's. Would Gabriel grow up with Carlisle's compassion? It was all I could wish for and whatever Bella might say I would put my foot down about Carlisle having access to his son. It would be hard on her but one couldn't keep a father from his son, it just wouldn't be right.

We talked for hours, of the future and what Gabriel would become, I was determined he live a full human life not becoming a vampire like his parents, all three of us. My son would be a doctor or a musician, he would heal the sick, find a cure for some dreadful disease or please the people with his music and win accolades. He would play in Milan and Rome, at all the great venues of the world. He would be famous and I would stand behind him with his mother and Carlisle, so proud of his achievements. His obsession with animals was a childish thing he would grow out of, whoever heard of a famous vet after all? When Bella still wasn't back by the next day Carlisle and I went looking for her while Esme stayed behind in case she returned with Gabriel. How far could a woman and baby get in less than twenty four hours?

"We'll split up Edward, we can cover more ground that way"

"OK Carlisle. I'll ring Alice and check if she's seen anything"

"Its OK son I'll do that, you concentrate on finding your wife and son"

I nodded and we went our separate ways to find Bella and our son.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry there were no posts yesterday but the site didn't want to play fair, it wouldn't let me log in to my account but everything is up and running again today and I promise a little extra today. Love Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alice

When Carlisle rang I listened as he told me what had happened and then I was forced to tell him my news,

"You mean Jasper knows the truth?"

"Yes Carlisle, Jasper knows the truth, well part of it. The Whitlocks spilled the beans and he's gone, presumably to find Bella."

"Well then its a good job she's gone too, if she finds out and tells Esme and Edward I'm finished, the whole family is finished and why did you involve the Volturi in the first place? Are you mad? I told you I'd deal with it, you just made things a hundred times worse."

"Well I didn't see what you could do Carlisle besides its too late now, Jasper knows and nothing will stop him from finding Bella and telling her"

"He has to find her first and knowing Bella that wont be as simple as he thinks. Where would she go Alice? Look for her, I must reach her first."

"I can't see Bella, not at all these days, nor Gabriel so you're on your own."

"Where are you going?"

"Away, I gambled and lost, I relied on you and you let me down, there's nothing left for me here."

"What do I tell Esme?"

"I don't care Carlisle, she's going to hear the truth sooner or later. Do you really think you can keep it from her indefinitely? Or Edward for that matter?"

I put the phone down feeling crushed, after all I'd been through to keep my mate, all the suffering and planning he was gone and I knew I would never get him back. All I could do now was to pack my things and leave, but where would I go? I was better off than Bella which gave me a little comfort, where would she go? The only place she had anyone was Forks unless she decided to run to Florida but the sun would be a problem for her there, would she think of that? Of course going to Forks would put Charlie at risk from the Volturi so she couldn't win, such a shame, I don't think. Anyway concentrating on myself I decided to visit my old friend Mags in Mississippi, there was always the swamp to hide in if necessary but I doubted anyone would come looking for little old me, they'd be far too busy trying to sort out the mess we'd left them in.

Bella

I drove away from the house feeling sick and angry, how could Carlisle have betrayed us like that? Well he may be Gabriel's biological father but he would never, ever, lay hands on my son, none of the Cullens would. I hoped they all burned in hell for what they'd done to me. The only one I felt sorry for was poor Esme who had been betrayed equally as much by her husband. As I drove I understood I had a problem, where would I go? Where would Gabriel and I be safe? The Cullens had plenty of contacts in the country so I would have to be careful. I wanted to drive to Forks and beg Charlie to help me but would that put him in too much danger? I had no idea but after driving north for an hour I pulled over at a picnic stop to think things through. Edward and Carlisle would come looking for me I knew that, Edward because I was his wife and he loved me, Carlisle because he wanted Edward to be happy so they would think of Renee and Charlie. I was ahead of them now but for how long? With a sigh I realised I couldn't go much further by car, they knew it too well so I was stuck. Doing the only thing I could I carried on to Forks relieved that Gabriel was sleeping peacefully in the back.

I left the car parked outside Port Angeles with the keys in it hoping it would be stolen and picking up Gabriel who was only now waking up and the two bags I used the shelter of the trees to run the rest of the way. When I got to the house it was in darkness which meant Charlie wasn't there but I needed to get Gabriel inside, fed, and warmed up as the rain had started again drenching us both. I was relieved to find the spare key still hanging in the back of Charlie's shed and let myself into the house pleased to recognise my surroundings. Without turning the lights on I found and warmed up some spaghetti shapes and buttered some bread then sat Gabriel at the table where he took great delight in this novel idea of eating by moonlight. I heard a car draw up outside and tensed waiting for Charlie's steps on the path but heard nothing and prayed it wasn't Edward or Carlisle. There was a very light tap on the kitchen window and Gabriel stopped eating listening as I put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. He smiled at me and went back to his meal and I felt relief, if it had been Edward I didn't think he would be so calm.

"Bella, I know you're in there and we need to talk quickly".

If he knew I was in here then it must be another vampire and I cursed, had Carlisle sent someone to look for me? I knew it wasn't a Cullen they were all out of Forks but they could have friends close by.

"Bella we aren't friends of the Cullens and we want to help so please open the door."

I didn't know what to do but glanced at Gabriel who was watching the door with interest and deciding to trust his instincts I unlocked it and opened it slightly.

"Thank fuck for that I'm getting soaked out here"

A man pushed his way in followed by a woman and stood dripping onto Charlie's tiled floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Friends and there's no time for explanations. Coming here wasn't a bright move Bella, Edward and Carlisle are already on their way, we need to move now"

He opened the door but I just looked at him,

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know who you are."

"The names Darius and this is my mate Sara. A friend sent us to watch out for you until they can reach us."

"Who? What friend?"

"Do you always ask so many questions when you are on the run and about to be caught up with?"

"I don't know, I've never been in this position before so excuse me for being a little cautious."

"Look you have two choices, you can come with us and stay safe or wait here until Edward and Carlisle arrive and put Charlie in danger of being discovered by the Volturi, the choice is yours but you only have ten seconds to make up your mind."

I closed my eyes biting my lip as I tried to decide then I grabbed Gabriel and my bags.

"Good choice."

I followed the two out into the back lane and saw their truck, it was almost as big as Emmett's although not as shiny and new looking. The man opened the back door and I climbed in then he handed me Gabriel.

"Keep down and try to keep your little boy quiet if you can until I see how far behind us the enemy is"

"Enemy?"

"Cullens."

He climbed in front as the woman drove away and I saw him take out a laptop and tap away on the keys as a map came up on the screen with two dots flashing on it, they seemed very close to me but he didn't seem overly worried.

"Put your foot down Sara, they're only a few miles away and I want to be up in the mountains before they hit Forks."

"We're going into the mountains? What about Gabriel? Its too cold up there"

"I didn't say we were staying there, just going into them, now please sit back and keep quiet while I sort a few things out, this has all been a little rushed and I don't want them to catch us up."

"Are the Cullens after you too?"

"No, but if they get you while you are in my care it will seriously dent my reputation."

"As what?"

"Someone who makes others disappear until they can work out what the fuck is going on and I'd say that covered you. What would you say?"

I sat back and he smiled,

"I thought so"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Carlisle

The only place I could think Bella would feel safe was with Charlie even if it put him in danger. She knew we wouldn't harm him and trying to get her away would give her time to think and possibly make arrangements to keep Gabriel and herself safe. It would be better if Edward were with me so I rang him and arranged to pick him up and we would travel to Forks together. I went back to the house and found Esme sitting alone looking confused but when she saw me her expression changed to that of a wounded animal and I knew I had hurt her badly.

"Esme, Edward and I are going to Forks, we think that's where Bella will go."

She gazed at me stonily,

"I've been thinking, it was easier with everyone gone, in the quiet. I don't believe you Carlisle."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't believe you. I think there's more to this than you are telling us. What would you have done if Bella died giving birth? Was it your idea to ask me to look after it? Were you going to hand me your baby with a smile? There you are darling, a baby for you to raise? And I would have done it for Edward and loved every minute while you sat there smugly thinking about your mate bringing up your baby? Noble? I don't admire you Carlisle, I despise you. Poor Bella, and what would Edward have done if Bella died? If his mate died? Don't forget it wasn't until Bella survived it all with Jasper's help that she discovered she wasn't in love with Edward."

"No one would need know the truth then Esme and Edward would have had a son, a product of his love for Bella and hers for him"

"It would have been a lie Carlisle, all a lie"

"But no one would have known that Esme, that was the beauty of it."

"Then answer me this Carlisle, why did the Volturi step in? Why did they want Bella to know that Edward wasn't the baby's father knowing it would mean we found out the baby was yours?"

"I don't know Esme and for now my only concern is finding Bella and Gabriel, the rest we can sort out later but she's angry and alone and very confused right now. Edward and I are going to find her. You can stay here or join us just as you like."

Esme looked at me long and hard and got up,

"I think it would be for the best if I came with you, after all its the only way to find out the truth it seems to me and I still think there's more to this than meets the eye."

Jasper

As soon as I got clear of Alice I rang Peter back,

"I need to find Bella and get her away from Edward and Carlisle, I don't trust them."

"Well I'm fast but even I can't find her and get to her that fast. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, I think she's in Portland at the new house but I can't be sure and I need to find out exactly what happened Peter. I need to speak to Carlisle and Edward alone first."

"Then you need someone who can find them all don't you Major? I think its time you contacted Darius."

Peter was right of course and I phoned my old friend who arranged to find and take Bella and her son to safety. He also told me that Carlisle was headed back to Forks so he had decided rightly that Bella would go home to her father, her only possible refuge.

It was all I could do, I had no idea if Bella knew any of this or how many of the family were involved and I needed to know who I could trust. Alice had obviously warned Carlisle and he would be cautious because he knew I'd be looking for him. Well I wasn't that far from Forks and I knew now that Bella would be safe. It was my guess she knew at least part of the story but whether she knew more than me I had no way of knowing at this moment in time. As I started to run away from Bella but towards Carlisle I could feel my rage building, I was ready for wholesale slaughter at the way I'd been treated, Bella too. I promised myself I would do all I could for my mate and her child but first I wanted every single detail from Carlisle's mouth before deciding whether to kill him or not.

I was about an hour away when I recognised Carlisle's car, he was headed back to Forks, did he think Bella would run home to her dad? That would put Charlie in serious danger but then he was probably the only person she felt she could trust at this point in time. My phone rang and I slowed to answer watching the Mercedes come closer as I listened to Peter's message. Bella was safe, Darius and Sara had her and her son so I could concentrate on the two in the Mercedes, no make that three, Esme was in the back, was she involved too? A helicopter appeared overhead and descended over the Mercedes which was thankfully the only car on the road for now. The helicopter forced the sedan off the road into a drainage culvert then landed on the road and I recognised the two characters who jumped out before it took off fast and disappeared from view. Somehow Peter and Charlotte had hitched a ride in a helicopter...care of Darius no doubt.

I reached the car at the same time they did and the front doors were pushed open, Carlisle and Edward crawling out leaving Esme to make her own way to the bank. Peter grabbed Edward as he stepped onto the side of the road dripping wet and covered in a thick layer of mud from the bottom of the culvert and I did the same to Carlisle as Charlotte took Esme by the hand and helped her out. From the look on her face she knew why we'd stopped them but the look she threw the other two also told me she had only just learned of what they'd done.

"Esme, I apologise for this but you understand why"

She looked at me,

"How did you find out?"

"Alice told me"

"Alice?"

She turned back to Carlisle,

"You discussed it with Alice? She knows Gabriel is your child?"

Esme pulled her arm free of Charlotte and stalked over to stand in front of Carlisle. The sound as her palm hit the side of his face was like a rifle crack and his head flew to the side. The second slap was even harder and it was all I could do to keep my footing on the slippery bank so how Carlisle stayed upright I had no idea.

"You bastard Carlisle and to think all these years I trusted you."

"Who told you all this Esme?"

"What? He as good as admitted it to Bella. I'm not surprised she ran from him and I'm telling you straight Jasper, if you don't kill him I will"

"Just a minute. I'd like to have a little chat with Carlisle Esme so why don't you just sit down a minute."

I left Charlotte with Esme while Peter and I marched the other two a little distance away,

"Care to tell me what you told Bella Carlisle?"

"You already know Jasper, Alice told you didn't she?"

"I'd rather hear it from you. The whole sordid story, I'm sure Edward would like to know too if he doesn't already."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

I looked at Edward waiting for him to speak but for a while he was silent.

"Well Edward?"

"I don't know what's going on Jasper, Bella tells me one thing then Carlisle tells me something else. I don't know what to believe any more but I think whatever Carlisle did he did for me, for my happiness."

I looked at Carlisle,

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?"

Carlisle shook his head bowing it to look at the ground.

"Looks like it's down to me then. All this was to keep Bella human."

"I know, I wanted her human but how did this help? Bella's a vampire now"

"Yes and that's what they tried to avoid because once Bella became a vampire she would realise you weren't her mate. By impregnating her they hoped she would either die in child birth or have a baby and want to stay human to look after that child."

He looked genuinely shocked,

"Die?"

He looked at Carlisle,

"You knew I loved Bella, why would you do something that might result in her death?"

Carlisle could see his story falling to pieces but he did his best to hold it together.

"Because Alice knew that when Bella became a vampire she would realise she didn't love you in the way she thought she did. You would lose her to her real mate and Alice would lose the man she loves. Edward you have already lost her, she just stays with you because she feels its her duty, or she did when she thought Gabriel was your son. Now she knows he's not she will understand her reaction when she woke up."

"How? What?

I looked at Edward in pity, this was none of his doing and I nodded for Peter to let go of him. Edward moved closer to Carlisle,

"I don't understand"

"I did it for you son"

I couldn't stand here and listen to more lies,

"Lies Carlisle, you did this for Alice. It was all for Alice, Edward just got what he wanted by default."

Edward looked from Carlisle to me,

"Alice? Where does she come into this?"

"Alice knew that if Bella became a vampire she would recognise her true mate and she wasn't prepared to lose me. So she and Carlisle hatched their little plot to impregnate Bella. The chances of her carrying a hybrid child to a successful birth was very low but Bella beat the odds. Once she had Gabriel they knew she would feel it was her duty to stay with you even knowing she didn't love you as her mate. How did Bella find out Gabriel wasn't yours by the way?"

"Aro sent her a copy of my medical record showing I'm sterile, I had mumps as a young man, so I couldn't be his father. She knows Carlisle is, she just doesn't understand why."

Edward was still trying to process it all, he hadn't said a word about the inference that I was Bella's true mate and I wasn't sure he'd even taken the words in but before I could tell him again I saw Charlotte move, She stood up and came over leaving Esme sitting alone and stood looking at Carlisle shaking her head and looking puzzled.

"Now why would you play the martyr Cullen? Because both you and I know you're lying"

I frowned at Peter who stood impassive listening, then Charlotte nodded,

"I get it now, you decided the only way to salvage anything was to fall on your sword but its too late Carlisle, its all fallen down around your ears because Jasper found out enough to make him leave Alice in any case. You can't salvage anything now, everyone knows you for the liar you are."

She turned to Edward with a pitying smile, speaking very quietly,

"Carlisle isn't Gabriel's father Edward, I think he feared Esme would kill him if she found out he'd fathered a child, even for you. But he was hoping he could salvage things enough for Alice. As long as everyone thought he was Gabriel's father then no one would think to question it and Bella would still stay with Edward rather than have everyone know she had carried Carlisle's child. The only good result would have been for Alice in keeping Jasper but that was never going to happen once Bella became a vampire and even less so once the Volturi became involved, Bella was always going to find out eventually that Carlisle lied all down them line. "

Carlisle's shoulders slumped further in defeat, he knew the game was up but the rest of us still had questions and he got in first,

"How did you know Charlotte? How could you know?"

"Peters radar was going crazy and I saw that the bond between Alice and The Major, never very strong, was broken. He wasn't in any danger personally therefore someone close to him was. All I did was to speak to someone like me, someone who senses relationships but whose gift works over a distance. She just confirmed what Peter and I already suspected."

There was still one outstanding question that was important to me and I was going to get it from Carlisle if I had to beat him to a pulp to get the result. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, hissing in his face as my rage built still higher.

"What I want to know is, if you aren't the child's father then who is?"

He smiled wearily,

"Oh I'm sure your friends have already told you Jasper, whether you believe them or not. Charlotte was right, I couldn't do it myself although that would have been the easy option so I decided to do what would be right even if no one ever knew but I was underestimating the strength of the bonding between father and child. Somehow, perhaps because he is a hybrid, Gabriel knew that Edward was not his father and he pushed him away. At the same time Edward could not bond with the boy because he was not Gabriel's biological father, it was doomed to fail at some point."

I was thinking about Charlotte's earlier words,

"Peters radar was going crazy and I saw that the bond between Alice and The Major, never very strong, was broken. He wasn't in any danger personally therefore someone close to him was. All I did was to speak to someone like me, someone who senses relationships but whose gift works over a distance. She just confirmed what Peter and I already suspected." And Carlisle's telling remark, "Oh I'm sure your friends have already told you Jasper, whether you believe them or not. Charlotte was right, I couldn't do it myself although that would have been the easy option so I decided to do what would be right even if no one ever knew"

The truth hit me hard, Bella's son was my child, not Edward's or Carlisle's and before Carlisle had time to react I punched him in the face and he fell backwards into the culvert.

Edward who was looking hurt and still confused turned to me,

"You? Gabriel is your son? You are his biological father? But how?"

Charlotte peered down into the muddy water where Carlisle was trying to get a foothold in the slime,

"Oh I don't think it would have been difficult to get Alice to cooperate do you Edward?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Edward

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Jasper was Bella's true mate? Gabriel was his biological son? Was I going to lose everything that meant anything to me?

"Where's Bella now? Did she go to her fathers?"

Jasper never even looked at me as he replied.

"As long as I know where she is that's all you need to know."

"But she's still my wife, Gabriel still sees me as his daddy."

"Well I don't think she'll be in any hurry to come back to you, do you?"

"You're going to tell her aren't you? Steal her from me, I love her Jasper."

"Then we'll have to see what she wants to do. In the meantime I think Carlisle here has a reckoning with his mate."

"But he's not Gabriel's father, Esme heard that."

"And you think that distinction will save him Edward?"

Esme who had come over stood there staring at her mate as if he were something she'd just scraped off the bottom of her shoe and in fairness that's exactly how he looked after his second dunking in the muddy culvert.

"Carlisle I'm not going to tell anyone what you did because Bella's going through enough already but you will pay. I never want to see you again because if I do I promise you I will rip your lying tongue from your mouth and burn it followed by your testicles. Are we clear?"

Carlisle opened his mouth as if to say something but the look on her face had him closing it again quickly and he just nodded. I wasn't sure whether to feel loathing or sorrow for his predicament.

Jasper

I thought Carlisle was getting off lightly but then losing your mate like this was worse than any punishment we could have inflicted on him and by Edwards look he was going with Esme leaving Carlisle totally alone.

I watched as he walked away with nothing, no mate, no son, nothing and I felt nothing, no pity for the man I trusted who had violated that trust in the most obscene way possible. Esme looked at Edward then as if not sure of his feelings towards the man he had called father.

"What about you Edward? Are you going too?"

"No, I have to see Bella at least once more and make sure she understands I knew nothing about any of this. I married her because I love her, I did then, and I still do now, and if she'll have me back I will do all in my power to make her happy, her and the boy, the boy I see as my son."

"My son you mean"

He looked at me in pity,

"Carlisle has damaged us all, I have a wife who doesn't love me as she once did, you have a son born to another man's wife, she thinks his father is another, he may only be a few months old but he's only ever seen me as his father and Esme was betrayed by Carlisle. Its a mess and we need to decide what we're going to do about it, all of us."

Esme looked at me and smiled wanly,

"I am so sorry Jasper, for what both Carlisle and Alice have done to you but I want to ask you something. Bella married Edward believing she was in love with him and she believes Carlisle did what he did to make her happy to stay with Edward. Would you at least give Edward a chance to speak to Bella first. If she chooses not to go back to him then fine but at least give him a chance with his wife. If not for the stupid actions of your mate and mine I wonder if you two would ever have recognised each other. You didn't know Bella was your mate did you?"

"No, I didn't but is that surprising with everything that's happened? All I know is I'm being pulled to her like a planet around its sun and I think she feels something too. That's why she reacted the way she did when she woke up a vampire."

"That's what you believe not what you know Jasper."

"If you ask me you're all stark raving fucking mad. If The Major and Bella are mates it doesn't matter what Edward says, she will never love him and staying with him for the sake of the baby who isn't even his doesn't make sense. Major get your head out of your butt and tell them all to fuck off then lets get going. Find Bella, tell her the truth, and let the chips fall where they may. I knew the Cullens were one fucked up family but this exceeds even my expectations."

"I'll ring Darius and see what's going on, how Bella is and what she knows. Then we'll decide what to do."

"I mighta fucking known! Major do you always have to play the fucking martyr?"

I ignored Peters question and walked away from the others to speak to Darius in private.

Bella

We drove fast out of Forks and along the road that wound up into the mountains Sara turning round to watch Gabriel and I with a smile,

"He's beautiful Bella, you're very lucky."

"Am I? How would you feel if you found out you'd been surgically raped by your father in law only to give birth to his son while he makes out that son is the father."

"How did you find out?"

"The Volturi."

"The Volturi let you in on Carlisle's dirty little secret?"

"The Volturi sent me Edwards medical records showing he was sterile, the rest Carlisle finally admitted."

"That was big of him and I wonder why the Volturi would do that? They don't usually interest themselves in the affairs of mere subjects unless a law has been broken...so what do they want?"

I shook my head,

"I have no idea"

"What will you do?"

"I have no idea about that either but I refuse to see Carlisle Cullen again and I want to know who else was involved."

"Maybe no one. Have you thought about that?"

"Who's my benefactor?"

Sara looked taken aback by my sudden change of tack,

"Just a friend, one who has been hurt by the same person."

"How do they know me? Is this anything to do with Rosalie?"

"Rosalie Hale? No."

We stopped in a meadow much like the one Edward and I used to sit together in back when everything was perfect and simple. Waiting in this clearing was a helicopter, its rotors turning. Someone with a lot of money was bankrolling this which made me suspicious again and I touched Gabriel as if I could protect him.

"You're with Carlisle aren't you? He wants to take Gabriel from me doesn't he? Well tell him from me hell will freeze over before he lays a hand on my son."

I got out and unstrapped Gabriel but when I tried to walk away he started grizzling, something he rarely did and I stopped. Darius grunted amused,

"Perhaps your son knows more than you give him credit for. You should come with us, its safer. You stay here and either Carlisle, Edward, or the Quileutes will find you and I understand a certain Jacob Black is out for blood, or in your case venom."

I hesitated then sighed and walked to the helicopter climbing in reluctantly,

"Where are we going?"

"Portland. We have a loft apartment there that's safe enough for now"

The helicopter took off, the pilot having said nothing, not even looking round but when we landed some time later atop a tall building he turned slightly to address Darius.

"You have a call"

Darius took the proffered headset,

"Yes?"

"Where are you? Is Bella safe?"

I heard the voice and knew who my benefactor was even if I didn't know why. Gabriel sat forward on my lap and tugged at Darius sleeve making gestures that he wanted to hold the phone and when Darius shook his head Gabriel tugged harder and slowly almost dream like Darius handed it to him. He put it to his ear and listened waiting for someone to speak but there was silence, then I heard Jaspers voice again,

"Hello?"

I waited wondering what was going on,

"Gabes?"

Gabriel's face broke out into the most beautiful smile and he nodded as if Jasper would be able to see the gesture and it was almost as if he did,

"Hello Gabes, I'll see you and your mummy soon. Can I speak to Darius again now please?"

I thought Gabriel might demur but he gave the phone back to Darius who shook himself slightly,

"Right Major. We're home so the sooner you get here the better"

Jasper

I knew it was my son on the other end of the line and felt the heat radiate through me, he knew, somehow he knew who I was... I was sure of it. As soon as I put the phone down I turned to the others

"I'm going to Portland. You can suit yourselves."

Peter smiled at Edwards face, he knew too and it had been an enormous blow to him. My son had sensed his father from miles away and I wanted to see him, hold him in my arms, and feel his little body close to mine, hear his heart beat and breath in his scent, my sons scent. Whatever Bella decided she couldn't deny that he was my son, not once she saw us together. I just hoped she would sense the connection between the two of us as well.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Carlisle

I had no idea where to go, I was just relieved I was still alive, so I gravitated towards Forks having rented a car and made arrangements to have mine recovered and repaired. Esme and Edward had left me in the culvert going off together and I knew the chance of making things right with either of them was almost nil. How could everything have fallen apart so completely? It had been going so well until the Volturi sent Bella that medical report. I should have known they would act one day, I'd been lucky to be left alone for so long. I remembered the day I first entered Volterra, filled with excitement and a sense of purpose. I'd heard they were patrons of the arts and I wanted somewhere I could learn about medicine. Vampires never grew sick but the humans did and I wanted to help them, to find ways of using my special skills to save our food source from pain and disease. I remembered my father praying on his knees every night for divine guidance, how to help his parishioners in the poor area of London that was his parish. His congregation were little more than paupers, scraping an existence day after day in the filth and muck of the tanneries, washing the clothes of the rich, or gutting and cleaning fish for the markets. Among them were those even more in need, the road sweepers, the beggars, and the crippled. It hurt him not to be able to help them, to take away their hunger and their pain, to be forced to watch helplessly as disease, the plague, and small pox, took parishioner after parishioner screaming in agony to the grave. These were the enemies he could not fight and that's why he hunted down the vampires that called London home. And that's where I met my fate, bitten and hiding from my father who would have killed me without mercy had he found me then.

I wanted to eradicate diseases that still killed thousands around the world every minute, I wanted a way to make humans more like us, stronger and more resistant to the ravages of disease. Of course I only told the Volturi the first part of my mission, they were curious about this new science of medicine that had grown out of the use of herbs and minerals. Marcus especially as his late wife Didyme had been a healer in her day. I think they hoped I might find a way of increasing the blood in each human so less has to die for them to feed. They didn't see humans as cattle or at least not as the lowly cow in a peasants field, they saw them as the cream of the herd, to be cared for and nurtured. Animal blood became a fashion for a while after I admitted I had never drunk from a human. Some vampires embraced it but the Volturi became afraid that it made us weak and slow and called a halt to that experiment.

I still worked on in secret, finding the best animal blood and treating it with enzymes and vitamins, trying to perfect an animal that's blood would be equal to that of a human and I was getting close when Aro discovered what I was doing and from there to being banished was just a formality. I promised to leave such experiments alone, to stop trying to make animals with human blood coursing through their veins. My father too would have killed me for such blasphemy so I started a coven of my own and I had worked in secret ever since although the Romanians had discovered my experiments and offered me much to work for them. I had refused but I was aware if the Volturi found out they would want me destroyed or back in Volterra and this, handing Edward's medical records to Bella had been their first attempt. Well I had lost everything but I wasn't ready to crawl back to my brothers yet.

Chief Swans cruiser sat outside the house when I drew up and I braced myself before putting on my doctors face and greeting him.

"Chief Swan, to what do I owe this honour?"

"I want to know where my daughter is"

"I have no idea, she and Edward are travelling"

"Really? Travelling in Forks perhaps?"

"Here? No, what gave you that idea?"

When he told me I knew what had happened, Bella had run to the only place she knew but someone had got to her and she'd left again. A good idea if she wanted her father to stay safe but then what did I care for Charlies safety? After what his daughter had done, aided by the Volturi.

"Come inside Charlie, we can talk in comfort."

Once inside I made coffee for Bella's father and we sat down,

"I have been sworn to secrecy Charlie but I believe under the circumstances you have a right to know. Bella has a son but Edward is not the father, she and Edward parted when he discovered this. Since then Bella has been looking for refuge and I suppose she came to you"

"So why didn't she stay? And who is the baby's father?"

I wondered what he would say if I told him it was me? I was tempted but no, I didn't want him angry with me.

"His brother Jasper, Alice's husband."

"Bella and Jasper? I don't believe you. I know my daughter better than that Carlisle. Whatever's happened you tell her she can come to me."

"Well I can only tell you what I know but if I hear from her, which is highly unlikely, I will pass on your message"

"Bella should never have become involved with this family, its brought her nothing but pain and confusion."

"Oh you think she would be better off with Jacob Black perhaps?"

He got up and I could see he was riled,

"I've known Jacob Black all my life and he's a better man than Edward will ever be."

I'm not sure what happened, I lost my temper so rarely as a rule but something in Charlies attitude stirred my vampire half and I saw red...It was a long time before I came back to myself again, scared because I knew that when I lost myself something bad always happened. Esme's cream furniture and carpet were stained red as were my hands and the walls. I looked down, there were bloody shoe prints leading into the hall and I followed them out onto the porch and down the steps round to the garage. The door was closed but there were bloody hand prints on the white surface and I lifted it with trepidation. Inside lay the body of Forks Chief of Police, or what remained of him. In my anger I had ripped him to pieces leaving only the head attached to the torso and I sank down beside the corpse, head in hands. It had been so long but once again I had murdered an innocent human, this time my own son's father in law. The only good thing I noted was that I hadn't drunk his blood, my face was clear of any traces and there was too much splattered around for me to have drunk from him.

I went outside and drove the cruiser into the garage stuffing Charlie's body in the trunk then went inside to clear up the blood, ripping the carpets up and burning them out in the yard before washing down the walls and the leather couches and obliterating the trail of blood with hot soapy water and bleach. By the time I had finished the only clue that something had happened here was the smouldering remains of the carpet and the stink of bleach. Next I started on the cruiser wrapping the Chiefs body more securely in the plastic sheeting I'd laid in the trunk before depositing his body in there. I checked for blood traces but found none still I swilled the trunk with bleach just in case. It was still dark when I finished so I drove the cruiser to the quarry that backed on to our property and tipped it over the edge knowing the water was deep enough to swallow the car and give at least fifty feet of dark silt filled water above. I'd done all I could to hide him, now I had to decide what I was going to do with myself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

It wasn't until we took off that I suddenly remembered the mess Id left at Charlie's. He would come home to find Gabriel's dirty crockery in the kitchen and no note explaining what had happened but if I rang and spoke to him, told him I had been in the house I would have to explain why and I couldn't do that, what would I tell him? The only way to keep Charlie safe was to keep him in the dark about my becoming a vampire and Gabriel although I knew he would be thrilled at the idea of having a grandson. I felt terrible and Gabriel's little hand crept out reaching for mine. When I took hold I felt a sweet peace steal over me and I wondered if Gabriel was gifted too. If so it wasn't his father's compassion or at least not the way Carlisle showed it, That was ironic, he was a doctor with all that implied, trust and his oath to first do no harm, and yet he had impregnated me with his sperm. The thought made me feel unclean but that feeling too was washed away by my baby boy who looked at me with those strangely familiar eyes and smiled. If I had to wish a father for my son who would it be? If I had loved Edward the way I did as a human then it would have been him, no doubts about that but I didn't. Something had changed when I became a vampire and the love I had felt for him was merely affection now. I felt sorry for what Carlisle had done to him, he had been devastated but I didn't love him, not in the way I should, not as a mate.

I thought about everything that had happened since we returned from the island, how I had fought him and almost everyone else to keep my baby. Rose alone had stood solid at my side. Alice had backed me but I had a nasty feeling about her, the feeling I should watch my back when she was around. She'd almost seemed jealous the few times I had been close to Jasper which was preposterous, they were mates, what was she so afraid of? Yes, what had she been so afraid of? The scenes ran before my eyes, the way she clung to him, avoiding me where possible yet before the wedding she hadn't seemed so paranoid. I tried to remember how she had reacted to me when I woke as a vampire and then I understood everything.

This wasn't about Edward or I, this was about Alice and Jasper. Carlisle hadn't done all this for Edward, he had fallen on his sword yes, but not for Edward, he'd been trying to protect Alice. I remembered opening my eyes and all the feelings that had crowded in on me, the one that stood out the strongest was the feeling I had when I saw Jasper standing there...he was the one and Alice had known. She would have known once I was a vampire I would recognise my true mate and she conspired with Edward to keep me human, then when that didn't look like it was going to work she had turned her attention to Carlisle. The operation I had he had engineered in order to get me pregnant, knowing I wouldn't turn and leave my baby, if I survived the pregnancy and birth that was. I would stay human and she would have Jasper, they would be safe. She somehow blinded Jasper to his true mate but I guessed as a human perhaps I hadn't triggered the response in him. What I needed to do was to speak to the Volturi and find out why they sent me those medical records. Did they know who Gabriel's father was? I had a strange feeling it wasn't Carlisle despite his words. He wouldn't hurt Esme like that...would he?

The apartment was huge and very well appointed but the thing that stood out was the amount of electronics in the main room. It was full of monitors, keyboards, and computer towers, all seemingly hard at work. I put Gabriel down on one of the brightly coloured rugs and within seconds he was by the huge TV sitting waiting for someone to put the cartoons on for him and I saw Sara hand him the remote with a smile. He looked at it gravely and I waited for him to throw it or try to eat it but instead he pushed the red button frowning when nothing happened. Sara took it from him and turned it round and he pressed again, beaming when the screen filled with cartoon dogs and cats chasing each other.

Turning to Darius I told him I needed to speak to the Volturi and despite a strange look he handed me a cell phone.

"Use this, it wont be traced back here. The Volturi and I aren't the best of friends Bella so be careful what you tell them."

"I will and thank you."

He handed me a piece of paper with a number printed on it,

"That will get you direct to Aro Volturi, the big boss man."

I composed myself and then walking over to one of the huge windows I dialled and waited.

"Yes?"

"This is Bella Cullen, am I speaking to Aro Volturi?"

"You are and may I ask how you obtained this number?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to tell you that but I would like to thank you for the letter."

"You are more than welcome. I don't like to see people deceived about such things, especially by someone who prides himself on his integrity."

"You mean Carlisle?"

"Yes. I understand he is an outcast now. Not even the lovely Esme wants to know him. Such a sad end to a glittering life among the humans. Tell me how did you feel when you learned what he had done?"

"Betrayed, angry, confused"

"So many emotions all at once, fascinating. I did wonder if you might kill him as a newborn but it seems you are not the run of the mill new vampire. Well you have graciously answered my queries, lets hope I can do the same for yours."

"I understand what happened its the why I wanted to talk about."

"Ah yes, motive. Always an interesting subject. I think you already have a theory of your own Bella."

"It was for Alice wasn't it? Not Edward as I thought at first."

"Correct. So you know why"

"Yes I do. The thing I want to know is the name of my sons father."

"Didn't Carlisle tell you that?"

"Carlisle fell on his sword but I don't believe him. Carlisle is many things but deep down he has a certain amount of honour, I think that would have prevented him using his own sperm."

"But you have a theory of your own?"

"Yes, I think he took what he considered the noble step, thinking to redeem himself."

"What a beautiful way of putting it Bella."

"Did he?"

"Its my understanding that the child's true father is aware. Perhaps you will be seeing him soon."

"Just one more question."

"Very well."

"What was in it for you? For the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are many things and I know a great deal of our kind see us, well me perhaps, as corrupt and grasping but think of this Bella. What would happen to these gifted vampires if they were allowed to roam freely? Some would keep themselves from the eyes of humans and live among them unnoticed but many would not. We collect them so they do not become a danger and while our methods are not always as noble as we would like do have a sound reason. We are not the enemy Bella despite what you may have heard. I think Carlisle tends to paint us that way to his family but that's because it suits him to do so, a matter I wont bore you with. Anyway, back to your question, sometimes the Volturi makes a mistake and then we have to find a way to put such mistakes right again. Lets just say you have helped us with such a mistake. Well Bella, it has been interesting working with you and we wish you all the best for the future and for your son who I am sure we will see one day, hybrids are extremely rare but then humans who survive a hybrid birth are rarer still. Goodbye my dear and good luck"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Aro

I had sent Felix and Jane to keep an eye on Carlisle, I didn't like this latest development although we had engineered it. Carlisle was becoming too over confident in his abilities to manipulate everything around him, including his own coven and humans. Unfortunately like a child who has its toys snatched away Carlisle was likely to have a tantrum and I wanted them to reach him before he blew as we'd seen him do once before. Since then and a short time back here for re-education he had met Esme and she had been a good influence on him but unfortunately this latest little prank of his had led to her leaving him and Carlisle alone was never a good idea. When Felix rang to give us the latest news I was forced to admit we had to act. It was unfortunate that Bella's father had been the victim of this his latest temper tantrum but in one way it was good. Bella could never tell her family about us, or our world and I knew she had been close to her father Chief Swan so his death saved us from dealing with that problem but it would embitter Bella and if she finally came together with her mate and found out she would be looking for vengeance.

Felix

I waited for Aro's orders after telling him what we had seen at the Cullen house.

"Do whatever you need to stop this escalating."

"You want him back in Italy again?"

"I think its inevitable Felix don't you?"

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned to my companion,

"You take Carlisle and I'll do the rest. Keep him in the van until I finish and we'll drive straight to the airport."

She smiled sweetly, Jane loved her work and she was exceptionally good at it. I watched as she approached the door, she didn't need my help but we worked together so often it was second nature, I would wait for her to take control then do the mopping up. Carlisle opened the door and slumped writhing to the floor immediately and Jane looked back and nodded before grabbing his arm and dragging him outside and down the porch steps.

I ran to the quarry stripping off as I did so, I wished we'd got here more quickly I hated swimming, maybe because as a human I almost died of drowning after hitting my head whilst diving off some rocks with boyhood friends. I soon found the cruiser and levered the twisted door open in order to wrench out the hard drive just in case the car was found with film of Carlisle as the killer then popped the trunk grabbing the Chiefs body and hauling it back to the surface. I was glad it was wrapped in the plastic making it easier to carry and still naked walked back to the house watched by Jane who I knew got her kicks like this. Ignoring her I arranged the body parts in the approximation of their proper shape then fractured the gas pipe which ran into the property and waited until the house was pretty full of gas before stepping outside closing the door gently. It only took the old book of matches trick to do the job and the house went up as we left. Carlisle in the back still thrashing about while I dressed again and Jane drove back the way we'd come.

"Why bother with the body?"

"The humans will assume its Carlisle and it saves a lot of hunting around for him. I just dressed the corpse in some of his clothes and he's about the same size, the fire will disguise the differences and our little computer guru will do the rest."

She nodded watching as I pulled my shirt back on,

"You should get yourself a mate Felix, its such a waste."

"I could say the same about you."

"I have a mate."

"I know but both you and Chelsea are such pretty girls. I know a few guards who would be only too delighted to show you what you're missing."

She laughed,

"I'm sure you do Felix. Are you hiding a secret double life? Do you have a lover you don't want us to know about?"

"In Volterra, that would be something! No, maybe one day Jane but for now I'll just enjoy watching the rest of you."

The Volturi jet was waiting in Seattle and we bundled Carlisle aboard wrapped in blankets like an invalid. He was out from Jane's gift and knew better than to cause us trouble. I told him last time if he played up I would snap his neck and throw him out wrapped in a burning blanket over the ocean,

"Who knows you might hit the water before you're too badly burned up, care to make a bet on it?"

He knew me well enough to know I didn't make idle threats. I'd been around long enough I was trusted and if I told Aro Carlisle had been ungovernable he would accept that. Once on board Carlisle untangled himself from the blankets and sat quietly in one of the seats gazing at the seat in front without speaking. This was running true to form, an explosion followed by a guilty attempt to hide the evidence and then depression that could last months or even years, Once back in Volterra he would be given his old suite of rooms and left to his own devices as long as he didn't try to leave the citadel.

He didn't speak during the flight, not even looking up to watch Jane and I playing cards although we invited him to join in. Demetri and Alec were waiting at the airport with one of the Volturi cars and I walked beside Carlisle until he was safely inside and our part of the job was at an end. Jane was meeting Chelsea in Pisa for a few days R and R while I was off to France to arrange for a certain nomad who had been leaving bodies around to meet an unobtrusive end. My work was never dull and I enjoyed all the travelling, not bad for an ignorant peasant boy from Pireaus!

As the jet was about to take off again I received a message from the pilot, our destination had changed from France to Romania where there had been rumours that Stefan and Vladimir were making mischief. We waited an hour for Santiago and Alec to join us only to be told that the plan had changed again. Jane was not best pleased at having to lose her vacation but when Aro asked you to do something you tended not to say no. We were off back to the States where Aro thought it might be as well to have a Volturi presence under the circumstances. I just hoped Carlisle hadn't ruined too many lives this time. Esme was alone of course and I had often been drawn to her while watching the Cullen coven, something we did on a regular basis. I wondered if she might consider a Volturi guard for a husband, Felix and Esme, it had a certain ring to it, I laughed inwardly as I sat back with a book to enjoy the flight.

Aro

I made sure I was there to greet my old friend when he arrived and as always he was full of apologies for his behaviour.

"I think this was a little extreme even for you Carlisle. What did you hope to achieve with this stupidity with Edward and Bella? You knew we would never allow it and you knew we would find out. Your choice to provided the sperm yourself was a little extreme don't you think? Or at least dangerous? I take it Esme found out and that's why you had little episode? Its the others I feel for, Edward, Esme, and of course The Major. How does it feel knowing what you did to him after he trusted you to turn his life around? And Bella? How do you think she will feel when she hears you slaughtered her father in a fit of rage? As a vampire I would think she has plenty of reasons to come looking for you, perhaps even here in Volterra. Or did you kill her father to ensure you would be brought here safe from your "family"?

He shook his head,

"No, I have no idea why I killed Charlie, I just couldn't control myself, everything was pushing down on me, crushing the life from me. I thought Esme would forgive me once she knew I wasn't the baby's father but it made no difference."

I froze, what had he just said?

"You are not the baby's biological father?"

"No. I couldn't do it Aro and I thought to make things right when I did what I did"

I moved closer to him, looking deep into his eyes as if I could burn the truth from his brain,

"Who is the boys father Carlisle?"

"What does it matter? They all know now and I can never go back Aro, they hate me"

I took his hand in mine and bowed over it listening attentively as his thoughts streamed through me and then I released him and straightened up,

"You used The Major? How exactly did you achieve that Carlisle? He was hardly likely to supply you with the necessary ingredient."

"I didn't know how I was going to do it but then I remembered some time ago I persuaded Alice to supply me with samples of all Jasper's bodily fluids. I knew he wouldn't be happy at the thought of me playing with his chemical make up but she was curious enough to play along. I was fascinated by his gift, if that were somehow chemically induced as all human emotions are. I froze the samples that were left so I merely defrosted what I needed."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

We were made very welcome by Darius and Sara, she went out to shop taking her little guest with her and giving me time to talk to Darius without any distractions. It was strange how even vampires found Gabriel so fascinating. He captured their attention so completely I knew he had a gift of some kind.

"So what is it you want to talk about? Aro gave you quite the rallying speech, did you believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe any longer Darius. The people I thought I could trust have proved liars so what do I do?"

"Well you didn't believe Carlisle was Gabriel's father, or not for long anyway."

"No and that was a relief but if not him then who?"

"Oh I think you already figured that out even if you aren't prepared to say it out loud. The question is why?"

"Why can't I say it? I'm a married woman, married to Edward Cullen, what am I supposed to say or do? Edward loves me and he's fond of Gabriel. I cant just walk away"

"Excuse me you already did."

"Yes but that was before, I was so angry and scared it was just a shock reaction."

"So you would just like me to take you back to that house you and Edward have?"

I shook my head, no I didn't want to go back, I was so conflicted I didn't know what to say or do.

"Well I think you'd better make up your mind because you have visitors on their way."

"Who?"

"Edward and Jasper plus a few others."

"What do I say to Edward?"

"Well how do you feel? That's a pretty good place to begin."

"If I tell you something will you keep it to yourself? At least for now?"

"Yes I will."

"When I woke up a vampire there were three people in the room with me, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper and I knew things were wrong when I opened my eyes. I've spoken to Emmett and Esme and the others and they all said the same. You'll know your mate when you meet them. Well I didn't as a human but I guess its different for vampires because the minute I set eyes on Edward I knew it wasn't him. There wasn't that thrill, that longing."

"But you felt it didn't you?"

"Yes, when I set eyes on Jasper and it scared me. I ran"

"And you're still running Bella but you have to stop one day and face it."

"I married Edward, I wanted to spend eternity with him but I didn't realise I would feel differently once I was a vampire myself. How can I just walk away from him? None of this is his fault"

"I wouldn't be quite so sure about that Bella. Think about it. Edward wanted you to stay human and by getting you pregnant Carlisle ensured that you would stay human for him at least for a while and thinking about it if the baby was born and you survived you would stay human for its sake. Edward gets what he wants a human Bella."

"But what if Carlisle did it for Alice? If I became a vampire I'd recognise Jasper as my mate and she would lose him. I'm sure she saw that, she must have, if I stayed human then I wouldn't and probably he wouldn't either although he was always there in the background. So maybe he knew something. If I died then Alice keeps Jasper but Edward loses me."

"Well maybe he was doing it for both of them and I think he used The Major to get you pregnant, it was his way of making things right to an extent, you would never be together but you would have his baby."

"Gabriel is Jaspers isn't he? That's what I thought was so familiar, Gabriel's eyes, they're Jasper's eyes and his gift, he radiates emotions, that's why everyone loves him"

"Except Edward. I think maybe your son is a lot more perceptive than you realise. You said he misbehaved for Edward, he was rejecting him as his father maybe"

This was a nightmare and I was trapped right in the centre of it.

"I have to decide don't I?"

"I'm afraid so Bella."

"I have a duty to Edward, I married him and gave my vow to love him for all time. But if I stay with him then Gabriel will be brought up by the man he rejects and Jasper loses his son. I wont give up my boy Darius."

"Then you have to make a decision Bella. You have to decide what is the right thing for you and for Gabriel. Either way you're gonna hurt someone, make sure its not that kid, he's relying on you and just remember this, from what you said Edward never wanted the baby and he hasn't exactly been a doting farther and until now her thought Gabriel was his. Has Edward been the same person he was when you married him?"

"No, he's different. Its as if he was wearing a mask, behaving how he thought I wanted him to and now he's dropped the pretence. I don't love him Darius, I'm not sure I even like him very much but he is my husband."

Sara came back then with Gabriel who was clutching a teddy bear with a cowboy outfit on,

"Sorry but he saw it and there was such a longing in his eyes."

"Yeah those eyes'll get you every time."

I shot Darius a look but his attention was on his computer screen although I thought I detected a smile on his face in the glow. Sara put Gabriel on the floor and he toddled over to me dragging the teddy behind him. I picked him up feeling the peace that always stole over me when we were close.

"What am I going to do Gabes?"

He looked into my eyes and I saw Jasper gazing back, I felt a heat in my chest and I knew he was the one but could I hurt Edward that badly? Then I remembered the phone call and the way Gabriel had taken the phone listening, he knew, he knew his fathers voice somehow and he'd already rebuffed Edward. Gabes would never accept Edward as his father and that's why he and Edward had never bonded. Edward didn't want a baby but I think he understood that Gabriel wasn't his at some level. Now was the time I wanted a parent to talk to, get some advice but my mother wouldn't understand even if I could talk to her, she would go for the easiest option, Edward was my husband and he was giving me a good life end of story.

I thought about Charlie, if only I had stayed to talk to him but I couldn't tell him what had happened, how I'd become a vampire, how could I? I missed him so much and I just wanted to hear his voice. Leaving Gabriel playing with his teddy I went to speak to Darius but he was nowhere in sight,

"Sara is Darius still here?"

"Yes he had a call and took it out on the balcony, the glass is soundproofed so he can talk in private but I don't suppose he'll be long. Did you want something?"

"I wanted to speak to my dad that's all."

"Right well he wont be long. In the meantime do you want to feed Gabes?"

I nodded, it was way past his usual meal time, in fact his routine was shot to hell so I did him a jacket potato taking the middle out and mixing it with cheese and butter for him then sat at the table while he ate and his aim was getting better, much more went in his mouth than a few weeks ago. He followed it with a yoghurt and a beaker of apple juice and I kept an eye out for Darius but I didn't need to because when he came back in he motioned me over asking Sara to put the TV on for Gabes in the bedroom. I knew something was terribly wrong before he started to speak.

"Sara told me you wanted to speak to your dad"

"Yes is that OK?"

"I'm very sorry Bella but he's dead. Carlisle had an episode and killed Charlie."

I slumped, Charlie was dead? Carlisle had killed him? I could hardly believe it but Darius had no reason to lie to me.

"Where's Carlisle now?"

"You're a little late Bella he's already on his way to Volterra and I think that's where he'll be staying."

I nodded and walked through to the bedroom picking Gabriel up and holding him close to fight the pain I was feeling, it was just Gabriel and I now until I decided what I was going to do and so far my head and heart were still fighting it out for supremacy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Edward

There was silence in the helicopter as we flew to Portland, all lost in our own thoughts and I could hear them all. Jasper was busy thinking about my wife and son and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to persuade her to stay with me. I knew she had been hurt by my reaction to Gabriel but now maybe she would finally understand why. I loved her and I was growing to love the little boy who carried my name Cullen, not his biological father's. Esme was hurt and I understood that too although once she was aware Carlisle wasn't the father she should have cooled down and perhaps seeing what he did as trying to help his family she would go back to him, without her he was nothing. I'd seen the real Carlisle Cullen and it scared me. Only once had he lost control since he changed me, it was when he came looking for me when I'd been gone for several years. He found me in the company of a nomad and seeing how I was being corrupted he had literally ripped my associate to pieces and burned the evidence. He never spoke of his outburst and something told me it would be better not to mention it. Esme seemed to keep him calm and level or was it just that he only exploded on rare occasions? I had no idea of what would happen when I saw Bella, all I could do was wait and see how she would react.

Jasper

I knew Edward was reading my thoughts but I didn't care, knowing your enemy's intention didn't always mean you could thwart him and I intended to fight for Bella and my son. Bella's own reaction to the truth would be telling, would she forgive Edward his feelings for my son now she knew the reason? Would she feel her duty was to stay with the man she was married to or would she be unable to resist the mating pull? The closer we got to Portland the more nervous I became and Peter knew, he always knew, and was watching me closely along with Charlotte. If I decided to act they would back me up but what could I do? Snatch my son from his mothers arms and kidnap him? Bella would hate me for ever if I did and I thought she might try to get him back and risk her life and others in the process. No, I could only wait, talk to her and hope she chose wisely, in my favour.

Bella

I heard the elevator stop and the sounds of feet as the visitors arrived at the door holding Gabriel close to my chest as a shield. I had no idea how I would feel or what I would do when I saw Edward and Jasper again. I stiffened as Sara went to the door and opened it welcoming them in and Gabriel lifted his head as if testing the air, would he know the scent of his real father or would Edwards scent be the familiar one he picked up on? Edward was the first one in and he smiled tenderly as he saw us. I tried to smile back but my eyes were drawn to Jasper who stood behind him watching for my reaction. In the end I just nodded to both of them and I felt Gabriel stiffen as Edward approached.

"Bella love, I am so sorry about what happened but I swear to you I knew nothing about it and I have to tell you that Carlisle isn't Gabriel's father"

My eyes were drawn back to Jasper and he understood that I knew the truth.

"Carlisle was wrong to do what he did even if his motives were good and pure"

I thought about this for a few seconds,

"Pure? Good? Just how do you justify what he did using those words? He betrayed my trust, your trust, and Jaspers trust, and there is nothing good or pure about that. Do you have any idea how all this makes me feel?"

"I'm sure you feel terrible but it doesn't alter the fact you are my wife and Gabriel has only known me as a father figure."

"You're wrong you know."

He looked at me puzzled as Gabriel shifted unhappily in my grip.

"If I put him down who do you think he will go to? Lets see shall we."

I put him down steadying him for a second then let go and he looked at the group of adults all interested in him.

Jasper

Bella stood there holding my son and she knew who I was but I had no idea what she would do, especially when Edward appealed to her but when she put Gabriel down I knew he would come to me, I didn't have to encourage him or call him I just watched as he toddled over to us ignoring Edwards outstretched hands and stopped looking up at me with eyes that were a mirror of my own. I crouched down and held my arms open and he walked forward into them smiling. My son knew who his father was. I stood up with him still in my arms and Edward continued to stare at Bella.

"So he chose his real father, what about you Bella? Who do you choose? Your husband? Or the man whose sperm created your baby? We have a life together you and I, we're in love and that's all that matters"

I knew what he was about to say and so did Esme because she stretched out a hand to stop him but he shrugged it off,

"I want you to come back with me Bella, back to our home and our life, the life you promised me at our wedding. I love you."

She flicked a glance at me then looked back at him,

"What about Gabriel?"

Edward shrugged,

"I offer him a family and a father who will look after him as if he were my own but if he chooses to stay with his real father then what can I do?"

"You want me to go home with you and leave my son with Jasper?"

"You are my wife Bella and Gabriel's mother. Its for you to decide what happens to him, stay or go with us its your choice but I implore you to come home with me, you're my wife not Jaspers."

Bella

I felt like the mother who was forced to choose as King Solomon gave his judgement, could I stand by as my son was torn apart by his two claimants? Jasper held his son to his chest a gentle smile of contentment on his face and my heart yearned to be there with him, the father of my child, the mate I had once thought was Edward. I shook my head,

"I can't do that Edward, I won't make this about my son. You're asking me to choose between staying with you and losing my son. You didn't want him, you begged me to get rid of him Edward and I can never forget that, your words, your attitude. I loved you as a human and I know you never wanted me to become a vampire. Maybe you understood if I did then things would change, that I would discover it wasn't you I wanted to spend eternity with. Did you ever have any intention of changing me? Was this all a ruse to force me to tie myself to you in marriage?"

"Bella please..."

"Just answer the question, did you have any intention of changing me or were you going to put it off hoping I would stop begging you eventually?"

He didn't have to answer me with words, his expression told its own story,

"I see"

"Bella you know how I feel about us, about vampires. I never wanted to subject you to an eternity of misery, to steal your soul away. We could have been happy with you human, I know we could"

I turned away from him disgusted but whether more with him or myself for believing him I couldn't say. He was a different person or at least he was allowing me to see more of the real Edward Cullen and now I wasn't blinded by love I could see the flaws I had overlooked as a human, flaws I neither liked nor was I sure could I live with.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Sara

I knew where Bella and her son should be but I couldn't force her, instead I persuaded her to have a break and took her out for a walk and Darius promised her that no one would take Gabriel anywhere while she was gone. Once outside she seemed to droop and I knew this was very upsetting and confusing for her but she needed to be strong.

"Bella I understand your dilemma but what do you want? Never mind about hurting other peoples feelings, just tell me what you want"

"Its not that easy Sara, Edward is my husband. He loves me."

"Yet he tried so hard to persuade you to terminate your pregnancy and he didn't know this child wasn't his at the time."

"I know, I keep thinking about that. I think he was just confused."

"Bella wake up and stop making excuses for other peoples behaviour. Edward wanted you all to himself, he didn't want a baby taking your attention."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Edward Cullen, or at least I know his type. Edward is a selfish man who wants all your attention. Do you really think his attitude will change if you stay? Do you think he'll love your son? How has he been acting recently?"

"Better but he still tries to find ways so we can be alone together, is that so wrong? Isn't it what all men do? Human or vampire?"

"Well its a little hard to answer that, I don't know of another vampire with a mate and baby but I do remember my own time as a human."

"Of course, sometimes I forget any of you were human like me once upon a time. Go on please."

"I was married and had a baby, a little girl Mary. She was the most wonderful thing in my world but my husband was disappointed because I didn't give him a son and left me for another woman. I thought I would be alone after that but I met another who loved me and took on both me and Mary. He loved her as of she were his, he never tried to shut her out or treat her as anything but ours. When my first husband found out he killed Luke and Mary followed soon after from the plague. I was spared although I wished with all my heart I could die too and be with them and it was when I was trying to kill myself that Darius found and changed me. Its a sad story with a happy ending but it does show that a man can love what is not his own flesh and blood and Edward should have acted like my Luke once he understood Gabriel wasn't his but before that he should have made his son an integral part of his life not an encumbrance..Edward isn't and he does."

"You think I should leave him for Jasper? But how do I know he loves me?"

"Have you asked him? Have you given him any opportunity to tell you? The Major is a private person, he rarely gets involved in things outside his circle and that's very small but from what you've told me every time there was trouble or a problem he was there for you. Even now, all this was his doing, for you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Bella

I was terrified of doing the wrong thing although Sara did give me something to think about. I needed to speak to Edward and Jasper before I decided anything but I felt strong enough to do it now, I knew how I felt all thanks to Sara and we went back inside. The others were waiting expectantly, Gabriel on the floor with some coloured bricks that Sara had bought him and his teddy playing with Charlotte and Jasper while Edward looked on scowling.

"Edward could I speak to you for a moment"

He stared at Sara trying to read her mind I think but with little success if his expression was anything to go by.

"Of course Bella"

He looked triumphantly at Jasper as he joined me.

We went out onto the balcony watched by Jasper and slid the doors shut,

"Well? Are you ready to come home now?"

"Edward things have changed and I think you know I don't love you any more, not in the way I should. I'm not your mate although I know you think otherwise. Gabriel isn't your son and I know you never wanted him. I understand why now I think although even when you did believe it you didn't really want him did you?"

"It was supposed to be me and you Bella for eternity, just the two of us."

"And a baby, our baby, wasn't a part of that plan was it?"

"No it wasn't. I wanted you all to myself Bella. Is that so wrong? Is it wrong I should resent sharing you, especially with another man's child?"

"Edward don't say it like that. I was never unfaithful to you, Jasper and I never slept together. It was your sire who did this to us, we never had a choice."

"But if you had a choice now? Would you say no to a baby? To his baby?"

"This isn't about Jasper, its about you and me. I love my son and I don't regret for a second fighting for his chance at life so if you're waiting to hear that you're going to wait a very long time."

"If he wants his son then hand him over. You and I can still have what we wanted, what we married for, a life together, just the two of us."

I stared at him incredulously, what had he just suggested? I looked at his face, what was it I had loved about this selfish, inconsiderate boy?

I didn't answer him just turned to go and he grabbed my arm holding me back

"Don't turn your back on me Bella. I'm still your husband and you belong with me. You and me, just as we always planned."

"That was before Carlisle pulled his little stunt, there is no just you and I any longer. I'm a mother Edward and I will not hand my child to anyone do you understand?"

He closed his eyes and I waited,

"Very well. What you are saying is that its over between us aren't you? That you want a divorce so you can marry Gabriel's father."

"I don't know what I want yet, but you aren't it, that I do know."

"May I at least say goodbye to the child? After all we both thought he was mine for a time and he and I did get a little closer. Surely you wont begrudge me that?"

Every fibre of my being wanted to scream no, stay away, but my heart said yes and it transmitted the word to my lips.

"Thank you Bella. I will only take a few minutes and then I'll leave."

We went back inside and Jasper stood up warily watching for some clue as to my decision. Edward walked over to Gabriel and picked him up still clutching his teddy and walked into the bedroom with him shutting the door. Sara understood my expression and took the others out into the hall way leaving Jasper and I alone for the very first time.

"Bella I just want you to know that none of this was my doing and I can only apologise for what Carlisle and Alice did to you."

"I know but you were there for me all the way just the same. Whenever I was threatened or scared you were there for me. I felt comfortable and safe but it was never Edward, it was always you and Gabriel seems to understand you are important to him, I think he may have a gift similar to yours."

"But you are going back with Edward, I understand. All I ask is that you keep in touch, I'd like to know how Gabes is doing from time to time. After all he's the only son I'll ever have and I can't think of a woman I'd like more to be his mother than you"

He stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Bella"

I felt his lips on my forehead and then he stepped back.

"Can I speak now?"

He laughed a little bitterly,

"Of course I'm sorry."

"I'm not going back with Edward, he doesn't love Gabriel and I don't love him. I found out when I woke as a vampire that someone else had already stolen my heart, another vampire"

His eyes widened in shock and I nodded,

"Maybe it had something to do with Gabriel, maybe not, but all I know is I love you Jasper not Edward and I'd like the opportunity for Gabriel to get to know his father better, he deserves that much."

This time Jasper's arms wrapped around me and I melted into him, feeling content at last.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

This could only be a dream because if not then I had not only my son but Bella too and I was never that lucky. When I opened my eyes she was really there and smiled up at me as I kissed her again.

"I think maybe we should take Gabes and go find somewhere we can talk in private, decide what we're going to do"

"Ill get Gabriel you can tell the others."

I nodded and went through to the hall to see four grinning faces leaving only Esme looking serious but she too nodded her agreement after a few seconds thought.

"You can take my car Major, its got a full tank."

"Thanks Darius, will you make sure Esme gets wherever she wants to go"

"Sure thing."

Two things happened at once, Darius cell phone rang and I heard Bella's cry, rushing in to find her standing at the bedroom door looking stricken.

"He's gone and he's taken Gabriel with him"

The room was empty, the window open and peering out I could see footprints at the base of the building, Edward had jumped taking my son with him.

Peter and I followed out the window while Darius started looking at local security cameras for clues as to the direction he was taking. How he hoped to hide from us I had no idea, we had the numbers and the technology, he was one man with a young child and it was Gabes I worried about most. It was cold out and he wasn't wearing a coat, it was dark and he was tired. Would Edward try to run with him or would he decide Gabriel slowed him too much and dispose of the hindrance. I didn't think so after clearing my head. Bella had told him she was leaving him, she'd hurt him and he was merely lashing out in retaliation by stealing her son, our son. Where would he go and who did he have who might help him? Carlisle? Possibly but I didn't think he had many friends of his own any longer. Rose and Emmett? Again a possibility but I couldn't see Rose doing anything that might impact on Gabes and she knew the boy belonged with his mother. The only other person I could think of was Alice and she would make his chances of success that much better. We trailed him to the Columbia river and lost him there. He wouldn't swim across with Gabes but there were plenty of boats around and he could have gone in any direction or even doubled back on himself. Cursing we split up, Peter would trace the river back north and I went south but it was a pretty hopeless task in the dark with the fog off the river and too many places to hide.

Finding nothing I headed back and found Peter had just returned too,

"I picked up his trail headed towards the airport but then I lost it again and I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try flying, he'd know we could trace him."

"There's always Amtrak, not so easy to trace if he paid cash although they do have cameras on the platforms so I'll see if I can find him"

Bella came over and took my hands,

"Promise me we will find Gabriel and Edward,"

"We will Bella."

"And promise me that I get to rip his head off for stealing our son"

Our son, that sounded good,

"You have my word but first we have to find him. Darius, can you check for Alice's whereabouts too. If he's going to get help from anyone she's his best bet."

"Sure thing, leave it with me but I think there's something else you should know. I intercepted a call between Felix Volturi and the brothers."

His gaze flickered to Bella and back and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say so I moved closer to her.

Bella

The atmosphere changed and I wondered what had happened, the Volturi sent me the medical records so I didn't think they would be bothered about trouble between Edward and myself but anything was possible. Darius looked at me and I saw pity in his eyes,

"What?"

"Carlisle is on his way to Volterra. He lost it and I'm afraid he killed your father."

Esme gasped in horror putting a hand to her mouth while I trying to take the words in and make sense of them.

"He killed Charlie? Carlisle did? Why?"

Jasper sat her down and Esme once over the initial shock nodded and explained what she knew of Carlisle's past. It was then I understood what a dangerous character he really was.

"What happened? Where's Charlie now?"

"He was burned in the Cullen house. The humans will think its Carlisle, the Volturi will make sure of that."

She grunted in derision,

"Aro covering Carlisle's tracks I suppose."

She turned to him with murder in her eyes,

"I want Carlisle"

"That might not be possible Esme, the Volturi took him to Italy and he'll be under their protection there until he pulls himself together."

"Again?"

I took her hand

"Don't worry Esme once we get Gabriel back I'll be paying him a visit."

It sounded cruel but I was beyond rage, that bastard was going to pay for his crimes one way or another.

"I promise you once we get Gabes back we will find a way to see Carlisle"

I nodded, still looking at Esme who was shaking her head, did she think I was wrong to want revenge?

"Bella, I'd like to say I'll help you but if I get to him first there wont be anything left for you I'm afraid"

I managed a wan smile at Esme's words, she was as shocked at me by the things he'd done.

"Bingo. Eddie boy and Gabes. They just caught a train to Chicago so where are you headed Major?"

"You think he'll go all the way?"

"No, but its going be a bitch finding where he stops, the stations are pretty crowded, some anyway, but I'll see what I can do."

"If Alice helps him she'll see what we do before we do it wont she?"

"Not necessarily, we have a blocker on our side, you. Alice can't see you and she said she couldn't see Gabriel either so he might be a hindrance to Edward, blocking Alice from seeing what's going on. For now we have to wait for Darius to trace Alice, there's no point haring off to Chicago as we can be pretty sure he's not going to be on the train when it gets there."

I stood watching as Darius fingers flew across the keyboard and sets of numbers and figures started scrolling while Sara on another computer was pulling up maps of the country and marking major train and flight paths on them. I felt helpless and angry and wandered through to the bedroom picking up Gabriel's jacket and holding it to my chest. My baby was missing, snatched by my husband and taken God knew where. I wanted to scream, to smash something and then I felt the rage and frustration leech from my body and turned to see Jasper in the doorway,

"We're going to find them but you need to be calm for now Bella. If you get too angry we might not be able to take you with us, remember he'll be among humans and you are still a newborn even if you are a controlled one"

I nodded, he was right and laying Gabriel's coat on the bed I walked back out to watch the hunt for my boy taking Jasper's hand in mine as I went.


	40. Chapter 40

**Many apologies for the slip up, here is the real Chapter Forty. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Forty

Alice

When Edward contacted me I was dumbfounded,

"You did what?"

"Well what else could I do Alice? She told me she didn't love me and that she was taking Gabriel and leaving. What else could I do?"

"You do realise you now have not only Bella looking to rip your head off but Jasper and his assortment of psychopathic friends too?"

"That's why I need your help"

"To do what exactly?"

"I have to find somewhere to hide with the kid. Somewhere they can't find me"

"Try the moon Edward or the top of Everest. Maybe the bottom of the Marianas trench."

"Seriously Alice. You can tell me where they are and what they'll do."

"No Edward I can't, you seem to forget I don't see Bella."

"Well look and see where I can be safe"

"You have Bella's son with you, the same problem applies. I can't see his future or yours while you are with him but I don't give you a very good chance of survival Edward."

"Help me Alice or I swear I'll tell them where you are."

"How do you know where I am?"

"Its the only place you'd feel safe from Jasper, with Mags in Jackson."

"You keep your mouth shut Edward, you're more vulnerable than me remember."

"I'm coming to Jackson and I need your help so work something for me."

I closed my eyes, the idiot could lead them straight to me!

"Don't come here. I'll meet you in Montgomery, where are you now?"

"On a train headed for Chicago but we're getting off before that, I'm sure Darius will have found our trail before then."

"You're going to fly down from Minneapolis aren't you?"

"Straight to Jackson so lets cut the crap, meet me at the airport and have a plan for me. If I see anyone but you..."

"You wont, they hate me as much as they hate you so I'm hardly going to get all pally am I? Let me know when your flight gets in and I'll be there."

Of all the stupid, idiotic things Edward could do he picked the most. He stole Bella's child, Jaspers son. What did he think they were going to do about that? I was surprised he'd got away at all and if I didn't help I knew he wouldn't survive long. I deliberated, well Jasper would be after me at some point and I wasn't going to be anyone's BFF any longer, especially of my siblings in the Cullen family so I had nothing to lose helping Edward. What we had to be careful of was Darius and his super computer skills. The best way to avoid detection was to live off the grid which wasn't such a problem for Edward or I but we had Gabriel to consider and he was at least part human so there was always the risk of illness or accident. Turning him wasn't an option at least not for a few years so what we needed was somewhere backward, somewhere phones and computers and bureaucracy was less intrusive. Say, the Okefenokee swamp in South Georgia unless of course Edward wanted to go further in which case he had the choice of Russia but of course travelling there would leave a trail that could be discovered, or Brazil. It would be possible to travel there more easily but again leaving a trail. No, the best bet was our own home grown Okefenokee.

I picked Mags brain and she helped me with a couple of contacts who lived deep in the swamp and had little or no contact with the outside world. The thought of years hiding in a swamp did little for me but I knew that my dear ex husband would come looking for me, he'd guess Edward would contact me so I was left with little choice but to accompany Edward on his big adventure unless I could persuade him to give the boy up. Still there was a certain symmetry to this, Bella and Jasper get each other while their ex spouses got their child. I wondered how I would fare as a mother, it would be interesting and novel at least for a time and I was sure Edward would get bored living in a swamp without all the amenities, no piano, no electricity, no opera or theatre...no malls either and no where to dress up. It would be a sacrifice but it was better than being hunted by Jazz and his "friends" not to mention the mother lion looking for her cub.

I got Mags to buy an old truck with a huge flat bed so it would take supplies in with us and she gave me a hand drawn map of our route in the swamp. Next I made a list of all the things we and the kid would need. Food and water purification tablets, plenty of tinned and packet foods although I knew he drank blood too, or at least he had. Clothes? Well I did my best, plenty of hard wearing jeans and tee shirts, mosquito repellent for our little lad, a few toys and things and anything else that took my fancy. Not forgetting knives and a rifle. Mags got a friend of hers to acquire the weapons and another to fit me out with a good first aid kit and medical supplies just in case. There was also a tent, netting, and other camping things whether we would need them I had no idea but it would be more difficult once we were in the swamp to do any shopping!

I picked up a guide to the swamp wildlife, it would be good to know the dangerous animals and creepy crawlies, they wouldn't bother us but they might harm Gabriel and that wasn't the object of the exercise. When Edward rang to tell me they had landed I drove to meet them just outside the airport, Gabriel asleep over Edwards shoulder. He climbed in after laying the sleeping child on the rear seat.

"You look agitated"

"So would you if you'd been trying to reassure him all the way that this was a fun trip. You'd have thought he would enjoy going on an air plane but he had a face like a wet weekend."

"He's missing his mother Edward, have a little compassion."

"Well he'd better get used to us Alice because he wont be seeing his mother again, not for a very long time. How long do you think it will be before he forgets her?"

"I've no idea, child psychology isn't one of my strengths but he's young so I guess he'll get used to you and I. His new mummy and daddy."

"This is not a little prank Alice its life and death, I'd kill him rather than let Bella or Jasper get their hands on him. They took everything from me, everything."

"Well we tried Edward, Carlisle and I both tried. Its just every time we thought we'd sorted things something new always appeared. You wouldn't believe it was so difficult to persuade a girl to remain human or to kill her. Humans die all the time but not Bella, oh no, she even survives through child birth for Gods sake."

Edward looked at me shocked,

"You tried to kill her? Why? That's what Carlisle said."

"For the same reason you and I are taking the munch-kin into the swamp, to stop her leaving you. Bella never loved you, not enough, not as a mate. I was trying to save my marriage too. If Bella died Jazz would never have known her for his mate. If she had the kid and survived she'd stay human and never recognise him for what he was to her. You get a human Bella and we're all happy. As it is the whole thing is a giant mess. Still it wont be long, we'll be safe in the swamp away from the kind of technology that aids Darius and no one will care if the kid is ours or not. Mags friends understand we are hiding and they hate the authorities as much as we do so its a win win situation."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Aro

My conversation with Carlisle had been a shock, things had gone badly wrong and I needed to speak with Caius alone but for some reason Marcus always seemed to be around these days. I tried to corner Caius in the wives tower only to find Marcus there playing chess with Corin. Now Marcus never came to the tower normally so what exactly was he playing at? I asked Caius to accompany me for a walk but we had only got a few hundred yards from the tower when Marcus caught up with us smiling amused.

"Shall we stop the games and come clear brothers?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Marcus. Is there something wrong?"

"I think you two believe you have a secret and I should tell you that you do not. Its impossible to keep a secret here in Volterra dear brothers, especially from me."

I exchanged a look with Caius who made a gesture of confusion.

"Shall we go back to the archives dear brothers and I will tell you what I have discovered, then you can fill in the blanks."

We followed him back to the citadel and down into his domain, the archives, where he gestured for us to make ourselves comfortable.

"So Marcus, what is this all about? You seem to think we are keeping secrets from you, would you care to enlighten us?"

"I don't think you are Aro, I know you have tried which is not quite the same thing as I'm sure you will agree."

Caius started into the empty fireplace while I continued to hold Marcus gaze.

"As you say."

"Oh stop playing word games and spit it out Marcus."

"Very well Caius just as you please. I am aware that the new addition to our world, or at least one that has a foot in both worlds, is a child born of parents are descendants of great and powerful vampires."

He had our attention now, how did he know so much?

"Really? Do go on"

"Both you and Caius thought you knew all the details and have been watching the proceedings with interest, even going so far as to intervene at one point although you both thought I was unaware as to your true motives. The truth is that you are yourselves were under a misapprehension as it happens because you believed that the child was the product of Bella Swan and Carlisle Cullen."

Caius looked at me anxiously,

"He is"

"No, I'm afraid you are wrong there although I don't think Aro had the opportunity to fill you in on what he learned from Carlisle when they met recently. Carlisle was planning on using himself as the donor as you suspected but his conscience and love for Esme would not allow him to go through with that plan"

"What? How did you know that?"

"Because I am the keeper of the archives which means I am an expert in using computers and I have been watching all Carlisle's experiments very closely for some time now as well as reading all his research. It worries me that he feels it is acceptable to play God as he sometimes does. Using vampire venom to help sick humans for example."

"So he does, he's always denied that"

Caius waved me to silence sitting on the edge of his seat and starting fixedly at Marcus,

"Never mind that, who did he use as the donor?"

"I would have thought that much was obvious."

He sat back with a smile,

"Of course, The Major, how poetic. Bella's mate is the father of Bella's child. Well this alters things I think Aro."

"Actually it doesn't Caius. You see your interest is borne of the fact you knew that both Isabella Swan and Carlisle Cullen are the products of human vampire matings centuries ago and not just any vampires but your own sires, the very earliest of your line, the sires that ensured the three of us would meet to create the Volturi. This child that survived you thought was of your own blood line, a true prince of the Volturi."

"And Carlisle ruined it all by baulking at doing the one thing he was about to do. The idiot."

"Actually he did slightly more than he thought because you see I have traced The Majors bloodline back and I found something extremely interesting."

He paused, probably for effect,

"Well? Go on spit it out I can see you're dying to do so."

"Would you deny me a moment of gloating? Especially as you tried so hard to keep all this from me."

"We were wrong Marcus. Please accept our humble apologies. Would you tell us what you found before Caius rips it out of your chest"

"There's no need for threats Aro. You see we know The Major was sired by Maria but its who his ancestors were that really matters and while you both know that Bella's ancestors lead back to your bloodline Caius and Carlisle's led back to yours Aro The Majors didn't, so you see the child is not a part of your line."

"So what aren't you telling us?"

Caius groaned,

"Please don't tell me that his ancestors led back to Stefan or Vladimir or I'll kill the child myself."

"No, The Majors bloodline led back to...me."

There was a long silence as I tried to swallow this, all this time Caius and I had been watching for a child of our blood line, either of us, to be born within our world. A royal prince or princess but when it finally happened it was not my line but Marcus? The Major was of his blood line? For a moment I was angry but then the symmetry of it hit me. Marcus had married my sister, married into my family and I had murdered her to keep him. Sacrificed my sister for Marcus and now the prince was finally born to descendants of Caius and my brother in law Marcus. The Gods had their revenge on me at last.

"So this boy is still of the royal bloodline, that's all that matters and when he grows up and becomes a full vampire he will take his seat beside us to rule his world, uniting us all."

Marcus didn't speak although I could see he was amused by my twist on things but Caius just laughed.

We talked of our joint child and his future for some time before we received bad news from an unlikely source.

Chelsea came to the door with a message although we had told her we did not want to be disturbed.

"I think you may want to read this"

She handed a folded note to Marcus and stood waiting by the door as our brother read the words written on there and saw his face go dark.

"It seems we have a slight problem brothers. It would appear that the child has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"Edward Cullen. He discovered he was not the child's father and Bella told him she was leaving him so he snatched the child and is on the run."

"And who sent this message?"

"Margaret Sanchez. She's a friend of Alice Cullen and Edward is running to his "sister" for help in evading The Major."

"Then he's more of a fool than I thought. But why would Margaret Sanchez be watching Alice Cullen for you Marcus?"

"I have many spies in the human world Aro, just like you and since I was curious about your secret I have been watching all the Cullens and their friends. Margaret has done work for me before and I merely told her I wished to know if anything untoward happened with her friend Alice Cullen. It means we are one step ahead at least. So what do we do? Should we tell The Major and Bella what we know or do we send our own people to rescue the child?"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I sat waiting impatiently for Darius to give us something to work with and it seemed hours before he sat back with a smile,

"Well, well, it seems Eddie boy is in contact with Alice which just made things a whole lot easier. I can't tell you where he is right now but I can tell you where he's going to be very soon. Jackson Mississippi and that's where she is. It seems she's become involved which could make things difficult."

"No it wont because she can't see my future and I'll be very surprised if she can see hers either if she's with Gabriel."

"Ah, a mother son gift that's useful, well done Bella."

"Do we have any idea where they're going?"

"My guess would be they'll stay in the country, too much hassle getting a child out and they can't stay under the radar that easily. They know my capabilities so I'd go for somewhere off the grid and not a million miles from Jackson, the longer they are on the road the more chances of being spotted or making a mistake and allowing me to find them."

Peter spoke up then.

"They would, I hate fucking alligators!"

I looked at him perplexed and he rolled his eyes,

"Off the grid? Close to Jackson? Maybe the swamp?"

"They're taking my baby into the swamps? We have to go, now"

"I anticipated that response, there will be a plane waiting to fly you to Jackson and transport ready when you get there. I know you wont need it but Gabriel will possibly. I'll stay here and keep watching and listening."

"Thank you Darius."

"Don't thank me yet, you don't have your son in your arms, you wait till then."

The plane Darius had waiting was a private jet and it didn't take us long to fly to Jackson although every minute my son was with that pair was an hour too long! Jasper sat with me but we didn't speak, there would be time enough to make plans when we had Gabriel back and Edward, Carlisle and Alice were just distant memories, ashes in the wind, for now I couldn't think that far ahead and I knew he felt the same. Peter and Charlotte sat together but they were very quiet too and I realised they were as angry as we were at the Cullens, or at least some of the Cullens. Rose had contacted Jazz just before we left and arranged to meet us in Jackson and the thought of Emmett's huge bulk on our side made me feel better. Rose had been enraged by Carlisle's actions but even more angry to find Alice and Edward had joined forces to take Gabriel away from us. I thought she might be the more dangerous of the two if Edward found himself face to face with them. All this time, ever since I agreed to marry Edward I had been deceived, abused and lied to and now I was out for revenge but I was holding my anger in for now knowing I had a target or two for it and we were getting closer and closer.

Darius

While watching for any communications between Alice and Edward I discovered something more worrying, Margaret Sanchez, Alice's friends was in contact with Volterra. Now what did the Volturi want with a nomad who as far as I knew had never been a supporter of Aro and his brothers. I did a little digging and found her contact was in fact Marcus Volturi which was even more perplexing, was he looking for something? Did he know of the connection between Mags and Alice Cullen and if he did why were they in contact right now? The Volturi had sent Bella her husbands medical records which put the cat among the pigeons in the first place and I was still wondering why. This new link made me even more suspicious that the Volturi were particularly interested in Gabriel, but why? He wasn't an Immortal child and Bella was now a vampire so no laws had been broken. What was it about the child that interested the Volturi, or at least Marcus, so much? I broke into her e mail accounts and found the transcript of the one she'd sent Marcus. It was short and to the point,

"Alice is arranging for a trip into the swamp with Edward Cullen and the boy. What do you want me to do?"

As I watched the reply came through,

"Nothing. Just watch and give us the same details you are giving Alice Cullen. We want to know exactly where she is planning on taking the boy."

Were they planning on rescuing Bella's son from the swamp? If so why? And where would they take him? Why didn't they contact us and tell us where Edward and Gabriel were? The plot thickened!

I waited for the information she sent Marcus then hesitated, I could send this to The Major but perhaps I should see if I could find anything more from the Volturi computer. It was a tricky and potentially dangerous exercise but the more information we had the better we would understand what the Volturi's intentions were. They could be friend or foe and it would pay to know which.

"Sara, contact The Major and tell him they are going into the swamp, I'll have more details soon and warn him the Volturi are also interested in Edwards actions and I'm trying to find out why."

While she got on the radio I tried to hack into the Volturi computer mainframe. They had good security and it wasn't going to be easy but then I was good, hopefully better. I heard Sara talking and knew Bella wanted information we didn't yet have but I hoped to soon. Why would the Volturi be interested? Why would they tell Bella that Edward wasn't her child's father? What difference would it make to them? Even if they were interested in a hybrid child I didn't see why the parentage was so important but I would, they weren't going to stop me with their firewalls and encryption, no siree.

It took longer than I hoped and I was interrupted by the information coming through from Mags to Marcus. I printed it out and thrust it into Sara's hand,

"Tell The Major, that's where they are going but tell him to be careful, there might be some black cloaks sniffing around too, I don't know anything else yet but as soon as I do I'll call him."

When I finally broke through and started snooping I found lots of information that was fascinating but I had to focus on Gabriel and Bella. Eventually I found an encrypted file that looked like the one I wanted and copied it to my hard drive then carefully withdrew so as not to set off any alarms. Again it took time to find the key for the code and decipher the file but when I did I understood this was far bigger than just Gabriel's parentage, it went back much further than that and I understood also why the Volturi were so keen to know where Gabriel was. I sat back and closed my eyes, this was explosive stuff, Gabriel Cullen or Whitlock was a true prince of the Volturi and they wanted him to take his place in Volterra once he was old enough, not only that but both his parents were true royalty. Carlisle too and he was in Volterra but I doubted they would keep him alive much longer, he was a liability these days and he'd lost his only chance at survival when he changed his mind about siring Bella's child. How would she take all this?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Marcus

It felt good to show my brothers that I knew exactly what they had been up to and to end up one step ahead. Now we had to decide whether to allow his parents to save Gabriel from Edward and Alice's clutches or do it ourselves. Either way he would be safe but if we got there first Edward and Alice would be coming to Volterra while if The Major and his mate were to reach them first I doubted either would survive the encounter. I looked at my brothers as I gave them the details of where Gabriel could be found.

"So, do we intervene or not?"

"It depends on whether we want Edward and Alice badly enough. At one time there would have been no question about that but I doubt Bella or The Major would deem it prudent to allow them to live."

"Prudent? The Major would rip Alice's head off the moment he saw her and I think his mate might have a quarrel with her husband, we could have carnage on our hands. Its dangerous enough having Carlisle here."

"True Caius but I feel a certain allegiance to Carlisle, he is of my blood line after all."

"I knew there was some reason I distrusted him so much Aro, it must be a family trait you both share"

My brothers bickered while I gave the question some thought. Gabriel himself would come to no harm, he could protect himself but his parents? Well The Major could fight certainly but there were guardians in those swamps and they would be on full alert with extra vampires entering their area. They could decide to attack and although I doubted they would kill any of The Majors party it was always a risk and Gabriel would not be happy if he found out later that we allowed his parents to walk blindly into a possible guardian trap.

"Brothers I think we must act"

"Really? Why Marcus? Don't you think your own blood line is capable of securing the safety of his own son?"

"Because Caius, there is a large guardian tribe in the swamp and they will not be happy at the thought of several unknown vampires invading what they consider their territory. Unless of course you are happy to see Bella and her son threatened by the guardians that is. They are shielded but there is no way of knowing if it is strong enough to protect them against a number of other supernatural beings with claws and fangs."

"Enough, both of you."

Aro turned to Alec who was sulking after being called back, his place taken by his sister alongside Felix.

"Contact Felix, tell him to ensure that the child is removed to safety as soon as possible"

Alec went out without a word as I reminded Aro of the situation,

"They are in the swamp already Aro so lets hope Alice and Edward can keep the child safe for a while, or that he can protect himself. In the meantime what do we do with Carlisle?"

Aro

I knew my brothers wanted him dead and he was a liability but first I wanted to know about his experiments, how far he had got and if there was anything at all that the Volturi could use. Carlisle had a keen analytical mind and once free of his imbecilic son Edward he was clear headed and intelligent,

"Leave him to me brothers. I will speak to Carlisle and then, when we have everything he has to tell us, I will ensure he is never seen again."

"Dead Aro. Not squirrelled away somewhere in the catacombs, only prisoners have a habit of finding ways to cause problems if they are intelligent enough."

"Don't worry Caius. Carlisle will be of no use to anyone once I have finished with him but it would be a waste of valuable research if we killed him without gaining access to his findings. I'm sure you agree with that."

"Just get what you need and kill him."

I left then and made my way to Carlisle's rooms which were guarded by two of the less experienced of our newcomers but they would do exactly as they were told and stop him from leaving or anyone else from entering. They stood to attention when they saw me and moved aside, one opening the door for me and bowing his head, whether through fear or awe I wasn't quite sure. Carlisle had been sitting at the table writing but he stood up as he saw me and smiled,

"Aro, its a pleasure. I thought you had forgotten me."

I smiled and we sat together,

"More research Carlisle?"

He looked at the papers scattered around and shook his head,

"No, merely trying to compose a letter to Esme, to explain everything and beg her to join me although I doubt she will even read it. I fear I have ruined my chances with my mate Aro and I was merely doing what I thought was right to help my children"

"And that my friend was your biggest mistake, thinking of them as your children. They are all grown men and women, quite capable of controlling their own destinies. You are not Edwards father only his sire and if he is incapable of running his life then that his his problem not yours, but I did not come here to lecture you old friend."

"No? Then why did you come? To release me? To give me news about my family?"

"Your coven is falling apart Carlisle, Edward and Alice have run off with the child and The Major and Bella along no doubt with assorted friends, are in hot pursuit. As for Emmett and the lovely Rosalie well, who knows where they are now."

"And Esme? Is she OK?"

"Esme? As far as I am aware she is with The Major's friends Darius and Sara, a different kind of creature from those she is used to I would think. So tell me Carlisle, you have kept up with your research I take it? That is how you had what you needed to hand to produce the pregnancy? And I thought you were going to father the child yourself. I was most disappointed to hear you had not"

"Why? And how do you know so much?"

"Did you really think I would leave you to your own devices Carlisle? Knowing what kind of a man you are, and how dangerous you can be? No, we have been watching you from a distance. So, your research?"

Carlisle glanced at the door then shook his head,

"I stopped my research Aro, it was too dangerous. If your brothers had discovered I was still working on animals with human like blood to sustain our kind Caius would have killed me."

"He still may, but have you not been working on anything? Chemical possibilities linked to gifts perhaps?"

He froze and I saw the look in his eyes, Carlisle was shocked that I knew so much and he was even more afraid of just how much more I might know.

"Oh Carlisle, did you really think you could keep secrets from the Volturi? You should know better. Besides I am struggling to find a reason to let you live."

"Live? I haven't broken any laws."

"Actually you have, what about Bella Swan? She was a human who knew our secret"

"And now she is one of us so no longer a danger."

"You killed a Police Chief in Forks and not to feed on."

He hung his head,

"That I am guilty of I admit. I have done so well for so long now Aro, surely that means something to you? And I covered my tracks."

"To me? Yes. To my brothers? No. So unless you are willing to share your research with us I don't think I can save you this time Carlisle which would be a pity. I'll let you think about it for a while."

I left him to think but knowing Carlisle he would die before he gave us his research, not that we wouldn't get it eventually but it would have been nice to have his thoughts on it and where to go next. If we could discover a way to alter the chemical composition of a vampire, or human, to produce a specific gift then the Volturi would be truly masters of the earth.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

When we landed Rose and Emmett were waiting as promised and we climbed into the truck Emmett had rented for our foray into the swamp.

"Darius has a boat waiting when we get further in. We missed Alice by hours I'm afraid but the woman she was staying with has disappeared too, do you think she joined them?"

Jasper shook his head,

"I would think she's gone into hiding Em. The Volturi probably suspect that we know she was in contact with them so she will have been warned to get out of sight and stay there. She'll keep, if we decide we need to speak to her we can find her later. For now lets concentrate on getting our son back safely."

The swamp was easy enough at the outset but as we moved further in I could see how it might affect Gabriel both mentally and physically, it was hot and humid with insects in their thousands buzzing around our heads and the smell of rotting vegetation was enough to stop you breathing if you disturbed the thick scum that lay over some of the pools of stagnant water. I was afraid for my son, he could get sick, he might get attacked by the alligators and other beasts that called this place home, I wished I could protect him but I had no idea where he was and my shield wouldn't work at any distance, not in here. I needed to find him and struck out ahead followed quickly by Jasper who looked as concerned as I felt.

"We will find him Bella. They wont harm him, he's no good to them sick or..."

"Dead"

I finished his sentence for him and felt the panic and anger rising as I did so.

Alice

Gabriel was quiet and well behaved for the first part of the journey but once we entered the swamp he became restless and kept shouting no, no, over and over again until Edward lost his cool and turning round shouted at the little boy to shut up. All this achieved was a flood of tears and loud sobbing which was as annoying as the word repeated over and over again had been. I pulled over and took out the picnic basket I had prepared for him taking out a cold drink and some cookies but he shook his head pushing them both away with a petulant scowl.

"Gabriel its very hot here, you have to drink or you'll be ill."

"Mummy"

"I know you want your mummy but we're going on an adventure with daddy for a little while. We can camp out in the swamp and look for the alligators. Wont that be fun?"

He shook his head,

"He's not daddy. Mummy. Want mummy."

"Well she's clearly not here so drink up and stop whining. God he's as annoying as Jasper."

I looked at him, that was patently untrue but knowing whose child Gabriel was had killed any paternal instincts Edward might have had towards the small boy sitting alone in the back of the truck.

I took out the personal DVD player I had packed and some discs,

"Why don't you choose something to watch? You can drink your soda and eat your cookies like at home."

"Home, mummy, I want mummy."

"Mummy isn't here so stop whining Gabriel and be thankful for the things Auntie Alice had done for you."

Gabriel ignored the player I held out and pushed the DVDs onto the floor of the truck. Before I could stop him Edward leaned over and tapped Gabriel's leg and the boy started to scream, filling the cab with the high pitched noise so I pulled over again.

"Way to go Edward, that's all we need, a kid who hates you. Why don't you drive and leave him to me."

I got out and climbed in the back with the screaming child ready to hug him but I couldn't get close enough, something was stopping me from touching him and I understood he had his mothers shield which he'd now wrapped around him. I opened my mouth to tell Edward but thought better of it and sat as close as his shield would allow watching until he exhausted himself and fell asleep. Only then could I finally touch him and I pulled him onto my lap cuddling him as I wiped his red tear stained face of the salty tears drying on his cheeks. I saw Edward watching through the mirror scowling.

"This is going to be harder than I thought if he's going to be a little monster the whole time"

"Edward he's a baby, he's confused and tired and he wants his mother. I don't think you even gave any thought to this kidnap did you? What did you expect him to do? Sit quietly in a corner until you decided whether to hand him back or not? Just as a matter of interest what do you intend to do with him? That is if you manage to stay a few paces ahead of Bella and Jazz because you know if they find you they will kill you, I would if he were my child."

"Thank you for those consoling words Alice. If you want to bale then go now. If you are so scared of your ex husband and my ex wife then run and hide, they wont ever know you got your hands dirty."

He had pulled up and the jolting of the truck woke Gabriel who looked around irritably and started a tired grizzle.

"Shut up"

Edwards loud voice startled the child and his cries became louder but when Edwards hand came over the seat it stopped inches from Gabriel's bare leg.

"I don't think he likes you hitting him Edward. Just drive."

"He's got a shield like his mother, I must have caught him unaware last time. So are you staying or what?"

I held the crying boy and suddenly felt very protective towards him, he was so little and Edward was being a real bully.

"Drive"

He turned round and then truck started again as Gabriel picked up the couple of DVDs that hadn't fallen to the floor and threw them at Edward, luckily they missed instead sailing out the side window to land at the side of the track. I was about to tell Edward to stop and retrieve them, they would be clues for anyone tracking us but something stopped me and I found myself looking into Gabriel's dark golden eyes.

Edward

Alice was right I hadn't thought this through but there was no going back now, all I could do was keep running and hiding because to be found by Bella or Jasper was to face instant death. I had taken their son out of jealousy, he had stolen my wife and my son, my future and made them his. Why should he have the happiness that should have been mine? This child should have been our child, Bella's and mine, instead of which he was the spawn of The Major. How could Carlisle do this to me? Why hadn't he told me what he was doing and why, I would have stopped him. Keeping Bella human would have been wonderful but I should have known what the future held if she became a vampire, he had ruined everything...then it came to me. Carlisle had done what he'd done because of the things Alice had told him, it wasn't Carlisle who was to blame for the ruination of my life but the girl sitting in the back of the truck. Alice was the one who had orchestrated it ball not my sire and I felt the fury and hatred of her building. I felt like killing her and when I heard her thoughts I felt even more enraged. Alice thought I was an idiot for snatching Gabriel, she thought I was going to lose him and my life because I wasn't smart enough to keep one step ahead of Jasper Whitlock. She thought I was a fool, a stupid, reckless fool.

I slammed the brakes on again but this time Gabriel didn't wake up screaming, he was just watchful as I got out and wrenched open the rear door. Alice hadn't seen this coming because she couldn't see the future with Bella's little freak so close. I pulled her out with him in her arms and seeing the look on my face she put him gently back inside the truck,

"Edward what's up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was blind Alice, I was blaming Carlisle for all this but he's not to blame. Not solely anyway...you are. You were the one who told him what would happen and guided his actions, its your fault I lost Bella to your ex, its your fault Carlisle used Jasper to produce that kid, not his. You are the one I should be blaming, not him. You ruined my life you bitch"

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close spitting in her face in my fury,

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done and then I'm going to hide the brat and let Bella and her precious Major find me. If they kill me they'll never get their kid back. I will win in the end Alice, I'm clever and cunning and I WILL WIN."

I felt the rage overtaking me, seeing red and hearing only the screaming of the boy as I went to attack my meddling sister.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

We had no idea if we were going in the right direction but according to Darius we were on their trail. I just wanted my son back in my arms and to feel Edwards venom dripping from my teeth as I ripped his throat out, I had never been so angry before, it consumed me. The truck came to a sudden halt and Emmett got out stooping to pick something from the side of the track and held it up for me to see. It was a DVD, a Disney film and I knew we were going the right way. He handed it to me through the open window and climbed back in driving more slowly now. I looked at the DVD case, One Hundred and One Dalmatians.

"Why was it on the track?"

Peter turned to me with a smile,

"Maybe the boys a film critic"

I shook my head,

"There's something wrong. Why would someone throw a DVD out of the window?"

"Emmett, Bella's right, put your foot down."

The truck jolted as Emmett did as Jasper bid and I held on tighter to his hand,

"What's going on Jasper? I'm scared"

"Don't worry Bella we'll find Gabriel, I promise you"

About twenty minutes later Emmett slammed the brakes on once more and both he and Rose jumped out running to the side of the track followed by Peter and Charlotte and my stomach tensed, what had they seen? Jasper and I joined them to see Alice's headless body hanging from a tree, a branch jutting out from her chest.

"What happened? Who did this?"

The others were scouting around, looking for her head I assumed while Jasper pulled her impaled body free and lay it down on the ground taking the paper that had been pinned to her chest by the branch. He unfolded it and read the message then handed it to me without speaking.

"Dear brother and wife, I assume you'll be the first to find this. Alice betrayed me and paid the price, who will be next? You're boy may have been able to stop me burning Alice to death but you'll never see him again if you keep tracking me, I'll bury him the deepest swamp I can find. You all betrayed me but I will have the last laugh. If you want to keep Gabriel alive I suggest you back off now. You'll still never see him again but at least you'll have the knowledge that he is still alive. I will be mother and father to him and I will bring him up to hate you both and hopefully when he is old enough and I turn him he will come hunting you down and kill you both, so everything comes full circle. Regards Edward."

I crushed the note in my fist,

"I'm not giving up the search"

Jasper put his arm around me,

"We aren't giving up the search, he wont kill Gabriel Bella, I promise you I wont let that happen"

"What do you think he meant by Gabriel not letting him burn Alice?"

He shrugged,

"Maybe Gabriel has a shield like you and maybe he used it to stop Edward burning Alice. His gift probably isn't fully developed yet so he can only do some of the things he will be able to as he grows."

I felt a little better at the thought that Gabriel might just be able to defend himself against Edward.

The others came back shaking their heads,

"No sign of her head, he might still have it with him. What do you want us to do Major?"

"Put her body in the back, we might still find her head yet."

He handed the note to Peter who read it Emmett looking over his shoulder,

"Fucking bastard. We're not stopping are we Major? Bella?"

I shook my head as Jasper spoke,

"No, we are going to find Edward Cullen and when we do Bella is going to do whatever she thinks is suitable punishment for what he's done. It is her son after all."

Peter nodded,

"Fair enough but if there's anything left I get first dibs"

I looked at him coldly,

"There wont be Peter, I can assure you of that."

Edward

When I stopped, hearing Gabriel's shout I found myself in the trees away from the truck and I was holding Alice's head in my hands staring into her face while her body lay at my feet. I smiled taking out my lighter ready to burn her body but then the crying stopped and I turned looking through the branches to see Gabriel staring in this direction although there was no way he could see what had happened. I tried to strike a flame but nothing happened, there was fluid in it so why wouldn't it produce any flame? The boy continued to stare in my direction and I got a nasty prickling between my shoulder blades so I decided to get moving after leaving a message for my dear wife.

Looking around I got an idea and pinned her body to a nearby tree, out of sight of Gabriel but where it wouldn't be missed by my trackers, smiling. Alice would be my messenger, I took a piece of paper out of the bag of toys and crayons she'd packed for the kid and scribbled my message for my dear wife to find then took it back to the body and left it prominently displayed. Coming back to the truck I threw Alice's head wrapped in a tarp into the back of the truck and got back in ignoring Gabriel's strange silence. I drove on, the map on the seat that Alice had so recently vacated. I didn't need her, I didn't need anyone, I could look after the kid, he was mine, I was married to his mother and I would keep him even if I'd lost her, that was justice.

Seeing the jetty up ahead I pulled over and grabbed the supplies throwing them in the boat before going back for the kid. He looked at me with wide eyes but not cowering away at my expression. I tried to pick him up but I couldn't touch him, he was shielding himself like his bitch of a mother shielded her thoughts from me so I leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"OK Gabriel, I'll leave you here but there's no one coming, only the alligators and I'm sure they'd love to eat a little boy like you. This little trick of yours only works when you are awake, once you go to sleep they'll creep in and chew off your toes and fingers before crunching your bones with their sharp teeth."

It didn't take long for him to decide staying with me was safer than being left here on his own. I almost left Alice's head in the back of the truck but decided to take it with us instead wrapped in a towel from Gabriel's bag rather than the tarp. He didn't say a word, just sat in the boat with his arms wrapped around him watching me.

"Keep your hands out of the water and stay quiet or the alligators will hear and if they come I'll throw you to them."

The motor started first time and I guided the boat out into the channel in the centre of the waterway, away from the mud banks. It took us three hours to reach the cabin Alice had arranged for us and it didn't look much but then I didn't plan on being there too long. Once Bella found my warning she would back off, there was no way she would put her precious baby boy in danger. I took him up to the cabin first and sat him on the porch steps,

"Stay there, don't move or the alligators will hear you."

He just looked at me with those wide eyes, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks and I felt nothing, no pity, no love, nothing for this child. I brought the things up from the landing stage then hauled the boat out of the water and hid it among the undergrowth before making my way back to the cabin but the steps were empty and I cursed. I went inside but he wasn't there and ran back outside calling his name quietly. He appeared from behind a tree pulling his trousers up and I smiled,

"Good boy, see we will get on great Gabriel if you do as you're told and act sensibly. Come on inside and I'll get you something to eat."

I held out my hand but he ignored it angling past me in fear and running up the steps into the cabin so I followed him, his fear of me meant I could control him easily and I smiled at that thought. Inside he sat on a chair gazing round still giving me sidelong glances then he looked over to where I stood in the rudimentary kitchen and set out the picnic my dear sister had prepared before beckoning him over. At first he hesitated but when he saw my frown he came over and climbed on the chair at the table looking at the food then at me,

"Well go on, its for you. Here"

I pushed a plate and a can of soda to him but of course he couldn't open the can so I snatched it back and pulled the tab so fiercely that the soda splashed out over my sleeve. I cursed and handed him the can,

"Eat, drink and don't move"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Edward

For the first two days I half expected the others to appear on our little island but the swamp remained empty of visitors apart from us. I made a bed up for Gabriel, well a sleeping bag on the old wooden bed frame, and sat beside him until he fell asleep. I knew he liked a bedtime story but he wasn't with his mummy now or his father and I wasn't pandering to his every whim so I sat silent at the side of his bed until he closed his eyes, his thumb going into his mouth for comfort and finally rocked himself to sleep. Only when I was sure he was fast asleep did I leave him sitting down with all the paperwork Alice had brought with her, maps of the hidden tracks in the swamp with other habitations marked by red circles, printed sheets about the dangerous fauna and flora of the swamp and lists of things she'd brought with her. It seemed to me if you planned on going anywhere with a child you needed a baggage train!

The next day I put his toys out and the crayons but he just sat looking at me,

"Suit yourself buddy but its just you and me so get used to it. This is all your mummy's fault, if she hadn't been such a bitch you'd still be with her so don't blame me. Now play with your things, I have to go out for a little while but you stay in here because the alligators are outside and if you leave the cabin they'll attack, remember their big sharp teeth."

I only went outside because he unnerved me just sitting there looking at me like I was some crazy person. I hid in the trees to see if he would disobey me and come outside but no, there was no sign of him so I pulled out all the paperwork and tried to decide what to do next. I wasn't staying in this stinking swamp for long, good hiding place or not, I wanted something more civilised, with electricity and people. Hiding in a crowd was a better idea than being isolated out here where anyone might appear.

When I went back inside he was sitting in the same position and only his eyes swivelled to look at me and I felt suddenly lonely and scared before realising it was coming from him, the little devil was using his daddies tricks with emotions. I walked over smiling and before he got his shield up I grabbed his arms and lifted him up to stare into his face,

"Listen to me you little bastard. Don't you try any of your tricks on me. I'll slap you silly if you do"

I pushed him back onto the old couch and he bounced once before grabbing the cushion to hold like a shield before him.

"Listen Gabriel, I'm a vampire and I'm faster and stronger than you. I'm also much more intelligent so you do exactly what I say and nothing else. No more little tricks with your puny little mind, no more shielding yourself or I'll leave you here and go away in the boat and you know what will happen then don't you?"

Those big soulful eyes looked at me in mute rebellion,

"Don't you?"

He nodded once then sat back cuddling the cushion and closing his eyes, he'd soon learn to behave himself.

"Don't think your mummy's coming for you because she isn't. Mummy doesn't want you any more, she doesn't love you, she gave you to me. I'm all you have, so you'd better be a good boy with me hadn't you?"

He opened his eyes again but he didn't answer me, just whispered "Mummy" very quietly.

"No Mummy, no daddy, only me"

Felix

Swamps were not my favourite places but I ignored the bitching of my companions as I followed Marcus directions until I saw the cabin ahead. Wading in the stinking water had just put me in a bad mood especially when I saw the boat Edward Cullen had hidden a few feet from the bank, well it would be our transport on the way back. I motioned for the others to watch the back of the cabin while I checked the boat out and found in the bottom Alice Cullens head wrapped in a venom soaked towel. So Edward had decapitated his "sister"! I hadn't seen that coming and I wondered what he'd done with the body, Aro would be livid if Edward had destroyed it. I passed on the news via cell phone although the reception was poor and I had to repeat everything at least twice.

"What do you want me to do with Cullen?"

"Bring him along but make sure the child is safe first, he's your only concern Felix. I do not want him harmed in any way or even frightened."

Yeah well that was going to be a little difficult, I didn't exactly look like every kids idea of a friend, but I'd do my best.

We spread out to wait, Edward must come out sooner or later and I didn't want as fight inside the cabin, it would be too dangerous for the kid. I couldn't let him see Jane use her gift on Cullen either, it would scare the crap out of him. No we would move in when Edward Cullen came outside. Twice during the day I heard the child moving around and Edward's threats and almost changed my orders but I knew it would be safer to take Cullen down outside so I was relieved when the door opened eventually and he stepped out onto the porch. The others tensed and waited for my signal but I was waiting for him to come away from the cabin and eventually he came down the steps but froze at the bottom, had he heard something? Had he seen one of us move? He turned and I heard the sobs of the child, that's what had stopped him but he didn't go back inside to comfort the boy, instead he approached the trees where I was hiding and as soon as I decided he was close enough I pounced ripping his head from his shoulders with no compunction after what I'd heard. The gutless bastard had been scaring the child and that was as low as you could get. If he only knew who he was terrorizing I thought he might have been even more scared when he finally came to his senses, when I allowed him to heal, leaving a thick mark around his throat.

"Edward, remember me?"

He nodded still rubbing his neck,

"Good, now would you care to explain what exactly you are doing way out here with a child who is not yours?"

"He's my son, mine and Bella's and she's trying to run away with him, keep him from me"

I shook my head smiling sarcastically,

"Your son? I don't think so Edward, he sounds too intelligent for that. Care to try again, we all know you only shoot blanks after all"

Jane laughed and he scowled at her but that was water off a ducks back.

"Bella's my wife, her son is my son born after we married."

"That's as may be but he's not yours. Still you can explain everything to Aro when we get back to Volterra."

"You're taking us to Volterra? Good, Aro will understand, he wont let her have the child back, he's a hybrid. I know the Volturi will want to keep him in Italy."

"You seem to know a lot about what the Volturi will and will not do. Lets see how correct you are shall we? Susanna would you get the boy, he'll be less scared of a woman I think."

There was a pause and then she came out holding the hand of the little boy who looked scared and tired, his eyes red and sore and one thumb in his mouth. He looked at me then at Edward,

"Don't worry Gabriel, I wont let Edward hurt you any more. Would you like to go find your mummy?"

He nodded, a shadow of a smile crossing his face,

"Good, lets go then"

I marched Edward to the boat and pushed him in,

"One word from you and I'll feed you to the alligators myself. Understood?"

He looked at me, now aware I'd heard his threats to the child and appearing more scared now.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Felix

The little boy was very quiet and I saw him shooting sidelong glances at Cullen, he was really scared so I held out my hand to him,

"Gabriel you don't know me but I promise to take you back to your mummy, you're a very special little boy and no one will hurt you again, not while I'm here. What did Edward do to frighten you so much?"

Gabriel hesitated then took my hand and came to sit beside me then he stood up so he could whisper in my ear,

"He said the alligators would eat me if I didn't do as he said"

I nodded,

"Well do you think an alligator could beat me in a fight?"

He looked at me for a moment then shook his head,

"No"

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of and I can tell you that your daddy is as good a fighter as me even if he doesn't look as big."

"He said I wouldn't see my mummy or my real daddy ever again"

"Well he was wrong, I'm going to make sure you see them very soon but first are you hungry?"

He nodded then blushed,

"I didn't like the food Edward gave me. My..." he touched his throat "...its sore, it burns."

He was thirsty but he wanted blood although I doubted it was human blood he was used to.

Jane and Susanna were not happy when we got on dry land with their assignment to find an animal and bleed it into a flask, I found one on board, for the child but they came back with it brimming and he took it gratefully smiling at the girls shyly as he started to drink. Jane came close as we watched him,

"You ask me to do that again Felix and I'll have you writhing on the floor for a week"

"Now is that a threat or a promise?"

She grinned and hit my arm before going to our truck to call Aro with the news that we had the boy safely in our custody and Edward Cullen too. I heard his anger when Jane told him of the way Gabriel had been treated and of Alice's treatment. For Edwards sake it would be better if we could find her body and fuse the two together although I wasn't holding my breath.

Jane came and handed the phone to me,

"Felix, good work. The boy is unharmed?"

"Scared silly but yes he's unharmed. What do you want us to do?"

"I will contact his parents and arrange for them to meet you somewhere outside the swamp. You should move quickly, we don't want the guardians attacking and they might if they feel their tribe is threatened."

"We're on our way Aro. I'll let you know as soon as we get out of the swamp."

Jane took the wheel while Susanna sat in the flat bed with Edward having decided to keep him as far from Gabriel as possible. We were almost out when Jane pulled up sharply,

"Felix, wolves ahead and they look ready for a fight."

I cursed, I didn't need this and the boy certainly didn't need to see anyone get hurt or killed. Jane understood immediately,

"I'll disable them, Susanna can watch Cullen, you take Gabriel and find your own way out. Once they give up the useless attempt to harm us we'll find you."

I nodded and took Gabriel's hand,

"Do you trust me to keep you safe Gabriel?"

He pulled me down to speak quietly in my ear,

"I can stop them feeling angry Felix"

"I bet you can but I think we better leave Jane to deal with them because if you get hurt I'll be in big trouble. I want you to get on my back and hold tight round my neck, we are going to fly through the trees. OK? Don't be frightened because I promise I wont let you fall."

Jane got out first and I watched as the six wolves moved closer, their fangs showing and snarling ready to attack. Jane winked at Gabriel then turned her attention on the wolves whose snarls of anger became squeals of pain as she used her gift on them. As soon as I saw them go down I jumped up into the trees and swung through them watching out for any lone wolf guards they might have put to watch for more of us but saw none. I guessed not many nomads penetrated the swamp so they were inexperienced guardians which made it easier for us.

It didn't take long to reach the edge of the swamp and I swung back down to hear Gabriel whooping in my ear,

"That was good, can we do it again?"

"Perhaps but not now. We'll go into that café and get you something to eat while I contact your mummy and daddy to come pick you up. Would that be good?"

He nodded and once we'd ordered I rang Aro back and told him what happened and where we were.

"I have been to contact with The Major's party, I think they were close to your position because he told me he heard a fight and cut me off. I'll give him your location. Once they are reunited you can hand over the letter addressed to Bella and then wait for a reply. They have Alice's body although I got the feeling neither Bella nor The Major were in any hurry to see her whole again so you can hand over the head."

"And Edward?"

"I don't think you'll have much choice in the matter Felix, he stole a child from its true parents and these particular parents are extremely angry. I fear we must lose Edwards gift also."

I sat with Gabriel while he ate watching with fascination, he was the first human child I had been close to for centuries and he did not seem at all intimidated by my size even though he himself was so small and delicate.

"I don't like Edward. He said he was my daddy but he's not. I wont talk to him, not properly."

"Well you speak nicely to me Gabriel."

"I like you. You don't hit me or say nasty things."

"No, only a bully would do that to a child Gabriel."

"Edwards a bully."

"You speak very well for such a young man"

"I listen and I'm growing really fast, I heard mummy say that."

I smiled then he tensed and jumped down from his seat as his mother and father came in followed by Rosalie Hale. He ran over into Bella's arms and I could see the joy and relief in her eyes while The Major came over to me after stroking his sons blond hair.

"Thank you Felix."

"You would have been there soon yourself and I had help."

"We ran into Jane, not that she needed our help but she was alone. She told us to go on once the wolves dispersed but Peter, Emmett, and Charlotte stayed behind to help find Edward once they found out he'd escaped."

"And the other guard? What of Susanna?"

"There was a headless corpse by the truck, I guess that must have been his guard,"

I stood up,

"I must go and help find Edward. Oh yes, this is for you. I was supposed to wait for a reply but I'm sure you understand and by the way, Alice's head is in the truck"

"No we have it, Jane threw it across."

I handed the letter over and ran off to find out what had happened to Edward. I wasn't sure if The Major would go back into the swamp to find him but I guessed from the way he went back to his son that Edward was the last thing on his mind right now.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

When the call came through from Aro Volturi I was staggered, the Volturi had my son and were waiting to hand him back? He was safe and with the Volturi guard? I could hardly believe it and when we met up with Jane who was holding the wolf pack off I believed it was all true. She allowed them free of her gift when she saw us and they ran, we were just too many and too powerful for them. She looked around and then told us Edward had gone and we saw the dead guard. I was torn but the need to see my little boy and hold him in my arms outweighed everything else and Rose stayed with Jasper and I while the others went with Jane and I doubted anyone would ever see Edward Cullen again by the looks on Emmett's and Peter's faces. I could see Jasper had no wish to do anything but be at my side and see our son again and when we entered the café and saw him sitting there with the huge Felix Volturi I wasn't sure whether to be horrified or pleased but when Gabriel hopped down from his seat and ran to me all I could think of was my little boy, my baby, was safe. I picked him up and held him tight while Jasper, after stroking his sons head, went to speak to Felix. Rose found a booth for us away from the other customers ordering coffee to look good and I sat down with Gabriel in my lap chattering away about his adventure but when he mentioned what Edward had said to him I felt my rage like a glowing fire within me and Rose took my hand to calm me before I exploded.

Jasper

To see my son in his mothers arms safe and now acknowledged mine was the greatest feeling in the world and I had no wish to leave, to hunt Edward, there were plenty to do that, I wanted to be with my mate and son. I joined them in the booth sitting opposite Bella who took my hand with her free one and smiled through her rage,

"He's OK, Gabes is OK."

I nodded sending her calm to help with her rage and felt her slowly relax but then Rose whispered what had happened while Gabes chatted on to his mother but fixed his eyes on me. I heard the words with growing horror, my own rage building. Edward had threatened and terrified my son? At that moment I wanted to get up, leave the café and hunt the bastard down but then Gabriel wriggled free of his mother and came round the table to me looking at me with those oh so familiar eyes,

"Daddy?"

I nodded unable to speak and he lifted his arms up to be cuddled. I lifted him onto my lap and he wrapped his arms around my neck,

"Felix said you were a strong fighter like him. I want to be big and strong like you when I grow up"

"You will be Gabriel, I promise you, but until then I will look after you and mummy and keep you both safe."

He lay his head on my shoulder, his fine baby hair caressing my cheek and I felt like the richest man on the planet.

Rose left us to talk while she found out what was happening with the hunt for Edward,

"Well you have your son back Bella. What will you do now?"

"What will we do you mean. Gabes needs his daddy too and I need my mate."

I smiled at her and touched her cheek with the back of my hand,

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jasper. So what do we do next?"

"I have no idea right now but we have a letter from the Volturi and it needs an answer apparently.

"What does it say?"

I pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her to open not willing to disturb my son who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I watched her face as she read it and saw her frown,

"What's the matter?"

"Its an invitation to visit Volterra. Aro says its very important that they speak with us about Gabriel but not to be alarmed, there's nothing wrong"

"So why do they want us to visit?"

"It doesn't say but as they rescued Gabriel for us I think we can believe them that there's nothing wrong."

"So you think we should go?"

She looked at me and sighed,

"I guess its as good a place as any to get a divorce and remarry."

I looked at her with a slightly questioning air,

"Divorce? Remarry? I haven't asked you yet."

"But you will. You want your son to carry your name don't you?"

Of course I did so I took a deep breath,

"Isabella Cullen will you marry me?"

She frowned,

"Hopefully I'll be a widow soon, I hate that name, but of course Major Whitlock I'd be delighted and Gabriel Whitlock sounds so much better."

Rose came back then smiling,

"I just spoke to Emmett, they caught up with Edward and let Jane play for a while before Felix arrived. He and Jane left then but gave Emmett a phone number where they can be reached, something about a reply to a letter?"

"OK. Where's Edward now?"

"Well its a bit difficult to say precisely."

"What?"

Bella looked as confused as me,

"Its a little difficult to be precise"

Her eyes flickered to Gabriel still asleep and breathing gently on my neck,

"He's asleep Rose you can talk openly"

"Peter and Emmett had a little disagreement and Edward ended up in pieces. They said not to worry, they saved enough for Bella but his fingers and toes, hands, and feet, are in different places. Jane told them what Edward threatened Gabes with and they thought it was only right...tit for tat...they fed the bits to different alligators."

I looked at Bella wondering how she would feel about her husband being fed to the swamp wildlife but she just nodded,

"As long as they left something for me I'm happy but make sure Peter and Emmett know not to say anything in front of Gabriel, I don't want him having nightmares."

"Charlotte has already warned them they'll be joining Edward if they breath a word in his hearing. They should be back soon but we have to decide where to go. We can't keep Edward where the humans can see him."

My phone rang then and I answered it carefully so as not to disturb Gabes,

"Major I hear it's all over bar the shouting but you'll be needing somewhere to stash what remains of the ass hole so I've rented you two motel rooms close to where you are now, that way you can keep him in the swamp out of sight until Bella gets bored with tearing strips off what remains. Glad but slightly wary to hear the Volturi are being helpful, what do they want?"

"I'm not sure yet Darius, do you have any ideas?"

"None I care to discuss on air. I'm travelling down with Sara and Esme and should be with you in a few hours so save a little for us."

We played with our coffees for a while longer then left taking the truck to the nearby motel and getting Gabriel settled.

I hated putting him down but knew there would be plenty more time for cuddling my son now Bella and I were acknowledging our relationship and there were some loose ends that still needed tying up. I left him with his mother and Rose while I waited for the others to arrive but Charlotte drove up alone,

"I left the others in the swamp but they're happy to stay there until Bella feels like visiting. I never thought I'd see Peter talking to Jane Volturi but he even shook her hand when they left, he just loved the way she had Edward suffering for almost an hour. I know he's told you what they did but I don't feel sorry for that sick bastard in the least, not once Jane told us what she'd overheard Gabriel telling Felix. How can you threaten to feed a child to an alligator?"

I shook my head unable to speak for the rage that was choking me but aware it was Bella's place to see her husband next, or what was left of him anyway.

"Darius is on his way and we have an invitation to visit Volterra so its not over yet, not by a long way. What about Alice?"

"We're leaving her for now, I thought we should find out exactly what happened, Edward wasn't happy with her and I'd be interested to find out why."

"Yes me too, you think she tried to protect Gabriel from him?

"I don't know but I'd like to think so. Anyway its something we can ask Edward while he still has a tongue in his head and Gabriel might say something later."

I nodded and went back to the motel room leaving Charlotte to shower in the other and wait for Darius and the others.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Jasper

I sat with Bella watching our son as he slept and talking in whispers so as not to disturb him,

"What do you think Darius meant by nothing he wanted to discuss over the air?"

"I have no idea but something important. He'll be here soon."

"You know we have to go to Italy don't you? The Volturi may have saved Gabriel and handed him back but I wont believe he's safe until I know what Aro wants."

"I feel the same way but it seems they aren't our enemy."

She nodded and lay her head on my shoulder,

"I thought my life was all mapped out and simple. I would marry Edward, he would change me and we would live happily ever after but it didn't work out like that. I didn't know how dead set against my becoming a vampire he was."

"Only because Alice told him you would recognise me as your mate once you were a vampire."

"Then why didn't you recognise me Jazz?"

"I've asked myself that many times over the past few days, I knew there was something about you that was different but Alice was the only woman I had known except for Maria and she did not give me any confidence with women. Alice I think worked on my gratitude for her and my insecurities. That's all I have to offer Bella."

"Yet every time I was in trouble you were there, you saved my life Jasper and not only by changing me. We should have realised but we didn't. What will you do about Alice?"

"That depends on what happened in the swamp, I have a feeling Alice tried to protect Gabes and that's why Edward attacked her. He has a gift... Gabriel I mean."

"I think he has two gifts Jazz, he feels emotions and he radiates them although not as strongly as you but then he's only a child. He has my shield too, its how he kept Edward away from him, he knows although he doesn't really understand yet. Do you think he will continue to grow as fast as he has so far? It scares me that he's developed so much in less than a week, he's almost like another child."

"I have no idea but if we go to Italy maybe we can ask Carlisle before I tear his head off for breaking my trust and for what he did to you."

I heard a gentle sigh from my mate,

"My protector, its strange but it doesn't annoy me as it would if Edward had said that. I think about him now and I wonder what I ever saw in him."

"He's a vampire Bella, your blood called to him so he dazzled you only to find him self caught in the trap, ironic really. I think deep down he loves you very much."

"That kind of love I can live without, and to think I was feeling guilty for falling in love with you, for ruining his perfect future."

There was a tap on the door and Charlotte popped her head round,

"Sorry to disturb you but Darius is here and I know you want to talk so I thought maybe Rose and I could sit with Gabriel while you talk to him."

We got up slowly and quietly as Gabes slept on,

"Thank you Charlotte, call us if he wakes up I don't want him scared."

"Don't worry Bella, remember he knows Rose and Esme will probably want in on babysitting duties too."

We slipped out of the door as Rose and yes Esme, slipped in but Esme took Bella's hand,

"I am so sorry Bella"

Bella nodded,

"I know Esme, and he's safe now"

Once in the other room we saw Darius had come complete with his lap top and other hardware but he smiled when he saw us,

"Good to know Gabes is back where he belongs and I can't wait for Edward to get what's coming to him but I needed to speak to you face to face because I think we have a unique set of circumstances here, in fact I know we do."

"Go on"

I sat on the couch and Bella sat beside me so I put an arm around her and she cuddled closer, just where I wanted her and it felt right.

"You know I have various ways into Volterra, electronically speaking that is."

"You mean you hack into their computers"

"Right Major but not just that, I monitor their phone lines, cell phones, and I have eyes in various places. All these tell me that something big is happening and that Carlisle nearly blew the whole thing and it all revolves around Gabriel"

"But he's a child, he's not even a vampire only a hybrid so what's so special?"

"Well even a hybrid comes up somewhere high on the unusual and interesting list Bella but I think its more than that."

"Go on."

"Look I can't be sure because whatever Marcus is up to he's been paranoid about keeping secret and I know it concerns Aro. I thought he was trying to find a way of slipping a dagger between his brother in laws ribs but its not. I think he's got his own back in some small way and that's down to Gabriel so what I'm about to say may be way off the mark."

"But you don't think it is Darius?"

"No, he doesn't think he is and neither do I Major"

We both looked at Sara who seemed intent, waiting for Darius to let us in on the secret.

"Carlisle is in Volterra as you know, Aro had him brought there after he lost it and murdered Bella's father. Sorry to bring that up Bella."

She nodded and I felt her tense,

"Well Carlisle was certainly in trouble for that but I got the feeling from snippets I heard that he was in way deeper than that because he failed to use his own sperm to produce Gabriel."

"What? Why? I'm just relieved he didn't, the sick bastard."

"I agree Bella, but if Aro was mightily pissed at him for not doing so you have to ask why? What was it about Carlisle that was so important?"

"Well he doesn't have a gift, could it be his brain or his genes?"

"My thoughts exactly, brains, well they aren't necessarily hereditary but genes are. So what was so special about Carlisle's genes? Why would Aro be so keen that Carlisle used his?"

We sat silent for a few minutes then Bella looked at him eyes wide,

"They're related aren't they?"

"Yeah that's what I thought and I think great minds think alike Bella. Aro wanted this kid to have his genes and Carlisle fucked up by using The Majors instead."

"But why was it so important that my child had Aro's genes?"

"That was the second shock of the day, are you ready?"

"Go on"

Bella was very tense now and I hated the fact Aro was using my mate as some kind of experimental incubator.

"I finally got into Marcus computer for as few minutes and found out that you are a direct descendant of Caius Volturi. Do you see where this is leading now? A baby born with two parents that are direct descendants of the Volturi brothers? It would be royalty."

"No wonder they were so eager to help find Gabes, but if he's only part royalty will it make a difference?"

"I think it would, if it were true."

"You mean I'm not a descendant of Caius Volturi? They got it wrong? Then why would they help us? It doesn't make any sense."

I sat trying to force the words out through gritted teeth while Darius watched me curious.

"Yes it does, perfect sense. Not only are you a descendant of Caius Volturi but Darius is about to drop the bomb, who am I a direct descendant of?"

"Pause for appropriate drum roll for suspense...Marcus himself. So you see Bella, Gabriel Whitlock is vampire royalty and that's why you've been invited to Italy. I don't think they engineered this, I think Aro just took advantage of the fact that Alice and Edward had a problem to which Carlisle's solution was very advantageous to him."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

There was silence in the room, we all knew he was right and were trying desperately to work out exactly what it meant for us, for Gabes.

"So what do we do about this invitation?"

"I think you should go, Gabriel is in no danger and neither are you two, you're royalty. The Volturi stepped up to save Gabriel, they wont do anything to harm him. I think they want to see the hybrid that carries their genes. If you refuse they will see it as an affront and then who knows? Besides Bella wants to go to Volterra and face Carlisle and this is a golden opportunity. I think right now you could ask Aro for the moon and he'd gift wrap it for you."

"But Gabes isn't Aro's bloodline."

"No, but his sister was married to Marcus so its all in the family and that's what's important. If the vampire world, our world, knows that there is a child, a descendant of the Volturi brothers then no one will ever attempt an uprising again, they will be secure without having to work for it."

"But aren't they already all powerful and untouchable?"

"Not exactly Bella although they work extremely hard to give that impression. There have been rebellions over the centuries and there are those who think they have a better right to rule but with a direct descendant sitting on the right hand of the Volturi brothers...well I don't see anyone getting much support for a coup, certainly not with his father being the famous Major Whitlock. The Fraternidad only want to seize power because they feel with a descendant of Aro's, a distant one I add, in their group they have as much right as he does to rule,. They think they should be ruling along side the brothers. The Romanians aren't powerful enough to cause any trouble but they are watched and their attitude will mean something. A very long time ago, Stefan told Caius Volturi that he would never stop fighting for the throne unless the Volturi could put a child of theirs on the throne."

"And Gabes would be that child?"

"Yes, he could stop any rebellions from formulating and bring peace between the warring factions just by his presence in Volterra. I think they want your permission to make him one of the ruling council."

"But he's just a baby."

"No, he's a boy, of Volturi bloodline and no one expects him to rule Bella, at least not until he is much older. His position would be filled by a proxy until then."

"A proxy? Someone who would make decisions in his name? Who?"

"You or The Major probably. That would ruffle a few feathers in Mexico eh Major?"

Bella stood up,

"I need to think about all this, I'm going to see if Gabes is awake yet."

She pulled me up beside her and we left, the others watching as I closed the door. I could feel Bella's emotions were in turmoil and I knew she had no idea what to do, what to think of what we had heard, but Darius was right. In order to see Carlisle we would have to visit Volterra and I knew Bella wouldn't rest until he had paid for Charlie's brutal murder. But for now we needed to be with our boy, we needed a little time together to work things out so while she went back to our room I rang the number Felix had given us.

"Major, how is young Gabriel?"

"He's sleeping Felix but he told us what you did and I want to thank you."

"I may be Volturi but I'm not a monster Major, I don't make war on children."

"About the invitation"

"Yes?"

"Bella and I would like time to settle a few things before we visit."

"That's fine Major. Just contact me on this number when you are ready and I'll arrange the transport. I take it you are thinking of more than a few days?"

"Yes, you can appreciate what Gabes has been through recently, Bella too."

"I understand and I'm sure the brothers will too. I look forward to seeing Gabriel again at some time. For now I hope he gets over his ordeal."

I put my phone away relieved there was no pressure from Italy and joined Bella who sat on Gabes bed watching as he started to stir, stroking his head and smiling. She looked so beautiful in that instant that I could have kissed her but I waited as she lifted our son up and smiled at him.

"Mummy"

He sounded so pleased to see her I couldn't help smiling myself and then he turned round looking for someone and I wondered if he was scared he might have been dreaming and see Edward but when his eyes met mine his smile became broader,

"Daddy"

I went over and hugged them both drinking in the scent of his young body, a scent that was a little like mine and a lot like his mothers and I wondered if there was maybe a hint of Marcus or Caius in there too. It seemed amazing that we could be their descendants but I didn't doubt Marcus research, not if Darius didn't, he was the most cautious man I knew.

Bella showered Gabes and helped him dress and we took him to the café for breakfast watching as he devoured a meal fit for a grown man, still he was growing very fast. The change from the boy we had seen walk into the bedroom with Edward was astounding and his intellectual side was growing equally as fast.

"I think we should perhaps find somewhere to rent for a while Bella, until we get the business of the Volturi out of the way. Give Gabes a couple of weeks to settle in and find his feet, he's been pulled from pillar to post recently and it hasn't been the best of things for him."

"OK, where? We can't go back to Forks. I don't even have a grave to visit for my dad, he's just gone"

"We'll sort something out for you I promise but the best memorial is in your heart, you loved Charlie and he will always be there inside you. All the memories you have will never fade or die."

She nodded and I could see she was upset which made me want to kill Carlisle even more.

"Before we go anywhere there's the question of..."

She mouthed the name Edward as Gabes leaned over his plate.

"Of course. What do you intend doing?"

"I don't want to hurt Esme, she's been with me all the way but I really don't think I could stand the thought of him roaming this earth. WE would never be safe"

She looked pointedly at Gabes as she said this.

"I understand. Would you like me to go with you?"

She shook her head,

"I think one of us should stay with Gabes. I'll have Peter and Emmett to watch over me."

"Are you going to feed Edward to the alligators?"

We both looked at Gabes startled and then Bella smiled,

"No, I don't think the alligators deserve that do you? He probably tastes yucky anyway."

"He's not nice Mummy, Felix said he'd feed Edward to the alligators if he didn't sit quiet in the boat."

"Well I'll think of some punishment for him. Don't you worry about it though. You and daddy can spend the afternoon together while I speak to Edward. Would you like that?"

He nodded then turned to me eyes sparkling,

"Can we go out in the truck daddy? I want to see some real alligators close up. Can we?"

Darius and Sara who had come in behind us started laughing,

"Actually there's an alligator farm a few miles away, shall we all go there while mummy does what she has to do?"

Of course Gabes was excited and ready to leap up and go right then so he was very interested in the idea of seeing alligators while I would be seeing a monster far more deadly than them this afternoon.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I knew Jazz hated leaving Edward to me, not that he thought I might change my mind about the bastard but that I would kill him and he wouldn't be a part of that but Gabes needed one of us with him right now and I needed to do this. After everything, this was my chance to get some revenge on the man I had thought truly loved me and who had betrayed me all down the line. He may not have known what Carlisle and Alice planned but he didn't exactly stand at my side when he found out and I would never forgive him for kidnapping Gabes and terrifying him, a little boy he wanted to call him daddy! I waved Gabes off with the others, beaming as he sat on Jaspers lap and steered the truck until they got to the end of the parking lot then turned to Charlotte,

"I'm ready"

She nodded,

"Lets go then."

She drove the other truck back into the swamp which was no more pleasing a place the second time around and soon pulled up in a small cut in off the track,

"We go on foot from here. Well out of the way of any humans."

I wondered what humans would want to go into this awful place but I supposed I was just biased. It didn't take us long and I got my first sight of my husband, or what was left of him, Peter and Emmett had done a real number on him and both hands and feet were missing. It looked like he'd been treated as a punch bag too, not that I was going to try reprimanding them for that. Looking at me he tried a smile but it died as he saw my expression.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with my husband if you don't mind"

The others got up nodding and the three of them wandered off in the direction of the truck.

"Bella, thank god you came, I thought they were going to kill me. They've been feeding me to the alligators a little at a time. I expected barbarity from Whitlock but Emmett? Tell me you've come to save me."

I raised an eyebrow astounded at his words and knelt down beside him,

"In what alternate universe would I come looking to save you Edward? You lied to me, you kidnapped my son, you threatened to feed him to the alligators and you think I should save you?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, I'd lost everything, you, my son, my future."

"What future Edward? I married you because I loved you and I thought you loved me."

"I did, I do"

"You have no idea what love means, none or you wouldn't have been so grateful to Carlisle for trying to keep me human. You didn't love me enough to want me by your side for eternity. You wanted a sweet innocent human girl who adored you that's all. What would you have done when I grew old or sick? Find yourself another one? And what about Gabriel? Even when you thought he was yours you didn't want him, you did everything you could to persuade me to terminate my pregnancy and once he arrived he was just a nuisance to you, an encumbrance."

"He never loved me, he hated me. Look at the way he behaved."

"Well maybe he sensed the way you felt about him. Still that doesn't matter any longer because his real father has taken us both... for eternity."

"Jasper? And just how long do you think he'll be willing to play happy families Bella? He's an animal, do you really want your son to grow up like him?"

"Better than growing up like you, that's for certain. You and I are over, I'm getting a divorce although it might be awkward with you dead, still widowhood will do just as well."

"No Bella please, I'm your husband, I love you. You cant let those two kill me."

I looked at Edward for a moment then leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me Edward, if I want you dead I'll do it myself."

He cringed away at my cold words,

"Bella please, I'll do anything but please don't kill me. It will break Esme's heart."

"You mean Carlisle's don't you? And I wouldn't worry too much about him, he's next on my list. Did you know he murdered Charlie?"

I could see by his expression that this was a shock to him,

"No, why?"

"No reason, he was just annoyed that his plan backfired on him and Charlie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So you see you'll meet Carlisle again, probably in hell."

He shook his head begging me over and over to spare him.

"What did Gabriel say when you threatened him? Did he beg for his life? Did he cry for me like you cry for Carlisle? Did you show him any compassion? Any tenderness?"

I waited but he didn't speak,

"I didn't think so"

I wanted to kill him but the rage I had felt was dissipating, he looked a pathetic wreck and I thought killing him would make me no better than him or his sire. No, I had a better plan, I would send him to Volterra as a gift. I didn't think the Volturi would be any less angry with him, especially with Gabriel being kin, they might kill him themselves but I didn't think so. I did think they would ensure he never left Italy again and I expected him to have a very uncomfortable life in Volterra. He had not only the brothers to look out for but Felix too and the huge guard had become attached to my son, very attached. Life in Volterra would be a living torture for Edward especially if I asked that he and Carlisle be kept apart. First though I needed to speak to Jazz so I moved far enough away that Edward couldn't hear me and called him.

"Everything OK Bella?"

"Yes but I want to run something by you."

He listened as I explained my plan,

"But if you want him to die now then I understand."

I wondered if he thought I still had some feelings for Edward and was about to say forget it when he came back,

"I think you are being kinder to him than he deserves but I do see imprisonment in Volterra might be worse than death."

"I want him to sign the divorce papers too. I'm going to tell Aro that I never want to see him again and I never want him to see the sun again or hear music. Let him rot while he thinks of what he did to Gabriel and us."

"Are you going to ask for the same punishment for Carlisle?"

"I don't know, the difference is that Gabriel is back and unharmed but Charlie's dead and I can never see him again. I don't know what I want to do Jazz. I have all this anger, frustration, and pain all clamouring inside and I can't think straight. I wanted to kill Edward so badly and now...I need to talk to you."

I stopped a few minutes to compose myself then tried again.

"Is Gabes having a good time?"

"Yes and he's being spoilt rotten. We'll be back soon and once he's asleep you and I can talk for as long as you want. Just tell Peter and Em to keep their prisoner safe a bit longer."

"OK, I miss you."

"Miss you too darlin' but don't worry, you decide what's best for you and the rest of us will go along."

"Peters going to blow his top isn't he?"

"Lets just say he wont be happy but you have Emmett on your side."

He was right of course and I left with Edward looking a little relieved, Peter cursing loudly and Emmett standing guard over their prisoner but only after winking at me. Charlotte took my arm,

"Don't take too much notice of Peter, he hates the Cullens in general and Edward most of all, along with Alice that is. He'll get over it Bella."


	52. Chapter 52

**Posting will be a little erratic for next few days, hubby ill. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Fifty Two

Jasper

I wasn't sure just how good I would be as a father, especially as Gabes hardly knew me but things just clicked. He took my hand and dragged me over to the swamp boat for a tour of the Gator ranch looking out for the alligators and listened keenly as the guy explained all about them and their life cycle. I think he was a little startled that such a young boy would be so articulate and come up with such intelligent questions but he was more than happy to share his knowledge. Gabes was fascinated to hear about the huge alligators that had been caught over the years but he asked the one question the guy couldn't really answer,

"Why don't you throw them back like fish if you don't eat them?"

I guess he had a soft heart where animals were concerned, even these predators that he had been threatened with. When he told our guide that Edward had threatened to feed him to an alligator the guy looked very serious and I explained quickly that it had been a joke,

"That ain't no joke Mister. Those alligators will chomp a kids leg off in a second, you make sure he stays away from them and this Edward learns more sense."

He went on to tell Gabes about Oscar the oldest alligator who was over one hundred years old when he died and even more so to be told that nearly all the other alligators were his descendants, very much like Gabes himself who was a descendant of the Volturi.

Esme, Sara, and Rose, went off in the truck to do some shopping while Darius and I enjoyed the talk and watching the alligators and when they picked us up I could see they had bought Gabes some clothes and food for a picnic which he tucked into like any normal little boy sitting on a picnic bench telling Esme all about the alligators he'd seen while I explained to the others what Bella had said. Darius gave me a questioning look but Sara seemed to understand,

"You think she's being soft with him don't you?"

"Well you have to admit it sounds like it"

"Does it Rose? Think about it, she could kill Edward and it would be over. She might feel good for a few minutes but she would always carry the guilt that she had killed her husband. The way she has it planned he lives but he'll be in torment for eternity. The Volturi aren't going to give him a nice room with a piano and take him out to hunt when he gets thirsty now are they?"

Rose thought about this and I even saw Darius nod a little,

"I get it I think but I'd have killed him first and thought of that later."

On the way back Gabes didn't stop talking, telling Rose and Sara all about the alligators and I was impressed at how much he remembered of the talk the guide had given us. It was strange how such a little child could capture the hearts and attentions of a car full of vampires so very easily but when I pulled up and he saw Bella waiting outside our room for him he wriggled out of the truck and ran over already talking before he got to her and I saw her love for him in her eyes as she bent down to kiss him. Had I really been this lucky? If so perhaps I should be thanking Carlisle for his interference rather than planning on ripping his head off! She turned to me and held out a hand,

"Come on daddy I want to hear all about this famous alligator."

Sara and Darius went off with Charlotte to take over from Peter and Emmett so they could hunt leaving us with Esme and Rose who would go with Emmett once he appeared. We sat together in our room as Gabes first told Bella everything again and then showed her the pictures Darius had taken and the leaflets we'd picked up before insisting that he wanted to sleep in the tee shirt I bought him that had a picture of Oscar printed on the front. So, he reluctantly went through to shower with Bella while I talked to Esme and Rose about Edwards fate.

"I should be grateful to Bella for not killing him I guess but I think he deserved it and I'm not sure I would have been so merciful myself Jasper. And I know what you said earlier but I still don't think he will suffer enough for what he did to Gabes. I had my doubts about him changing Bella even after they were married but that's another matter altogether. I'm more interested in what she plans for Carlisle."

I stiffened, surely she wasn't going to stand up for him now? She saw my face and smiled sadly,

"No Jasper I have no pity for my husband. I think he deserves whatever you and she decide to do about him. I'm just so sorry about Charlie, that was terrible. Carlisle hasn't had an episode like that for many years and he thought he had it all under control. I doubt the Volturi would allow him to leave Italy again now in any case. He's proved he is far too dangerous to be allowed among the humans, not if he can act so violently and not even to feed."

"What about you Esme? What will you do?"

"Do? Start again Jasper. There's someone out there for me somewhere. I shall pick up my interior design business and throw myself into it. Hopefully Rosalie and Emmett will stay with me, I have no intention of becoming a recluse or a nomad."

Rose put an arm around Esmes shoulders,

"Of course we'll stay, you didn't do anything, you didn't even know what Carlisle was doing."

"No, but perhaps I should when he started to become secretive about his work. He always included me, asked my advice but he shut himself away and just shrugged off any questions so alarm bells should have started ringing shouldn't they? I have a weakness Rose, I see the good in everyone and I must learn to over come that or I shall be made a fool of again some day."

Emmett appeared then and the three of them went off into the swamp to hunt promising not to touch any of the alligators with a smile at the bathroom door. Once they'd gone I joined Bella who was helping Gabes into the tee shirt which was a little big for him after which he climbed into bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Sleepy Gabes?"

He nodded snuggling down but looking at me until I understood and bent down to kiss him,

"Can I have a story?"

I looked at Bella who smiled and motioned for me to go ahead. This could be tricky, I had no idea what to tell my son so I let my imagination run free. By the time he fell asleep, Oscar the magic alligator had just saved two chipmunks from a horrible hunter called Henry. The crazy thing was that I enjoyed it almost as much as he had and even Bella applauded quietly.

"Now I think we should talk"

I nodded and followed her outside where we sat at one of the benches by the pool which was empty ready to be cleaned.

"So, what do you want to talk about first?"

She smiled,

"What we have to talk about first is Edward. Do you agree with what I thought? If not please say and we can discuss it."

I leaned across and kissed her,

"I'm fine with your idea Bella and so are the others."

"Not Peter"

"Peter wouldn't agree with anything less than death for Edward and Alice but I'll work on him. So next I guess is Alice."

"She helped Gabes, he told me, so I guess she's earned a reprieve but not for what she did to you, to manipulate you. I want to scratch her eyes out for that."

"Thank you darlin' for that. She may have helped Gabes but she got him in the mess in the first place and I don't trust her Bella. Not one bit, she can go to Volterra with us and Aro can decide what he wants to do. Keep her under Chelsea's influence or dispose of her."

"Do you think the others will agree to that? Esme? Rose and Emmett?"

"Its not their decision to make Bella, its ours, yours and mine"

I know I sounded curt but its how I felt, I didn't care what anyone else thought or wanted, this was our decision to make, we were the ones she had wronged, not them.

**Just a note to tell you all that Oscar the alligator actually lived in the Okeefenokee swamp in Florida, I just borrowed him to use here.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Esme

I knew about Alice, her head and body both being held apart and I knew what Bella had decided was a fitting punishment for Carlisle. He was beyond my reach in Volterra so I could do nothing about him but Alice, that was different. I left Rose and Emmett after taking down a deer, I wanted revenge more than I needed to quench my thirst further and let them go on. Besides they'd been separated for some time and could do with a little privacy. With the others either hunting or guarding Edward I knew my only problem would be Bella and Jasper and they were preoccupied with Gabriel so it shouldn't be too difficult to manage my task. I watched as they went back into the motel room then made my way to the truck where Alice's head lay still wrapped in the towel and under some canvas but then I realised her body wasn't here. It must be in the other truck, under the camping gear she and Edward had taken with them. Well that wouldn't be a problem with Darius and Sara busy guarding Edward and the truck parked some distance away. I picked up the towel with its grisly contents and took off in the direction of the swamp.

It didn't take me long to reach the other truck and I waited some distance away to check that no one was watching the vehicle before leaving the head among the bushes and making my way silently to the back. I pulled the tents out and then slid the body free and slung it over my shoulder making my way further into the swamp but away from Edward and his guards having retrieved the head. When I finally reached a spot I was happy with the moon was up and I could hear the creatures of the night moving around. I placed Alice's body on the ground and set the head in place watching as it slowly began to fuse. She was weak, very weak, from lack of blood and I gave her just enough from a flask I'd stashed in my pocket when I hunted my own deer to allow her to sit up.

"Esme? I knew you wouldn't leave me. Are we getting out of here? What did they do with Edward? You know he did this to me when I tried to help Gabriel."

"You were helping him, you were behind all this Alice. All because you couldn't accept that Jasper wasn't your mate. Did you really think you could keep him by killing his real mate, by forcing Carlisle to help you impregnate her? What kind of monster are you? I loved you like a daughter and this is the way you repay me?"

"I didn't have to force Carlisle to do anything. He would have done it for Edward anyway. He does everything for Edward. I just used that to get what I wanted."

"But you didn't, instead you got Carlisle captured and taken to Volterra, Bella's dad murdered and Edward held captive by Jasper and his friends. What do you think you really achieved? That boy could have been killed, as it was he was frightened out of his wits and do you have any idea who he is? What he is?"

She looked at me blankly,

"Gabriel is Volturi royalty. He is a direct descendant of Caius and Marcus and Carlisle is a direct descendant of Aro."

"He's what? How?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is the moment you started all this you signed your own death warrant and there is no one to save you now."

"But you did. You came to save me despite everything, that's a mothers love Esme. You are my mother in every way that matters."

"No Alice, you got me all wrong. I didn't bring you here to help you escape. I brought you here to make sure you can never hurt any of my remaining family again. You are the only one I can reach for now and I am hopeful both Carlisle and Edward will pay dearly for their parts in this but you...I have you and I intend that you pay for your wickedness. Do you have any regret for what you were a party too? Are there any messages you want me to pass on before I kill you?"

Her eyes opened even wider in shock and fear on hearing my intentions.

"Kill me? Esme, I love you, you love me as a mother should, you can't kill me. I'm sorry for the things I did. I'm sorry I helped Edward take Gabriel but I did try to protect him when I understood how frightened he was. I love Jazz and I wanted to keep him, is that so wrong? Is it a crime to hold on to those you love? To try and stop someone else taking him away? Wouldn't you have done the same if it had been Carlisle Bella loved? My only crime was loving too much and I don't think that deserves punishment, it deserves understanding and compassion."

Did she really believed the words she was saying or was this another Alice speciality? She was a master at manipulation, we'd all seen that over the years but excused it because before she had never used it in this terrible way, or not that we knew of. How much did we really know about Alice? She had come to us as an unknown, with no background, no memory of her time as a human or of her sire only what James told Bella and he was another manipulator so could even he be believed? Maybe Alice had been in an asylum and maybe it had been because of her gift, the ability to see the future but maybe not. Maybe she really had been mad and perhaps she had been locked away because she was dangerous. There was no way of knowing after all these years but there was something very wrong in Alice's behaviour these days and it had caused death and destruction. As the mother figure it was my duty to make sure she could never harm my family again, Alice had to die.

I took out my lighter and she tried to struggle to her feet, to flee, but she was far too weak and collapsed back onto the wet ground her big innocent eyes pleading with me for mercy. I shook my head,

"I'm sorry Alice but you have done too much damage to my family. We were never perfect but we coped, we protected and managed each others weaknesses. But you...its impossible to reason with you, you don't see the evil you have committed."

Her eyes narrowed and her face became a disdainful mask.

"Esme, as a mother you are hopeless, as a mate you can't hold your mates attention. That's why I did such evil things and Carlisle spends all his time fawning over Edward. Its not me that let the family down but you. This, all this, is laid at your feet for not being the strong mother I needed. I just hope Bella never allows you close to Gabriel or you will corrupt him just like you corrupted me, just like you let Carlisle down. You are the evil one, not me."

I struck the lighter looking at the flame and then a hand came over my shoulder and took it gently from my grasp,

"Esme, you are far too pure and gentle to lower yourself to her level. Ignore what she says, she is an evil tongued witch who deserves to die"

I saw a match tumble through the air to land on Alice's hair and then she became a fireball, hidden from view in the flames and I turned hiding my face in Jasper's chest as his arm came round to hold me. All the time I thought I had been clever he had had seen and followed me with Bella's blessing and now Alice was gone.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

We left our friends the day after Jasper came back with a quietly sober Esme having decided we needed to collect our thoughts before going to Volterra to find out what the brothers wanted from us. All our friends left us with the same message,

"You need any help you call."

Darius and Sara left first planning on going back to Portland,

"Its convenient for the airport."

They were followed by Peter and Charlotte who had tried to persuade us to go home with them but understood our need for a little privacy and then Rose and Emmett who took Esme back to Forks to make arrangements for the demolition of the fire damaged house although I didn't think she would want to rebuild on the same site, too many memories.

"Don't worry, we'll find somewhere new Bella. You just take care of my nephew, we're all going to miss him"

Rose was the one I would miss the most, she'd been there for me when no one else but Jazz had and I owed her for her help and support.

"I promise to let you know what's happening. In the meantime look after Esme, she's been through a lot too."

We set off for Little Rock where Darius had found a nice little house for us to rent far enough from anyone that we could be sure of a little peace. We drove making it a special trip for Gabriel by stopping at a few places on the way. First stop was Flora, the Petrified forest walk where Gabes enjoyed the panning for gems or fairy stones as Jazz called them. He told Gabes that each gem was a fairy wish and our son was really excited when he found three. We both wondered what he wished for when he closed his eyes but he wasn't saying. Next day we stopped in Pine Bluff where we took him into the Jack and Jill Funzone to try out the black light mini golf. I thought he might enjoy all the glow in the dark stuff but I had to admit I loved it and for one of our first family outings it was magical. Gabriel was exhausted by the time we got to our motel room hardly able to keep his eyes open for his bath and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow leaving plenty of time for Jazz and I to talk as the night before he'd hardly slept at all he was so excited.

I lay back on the bed groaning,

"I thought vampires didn't get tired"

"They don't, you're just unwinding from all the stress, it will take a few days unless you'd like me to help you out"

I looked regretfully at our little boy fast asleep looking like an angel with his halo of blond hair framing his beautiful face and he laughed,

"Well I wasn't thinking of that seeing as were sharing a room but if you turn over and take your shirt off I could give you a back rub"

I groaned but pulled off my shirt feeling a little self conscious at being here in my underwear which was crazy seeing as we had a son but we had been denied the fun that usually came first, well it was delayed but hopefully not for much longer or I might explode with need. He chuckled having felt my frustration and I turned over,

"Hey mister that's not fair"

He leaned in and kissed me stroking the side of my face then nuzzling my neck until I pushed him away,

"Back rub Major"

"Sure Miss Bella"

I'd never had a back rub before but if that's what it felt like I was glad because I was so hot and bothered by the time he finished I needed a cold shower but that had its advantages as he joined me although we just fooled around. Neither of us wanted our first time to be up against the wall in a shower stall in some cheap motel. We had been cheated out of far too much and both of us wanted things to be just right. It was just as well as it turned out because as I got out to dry myself leaving my sexy Major under the water I heard Gabes call out and rushed through still dripping and wrapped only in the motel towel to find he was dreaming but I sat with him until he quieted again when Jazz having dried and dressed took my place stroking his sons cheek,

"He's been through a lot too Bella. I guess the odd nightmare is only to be expected."

"He's tough like his daddy."

"Like his mummy too, now get dressed before I get any more ideas."

He swatted my rump as I walked past and I put it on the slate, something else he would pay for...soon I hoped.

Jasper

It was good to know that Bella was as eager as I was to find our own bed and some privacy but after all Gabes had been through he needed this time with us, to be sure that we wouldn't scare him or leave him and to know he was safe and loved. Once we got to the rental Darius had arranged we could find time for our own needs. I checked the map while Bella took Gabriel for breakfast although he looked a little pale to me and as if he hadn't slept well although we both watched him and after that one bad dream he'd slept like a log. I put our bags in the car and waited as they came out but Bella looked concerned. She put him in his seat then turned to me,

"He didn't eat much and he says he has a sore throat."

Of course, it hit me then, he hadn't had any blood since Edward took him, or not as far as we were aware, he was thirsty!

"He needs blood Bella. I'll drive out of town and find somewhere we can park up and take him to hunt."

"Do you think he's old enough?"

"He needs blood Bella and if he can hunt it will be better for him, stale blood is OK but its not as good and he's very thirsty."

Now I thought about it I could feel his thirst I just hadn't allowed it to register before.

"OK then but please don't expect him to know what to do"

I looked at her and she looked away,

"Sorry that was uncalled for. I know you'll look after him."

We parked up and Jazz took Gabes hand squatting down to look into his face,

"Your sore throat is thirst Gabes. What you need is blood. Would you like to hunt for your own?"

He smiled and nodded shyly,

"I don't know what to do daddy."

"Don't worry I'll show you. Come on, mummy's coming too"

I followed them feeling inadequate for the first time since I had Gabes. I could hunt for myself but I was a full grown woman, he was just a little boy. How could he take down any prey? Most animals were bigger than he was. I hung back to watch as Jazz pointed out a rabbit to him and told him to close his eyes and do what felt right.

I didn't think Gabes would even understand what he meant but then he took off like a torpedo hitting the rabbit before it knew he was coming and holding it up for Jazz to see. Unfortunately it wriggled free and ran off but he was just happy he'd caught it and I allowed myself to relax. It took two more attempts before he could hold on and then as I watched he fed but only a little then put the rabbit down and watched as it hopped away.

"Wont it die or become a vampire?"

Jazz laughed at that,

"I'm not sure how venomous Gabes is Bella and if he wants to feed without killing that's great. Whatever he needs to do, it will change as he gets older and his thirst becomes stronger but for now look...he's OK"

I looked at Gabes who stood grinning and wiping his mouth with his cuff, my son had fed by himself and he had done it without killing the animal, he was special indeed.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

The house Darius had arranged for us was small but perfect for our small family and just on the edge of town so Gabriel could find some other children to interact with while still leaving us enough space around to enable us to hunt when we wanted. Bella and I had spoken Gabes about our secret and he seemed to understand although he was only very young. Every morning I saw him he seemed to have grown a little bit and I understood we couldn't stay here long but a couple of weeks would give some semblance of normality to his life, something he'd never had until now. The place was furnished and he was excited when he had the choice of the two smaller bedrooms although one was painted a light pink. It was the best one with a view of the yard and caught the morning sun so I took him down to the hardware store and he chose some paint for the walls settling on a pale green which I rather liked myself.

While I painted his room he went shopping with Bella to add to his meagre selection of clothes and to fill the kitchen cupboards and freezer. I missed them as soon as they left but it didn't take long to get the room painted and moved the furniture back in. I showered and remembered to add towels to the next shopping list if Bella forgot having taken the motel towels from last night which was just as well or I'd be drying myself on my old clothes. I had just got out when I heard the door bell and pulling on my jeans I ran down stairs and opened the door to find a woman of about forty standing there smiling and holding a basket of fruit and things in her arms.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, its just we always give newcomers a house warming basket. I'm Jackie"

She held out one immaculately manicured hand and I shook it briefly knowing she would put the chill down to my just having showered. I took the proffered basket with a smile of my own,

"Thank you. I'm sure my wife will be in touch"

"Oh, so you are married? We heard it was a single man moving in"

So that's why she'd come dressed to kill!

"No, I have a wife and a son Gabriel"

She looked crestfallen and I had to hide my smile at her crashing hopes.

Before she could say anything else I saw Bella drive up and the look she gave me told me that vampire jealousy was alive and well and ready to explode.

"Excuse me that's my wife now and she'll need a hand"

I avoided her and ran down the steps barefoot to open Bella's door and give her a kiss before reaching in the back for Gabes who was already chatting away.

"Welcome committee... Jackie"

I murmured quietly and Bella smiled but it was still a little tight,

"Be nice and she'll go away"

I don't know what Bella did say but Jackie left fairly quickly without saying goodbye to me as she passed me loaded down with bags and parcels.

When I went into the house I heard Gabes running around in the garden with a ball and then felt Bella's arms around my waist like a steel belt,

"What were you doing with Jackie half naked?"

"Was she? I didn't notice"

"You know what I mean Mister."

I turned to face her,

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Oh its more than a hint and you still didn't answer me."

"I painted Gabes room and had a shower when she rang the bell."

"Did you invite her to join you?"

I laughed,

"I value my life a little too much to do that, besides I've already got the best why would I be interested in the also rans?"

For a minute I thought she might not believe me but then Gabes ran in with his ball and grabbed my hand,

"Come and play ball daddy"

I admit I took the cowards way out but I thought I might still pay for my perceived crime later.

Luckily the paint was dry within a couple of hours and there was no smell so after dinner and a bath Gabes went up to his bedroom happily clutching the ball which had also joined him in the bath and climbed into bed.

"Can I have a story daddy?"

Bella sat on the end of the bed looking at me,

"Yes daddy, why don't you tell him the one about the naughty lady from across the road."

Gabes eyes widened,

"Was that her I saw daddy? The lady talking to you? Is she naughty?"

"No, she's not but OK I'll tell you a story."

There was a naughty lady in it but she was eaten by an alligator at the end and soon Gabes was fast asleep.

I took Bella's hand and led her to our bedroom which was at the other side of the house and shut the door quietly.

"Now, about the naughty lady across the road. I can assure you that the only naughty lady I want is right here"

I pulled Bella close and kissed her running my hands up and down her back and feeling her press her body even closer to mine only hampered by the raging hard on I now had.

"I hate to tell you but there seems to be something between us"

I pulled back just a little to look into her face,

"Really?"

"Yes really"

She pushed me backwards to fall onto the bed and ripped my shirt off, the button flying in all directions.

"See what I mean?"

I nodded doing the same to her and very soon we were both naked and she lay on top of me kissing my neck while her hands stroked my flanks and my hard on got more and more painful.

"You're killing me Bella"

"No, but you're going to wish I was by the time I've finished with you Major Whitlock"

Bella was true to her word, I thought I had control over my body but she proved to me that wasn't so. I found out just how different sex could be when you found your mate. Bella took me to the very edge over and over, using her mouth, her hands and every other part of her body until I was begging her for release and still she held me back. As a relative newborn she was stronger than me, or at least as strong and struggling just made things worse for me as she squirmed against me, brushing my body with her breasts and rubbing herself against my belly and iron hard dick. It was almost dawn before she finally lay down and allowed me to mount her. I wanted to take my time but it was impossible and I climaxed almost immediately crying out with the relief and collapsing on top of her, the smile on her face showing me how happy she was.

"Now I forgive you for answering the door half naked but don't let it happen again Major"

I groaned, it was almost worth the pain I'd endured for so many hours.

"This should have been when I conceived our son, not the way it happened"

She sounded cheated and I kissed her rolling over and taking her in my arms to hold her close,

"Yes it should have been but at least we found our way to each other and we have a remarkable child."

"He is remarkable isn't he? He's so beautiful too, just like his daddy".

We lay there together in the warm afterglow until we heard Gabes become restless when with regret we finally untangled ourselves from the sheets. Bella groaned,

"Don't worry, there's always tonight, and tomorrow night, and all the nights after that".

What more could a man ask for?


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

The next two weeks were wonderful, we spent our days with our son, going on outings, swimming, playing in the yard and just being a normal family but all the time we were aware that Gabriel was developing fast and we had the visit to Volterra at the back of our minds. The nights were ours alone and we made the most of our time together, insatiable and so much in love there were never enough hours before we were forced to get up and dress. At the end of the second week we talked about moving on, Jackie from over the road had visited twice more, once with her little girl and I knew soon she would start questioning Gabes rapid development.

"If we have to go lets make it Italy and see just what our ancestors have in mind for our little family"

Jasper agreed unwillingly, like me he would rather have carried on moving around every few weeks or months until we found out when Gabriel's development would slow down. So that evening we sat with him after dinner and told him about the trip to Volterra.

"Will I see Felix and Jane?"

"Yes they both live there so expect you'll see them."

"I like Felix, he was kind to me."

Having finally seen Felix I found it hard to believe he hadn't frightened the life out of a little boy but Gabes had seen beyond his appearance.

"The three brothers, are they my uncles?"

"Its a little more complicated than that, more like grandfathers actually."

"So do I call them grandpa? Are they the only grandpa's I have?"

It hurt to tell him yes because I knew that Charlie would have been so proud of Gabes but Carlisle had ripped that away from him. Carlisle...I hadn't thought about him in days but the thought he was there stuck in my throat now and I knew I wouldn't stop hating him until I finally got to talk to him in Volterra.

Jasper

I rang Darius and Peter to let them know we were flying to Italy and of course both offered to join us but I thought it would be better if we went alone. After all it was an invitation not an order and we all knew we were in no danger. Darius promised to keep his electronic ears open if we needed any help and of course Peter just ignored our thoughts on the matter and told us he and Charlotte would meet us in Pisa.

"Major if you think I'm waiting in fucking Boulder for that feeling between my shoulder blades while you're in Italy then you don't know me at all. Char and I were thinking of taking a holiday, catch up on the culture of Italy, you know the Leaning Tower, pizza, Chianti"

"Chianti?"

"I heard it on Silence of the Lambs, sounds Italian though doesn't it? Very cultured."

"That's probably because it is Italian"

"Well there you go then. Anyway no arguing. We're there when and if you shout for help. I have my cape and tights packed ready."

I found it better to let Peter just get on with it when he was in that kind of mood and it was good to know we had some back up if it was needed.

Gabes heard me tell Bella what Peter had said and of course he wanted to know if Uncle Peter was a real superhero. So of course we told him the truth! I couldn't wait to see Peter wriggle out of this one, I'd even buy him the tights and boy would I have a camera ready! Bella was very nervous about the flight, she had never been in close proximity to a lot of humans since she became a vampire but I promised to keep her calm and safe. Gabes on the other hand was very excited at the idea of flying to a different country and insisted on hearing all about Italy, what they ate, the language, and the Volturi of course. Luckily I knew some Italian and we showed him Italy and Pisa on Google Earth.

Over the years I'd done some flying although mainly within the Americas and Gabes excitement rubbed off on me too. This time I was taking my family to meet the rulers of our world and I wondered just what they would have to say to Gabes. By the time we touched down I was more than happy to see Peter and Charlotte although Gabes was most disappointed he wasn't wearing his Superhero outfit.

"I'm working undercover right now. I don't want the bad guys to recognise me. If you see any you give me the signal."

"What's the signal?"

"Can you waggle your ears?"

Gabes shook his head looking very serious,

"OK then how about scratching your nose? You can do that can't you?"

Gabes nodded and scratched his nose at which Peter spun round in a crouch,

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The bad guys? You gave me the signal"

Gabes laughed as he explained he was showing Peter he could make the signal.

"Jeez, you scared me there for a minute. I thought they were behind me. Still, I want you to take this"

He handed Gabes what looked like a small watch,

"I can't tell the time yet Uncle Peter."

"Good, neither can I. It's not really a watch"

His voice dropped to a stage whisper,

"It's a secret communication device. You press the button on the side and you can speak to me, wherever you are. Its our little secret though. OK?"

Gabes nodded. his eyes bright with excitement, as Peter strapped the watch on his skinny arm.

"Right now. I want a report every night before you go to sleep, OK?"

Gabes nodded seriously.

"What do I report?"

"You tell me everything you did and where you went. That way I can always trace you."

It was Peters way of keeping in communication with us if we were unable to get to a phone and I was pretty sure the "watch" had come from Darius.

Bella

The flight had been uneventful but I had felt myself begin to tense up with all the scent of blood in the confines of the cabin but Jazz sat the other side of Gabes and I knew he was calming me as the scent slowly diminished in my mind. We played games with Gabes and then he watched a film before falling asleep, his head on my lap and his feet on Jazzes. We looked to all intents and purposes like a normal family taking a vacation which was nice although I didn't imagine anyone on board realised they were in the presence of vampire royalty. Seeing Charlotte and Peter when we landed helped keep me calm but as we walked out of the terminal with our bags a large black sedan pulled up and Felix got out smiling at Gabes.

"Well young man, you've certainly grown since I last saw you. You're almost as big as me"

Gabes went over to him all smiles and I saw a few heads turn when the huge Felix bent down to shake hands with the little boy who returned it gravely.

"Mummy said I'd see you again. Are you driving us to Volterra? I'm going to meet my Grandpas, or that's what daddy said."

"I know and they are very eager to see you so I guess we should get going. Would you like to ride up front with me? If its OK with your parents of course"

I didn't think either of us would dash his hopes, Gabes got to sit up front as the car glided away from the airport and towards the hill town of Volterra.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Gabriel

It was fun sitting up front with Felix and watching out the window, it looked different from home but it felt more like home which was odd. I knew mummy and daddy were nervous even though they tried to hide it from me. The Volturi, the men who were my grandpas were very important people, they were like kings and I wondered if that made me a prince or something. Would they live in a big castle with a drawbridge and guards with long poles over their shoulders? Would there be lots of people in long cloaks carrying swords? Would they wear crowns? Maybe I would have a crown to wear!

"Felix"

He turned to smile at me,

"Yes Gabes"

"Are there any ladies in Volterra? Other than Jane? I mean are my grandmothers there too?"

"Yes, there's Athenadora who is Caius wife and Sulpicia who is Aro's wife."

"Why do they have such funny names?"

"Well they weren't funny when they were born, its just that names change over the years."

"I guess there aren't knights on horses are there?"

"No Gabes, the best rider is probably The Major. Your father that is."

I sat back to think about that, was my daddy in the army? He didn't wear uniform but if he was called The Major then he must be. I would ask him about it later.

"You're a vampire aren't you Felix?"

"Yes, so are your grandpas and your parents."

"So you all drink blood?"

"Yes we do but you can eat human food too because your mummy was human when she had you."

"Are there any children in Volterra?"

"No, you are very special Gabes, the only child born into our world for centuries."

"Why aren't there any others?"

"Because vampire women can't have babies and in Volterra all the women are vampires."

"That's sad, I'd like someone to play with. What's it like? Your house?"

"I live in a castle along with all the Volturi. We have our own rooms but we live together."

"What about my grandpas and their wives? Do they have houses of their own?"

"The castle is their home and we are like their grown up children. We do the things they ask, we keep them safe."

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why do they need to be kept safe? What can hurt a vampire?"

"Oh, other vampires, special wolves called guardians, and fire."

"Are you like superman? He can be shot or fall a long way and not get hurt."

He laughed at my question but nodded,

"I suppose so, and we can fly through the trees remember?"

I looked back to see mummy and daddy sitting quietly holding hands and I felt they were happy which was good. I never felt mummy was happy with Edward and I know he didn't like me.

"Look Gabes, that's Volterra"

I looked out the windscreen to see the town on the side of the mountain with a stone wall around it.

"Is it all the castle?"

"No, that's the town you can see but the tower in the middle, that's part of the castle."

"Do vampires live in the town?"

"No only in the castle, humans live in the town"

"Aren't they scared of you?"

Felix shook his head and leaned across to whisper in my ear,

"They don't know what we are, its a secret so be careful what you say if you meet a human inside the walls."

"I will."

We drove up the mountain and through the thick walls where the roads got really narrow like a track in the swamp except there were houses each side not trees and people instead of alligators. The car stopped in a big open space with a fountain in the middle and Felix opened my door for me. I got out looking around, the place even smelled different and it was very warm. I could see people sitting outside cafés drinking and wondered what they would do if they found out we were vampires? Mummy took my hand and we followed Felix up the steps to the front of the tower Felix had pointed out to me before. At the top was a huge clock face and I tried to see what time it was but then we went inside and I looked around inside. It didn't look much like a castle, there was lots of glass and magazines on little tables but when we went through some more doors I smiled, this was more like a castle with stone walls and corridors with big wooden doors. I could hear my footsteps on the stone floor and wanted to run along the corridor to see what was at the end but I didn't think I'd be allowed. Maybe as prince I could? I'd ask my grandpas when I saw them if I could.

When Felix stopped outside two big doors I smiled to see guards and they were even wearing cloaks even if they were black which was usually the colour for the baddies. One of them opened the doors and I took a deep breath and walked in with mummy on one side and daddy on the other curious to see the kings, my grandpas. Three men sat in big carved thrones, only wood though, no gold, on a platform and we walked up to them while they watched. They were older than daddy and Felix but not grey haired and wrinkly like most old people I'd seen. They looked different though, like I imagined Elf kings to look like especially the one in the middle with his long nose and thin face, he didn't look much like a grandpa, neither did the one with white hair, he looked too young but the other one, I liked him best of all and I really hoped he was one of my grandpas. The one in the middle stood up and spoke to mummy and daddy while I watched the one on the end who smiled at me and stood up too. He was as big as Felix and he stepped down then sat on the platform so I could look into his face. He held out a hand and I took it, shaking just like a grown up.

"Gabriel my name is Marcus. Its very nice to meet you."

I felt a bit shy but I remembered my manners,

"Its nice to meet you too sir. Are you my Grandpa?"

He smiled and reminded me of Santa,

"Yes, I'm Grandpa Marcus. Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes but driving here with Felix was better. He told me lots of things."

Grandpa Marcus nodded again and then got up as the king in the middle took his place but he didn't sit down he just bent over me,

"Gabriel Whitlock, I'm Aro."

He scared me a bit but I shook hands with him too and felt a funny sensation in my brain, like he was trying to touch it but couldn't. When he let go I put my hand behind my back, I didn't want to touch him again.

"Well you have your mothers shield I see."

He straightened up and walked back to my parents and I was relieved, I hoped he wasn't my grandpa too. The other man, the one with the white hair spoke to me next. He beckoned me over so I stepped onto the platform and went to stand in front of him and when he held out his hand I shook it relieved he didn't feel strange.

"Gabriel, I'm Caius, one of your grandfathers."

I nodded,

"Its very nice to meet you sir."

He smiled,

"I think Grandpa Caius will do, it sounds better than sir. Are you thirsty or hungry Gabriel?"

I nodded,

"A drink would be nice please"

Grandpa Caius looked at Felix who nodded and went out coming back a few minutes later with a can of soda and some pizza for me so I sat on the platform to eat while I listened to mummy and daddy talking to the kings.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

I left the talking to Bella, being more interested in the reaction of my son to the Volturi brothers and their reactions to him. I could see Marcus was taken by the boy and he made the most effort which was repaid by Gabes feelings towards him. My son liked Caius too but his reaction to Aro was totally different. He seemed to understand something of Aro's gift or at least he understood Aro was trying to read his mind and from Aro's emotions he had been unsuccessful, Gabes kept him out. Felix was firm favourite in Gabriel's eyes and I watched as the two sat talking while Gabes ate the food Felix brought in for him.

"Well Isabella, it has been a pleasure to meet you and your family, we have a suite of rooms prepared for your stay and if there is anything else you require please don't hesitate to ask. We thought it might be good for Gabriel to have a tour of the "castle" tomorrow and Felix has agreed to accompany you along with Marcus who knows as much about it as anyone, then tomorrow evening we have invited some of our more important subjects to visit and meet our young prince."

I looked up at that,

"You've told people who he is?"

"No Major, just that Gabriel is a very special young man. We wouldn't dream of introducing him as the fourth ruler of the Volturi until we have been through everything with yourself and your mate."

"Good. When do we have this conversation?"

"Tonight after young Gabriel is settled perhaps you would join us. I understand Jane and Chelsea have volunteered to babysit and Gabriel knows Jane."

Gabriel turned, his face smeared with tomato sauce and gulped his mouthful down as quickly as he could,

"Jane fought the wolves for me in the swamp. I thought she was cross with me but she wasn't. I don't know Chelsea though, can I meet her?"

"Of course. Felix ask Chelsea to join us, she can show you to your rooms."

Gabriel wanted to ask something but not of Aro and I watched interested to see who he would choose instead. He got up wiping his hands and face on the napkin Felix handed him then walked up to Marcus,

"Can I run along the corridors?"

Marcus looked a little taken aback at the question,

"Yes if you like but why?"

"Well they're long and I just want to run after being on the aeroplane."

Marcus smiled at him,

"Feel free to run any time you like, this is like a second home for you after all."

I felt less worried hearing that, I had thought they might try to keep us here, or Gabes at least.

Chelsea arrived and Felix introduced her to Gabes who seemed to like her straight away although I was wary of her gift but Bella squeezed my hand,

"I've got it covered"

I nodded knowing the brothers would understand too, no one was using a gift to persuade our son that he wanted to stay here, not even his grandfathers. Chelsea escorted us to our suite with Gabes running up and down the corridors burning off a little of his excess energy and watched by a smiling Chelsea.

"Jane told me he was a remarkable child."

"We think he is"

"And I think you are very lucky to have him. It seems strange to hear a child's footsteps and laughter in the corridors of the citadel, its the first time ever. He smells like a vampire too, or at least more vampire than human."

I hadn't really thought about that but she was right, he did smell more vampire than human now or had I just got used to his scent? If not did it mean his body was changing from human to vampire and was that why he was growing so very fast? Was this a trace between finishing his development or becoming frozen at some point in adolescence? It concerned me and I knew I needed to talk to someone but the only person who might have some idea was Carlisle and I hated the idea of talking to him about anything. I thought quickly then took Bella's hand,

"Will you be OK if I leave you a minute? I just want to have a quick word with Marcus?"

She nodded frowning but didn't ask any questions for which I was relieved.

I bumped into Felix along the corridor,

"Major?"

"Felix I wonder if it would be possible to have a word, a private word with Marcus. Its about Gabriel."

"He is with the others discussing your son, can I help?"

I weighed up my options, Felix seemed fond of Gabes but could I trust him? In the end I decided I had no option,

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

He looked at me long and hard then nodded,

"Follow me"

We went down two flights of stairs and through a door into another corridor that was much more roughly hewn and I understood we were underground.

"In here"

The room we entered was some kind of store room for documents with huge tables and rows of book shelves.

"Please sit down"

I took a seat opposite him,

"So Major what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I explained my concerns about Gabes to him and his face became grave as he understood the ramifications.

"He has to complete his childhood before he becomes a vampire or risk being labelled an immortal child. If that happens not even the Volturi could keep him safe."

"Is there anything we can do to speed up his human growth or slow his vampire maturity?"

"This is what you wanted to speak to Marcus about?"

"Well he's the keeper of the archives isn't he?"

"True, there is always Carlisle of course but I can see why you wouldn't want to ask his advice. I do a lot of research for Marcus, perhaps I can find some way. Will you leave it with me for a while? I will not speak of it to anyone, not even Marcus."

"Thank you Felix, I appreciate your help."

"I like the child and I would be the one expected to execute him if he were found to be an immortal child so you see I have a lot at stake too Major. Ill be in touch as soon as I find anything. In the meantime I suggest you keep away from Aro, if he finds out your worries this could become very dangerous for you, your mate, and Gabriel.

"I will Felix but thanks for the advice."

I left him in the room finding my way back to our suite by following Bella's scent. I just wanted to be with my family and I knew I couldn't tell Bella yet, in case Aro touched her, it would be my secret until I heard from Felix, hopefully with good news.

Our suite of rooms was large and filled with plenty for Gabriel, a TV, games console, books, puzzles, toys, even a robotic dog he could program to follow him and do tricks. It was a struggle getting him to bath and settle in bed for the night after all the excitement but he was tired and after a story from Bella he snuggled down,

"Are Jane and Chelsea here yet?"

"No, in a little while."

"You wont be far away though will you mummy?"

"No, daddy and I will be in the castle and if you wake up scared remember you can always talk to Uncle Peter."

He smiled sleepily and looked at the watch he refused to take off even in the bath, I just hoped it was waterproof, then his eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Gabriel

I'd been pretending to sleep and I waited until I heard Mummy and Daddy talking to Jane and Chelsea before contacting Peter like he told me.

"Is that Gabes the Super spy?"

"Yes, reporting in."

"So did you have a good day?"

"I met my Grandpas and had pizza and I'm allowed to run along the corridors which is really cool because there are lots of them and they're really long. I didn't see any knights and there are no horses but there are guards in black cloaks."

"Good report. Did you like your Grandpas?"

"Grandpa Marcus is nice, he got me the pizza and Grandpa Caius is OK but I don't like Aro very much."

"You're not alone there Gabes but why?"

"I think he tried to spy in my head. I felt it and it was horrid."

"Did he manage to?"

"No, mummy thought she stopped him but I did it myself. Was that naughty?"

"No but keep it a secret that you did it. That way if Aro tries again when you're on your own you can stop him and tell mummy he tried."

"Isn't that telling tales?"

"Some tales are OK Gabes. You tell me or mummy and daddy everything anyone says to you if they aren't with you. Can you remember that? Its really important."

"I'll remember"

"Where are you now?"

"In bed, I'm hiding under the covers. Mummy and Daddy are going to a meeting with my Grandpas tonight and Jane and Chelsea are staying to watch me."

"What the fu...sorry, OK Gabes but you pretend to be asleep. If they wake you up you don't go anywhere with them, you got that. You stay in your room until mummy and daddy get back if you have to hide in the bathroom and lock the door"

I heard Aunt Charlotte in the background telling him off for frightening me,

"I'm not frightened Uncle Peter but I wont go out with them."

Uncle Peter wasn't very happy about mummy and daddy leaving me but I knew no one would hurt me, I wouldn't let them, not now I knew about my gift as mummy called it. I could make people like me and I could stop anyone hurting me but it was a secret, I could keep secrets. I closed my eyes as I heard someone coming and waited but it was just mummy saying goodbye and kissing my forehead, she always did that at least once a night and it made me feel all warm and cosy. Once she and daddy had gone I heard the door open again and smelled Jane's scent but she was just checking I was OK because she went out again and shut the door. I lay still listening to her talking to her friend Chelsea, they were talking about Aro so I listened carefully,

"I don't know what to do Chelsea."

"What did you hear?"

"I don't know who he was talking to but I heard Gabriel's name, that's why I kept listening. He's not happy because the boy should have been his family or something instead of Marcus."

"Well that would piss him off wouldn't it? He and Marcus have a lot of history and Marcus would have left here years ago or killed himself if not for me. I often wish I could free him but then Aro would know and I don't want to die."

"Look there's nothing you can do to help Marcus but what else did you hear?"

"He was talking about kidnapping Gabriel and keeping him hidden somewhere so he kept control of the Volturi until they agree to him acting as regent for the boy."

"Why would he lose control? Even if Gabriel is related to Caius and Marcus he's still the leader of the Volturi."

"But would he remain so? Marcus hates him or at least he would for killing Didyme and Caius has always wanted to take Aro's place he just knows he'd never get away with it but if they could use Gabriel and his parents gifts to oust Aro...well. The only way Aro can stop them is by hiding the boy and forcing his parents to his way of thinking."

"Then he's a bigger fool than I thought. The Major would rip his head off if he harmed his son and we know Bella is a shield so whatever Aro threatens her with he can't harm her."

"But can she shield anyone else? Remember so far as we know all she can do is to shield herself against Aro and Edward, that's not a defence against me or Alec is it?"

"If Aro wants to stay top dog he'll have to kill Caius or bring him under your control and get rid of the boy. Gabriel will bring the Romanians to heel if they are presented with him as a Volturi prince of the royal blood line."

"Isn't that what Aro wants?"

"Is it? We don't need a strong leader with absolute powers if there are no enemies. If peace is declared then Aro made a promise centuries ago that he would step down and hold an election for leadership. Do you really think he's going to do that?"

"What? How do you know Chelsea? I've never heard that rumour."

"No one has. It was a private oath sworn before the Romanians and they have the paper he signed. If Gabriel was his blood line he could manipulate the situation, act as regent and then maybe Gabriel would have an accident or something before his majority."

"But how do you know about this if no one else does?"

"I spend a lot of time in the archives trying to trace my own descendants as you know and Marcus usually leaves me to it. I found a reference to the meeting between Aro, Stefan, and Vladimir, which happened not long after the Volturi were formed when the Romanians were still causing trouble for Aro. He thought by agreeing to their demands he could keep them acquiescent. He never thought there would ever be a child of royal blood. When he found out about Bella and Carlisle and what he was doing Aro knew he would have control of Gabriel but then Carlisle fluffed it by using The Major as a sperm donor. He can't get control of Gabriel because he's not of his blood, so he has no alternative but to rid himself of the boy. That's why I offered us as babysitters."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Who do I tell? Who can I trust Jane?"

"Felix."

"Are you sure? I know you like him but he's Aro's man."

"Felix is his own man however he may appear. He's the only one I trust here in Volterra."

"What we need is someone on the outside."

"Why don't you just tell The Major and Bella?"

"Aro would deny it and I have no proof, the papers I saw went missing soon after and I never traced them again. Your brother is Aro's man, we can't fight him."

"No true, he wouldn't help us. What if we smuggled Gabriel out?"

"Then Aro has us killed and finds him. He'd probably kill them too and the boy. They are safe as long as they think Aro is with them."

"I don't think they trust him."

"He'll hand over Carlisle as a sign of good faith."

"You know that?"

"I heard him talking to Alec about sacrifices that were necessary evils. What we need to do is spirit Gabriel away and then tell The Major and Bella about Aro. If we could get hold of a copy of the agreement with the Romanians it would be proof."

"But he'd just say he wanted the peace, and the election."

"Would you believe him?"

"No, but some might."

"Only fools and those paid off by him. No, we have to tell Felix and then get Gabriel out of here and away from Volterra."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

I was torn at the thought of leaving Gabriel here in a strange place with strangers but we needed to find out what the Volturi had in mind and he was asleep, besides he knew Jane and she had been kind to him before.

"What did you go off for earlier?"

Jazz who had been miles away started then smiled at me,

"Sorry Bella, just thinking how strange it is walking these corridors as a guest, I never saw that coming."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Can it wait until after this meeting? And would you do the pleasantries."

I looked at him suspiciously then his words registered, whatever he had been doing he didn't want the Volturi to know about which meant he didn't want Aro shaking his hand, well fair enough but once we left the brothers I wanted to know exactly what was going on. We followed the directions to the smaller chamber where the brothers met together for less formal meetings which made me feel less intimidated, the audience chamber was just too big and impersonal.

Inside the three brothers stood up as we entered and Aro smiled as he held out his hand which I took as Jasper seated himself away from the leader of the brothers. Aro noticed this but didn't seem very bothered by it and I sat too, interested to hear what they had to say and even more interested in who was going to be the spokesman. I shouldn't have been surprised when Aro spoke,

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us and I just wanted to tell you that we have Edward safely in his new quarters."

"Where?"

I sounded curt but I hated having to even talk about my husband.

"We have several suites in the catacombs that are usually vacant. Unfortunately there is no sunlight and none of the comforts of life as you requested but I am sure he is only too relieved to remain alive, for now."

"I don't want him killed, let him suffer."

Marcus nodded understanding my feelings and I wondered if its how he felt about Aro. If it was what he would say if he was able to imprison his brother in law, the murderer of his mate.

"Before we talk about Gabriel there is another matter that needs your attention."

"You mean Carlisle?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I understand he killed your father which was a tragedy."

"It was murder, he's a maniac, are you going to make excuses for his behaviour?"

"Certainly not Isabella, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, it would be an insult. I was going to enquire what you thought should happen to him, to your husbands sire."

"Neither Carlisle nor Edward are anything to me, not any longer but for what he did to me, the way he betrayed Jasper he deserves to die."

"Wouldn't that be harming Esme too? Killing her mate?"

"I think if you asked her she would be more than happy to rip his head off herself."

"I see. Well, you should understand that Carlisle has a mind that is useful to us, valuable even."

"I don't care. He killed my father, he molested me, he lied to everyone, and he kidnapped my son. I think he had forfeit any right to live."

"He is of my bloodline"

"Are you putting that forward as mitigating circumstances or as a plea for his life Aro?"

Caius sniggered but I was too angry to find any of this funny.

"So you are determined to see him punished?"

"No, I am determined to punish him myself."

"I'm afraid that would not be possible. Even here in Volterra we have a set of rules that must be followed. Carlisle will be judged and a jury will be asked to pass judgement on his actions then it is down to the judges to pass sentence."

"And I take it you are the judge?"

"Well myself and my brothers"

Marcus leaned forward clearing his throat,

"Not forgetting Gabriel's regent, I know I'm jumping the gun slightly but someone must speak for the boy."

"That will be me"

Jasper leaned forward too answering before anyone else could.

"I think we should discuss Gabriel's future in the Volturi before we make any decisions about regents don't you?"

"Very well Aro please continue."

"As I'm sure you are aware by now, Gabriel is a blood relation to the Volturi brotherhood. You are a direct descendant of Caius here and The Major of Marcus. Therefore as he becomes mature and joins our world fully he has a place on the ruling council of right."

"Joins our world fully? You mean becomes a vampire? What if that's not on our agenda Aro?"

"Oh he will become a vampire Isabella, without any intervention from us. Every history we have of hybrids ends with the child maturing into a vampire, those that live that is."

"Some don't?"

"Most do not. Their human bodies are unable to take the strain of becoming vampire a little at a time but Gabriel has outlasted most and seems healthy enough."

"What if he doesn't want to become a ruler? What if he wants to live in the world with us?"

"Its his destiny to be a Volturi prince, surely you wouldn't stop him fulfilling his destiny?"

"Why is it so important that he become one of the Volturi?"

"Because a prince of the mixed royal bloodline will be undeniable ruler of the vampires in time. Everyone will acknowledge his right to rule and there will be no more rebellions, no more wars between such factions as Maria's and Carlos that have cost so many vampires their lives.

I sat thinking about this then turned to Caius,

"Do you agree with Aro? Would you be happy with Gabriel as the ultimate ruler of the Vampires eventually?"

"Of course, he is of my blood as are you and I would be honoured to help him."

"And you Marcus?"

"As Caius says what more could we ask for, a world at peace."

Then I looked at Aro,

"What about you? After all Carlisle ruined your little hope of a world where your bloodline ruled."

"Marcus was married to my sister so I have a stake in Gabriel too."

"But would you be willing to bend your knee to one who is not of your bloodline?"

"I hardly think it would come to that Isabella but I would do all in my power to show him the proper way to rule and as the only neutral party here I would take it upon myself to stand at his side and act as regent for him until he reaches his majority."

I looked at him stunned, did he really think I would allow him responsibility of my son? Was he totally mad?

"You?"

Aro stood up smiling,

"But of course, who else? You are all related to the child in some way and are therefore biased. I on the other hand have no blood ties to Gabriel so it is only right that I should steer him through the intricacies of the vampire world and its laws. But I see I have surprised you all, the Volturi is a joint venture between us brothers, and must continue to be so surely you understood that. For now please excuse me, I would like to show Isabella and The Major what we did to make Edward comfortable and then perhaps they would like to speak to the prisoner before his trial. This way please."

I got up automatically, not quite sure how we had reached this point and deeply unhappy with it but not knowing how to change this just now so I followed Aro out. Jasper at my back, and I was sure he was as startled as me but how the meeting ended.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Gabriel

I got out of bed very quietly using my shield to hide my movements and went into the bathroom locking the door and hiding in the shower stall before I used my watch to contact Peter.

"What's up Gabes? Why aren't you asleep? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I heard Jane and Chelsea talking, they think I'm asleep"

"Gabes they are vampires they can hear you talking son."

"No they can't, I'm using my magic shield, no one can hear me or see me only you."

"And you think I'm the superhero! OK tell me what you heard."

"They said Aro wants to kidnap me to keep control of the Volturi, that he would kill Caius or bring him under Chelsea's control. What does that mean?"

"Chelsea can make people do what other people tell them. She can make Caius do what Aro says, like she makes Marcus do it."

"Why? That's not fair"

"No its not but I don't have time to explain right now Gabes,. Did you hear anything else?"

"Yes but I didn't understand it properly. Jane said they don't need a strong leader with abs...absolute powers if there are no enemies. If they have peace then Aro made a promise centuries ago that he would step down and hold an election for leadership."

"What? I never heard about that, go on"

"She said it was a private oath sworn before the Romanians and they have the paper he signed. And something about a regent and me having an accident or something before my majority. Is he going to kill me Uncle Peter? Is it because I don't like him? Felix said daddy's a good fighter like him so he wont let them kill me."

"Me neither kiddo and don't forget you have your super powers. Now listen very carefully Gabes. Did they say anything else?"

"Yes, Felix can be trusted and they want to spirit me away but I don't know what that means either"

"I think they want to keep you safe. Your super invisibility shield how long can you keep it up?"

"I don't know this is the first time I really used it."

"Can you feel it though?"

"Yes."

"Right where are you?"

"In the shower."

"The shower? OK. Listen to me. I want you to go back to bed and pretend to sleep. If you hear anyone coming and its not mummy or daddy you get back in the shower and use that super shield, OK?"

"OK"

"When mummy and daddy get back you tell them to contact me, using your watch but don't let anyone else hear you, its even more secret now. Don't you worry though. No one is going to hurt you Gabes."

"I'm not worried I've got you and daddy and Felix. Mummy too, lots of people."

"Yes you have, lots of people who love you very much. Now go back before you're missed and remember what I said."

I went back to bed and hid under the covers but I didn't feel well. My arms and legs ached like they were being pulled hard and my head ached as if my brain was blowing up like a balloon. Maybe it was because I hid myself, used my magic shield. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it again if it made me feel like this. I thought about the things I'd heard and what Uncle Peter had said and it made more sense now. Chelsea and Jane were trying to help me and so was Felix but I trusted Uncle Peter more so I would do as he said but I wished mummy and daddy would come back because I didn't want to hide again.

I closed my eyes and saw lots of bright colours that didn't go away when I opened them again. I looked at my fingers and they looked almost white and bigger. Were they swollen? Was I getting sick? I was scared but I couldn't speak to Uncle Peter again unless I used my magic and that might be why I was sick. I decided to wait half an hour for mummy and daddy and if they weren't back I would hide in the shower and talk to Uncle Peter again even if it made me feel ill. I could hear Jane and Chelsea talking again, they were trying to contact Felix but he was out of the citadel at the moment, was that another name for the castle? Instead they talked about Grandpa Marcus as they waited. I heard them say that Aro had murdered Marcus wife who was his own sister to keep Marcus with him, how wicked was that? If he killed his own sister to keep Marcus here he might kill my mummy and daddy to keep me here and what would happen to me then? I was so scared now I was shaking which made my arms and legs ache even more. I straightened out then froze as I heard Jane come to the door. She opened it just a little and peered in then smiled and went back out shutting it really quietly and I stopped holding my breath, that was close!

Why did Marcus stay if he knew Aro had killed his wife? Why didn't he kill Aro or get the police? Well I hadn't seen any police in Volterra, not in the castle so maybe there weren't any and Chelsea's gift made him stay here. That must be really bad, having to stay with someone who killed your wife and do what they said. I'd free Grandpa Marcus when I got the chance and he could get some policemen to arrest Aro for what he did. I knew why I didn't like Aro now and he wanted to kill me! Well he wouldn't be able to if he couldn't find me and I could hide so he wouldn't be able to. I was cleverer than him. I was like my daddy and Felix, strong and I would fight by hiding behind my shield, that would be me fighting. Let him try to get me.

There was a funny vibrating noise and I heard Jane's voice so it must have been her phone. She told Felix what Chelsea had said and asked him to help them get me out of Volterra. He said he'd come as soon as he could but he had to report to Aro first so if mummy and daddy didn't get back soon I would have to use my magic. I sniffed then wiped my nose with the back of my hand and it came away sticky. I looked at it, there was blood. I had a nose bleed! I got out of bed quietly and went back into the bathroom grabbing some toilet tissue to stop the blood. I wanted my mummy, I didn't know what to do and then I heard the bedroom door open again but it wasn't mummy or daddy so I hid behind my magic shield wrapping my arm around my knees and holding the tissue to my nose hoping my magic would keep the scent of blood from getting out or the vampires would smell it and find me.

"Chelsea, he's gone and there's blood on the sheet and pillow. I told you I smelled it"

"Where is he? Gabriel"

I heard her call my name but I didn't say anything just sat very still and waited for mummy or daddy to come back.

"I can't find him, he's not in the bedroom or on the balcony."

"What about the bathroom?"

The door opened and Jane looked in,

"No, not in here either but I think he was, there's blood smeared on the handle."

"Then where the hell is he? We have to find him before The Major gets back or he'll go nuts."

"I'm more worried about Bella and Aro myself. Come on"

I heard the door to the corridor open but I kept very still and waited.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

Aro didn't give us time to discuss what he had said but moved quickly down corridors and flights of stone stairs until we were deep underground and he finally halted outside a thick oak door banded with iron and having several huge bolts securing it into the thick stone walls. Then he gestured,

"Please, I will have Felix waiting when you have finished speaking to your husband and then we will see Carlisle."

He swept away again too speedily for any talk and we stood looking at each other.

"What just happened?"

Jasper smiled wryly,

"I think we were bulldozed but just because Aro says something doesn't necessarily make it so any longer. I think both Marcus and Caius will have something to say at the idea of Aro being a regent for our son, I know I will"

"Me too. I'm not even sure I want Gabriel brought up to be a prince, he's just a boy."

"Not quite but that discussion can wait a little while. Do you want to see Edward alone?"

I looked at the door, not sure I wanted to see him at all but feeling I should. I had saved his life after all.

"No, come with me"

He nodded and pulled the heavy bolts back before pushing the door which opened surprisingly easily and we entered Edwards prison. I wasn't sure what I expected, a dank cold stone room with moisture dripping down the walls. The prisoner manacled to the wall by heavy chains and metal hoops, or a clean sterile room, all white with a bed and table and a few books but certainly not what I was presented with. The room was clean and the light bright if a little stark coming from two ceiling fixtures inside heavy wire cages. The floor was polished stone as were the walls and Edward sat in an overstuffed armchair staring at a picture on the wall, an oil painting of the Tuscan countryside while on a table at the side of the chair were a stack of books, the top one open and turned upside down. Edward looked over to me and I saw a look of despair on his face. He tried to smile but somehow he just couldn't bring it off but he did indicate that I should sit on the bed, the only other piece of furniture except for a wooden closet against one wall.

"I wondered if you would come Bella. I see you brought your mate to gloat"

"We brought Gabriel here to meet his grandfathers. Did you know he was a direct descendant of Caius and Marcus?"

His eyes lit up slightly,

"No I didn't, so a royal prince, you must be very proud. Have you seen Carlisle? They won't allow me to visit him or even talk to him"

"No not yet but he's going on trial for his crimes."

"You mean giving you a child? Hardly a crime Bella under the circumstances."

"He murdered Charlie."

There was a slight pause before he spoke again,

"I'm sure he had his reasons, not that they will save him from your petty revenge. Are you happy to see me here? I have no window just as you stipulated and no music. Do you hate me so much you would deny me my music?"

"I gave you your life Edward, you should be grateful after all you did."

"I wish you'd taken that too. See these hands"

He held up two misshapen hands ill matched that were fused to his wrists,

"They couldn't play a piano. My hands are inside alligators thanks to you."

I looked down but I couldn't see his feet, they were tucked under the chair,

"I sit here day after day and they bring me blood to drink, human blood even though I begged for animal blood. They just laugh at my scruples and wait until I drink or die of thirst. Would you like it if I starved myself to death Bella? Would you be satisfied then? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it or am I destined to remain a prisoner here for eternity?"

Jasper stepped forward then,

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you stole our son and threatened to feed him to the alligators."

Edward ignored him continuing to gaze at me,

"What happened to the compassionate and sweet Bella Swan I fell in love with with? Where did she go?"

I got up,

"She became a vampire and found out what the man she loved was really like, a liar and a bully for starters."

As I turned to the door he spoke again,

"Is Alice here? I have asked but no one will tell me anything"

"No, she's dead."

"Lucky her"

He didn't speak again and as Jasper pulled the bolts across imprisoning him once more I felt no pity for the man inside, he'd brought this on himself but I knew given the choice he would choose death over the living hell he now endured.

There was a guard standing outside waiting for us but it wasn't Felix,

"If you are ready to speak to Carlisle I am to escort you"

"Where's Felix?"

"He has been called away but I can find my way I'm sure"

Sarcasm from a Volturi guard!

I took Jaspers hand and we followed the black cloaked guard along more corridors and back up to the ground floor, so he was being housed better than his son.

"I think I'd like to go back to our rooms first"

Jaspers words startled me but looking at him I could see there was something wrong. The guard stopped,

"I have orders to take you to Carlisle Cullen"

"Later, we will return to our rooms now and we don't need a guide for that thank you"

Jasper dragged me along behind him until we were out of sight of the guard when he broke into a run,

"There's something wrong, that guard was worried about something and when I said we wanted to go back to our rooms his anxiety spiked, something has happened"

I didn't wait to hear any more we both ran full speed back to our suite.

Outside the door was another of the guard although he stepped aside when he saw us and we crashed through the door into the room. The first thing that hit me was the smell of blood, Gabriel's blood and I almost screamed his name running through to the bedroom which was empty but I heard a sound in the bathroom and Jane came out shaking her head. She saw us and stopped then started to speak,

"Gabriel just disappeared. I checked on him a few times and then I smelled blood but when I came in his bed was empty and I checked the whole suite. There are a few blood stains on the sheet and his pillow but only a little, but there's no sign of him."

I pushed past her and looked in the bathroom while Jasper went to the bed to check the blood stains.

"Where does the scent of blood go?"

"It doesn't. There's a little in here but it doesn't leave the rooms. The corridor is clear and no one has seen Gabriel. We were in the sitting room and he didn't pass us so I don't see how he got out or how someone took him."

Where's Aro?"

I snapped unable to help myself.

"In his chamber."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I just spoke to him"

I shook my head frantic with worry as I grabbed the blood stained pillow from Jasper. What had happened to our son? Was he injured or worse still laying dead somewhere in this God forsaken place?

"GABRIEL"

I shouted as loudly as I could and waited but there was no answer, no reply, and panic welled up in side me as Jasper went back to the door out into the corridor looking for more blood drops or a scent of Gabriel or his blood but he came back in shaking his head.

"He didn't go out that way"

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know but I wont stop looking until I find him Bella I promise you that."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Gabriel

I was going to stay hidden in the bathroom but when I heard Jane opening and closing doors and even drawers I thought they might feel inside the shower and discover me after all I didn't know if my shield would make me appear not there to the touch. I wanted to speak to Uncle Peter but I was scared I might be heard, I didn't trust my shield that much so I looked around, then I saw the window above the toilet. It was little but then so was I or at least I hoped I was so when I heard the two girls talking I crept from my hiding place and climbed onto the toilet seeing that the window was open a little sand pushed it wider to look out. There were no ledges but I could see two trees and looking down I saw the courtyard in the middle of the castle and it was empty so I climbed onto the window frame and reached out. I could just touch the tree but not the branches but I could jump and grab a branch then climb down like a monkey, it might even be fun if not for my aching legs and arms and the nose bleed that wouldn't stop. I stuffed some toilet paper up my nose to hold the blood and took a deep breath which hurt too then jumped. I caught a branch and held on scrabbling to find somewhere to put my feet between two thick branches then sat there listening. I couldn't hear anyone or see any movement and my arms were really hurting now so I wrapped them around myself and closed my eyes.

Bella

I rang Peter and Charlotte while Jasper spoke to the girls and the other guards they had summoned, only to find out they were already on their way having spoken to Gabes earlier. I felt dreadful at leaving him and promised myself that when we found him safe and well I would never leave my little boy again. I looked in the shower which was where Peter had told him to hide but even when I felt all around I couldn't find him. If his gift was like a super shield would he be able to stop me feeling his body as well as seeing it?

"I'll try contacting him just a minute. If you listen you might hear the alarm"

I listened intently but heard nothing and then Peter's voice came back on,

"He's not answering me Bella. Are the girls sure no one took him away? Did they have time to do anything with him?"

"I guess so but Jasper said everyone is concerned about him. They wouldn't be if they knew where he was would they?"

"Fuck knows. Listen I'll contact Darius, see if he knows anything. You keep looking."

I went through the suite although the girls said they had already done so, even under the bed and behind the free standing closet although he would have needed to be paper thin to slide behind there!

Jasper came back shaking his head,

"There's no sign of him in the corridor or the rooms leading off but the guards are going to search the entire building. As far as they are concerned he hasn't left, no one has in the last three hours so he must be here somewhere."

I told him about the conversation he had with Peter and Jazz pushed past me into the bathroom checking the shower for himself. He stood up and looked around,

"The window"

I gasped, had he become so frightened he had jumped from the window? I knew we were only a single storey up but even so? Jazz climbed onto the cistern and looked out,

"I can't see him but I think I can feel something. I think he's close by Bella. Maybe he climbed into the tree and got down that way. I'll follow him out, you go down and we'll meet in the courtyard."

Jasper

I climbed out reaching the branches easily although I doubted Gabes would have found it so easy.

"Gabes? Where are you son? I'll keep you safe if you show yourself."

I waited feeling something although it was very faint and as I climbed down it got more faint until as I moved away from the tree it disappeared altogether. So, he was in the tree hiding in his shield, could I get him to come out or at least speak to me? I saw Bella appear and called her over,

"Come on we're going into the tree, I'm sure he's up here somewhere."

The tree was huge with widely spreading branches and we were soon lost among the leaves.

"Gabriel? Its mummy, where are you darling?"

She waited and I heard a faint rustling but that could have been the breeze in the leaves,

"Gabriel you're safe now, we're here."

Gabriel

I think I fell asleep because I heard mummy and daddy very close and opened my eyes to see them sitting a few feet away on other branches looking worried then I heard my name called and I tried to answer but my throat was hot and sore. I rubbed it and felt a knobbly bit, was it swollen? Looking at my hands I saw they looked more like daddy's than mine, they were bigger and felt stronger. My clothes felt really tight and when I moved my leg I heard the material split. I moved my arms and my tee shirt felt tight too.. What was happening to me? I was scared although the pain had gone now and when I took the paper from my nose it had stopped bleeding. Whatever had been happening had stopped, at least for now. I stretched out one shaking hand and concentrated on putting my shield away inside my head but it didn't want to go and I had to struggle,

"Mummy? Daddy?"

They heard my croaky voice and both turned seeing me at the same time. Mummy climbed over to hug me while Daddy climbed down and stopped underneath.

"Right Gabriel, jump down and I'll steady you."

I shook my head remembering the pain in my legs but Mummy nodded and held my hand,

"We'll jump together. Ready?"

I nodded nervously and held her hand tightly as we both jumped landing in the courtyard and Daddy held my arm to steady me but he wasn't as big as I remembered, neither of them were and when I looked down at myself I understood I'd grown, my clothes were way too small.

"What's happening to me?"

I felt tears of fear trickle down my cheeks as Mummy held me close while Daddy knelt down beside me,

"You had a growth spurt Gabriel, a very big and sudden one. Its got something to do with you being a hybrid I think but for now lets get back inside. Do you want to go through the castle or back up the tree?"

I didn't want everyone to see me like this so I opted for the tree and followed Mummy up with Daddy at my back.

It wasn't until I got inside I realised I'd lost my watch but there was a mark where the band had become tight before breaking.

"I'll find it for you and ring Peter to let him know you're safe. You stay here with your mum."

Jasper

I jumped from the window and found Gabriel's watch among the lower branches where it had fallen. By the look of him he'd grown at least two years worth in a matter of a couple of hours and I understood why he was so confused. It was something I needed to speak to Felix about but first I rang Peter and explained,

"Fuck me, that's creepy. Is he OK?"

"He's scared and confused but that's only to be expected."

"Any idea if this is going to happen again? Is it doing any damage? Is he gonna be OK?"

"I don't know Peter. Felix is helping with research on hybrids but you know yourself they are very few and not all were documented. I don't think this will be the last time he grows though. I think his human body is fighting his vampire genes and they are retaliating by forcing them to grow rapidly.

"You mean the poor fuckers body is a battleground? What the fuck's going to happen?"

"We can only wait and see. If his vampire genes win before he's fully developed then he will be an Immortal child and an illegal being. We have to make sure his body and brain develop fully before he completes the transformation."

"We'll be with you in about half an hour and trust me, we ain't going anywhere until this is over so you tell those fuckers on the door to let us in or I'll go over them, Major."

"I'll meet you myself if I can speak to Felix straight away, Bella's with Gabes now."

"Good, don't let the poor little thing out of your sight."

"Don't worry we wont. Not again."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

I had left Bella with Gabriel promising to be back as quickly as I could and found my way to the room I had spoken to Felix before but it was empty. I was on my way back along the corridor when the huge Volturi guard appeared coming in the opposite direction.

"Major? What happened? I just got a message from Jane, she said Gabriel was missing."

"We found him but that research is even more important now Felix, Gabriel's body is reacting, its changing faster and I'm not sure he can survive the effects."

"Let me grab what I found out and I'll go back with you."

"I have to go to the main entrance first, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock are on their way and I said I'd make sure they were allowed in."

"I'll leave orders for them to be brought to your suite directly they arrive."

"Thank you Felix."

He was gone only a few seconds and then handed me a thick folder,

"You go back, I'll meet you there and have a look at that if you can"

I watched him make off along the corridor moving fast as if as eager to see Gabes as I was. I ran full speed and was back with my mate and son even more quickly than they had expected but still my boy flew into my arms holding on tightly and I noticed immediately the difference in his strength from only a few hours ago. This wasn't our frail delicate little boy but an older child, a boy who was terrified of what was happening to his body and desperate for answers and reassurance. I sat down with him on his bed as he explained everything he could remember. I was pleased to hear he had spoken to Peter, it meant he wasn't alone through all of this and I understood how much I owed my friend for his cool headed help.

"Felix was doing some research for me on your fast growth so lets see what he found out"

Bella looked at me suddenly suspicious,

"That's why you didn't tell me before we met the brothers? You'd seen that Gabes was growing far too quickly and you didn't want Aro to know of your suspicions did you?"

"I didn't want him thinking about Immortal children no and now we've heard what he's up to I'm glad he doesn't. I'm sorry I kept it from you Bella but I need to read this file. Felix will be here soon and Peters on his way as he told Gabes. I think it might be a good idea if you could arrange some food and something to drink for Gabes but don't give him any blood for now, it might be helping to fuel the speeded maturity. OK Gabes?"

He nodded although I knew he didn't understand everything that was going on and for now I was glad of that.

The file was thick and full of details on every hybrid birth that had ever been catalogued. There had been more in the early days, especially among the Greeks which is probably where Bella and I sprang from but the news was very mixed. A good fifty per cent of hybrid pregnancies ended badly either for child, or mother and child before birth. Of the other fifty per cent, twenty five ended with the death of the child or mother and of those where the child survived either alone or with its mother another half died before the age of three, their human bodies unable to withstand the terrible stresses of a rapid maturity. That both Bella and Gabriel had survived the birth was nothing short of a miracle but now Gabriel's body was reacting like all the others, trying to race to maturity before the vampire genes froze it in time, almost as if it understood that to fail was a death sentence but then perhaps with vampire senses and strengths the human body would not be strong enough to contain what it held, after all it had never been designed to do so. If Gabriel didn't mature very soon his body would either freeze in time and the Volturi would pass a sentence of death on him or it would tear itself apart in the trying. I found only two instances where the child survived to become a full vampire, two out of the two hundred cases over the centuries. The odds were against him but he had us fighting for him and surely that must help.

"What about Carlisle?"

I lifted my head from the paper I was reading to see Felix had arrived.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, I understand why you wont want to but he might be Gabriel's only chance. He's worked on human blood and vampire genes for years, I've seen the work and its good, against the law but good never then less. He might be able to suggest something to help. Aro is ready to have him murdered, if he helps you maybe he thinks he can get a deal to save his life. It might be worth a try."

"Do the others know about Gabes?"

"Only that he went missing but I've tried spreading the rumour that it was a childish prank and Jane and Chelsea aren't going to contradict me, they like the boy and they don't like Aro."

I looked over to Bella sitting beside Gabriel and hugging him as he talked to her quietly. If she lost her son she would never survive herself and I couldn't lose him either, or her. I nodded,

"OK lets talk to him."

Bella looked up, she'd heard the conversation and she just nodded her approval before returning her gaze to Gabes.

Felix and I left them and made our way towards Carlisle's quarters,

"I have informed Caius and Marcus of the problem but not Aro although he will soon find out, its impossible to keep anything from him for long if a number of people know of it and of course the hunt for Gabriel meant that more than just a few are aware something is going on. He may believe the prank story and at least it means we should be able to speak to Carlisle without him being there. There is guard outside his rooms and depending on who it is I may be able to keep our visit secret a little longer."

"Thank you for your aid Felix"

"I like Gabriel and I have no wish to see him used as a pawn by Aro, I heard what he proposed and like you I understand what it means. You have more friends than you realise Major even if many will only work unseen and unacknowledged."

At Carlisle's suite Felix halted and spoke to the guard outside who looked at me curiously then nodded a little uncertainly and moved aside.

"Carl will give us ten minutes before reporting to Aro but that's as much as he dare do."

"Then lets hope ten minutes is all we need."

He opened the door after a perfunctory knock and we went in to see Carlisle sitting at a desk with paperwork scattered all around him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me behind Felix.

"Jasper? I never expected to see you again but please sit down, I get so few visitors. Is Bella with you? I owe her an apology for her father."

"Well if you feel like that then perhaps you could help her as part recompense."

"Certainly if I can, what is it she needs?"

I explained what was happening and he closed his eyes, the smile disappearing from his face as he understood the gravity of the situation.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

We waited impatiently as Carlisle remained sitting very still with his eyes closed, very aware that our time with him was ticking away. Then he sat up,

"I did some theoretical research on just this subject many years ago when I first started researching the idea of vampire human hybrids. The problem is that the two are mutually incompatible. A human loses all his or her human genes once they become a vampire, that's what causes the terrible pain and that's why it takes so long. The human genes are destroyed to be replaced by vampire genes which are mutations. Once bitten a human will become a vampire and there is no way of stopping the process unless you kill the human quickly, before the vampire genes replace too many human ones. With a hybrid you have a child who carries both genes, the human ones may be dominant at birth although not always but they are already under attack by the venom the body is producing using its vampire genes. Theoretically it should be impossible for a hybrid to exist and in fact none do, not beyond early infancy. Your son has done extremely well to survive thus far which holds out some hope for his survival. If his human genes can speed up the process of maturity quickly enough then Gabriel will not become a true vampire until he is an adult or late adolescent but in order to do that his body is being subjected to enormous stresses and these are equally as dangerous."

"Is there any way to slow the transformation down?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, the vampire genes are producing venom just as they are designed to do and there is no way of slowing that."

"How about speeding up his human development? Can we do nothing to help that along?"

Again Carlisle shook his head sadly,

"I wish there were Jasper but I have never found any way of doing that either. I'm afraid the war waging inside your son will continue to its bitter end. Gabriel will either die or become a vampire, its just a case of how long that takes compared to the speed of maturity. I hate to be a prophet of doom but my money would be on a vampire gene blitzkrieg."

Felix strode over to him grabbing him by his collar and hauling him over the desk scattering papers all over the floor,

"How do you know all this Carlisle? Have you been experimenting illegally?"

"More to the point if he knew this then why would he impregnate Bella? Knowing her child would either die or become an immortal child?"

Felix turned to me, his face grim,

"I don't think Carlisle here gives a damn about Bella or Gabriel, only his research. This was a golden opportunity to try out his theory on a real human subject. I doubt Bella would have become pregnant after normal sex, as he says the two gene pools are incompatible. Any sperm reaching an egg would destroy it not fertilise it. This was a Frankenstein experiment and now he's listening to find out exactly what will happen. How did you fertilise an egg Carlisle?"

"A little gene manipulation, just enough of a tweak to allow the fertilisation to go ahead without destroying the vampire genes produced. It was a long procedure and took me years to perfect using myself as a source. Now all we can do is wait and watch."

Felix flung Carlisle against the wall causing a tremendous thud that echoed along the corridor and a crack to appear.

"Kill me and you can explain everything to Aro, I know he will be fascinated to watch what happens. I may even earn a pardon, who knows."

"You know you may be right Carlisle and we couldn't possibly allow that now could we Major?"

Felix put one arm around Carlisle's neck and twisted savagely. As his head came free of his body we heard rapid footsteps, Aro must be on his way.

"You want to finish this? He's not going to be any help Major"

I nodded taking my lighter out and set fire to the body as Felix threw the head into the flames and Aro appeared at the door.

"What is this? Who gave the orders for Carlisle to be killed?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Marcus and Caius came running up,

"That would be us brother"

"Why?"

"If I remember rightly you were supposed to be arranging for his death, you promised as much brother but as you seemed reluctant to order the execution of your friend we thought we would take the matter into our own hands. So, if that's all perhaps The Major would return to his quarters, I understand our Grandson played a prank last night, hiding from everyone and I'm sure his father will be reprimanding him for that"

Aro looked from his brothers to Felix and was aware something was going on that he was not privy too but didn't wish to lose face by admitting such.

"Yes it would be as well if he understood that it can be dangerous to go alone to explore Major"

"I'll make sure he understands that. I think a couple of days in our suite will underline the message. If you'll excuse me"

Aro stepped aside as I walked out of Carlisle's rooms and headed back to our suite cursing that I had no good news for Bella and knowing we could lose our son at any time and there was absolutely nothing we could do about it.

Bella looked up as I came in and I checked we were alone before I said anything,

"We spoke to Carlisle but he didn't know anything useful. Anyway he's dead, Felix and I did it just before Aro appeared."

"How much does know?"

"Nothing as yet but we wont be able to keep it quiet for long. Caius and Marcus know some, they appeared in time to cover us for the killing. Felix probably spoke to them and we used the story about Gabes exploring alone last night but Aro is suspicious. How is he?"

"In bed asleep, he had something to eat then said he felt tired so he went to have a nap. I'm scared Jazz, he's grown so much in a few hours. Are we going to lose him?"

"Not if I can help it but really its down to him, and how strong he is. I wish it were an outside foe I could fight for him but the battle's happening inside his body."

"He'll fight, he's like you, he wont give up."

I held her close hoping she was right but not feeling as much optimism as she appeared to.

We went through to look at him and I saw he was wearing the alligator tee shirt I'd bought him but where it had once been much too big for him it now fitted perfectly. I brushed some hair off his forehead and noticed his cheeks were flushed.

"Fight this Gabes, for us"

I bent down and kissed him and his hand came up to take mine murmuring unintelligibly.

"Peter rang a little while ago, they should be here any time now."

"1'm not sure if that will be a help or a hindrance but I'll be glad to see a friendly face other than Felix, he's the only one I feel comfortable trusting right now and we are deep in enemy territory."

"Sounds like our usual fucking position Major"

I turned to see my friend standing in the doorway with a sardonic smile,

"As deep in the shit as its possible to be, its when we do our best work. How's my little spy?"

He stepped forward looking at Gabes and whistled in shock,

"Fuck me he's grown!"

Then he turned to Bella,

"Relax Bella, Superman's here now and no one's getting at the kid except over my smouldering corpse."

The great thing was that he meant every word, Peter would die to protect Gabes along with Bella and myself.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Aro

Something was going on and they were hiding it from me, were they trying to find a way around my intention to act on Gabriel's behalf until he reached his majority when he could join us in person? Or had they found out about the oath I made to the Romanians so long ago when I thought it was an impossibility. If not for Carlisle Cullen it would have been but of course he would make such a possibility real. There were more things I wanted to know but now he was dead I would have to find another way of making sense of what I learned by touching him. His thoughts only told me so much. Not all the details and I only remembered the most important things or my mind would explode with all the data it took in, this was my gift's drawback although I never explained that to any one. I hoped when Felix came to report I would understand further but how had my dear brothers heard of what was happening before I did? They must have their own spies watching the family. Why had the boy disappeared last night? Was it just a childish prank like running along the corridors or was there more to it? Was he spying on me? Or was there something more going on here?

Deciding I wanted to know what if anything was brewing I called for two guards to clean up the mess in Carlisle's room and collect up all his paperwork that which hadn't been destroyed by the flames and have it taken to my private chamber for later I asked Felix to walk with me.

"Is it a coincidence that I find you here Felix?"

"Hardly Aro, I heard your brothers give The Major permission to speak to Cullen and to then kill him. I think from their words that they disapproved of your keeping him alive after promising to dispose of him. Perhaps they thought you would find it difficult as he was a friend of yours and they were giving those he had grievously wounded a chance of revenge. There was little I could do but witness the death which was under the circumstances much cleaner and quicker than he deserved."

"Oh? Are you judge and jury now Felix?"

"No but I am your senior guard and I was of the understanding that you trusted me. Was I wrong?"

"Of course not, you are one of the very few in this place that I do trust"

I looked around uneasily, aware that my only defence was the huge guard before me, Renata being absent from her usual place at my shoulder because I had left before thinking to call her to accompany me. There were strangers in the citadel and I felt suddenly naked and vulnerable.

"I will be in my room Felix, please ask The Major and my brothers to call on me there at their earliest convenience."

I turned and made my way quickly back to the safety of my own quarters and Renata who I found there waiting anxiously for me.

Felix

I watched in amused silence as Aro scuttled back to his safe haven and thought he must be slipping if he came out without Renata attached to him like a limpet! Pondering my orders I decided to see the brothers first and tell them what I had told Aro before he could question them further and found them together in the archives, Marcus favourite bolt hole. I explained what had been said and Marcus asked me to get The Major to come to them before going to Aro's, they were going to show a united front although as soon as Aro felt safe enough he would touch one of us and learn the truth. Danger was very close now and I wondered if any of them actually had the stomach to deliver the killing blow and save us all, not Marcus, that poor bastard was tied to Aro by Chelsea although I knew she was using less of her gift on him these days and hoping he would notice before Aro did. Caius might but he was a cautious man and wouldn't want to be known as the man who stabbed Aro in the back. The Major? He might well but he was in the Volturi stronghold and did not know for sure exactly how much support he could count on although he did now have Captain Whitlock and his mate here.

I made my way quickly to the Whitlock suite and found the occupants standing watching the boy sleeping. He had changed so much since I first saw him in the swamp and I worried that the war going on in his body might be getting ready for yet another battle.

"Major, Aro requests your presence in his chambers along with that of Caius and Marcus."

"So, the evil ass hole is going to throw a tantrum because he doesn't know what the fuck is going on. That should be fun, can I come and watch?"

The Major shook his head in response to the Captains question but looked at me questioningly,

"He suspects something and now he's going to confront us and read the truth from someone's mind."

"It would appear so and there is nothing we can do about it. Perhaps the time has come for Aro to meet his end."

"He has Renata at his side again now I assume?"

"Yes so perhaps he wins and we lose. He may have Alec there too, are you ready for that option Major?"

Bella got up from her sons side and smiled brightly,

"He may not be but I am. Peter, Charlotte stay here and look after Gabriel, Jazz and I have a summons to answer. Lets see if Alec can get through my shield shall we? Aro too"

We followed her out of the room when she stopped for me to take the lead,

"I guess this is it, the final showdown. No one is taking my sons place on the ruling council without my permission, certainly not Aro Volturi and no one is threatening me or my family or friends. I think Aro has tried his last tricks, now he can see what I can do."

"Are you sure you can negate Alec's effects on you and get through Renata's shield to attack Aro? Not to mention kill him?"

"There's only one way to find out isn't there? Besides I think I might go one better but we'll see."

I knocked on Marcus door and he bade us enter. Caius sat with him and they were both surprised to see Bella accompany us in.

"I know I must be a shock to you but if Aro wants to know what's going on and intends touching one of you to find out then I'm going to try stopping him."

"You can't stop him touching one of us surely?"

"I'm not sure Caius but I intend trying. He is a danger to all of us and especially Gabriel if what Jane and Chelsea said is true."

"About what?"

"The oath Aro made to the Romanians."

"An oath? I've never heard of any oath, what did he swear?"

She explained the conversation Gabes had overheard without mentioning it came from him and both brothers looked grim.

"If its true then he can't afford to let Gabriel live as he isn't his blood line because he would never get re-elected in a fair vote."

"I don't think fair would come into it but you are correct. Marcus is there any way of verifying Jane's words?"

"I've never seen such a document which means it might well have been destroyed but I see no reason to assume the girls were lying, what do they have to gain by Aro's death? No, I think we can assume it is the truth so I fear that Aro must die but with Renata there I don't see how we can accomplish that."

"Can she be touched?"

"No, the shield extends around her and anyone she is touching so she cannot be forced from his side by an enemy."

"What about by a friend?"

They looked at me,

"I could probably get close enough, Aro trusts me more than anyone else in this place."

So it was decided, Bella would try to shield herself and me if possible from Alec's gift if he were there and I was wiling to put money on that and I would try to wrestle Renata away from Aro so he could be killed. If Bella could shield The Major too he would deliver the killing blow, if not she would do it herself.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

As we approached Aro's chambers we found Jane and Chelsea waiting a safe way back,

"We want to help. I set you free of my gift Marcus and I apologise for what I have done to you over the centuries. Tonight it ends one way or another."

Marcus nodded,

"Thank you Chelsea, I do not blame you, Aro has a hold over each one of us and as you say, it ends here."

"I'll come in with you, maybe I can disable Alec before he can build up his gift."

"You would stand against your brother Jane?"

"I have no choice Caius, I will not let this opportunity to be free of Aro's monstrous touch slip by me. Chelsea and I want a life of our own and as long as he lives that will never be possible."

I nodded my thanks to them and we stopped outside the chamber door and Felix knocked hard,

"Come in"

Inside we saw Aro had his own reinforcements standing by, four black cloaked guards as well as Alec and the ghost like Renata who stood thin lipped at his shoulder.

"I see my invitation has been expanded, still the more the merrier please come in and be seated."

I looked at Alec then Jane and she nodded, she was ready if needed but I hoped she wouldn't be, I didn't like the idea of pitting sister against brother. Instead I concentrated allowing the murmur of voices to wash over me as I felt my shield, the invisible wall that stopped Edward and Aro from reading my thoughts, and tried to expand it to cover Jazz too. As I pushed outward thinking of our son I visualised it and the bubble like form expanded and fitted itself around him too. Then I heard a voice in my head,

"Let me help mummy."

A sensation of strength rushed into my body and I understood Gabriel was giving me the strength of his shield too and I pushed it further out to cover the others one by one. Aro leant forward to clasp his brother Caius hand just as the bubble settled round him and I shook my head at Jane's worried look. I'd got it covered quite literally although for how long I had no idea.

Aro

So they had brought a small army although I noticed Felix detach himself from it and come to stand at my shoulder, now I had both my shields, physical and mental and I relaxed.

"Dear brother, I hate to sound suspicious but your actions recently do concern me. Take my hand and show me that you have nothing to hide."

Caius smiled and leaned forward holding out his hand and I had a pang of uncertainty, could I be wrong?

"Perhaps you would rather shake my hand Aro, read my thoughts if you suspect something. After all its my son you want as a puppet to remain in overall power of the Volturi."

The Major stepped forward and held out his own hand, steady as a rock. I looked at it then hesitated,

"A puppet? I merely pointed out I am the only truly independent person to guide the child. Is there something wrong with that? Do you have your own agenda Major? Were you thinking to oust us all and take our places as ruler of the Volturi? It had crossed my mind you may have such an agenda of your own."

The Major smiled,

"Perhaps you could tell us about the oath you took before the Romanians, the one where you swore to step down if a child of the blood ever appeared."

How could he possibly know about that? All the documents had been destroyed and anyone who witnessed it was dealt with.

"Does it surprise you that we know of the oath? Do you think we might be working with the Romanians? I'm sure all those things are whizzing around in that paranoid brain of yours. Sad to say its not true. I don't work for anyone except my family and all I want is for my son to be safe from your grasp. If killing you is the only way to achieve this then fine, I have no problem with doing just that."

I glanced at Alec knowing he had been building his gift up just for such a moment and I grabbed The Majors still proffered hand but heard nothing.

Alec screamed suddenly and fell to the ground and I knew they had tricked me but I was safe and I would escape this assassination attempt and get my revenge. I saw Felix move, he would defend me as I backed from the room with Renata at my shoulder but instead he moved closer and I saw him take hold of Renata and pull her away trying to break her hold on me. I screamed at him to stop but then I felt it, the remnants of Alec's terrible gift licking at my mind and the room began to dissolve. There was a scream and scuffling before everything came back into focus as Alec's gift started to dissipate, I saw Renata standing beside Jane shaking and Alec in flames on the floor., Surely Jane would put a stop to this, they were killing her brother but she didn't move, she just watched as he turned to ashes. I found myself alone and unprotected, where they going to kill me too? Bella almost seemed to read my mind as she slowly shook her head in reply,

"Don't worry Aro we have no intention of killing you just yet"

Caius who was smiling broadly also shook his head,

"Dear brother, did you think we would allow anyone to kill you? No, we will wait until we know what is happening with Gabriel and then I think you might need to speak to Stefan, after all you have an oath to uphold."

"Are you stupid Caius, do you really think our people will vote you and Marcus back on the ruling council? After all we have done over the centuries? There will be scores that need settling, you will never be safe if you hold elections."

"Ah, you seem to be labouring under a misapprehension, as far as I am aware the oath spoke only of yourself. Marcus and I never vowed to step down. Instead we will ask our kind to vote for you or...whoever decides to put themselves up as candidates. We may even add two positions where there was only yours but I'm sure you are right, there will be scores to settle and you may well find yourself in a dangerous situation. Perhaps you could beg for the help of the new Volturi."

Marcus grinned at that, he would love to find me alone and without protection, he would call it retribution for the years I kept him under my control, payback for my sororicide but it would be plain and simple murder.

Marcus

"Felix would you and Jane take Aro and make sure he is comfortable in his new quarters. You will be close to Edward and I'm sure that will be some comfort to you."

I had waited what seemed forever to see my "brother" incarcerated and he knew only too well that come elections he would be ousted from his position on the ruling council and then I would take great delight in killing him with my own bare hands. Once they led him protesting loudly from the room I turned my attention to The Major and Bella.

"If there is anything we can do to help you have only to ask. For now your suite will be guarded and you will be left in peace. We will be praying Gabriel has the strength to fight through this."

"Thank you Marcus, you too Caius."

I watched as the anxious parents ran from the room headed back to their son leaving Caius and I with the remaining guard and Chelsea.

"Would you like me to make Aro compliant?"

"I would like to say no, let him suffer but it would be safer if he didn't try to do anything so yes please Chelsea."

She followed the others and Caius turned to the guards who has stood beside our brother.

"Do you have a conflict of interest?"

They shook their heads as one,

"Good then perhaps you will pass on the change in leadership to the other guards and then resume your duties. You may leave"

Once alone Caius laughed and clapped me on the back,

"Well its taken long enough but we finally got rid of Aro."

"Yes, let us hope not at the cost of our Grandson"

He became sober immediately,

"No, that would be too high a price to pay, as you said all we can do is offer any help and pray for him."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight.

Jasper

When we reached our own rooms we were relieved to hear that Gabes had woken up and was busy making a code book with Peter while he ate his dinner.

"How is he?"

"Hungry and very pale. He's grown quite a lot since we saw him last. I take it things went well with Aro?"

"Let's say he has new quarters in the bowels of the citadel and Chelsea will be keeping him from making any trouble. So, we can concentrate on Gabes."

I went over to watch as Bella sat with our son listening to the complicated code he and Peter had invented, Peter coming to stand at my side.

"He's sick Major, is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, it seems he has to fight this alone. I really wish the news was better."

I explained to Peter exactly what had happened and of course he thought it great that Alec was dead and Aro imprisoned although he was uneasy at his proximity to Edward.

"I don't think they have any way of communicating, it was just to tell Aro exactly how far he'd fallen."

"I just hope you're right Major but I might take a stroll down to the catacombs to check it out. Make me feel easier."

I nodded, I understood that like me he was frustrated at not being able to do anything to help Gabes and looking for anything to keep him occupied for a little while as we waited.

"JAZZ"

Bella's panicked shout brought me instantly to her side to see her holding Gabriel close,

"He was talking to me and then he just collapsed. He didn't make a sound."

"Lets put him back to bed, its another episode of growth I think"

She picked him up and carried him tenderly to the bed laying his limp body down and sitting beside him taking one of his hands in hers and stroking his brow with her other.

"It'll be OK Gabes, you're going to get through this darling. I promise you it will all be OK."

She looked up at me and suddenly grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly,

"I don't care what happens, if he becomes a vampire before he's fully mature no one is going to hurt him. He's not an immortal child and this isn't his fault."

I knelt at her side and put an arm around her shoulder,

"I know darlin' and I promise you whatever happens we will keep him safe."

Peter

I felt so fucking helpless! The poor kid was growing before our eyes and it was killing him. There had to be something we could do but I hadn't the faintest fucking idea what. I was a fighter, if it had been an external enemy I'd rip their fucking heads off but it wasn't, this was his own body doing this and it was all because of Carlisle fucking Cullen. He was the great and mighty doctor Frankenstein, well this particular creation was a child and he was killing himself from within.

We needed another doctor, a clever fucking doctor but who? I turned to Charlotte,

"Name me a doctor or someone with medical research background. We need help Charlotte."

She shrugged,

"I don't know anyone who could help with this Peter, its advanced research stuff. The only person who ever understood what Carlisle was doing or at least seemed to have some grasp was Rose but she's not a trained doctor as far as I know."

"Fuck trained she might know what he's done and if there's anything we can do to help. Get on to Darius and explain the situation, tell him to get Rose here ASAFP and anyone else he thinks might be able to help."

While Charlotte spoke to Darius I paced the room cursing under my breath and feeling totally fucking useless... a feeling I hated.

She came back a few minutes later and smiled,

"Darius already thought of Rose, she's on her way. I think he caught your transmission to Gabes or maybe he was listening in anyway but he wanted to know what happened with Aro."

"Who gives a fuck about that. Is there anyone else?"

"No, there are few vampire doctors and none who practice and no one with the research background that Rose has. Apparently she's got a medical degree and has done research work with Carlisle so just maybe she can help"

"If not and I find out she had anything to do with Gabriel's birth I'm going rip her head off and feed it to the fucking flames an inch at a time."

"I think if Rose knew anything she would have told us Peter. Lets leave her alone until we know something OK?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. I'm going to see Aro is tucked up nice and snug behind an electric fence and clapped in irons. Call me if anything happens"

I knew I was taking my frustration and worry out on Charlotte but she'd understand, she always understood and for a second I realised just how lucky I really was to have a mate like her.

The corridors were empty as usual until I found my way to the catacombs where I bumped into Felix,

"Captain Whitlock I thought I might meet you down here. Don't you trust our ability to keep Aro secure?"

"No offence Felix but no, I'd like to make sure for myself."

"Then let me show you"

I followed him along the dark corridor until he stopped right outside a heavy iron door with several bolts and a huge lock. There was a sliding view port in it and he slid it open standing back so I could look in. The room was sparse to say the least with only a stone ledge for a seat and another with a few books on it. Sitting on the ledge looking much less menacing than usual was Aro Volturi and I grinned to see that he wore a heavy iron manacle on one leg that was chained to the wall.

"A little theatrical but it seems to do something to the mind, understanding that you are imprisoned and not even free to walk about your room. Chelsea has him under her influence enough that he is quiescent but he's not happy. Imagine being unhappy but having no idea why, it must be frustrating."

"Where's Edward Cullen?"

"Why? You think the two might try to stage a jail break?"

"I've heard stranger things Felix"

He gestured for me to follow him and about one hundred yards down the same corridor he stopped again.

"Far enough apart for you?"

"Yeah I guess so but why aren't there any guards down here?"

"Oh there are. I just locked them up while I was down here. Its dinner time for them. Would you like to see?"

We walked back past Aro's cell and stopped at the far end of the corridor where there was another iron door but I could hear the noise from the other side.

"You keep newborns in Volterra? That's a shock."

"We find uses for some, not to the degree you and The Major used them with Maria but you know how goods they are at keeping people away, even other vampires."

"Who are they? Townsfolk? I though hunting was prohibited here."

"It is and no these aren't inhabitants of Volterra. They are the creations of vampires who do not take responsibility for their off spring mainly. We bring them here if numbers allow or kill them where we find them. This group was seized from an old friend of yours, Carlos, who turned them and abandoned them in Maria's territory. She called on us for help and we obliged."

"She handed newborns over to you? Why didn't she keep them?"

"We have an understanding with Maria these days. She has a quota of newborns. If we find she exceeds that quota we will wipe her out and she knows we can. After all she doesn't have The Major and his trusty side kick to organise her army for her any longer does she?"

I nodded with a grin, so Maria had finally fallen under Volturi control, The Major would be interested in that information.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Gabriel

I could hear them talking, mum and dad and Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte but then Uncle Peter left and I felt his anger and frustration leave with him. Mum sat by me holding my hand and wiping my forehead as if she could feel the agony inside me but I wouldn't let her. She would only blame herself and I didn't want her to suffer, I loved her more than anyone in this world and I would do anything to save her from distress so I shut her out, wrapped my shield around me so she couldn't hear or feel my pain. To her I was merely asleep and that's what I wanted. I used my shield to help her deal with Aro, I hated that man more the more I learned of him and I think that was what caused my bout of illness. Except I wasn't really ill, I'd heard what they said, I knew enough to understand I could die. That the man I knew as Carlisle had used me as a living laboratory, to see if a hybrid could survive.

He had lied and pretended Edward was my father but I had always felt that was wrong. Even as a baby I knew there was no link between us and I knew there was between myself and Jasper although I didn't understand for a long time. Only that when I was with him or close to him I felt complete. Of course I did, he was my father, my biological father, however I had been conceived. He and my mother were very much in love, they belonged together and I belonged with them but I needed strength from somewhere or I would die. Uncle Peter wanted to fight for me, Felix too, and I knew my father would have given his own life in order to save mine. There were all these thoughts going round and round in my mind, concepts I would not have understood even a few hours ago and thoughts I couldn't articulate, my brain was aching as it tried to keep up with my intellectual development that was happening way too fast. My body too and that was my weakness. I could survive the mental war, I was strong enough to hold my mind together but my body was failing fast and I had no idea what to do but there had to be something, I would not die.

I heard footsteps some time later, I had no idea how long as time meant nothing to me, and felt another presence, a scent I recognised, my Aunt Rose was here. I listened in between bouts of fresh agony as my body felt as if it were ripping itself apart and the burn as venom attacked more and more cells became almost too much to bear. I concentrated on her words and my father's face, the face of a warrior, a man who would not give up whatever the pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Jasper, but I never saw Carlisle's research on this. I was mainly interested in his work on blood, trying to augment animal blood with human so vampires could live exclusively on animals and still be satisfied in the way human blood satisfied. It was still in the early stages and he had many set backs. I just don't know what I can do. The trouble is that Gabriel is only a child with a child's weak body which is being asked to take strains it was never designed for. Human children grow slowly and their bodies change almost imperceptibly but Gabriel's body is being asked to undergo these changes all at once. He doesn't have the strength, he needs that of an adult to stand a chance and there is nothing that can give him that. We can give him blood transfusions to help with the extra pressure, his body can't manufacture it quickly enough and that might help a little but it wont be enough. If he were a leech he could suck the power, the energy from another body but that would probably kill the other and he isn't. We can't supply that artificially."

I heard a sob break from my mothers throat and her hand clutched my tightly in her pain.

I thought about her words, a leech? It was funny because I knew that vampires were leeches by nature sucking the life blood from others to survive themselves. If it were just blood then they could give me as much as I needed but I needed strength and they couldn't just go and buy that. A wave of pain almost stopped me from thinking at all and I had to ride it out before I could think again. I felt my fathers pain and his anger too. He would like to kill Carlisle over and over for this but the man was dead. I felt his hatred for Edward too, it was just something else we shared and then I stopped and rewound. Edward had hurt me and my mother, he had kidnapped me and threatened me. He had stolen me from my rightful parents and he was suffering as a result. He was locked in a room deep underground and in solitary but he lived, he would go on living, and if he ever escaped from here I had no doubt he would try something else, he would attempt to ruin our happiness...what happiness?...I was dying...I would be dead, leaving my parents to mourn...it wasn't right I would die but he would live. If only I could leech the life, the strength, from him it would serve him right, he would do some good to me and my family. But that was impossible...wasn't it?

I had been able to stretch my shield to aid my mother in Aro's chamber, could I reach Edward? If I could would there be a way to suck his strength from him? It was worth a try but I couldn't do it alone. I needed my mother or father to go down to Edwards room to give me an anchor but I couldn't tell them, I was only conscious in my head right now, my body was still waging war on itself. I tried to shut the pain out until it became less of a distraction and concentrated on my father, he felt emotions and if I could increase his anger with Edward or curiosity or even anxiety that he might be escaping I could perhaps make him check himself. How I would keep him there I wasn't sure but anything was better than laying here slowly dying in terrible pain. My shield was holding the worst at bay but I knew that eventually it would break through and I would die screaming in agony, my brain fried like my body by my own venom.

Darius

I watched from the doorway not wanting to get in the way, after all I hardly knew the kid, at least not this version, he had grown frighteningly fast since I last set eyes on him and I wondered why this kind of shit always happened to the good guys. Sara nudged me,

"Darius look"

I glanced over at The Major who was standing very still as if thinking deeply about something then he shook his head and started talking to Bella again but the same thing happened a number of times and on each occasion he looked more agitated.

"What's up with him?"

Suddenly he turned and took off out of the room almost at a run with Bella looking after him confused.

"Stay here with Bella I'll see what's going on"

I followed him at a run and found myself deep in the bowels of the earth and The Major standing outside one of the doors his head resting against it. He whirled round hearing me and I put my hands up,

"Whoa there Major. What's the problem?"

He shook his head frowning,

"I have no idea but something keeps pushing me to check Edward is still in his prison room. I can't explain it but I feel like I have to see."

There was a noise behind us and Peter appeared,

"Well then, lets visit the little bastard shall we?"

He pulled back the bolts and turned the key opening the door as Edward looked up from his book in surprise at his three visitors.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Jasper

I had no idea why I was here, just an uneasy feeling and when Edward looked up in surprise then fear I knew he thought I had come to kill him but at the moment I felt he was important for some reason. That I was here for a very particular reason that I didn't understand.

"Well, if you haven't come to kill me then I guess you'd better sit down and tell me the news. I have no idea what's going on in the world or even here in Volterra. I take it from your presence that my wife and Gabriel are still here?"

"They are."

"So, is she going to marry you? Oh yes of course she can't. She's still married to me for now. How inconvenient for you both. Doesn't it make the boy a bastard?"

I felt my anger grow with every word he uttered yet I felt it was important that I not harm him.

Edward turned his attention to Darius who leaned against the wall, a mere spectator,

"I never expected to see you here, I thought you hated the Volturi, they certainly hate you."

"Oh I think you were right Cullen, you are out of touch with reality. The world has changed since you arrived here. Carlisle's dead by the way."

I saw Edwards body tense, his face showed the shock and horror he felt.

"Really? I wonder who killed him, not Bella, she's still not tainted that much by him"

I ignored the barb, I'd heard too many over the years from this idiot to let them bother me.

"So to what do I owe this honour? As you can see I'm quite busy so if you have nothing to say perhaps you wouldn't mind shutting the door on your way out."

Peter laughed but that was all he did which was most unusual, as if he understood there was something more going on than we understood. I looked around wondering why I felt the necessity to stay and then I saw Edward sag slightly in his chair and lift a hand to his forehead as if in pain. He looked at me intently for a few seconds then opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and he closed it again.

"Cat got your tongue Cullen?"

"Something like that. How is the boy by the way?"

"Why? Do you know something?"

"He's in trouble isn't he? That's why you're here. What's wrong? What do you need from me?"

The last didn't seem to be aimed at any of us but at someone we couldn't see. Was he hearing voices or hallucinating after being alone for so long?

Edward

I closed my eyes knowing that for now at least I was safe from attack, these three had a reason for being here but I was beginning to think they didn't know what it was which meant there was someone else orchestrating this. I tried to read their minds but I was locked out, was Bella protecting them? As I stopped trying to connect to their thoughts I felt something locking onto my mind but it didn't invade my thoughts as I did to others it just sat there like a silent sentinel, was it waiting for something? Some kind of gateway? Was there another gifted vampire close by? If there was it wasn't any of those in here with me it was someone else...but who? At first I thought it was purely sitting there inert but after a few minutes I understood it wasn't so benign as a weakness spread through my body. I was being drained of my strength and my eyes flew open as I finally understood.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what Cullen?"

I ignored Darius and tried to get to my feet which I did with difficulty, my body felt leaden.

"I object, I'm a prisoner of the Volturi and whatever you're doing I'm sure you don't have any authority."

Whitlock moved forward and pushed me back down with one hand dismissively,

"Cullen, no one gives a shit about what you think or what you say and I wouldn't be too sure you have any friends left in Volterra either. So sit there and keep your mouth shut."

Jasper

I looked questioningly at Darius who shrugged, he had no more idea than I did what was happening to Edward but I felt it had something to do with our presence here and then it hit me. The only person who could have manipulated my emotions was my son, he was responsible for directing me here so he had a reason for doing so. Edward looked suddenly feeble and complained we were doing something to him but it wasn't us it was Gabes. He had manoeuvred me down here and I remembered what Bella has said, how Gabes had helped her before. Did he need me to be here for some reason? He was fighting the changes in his own body and possibly losing that fight so why would he want me down here and not at his side? Of course, he knew Edward well unlike the other people in Volterra and didn't like him, was he using Edwards strength to help him and me to contact Edward?

"I'm just stepping outside for a moment, watch him"

Darius and Peter nodded their assent and I stepped out into the corridor and far enough away from the room that Edward couldn't hear me then rang Bella,

"Jazz what's happening?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Gabes was looking so weak and pale and there was blood coming from his nose and then he seemed to pick up. The bleeding stopped and his face has a little more colour. Is he getting over this episode do you think?"

"I think he might be, just stay with him and if anything changes ring me. "

"Aren't you coming back?"

"Soon but not just yet. I don't think it would help if I did. I have a theory but I'll tell you when I see you."

She sounded a little happier because our son was rallying but I didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed, I would wait and see for now.

Gabriel

Once my dad was in the same room with Edward I could sense him and extended my shield to cover him too. I know he felt me but at first he had no idea what was happening to him. I used my shield to pull his energy into my own body and felt a little better almost immediately. I knew my dad would soon work out what was going on, he was quick and clever and when I heard him talking to mum I knew he'd worked it out and that he would stay with Edward for as long as I needed him to so I sent him my relief and gladness to tell him I knew he understood then concentrated on pulling more strength from Edward. My nose stopped bleeding pretty quickly which was a relief because it made me feel sick to taste the liquid in the back of my throat. It didn't help the terrible thirst that made my throat feel as if it were on fire because it was my blood and tainted with venom.

I was desperate for blood but I knew they had done right not to give me any because it would make my vampire part too strong and for now I needed my human part to be the dominant. I wasn't sure why it was so important that I mature before I became a vampire but I did hear the words Immortal Child and I really didn't want to be trapped as a kid forever although the way they talked of it I assumed it was a dangerous thing to be. All I could do was stay attached to Edward and hope between us we had the strength to hold the venom at bay long enough for my human body to finish developing.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

I knew from Jaspers call that he understood better than I what was going on but it must be important for him to stay away or he would be here with me. Instead I had Charlotte, Sara, and Rose there to give me support.

"Where's Esme?"

"She went to see about an office for her new business and we couldn't contact her so we had to leave a message. I think there may be someone special too"

"Esme has found a boyfriend?"

I didn't mean it to sound so amazing a concept I guess I just thought it would take her longer to get over Carlisle.

"Well its a little premature to say that exactly but when Alistair found out what Carlisle had done, he always seems to hear the news, he contacted her and invited her to visit him in England. I know he always had a soft spot for her and she decided to go. Why she wants an office in London I'm not sure, it may just have been an excuse but we'll see."

Charlotte nodded her approval at Esme's actions,

"Well at least she isn't sitting around wringing her hands"

"Yes Charlotte you're right."

Before she could say anything else there was a tap on the door and Marcus came slowly in,

"Caius and I were wondering how Gabriel is"

His face was grave as he looked down on his "Grandson",

"I'm not sure how or why but he seems to be doing a little better now."

"He's certainly growing at an incredible rate. Will he be able to stand the stress?"

"I don't know but he's a fighter like his father and he wont give up."

"I just wish there were something we could do Bella, we feel so helpless but we were not sure if our presence would be welcome here. I volunteered to be the vanguard"

It was almost comical this huge man hovering in the doorway asking permission to join us in our vigil. Sara and Charlotte both made for the door,

"We need to check on the guys so why don't you keep Bella company for a while"

As they left Caius too appeared and the two Volturi brothers took their places at Gabriel's bedside.

"We understand that The Major and his two friends are with Edward Cullen. Would that have any bearing on Gabriel's condition?"

"Honestly? I don't know but I think it must to keep Jasper away from his sons side."

"Yes we thought as much. Felix has gone to check the situation, he should be reporting to us soon."

We sat in silence for a while all watching Gabriel's quiet pale face and wondering what was going on under that placid exterior and whether his human body could win the race.

"You wouldn't kill him if he becomes a vampire before he matures fully would you? Not your own kin"

"We have thought about that question long and hard Bella, our problem is the law regarding Immortal Children.

"But he wasn't bitten as a child to stay frozen as a child, it wasn't deliberate and he's very mature, he understands that he must keep our secret. He would never give away his real nature."

"We know that but the law must be seen to be applied in every circumstance. We may be the rulers of our world but we are still subject to its laws. If Gabriel becomes a vampire before he reaches late adolescence then I'm not sure we could save him if we wanted to, not without causing a terrible rift between ourselves and the rest of the vampire world. However, looking at him I would say he will pass that goal very soon."

Gabriel was growing so fast it was almost possible to see it happening. His arms and legs elongating as his face changed from that of a child to that of a young man and I saw he was going to take after his father. He had the same beautiful features and dusty blond hair and the slight smile that curved his lips was one I had seen on Jaspers. He would have broken a few hearts as a human and I wondered if he would find a mate in the new world he was going to live to. As if hearing my thoughts he started to move restlessly and then opened his eyes with a gasp and I realised with relief that the growth spurt had calmed for now.

"Welcome back Gabes. You had me worried there."

He sat up groaning as overworked muscles came into play and grimaced,

"I feel like I just had a fight with an alligator"

"Well it looks like you won so I wouldn't worry too much"

He smiled at Marcus words and I saw my little boy again although he now looked about thirteen and his voice was deeper too.

"I'm starving"

I heard laughter outside and Rose and Charlotte came in with trays of hot food which Gabriel sniffed at appreciatively.

"Great, food"

They put one of the trays in front of him on the bed and he fell on it as if he hadn't eaten for a month watched in amusement by everyone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jazz standing there,

"I'm sorry I had to leave you but if you come for a walk with me while Gabes devours the entire food supply for the town I'll try to explain."

I got up and Gabriel emptied his mouth,

"Thank you dad, for understanding."

Jazz just winked at him and took my hand leading me out of the room and along the corridor onto a balcony a few hundred yards away. It felt good, the sun on my face, and I took deep breaths of the fresh scented air as if I'd been locked in a dark stuffy room for days on end. I listened as Jazz told me what had happened although I found it hard to comprehend, Gabriel was using Edwards strength to help his own body fight the venom that was trying to change him into a vampire.

"How's Edward?"

"Why? Are you worried about him?"

I hit Jazz lightly on the chest allowing my hand to linger there gaining comfort from the closeness of my mate,

"No, just worried he can cope until Gabriel doesn't need him any longer."

"Peter went to find Felix and get blood delivered to Edward to build him up and Darius is staying with him, he's valuable to us for now."

I nodded and lay my head on Jaspers shoulder in relief, our son was going to make it with just a little bit of luck.

I told him about Marcus words regarding Gabriel's fate and he nodded,

"I thought it might be like that but don't worry Bella. Gabes is going to make it on his own but if he didn't then we have Peter, Darius, and probably even Felix to help us spirit him out of the citadel and into hiding. I wont let anyone harm our boy and with his gifts he hardly needs our help really. Who can get through his shield and your shield in order to cause him any harm? I think our boy has the makings of a great leader of men."

"It seems so strange that we will never see him grow up like a normal child. Learn to ride a bike, go to school, have his friends for a sleep over, take his first drink, play football or basket ball, ask for help with his homework. Carlisle stole all those memories from us and I wish he were alive so I could kill him myself again"

"Don't be bitter,. Remember you'll never see him fall ill or injure himself playing football and you'll never have to worry where he is or what he's doing. Its a two edged sword darlin' and the most important thing is that he will always be in our life, he'll never feel the pain of losing us just as we will never see him grow old and die."

He was right but I still felt a little cheated and I thought Gabriel had been denied all those experiences that gave us memories of childhood and family, still he was here with us and nothing was more important than that right now.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Caius

Marcus and I stayed with the others for a while and then I left him there watching over our Grandson while I went down to the catacombs to see Edward Cullen. If they were right then the child was far more powerful than any vampire we had ever met or even heard of. The Major came along and as we walked I took the opportunity to ask him some questions,

"You saw the effect Gabriel had on Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, it was as if he were literally sucking the strength from him."

"This isn't the gift you first noticed in your son though?"

"No, he was able to affect emotions as well as read them, just like me. That's how he got me down to Edward's room so he could latch on to him. Its as if he needed a known anchor to work from."

"He also has a shield like his mother I hear? Aro couldn't read him and neither could Edward."

"True, we guessed he inherited both of our gifts which I admit is unusual, a vampire usually has only one. Have you ever heard of a vampire with multiple gifts?"

"No, never and believe me over the centuries we have investigated every gift we ever heard of, even if it were a wild rumour. Aro wanted them for the guard although I thought he relied a little too much on them personally and Marcus had a scientists curiosity. There has never been a vampire with more than one gift, not as far as we are aware."

"So in all likelihood Gabriel is a first?"

"In so many ways Major Whitlock. I am curious though, where do you think he gets this other power from?"

"The ability to tap another's strength and channel it into himself? I have no idea. Its not a gift I have ever heard of before."

"No, me either but that means he has at least three gifts and Marcus and I have a theory I'd like to run by you."

"Go on"

"We think, we wondered, if by genetically altering your sperm to enable it to impregnate Bella's egg Carlisle created a kind of super being. Gabriel was human when he was born, or more or less human but he's been changing ever since and everything has happened at a phenomenal rate. Perhaps by doing that he has enabled Gabriel to develop whatever he needs at the time he needs it."

"You mean he can conjure up any talent that is necessary for his survival?"

"Well he didn't get this latest little trick from either of you or any other vampire we have ever heard of. We think he is far more powerful than any other vampire has ever been and that is why he has to reach maturity before his vampire genes stop his development. You have heard the rumours of the Immortal Children and the havoc they caused?"

"Yes."

"Imagine a child, even an adolescent or should I say especially an adolescent with the attendant mood swings and still developing body, raging hormones etc., who is capable of doing anything he turns his mind to. How would you control such a superman? What weapon would work against a Super Immortal child?"

He was silent as he thought about that and I nodded,

"Yes, frightening isn't it? So you see our concerns."

"Yes I do but understand he is my child and I will do anything I have to in order to keep him safe, anything, Bella too."

"We are aware of that Major and we hope it doesn't come to a showdown for all our sakes."

Captain Whitlock and Darius were standing outside Edwards door talking quietly but straightened up when they saw us,

"How's Gabes?"

"Awake, hungry and a little better."

"So?

"He is using Edwards strength although we don't exactly know how."

Darius nodded and I could see him running through the ramifications of this while Peter just grinned,

"Well Cullen's been fed so he's ready whenever Gabes needs him. The fucker's absolutely terrified that this is gonna kill him but I told him its no more than he deserves after all he's done. Will it?"

"Kill Edward? I have no idea."

"Not that I give a fuck but Darius and I were just wondering whether we'd have to do it after all."

Peter looked at me challengingly,

"The Volturi aren't planning on keeping him as a house pet are you?"

I shook my head,

"No we aren't but be assured when the time comes for Edward Cullen to die the Volturi will be the ones to do the killing."

"Really? Well you'll excuse our scepticism I'm sure only you aren't renowned for keeping to your promises."

"You really dislike us Captain Whitlock don't you?"

"Fuck no...I hate you and all you stand for."

"Well its nice to know where we stand, And you Darius?"

"On a personal level I don't give a fuck but I'm standing with The Major and Peter so if you fuck them over I'll be standing right at The Majors shoulder ready to rip your head off and feed it to the flames, your brother too."

"Message received. Just remember Gabriel is important to us too, he's family."

"Fuck if I thought you were my kin I wouldn't wait for a lighter I'd throw myself in the nearest furnace."

"Then its just as well you aren't related Captain. Now if you'll excuse me I think I should check everything is OK in the citadel, without Aro's hand on the tiller some may think they can shirk their duties and I would hate for that to happen."

Jasper

I watched as Caius strode away along the corridor then turned to the others,

"So Edwards OK"

"Scared shitless about what's coming next. What did smiling Sam there have to say?"

"A warning about Immortal Children but I think we understand each other. Darius can you do me a favour. Scan the archives here and see if you can find any reference to a multi-gifted vampire."

"Why do you think one exists or existed?"

"No but I'm not taking Caius word for it so just run a check will you?"

"Yeah, I'll collect Sara she can help me and I'll contact Emmett, hook him up into the Volturi archives, that way it'll get done a lot quicker. There's a huge amount of data to look through."

"Yeah talking of which where is the Jolly Yellow Giant? Scared to come to Volterra?"

"He stayed behind in the States ready to arrange an exit strategy"

"A what? Darius why the fuck can't you speak plain English just for once?"

"Sorry I forgot I was addressing the brain dead. He's making sure we have transport and a safe place to go if things go wrong here."

"And he couldn't do it from Italy?"

"Less chance of getting hacked if he works from my place in Portland and having someone on the outside isn't a bad thing. In his defence he was pissed he couldn't come so shut up Peter and do what you do best."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is that?"

"Be your usual sweet self, play the devil guard dog outside Edwards room and bite the ass of anyone who tries to get in there without The Majors say so."

"Right that's it give me the dangerous jobs. Devil guard dog, I like that yeah"

I was just happy Darius was covering all eventualities and that open warfare hadn't broken out between these two as it sometimes did. Peter was a good man but he could be volatile and unpredictable at times and Darius didn't always appreciate his slightly strange sense of humour. As Darius walked off Peter relaxed,

"I never know how to take him, he makes me nervous."

"I think that works both ways but for now lets try to get along shall we?"

Of course he ignored my words and carried on,

"So you think Gabes is multi gifted, that must be a worry."

"Worry?"

"Yeah I mean...it takes time to learn how to use a gift properly doesn't it? To find out your full potential but the kid has more than one, his body's fighting itself and he's supposed to work it all out on his own. I think he must be terrified."

"He seems to be handling it pretty well so far, he got me down here to use Edward."

"Yeah well, he's a clever kid, he's gonna make it Major, I know he will."

I just hoped Peter felt as sure as he sounded, for myself I was just keeping my fingers crossed and praying.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Darius

Emmett was relieved to have something important to do and to hear news of Gabriel and promised to ring if he found anything at all although I doubted he would. I was sure if there had been a multi gifted vampire he or she would have passed into legend if dead and would be sitting on the throne instead of Aro if still alive. Gabriel was a one of a kind and would be unbeatable if he survived, the most powerful vampire ever to have walked the earth. It was a relief he was like his parents and not someone like Aro or the vampires would destroy the humans, keeping them only for food and rule the Earth unchecked. Not even the Guardians would be able to stop such a man. Which of course led to the question, did the Guardians know of Gabriel's potential and if so what would they do about it? Should we be looking to protect him from the forces of the Guardians? That would certainly make things far more dangerous so I monitored all messages in and out of Denali knowing they probably did the same for those in and out of Volterra. It would take just one slip up to alert them and I thanked my lucky stars that everything regarding Gabes had gone through my own security system. One I was pretty sure no one had compromised.

Leaving Sara to liaise with Emmett I returned to The Major's suite to find that Gabes had slipped back into unconsciousness and The Major was back with Edward along with Peter and Marcus while Caius stayed in the background watching his "Grandson" and the others but then I noticed Rose was missing.

"Did Rose go with The Major?"

Bella looked up,

"No, she went to ring Esme, we thought she should know Gabriel is ill."

My heart sank and I ran out looking for her finally finding her coming out of one of the empty rooms further along the corridor.

"Darius what's wrong? Is it Gabes?"

I shook my head holding my hand out,

"Give me your phone"

She handed it over puzzled and I scrolled through, she had been talking for ten minutes, far too long making it easy to be traced and listened to.

"What did you tell Esme?"

"Sorry?"

"I need to know exactly what you told Esme, word for word."

"I just told her Gabes was ill and it might be serious so she could come to Volterra to see him if she wanted to. She's leaving London on the next flight to Italy. Why?"

"Did you mention anything about what he was doing with Edward? Did you mention his gifts? Anything at all?"

She shook her head and glowered at me,

"I may be blonde but I have brains too Darius. I know these phones aren't secure and whatever is happening to Gabes it should remain a secret. That is what you're worried about isn't it? That I might have let something important slip?"

I sighed and nodded,

"Sorry Rose but just for now its very important all this stays within Volterra."

"I know and I'm grateful you are trying so hard to keep it that way. He's gone again hasn't he?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to Edwards room now to see how things are going. Have you heard from Emmett?"

"Just a text telling me he'd heard from you and sending his love but he didn't put anything incriminating in it look for yourself."

She accompanied me down to Edwards room but only The Major was inside with him, the others waiting outside. Peter explained at my quizzical look,

"Ass hole Cullen was getting his panties in a twist so we thought we'd better leave him for a while but then The Major got that freaky feeling again so he went back alone. Tell me Blondie, how much longer is this going to go on?"

"I don't know Peter, I wish I did but he's growing so fast it can't be much longer."

"Is he gonna make it?"

"I certainly hope so, he's made it thus far so that's a good sign."

I looked through the view port and saw The Major standing against the wall watching Edward who was slumped in his chair, his eyes only partly open and his mouth agape.

"It seems Edward isn't fairing as well as he did last time, is that a good thing?"

"Well it means Gabriel is pulling more energy from him which I guess is helping him but there's no way of knowing until he wakes up again."

Felix

Caius gave me a few tasks, there were those who thought they could slacken now Aro was gone but I soon showed them the error of their ways. I didn't usually have to do more than offer a warning look and today was no different. The mice may have been playing but now the Tom cat was back and they knew better than to upset me. I had full authority to deal with any transgressions in any way I deemed suitable which they all knew meant I could kill them if I thought they weren't up to scratch. I kept in touch with Gabriel's party but hour after hour there was no news except that the boy was still unconscious and Edward was fading, we were all hoping Gabes would wake before Edward slipped away although quite how a vampire could die, even from lack of energy was puzzling.

"I think Gabriel is sucking the life force from Edward, whatever it is that keeps us living although dead. We may find Edward does not survive either way."

I had listened to Roses explanation but it meant little, I would keep my fingers crossed and pray for the boy to get through this.

Then I got the request from Caius, Esme Cullen was flying in on a private jet and needed picking up at Pisa airport. Not so much needed as Caius thought it politic to show her every courtesy but I didn't mind. I offered to go myself, anything to get away from the endless waiting so I drove out of the town and down the mountainside towards Pisa relieved to be away from the intense pressures of the citadel as well as eager for Esmes company, if only for a short while. She was a single woman again now, unless of course Alistair had made a move on her, I'd overheard the others say she had gone to England at his invitation. Not that I thought she would look at me twice, not after Carlisle who possessed charisma and brains but it was a pleasant day dream and kept my interest until I pulled up at the private terminal to wait for her plane to land. When I saw her I couldn't help a smile, she seemed to have grown in confidence since breaking free of Carlisle and she was dressed more like a business woman a wife and mother, a style that suited her far better. She smiled seeing me standing there waiting for her and I walked over to take her bags and put them in the trunk.

"How is Gabriel?"

"He's unconscious but signs are fairly good. At least that's what they tell me"

"That's a relief, by the way it was good of you to meet me"

"My pleasure Mrs Cullen"

"Oh please, I hope I never have to here that name again, Esme will do. Can I sit up front with you? It will be nice to have someone to talk to after that flight."

"Was it terribly boring?"

"Well I did some work but having someone to talk to is what I miss most of all these days."

"How did your trip to England go? I heard something about you opening a branch of your interior design business in London."

"Work was fine thank you but I think maybe it was a mistake going there."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

She laughed throwing her head back and her face was alight with amusement,

"Oh why not, I think Alistair was interested in deepening our relationship but honestly...he really wasn't my type."

"I met him only a couple of times many years back and he struck me as most... intense."

"Exactly, too intense, I want some fun in my life. I want to do silly things, go to places that aren't purely educational and travel. Alistair hates travelling and the silliest he ever gets is when he tries to woo me with a romantic film and a bunch of flowers. That reminds me too much of Carlisle."

"I understand"

She looked at me hard for some time then smiled again,

"You know something Felix, I believe you do."

She patted my arm and a warmth flowed up that arm and settled in my chest. Was I truly falling for Esme? And if so did she feel anything for me in return?


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Rose

When I heard Esme was arriving I went to meet her at the front entrance of the citadel relieved she had come and not remained in England with Alistair. I knew they were friends but I had been worried they might be more than just that because I thought them ill suited. He was far to serious and boring for Esme who needed the opportunity to spread her wings at last. When the car pulled up I could see she was smiling and ran down the steps to greet her while Felix fetched her bags from the trunk of the car and carried them up the steps, another guard running down to drive the car back to the garages.

"Rose, its good to see you. How is Gabriel? Its nothing serious is it?"

I tucked her arm in mine and Felix followed us to our suite of rooms as I explained exactly what we knew and what we suspected. The smile fell from her face as the seriousness of my words sank in.

"But he will live wont he?"

"We're hopeful but its very stressful"

Felix followed us in to check on Gabriel as Bella came to greet Esme, Charlotte staying at Gabes side watching over him,

"I'm glad you came Esme"

"I'd have been here sooner if I'd known how serious it was. I feel guilty wasting time in England now."

"No, you deserved a break after all you've been through. Come and sit with me, tell me what you've been doing"

I thought Esme had forgotten me, dismissed me now she was back among family but she pulled free of Bella's arm

"Just a minute Bella and I'll be back"

She came to my side and put her hand on my arm once more, the warm feeling in my chest intensifying at her touch,

"Thank you Felix, for meeting me. I hope we will have time to talk again soon"

"Me too Esme. For now I should go, leave you with your family"

Her smile dimmed just a little,

"Family? Most of my family are gone Felix, I feel a little lost but I'm sure I will find my way once again with the help of my friends"

The squeeze she gave before she pulled her hand away carried meaning far beyond the words she had uttered and I left feeling a sense of hope and expectancy, could I possibly right or was I reading way too much into the simple gesture? Only time would tell and we both had plenty of that. I hated leaving her but the place still needed a firm hand and with Marcus keeping vigil at Gabes bedside that only left Caius and myself.

Esme

It was good to see Rose and Bella again and young Gabriel although he was no longer the boy I remembered, a sweet little boy with the face of an angel and rosy cheeks. The boy who laid on the bed was half way between boy and man, his cheeks pale and no sign of the puppy fat that had made him so cute. If I glanced quickly at him I could see a younger Jasper, as he would have been before meeting Maria, when he was still human and idealistic and I wondered if Jasper recognised himself after all these years as a vampire. Although I was easier in my mind knowing I was here and would stay until we knew the outcome of the battle there was something else vying for my attention. I felt slightly impatient to get away from the sick room, to wander the corridors of the citadel, hoping in reality to bump into Felix. He held a fascination for me, one I had never felt before. It was so strong it almost dragged me from here.

"Are you OK Esme?"

I looked up on hearing my name,

"Oh yes Charlotte, thank you I'm fine. Marcus do you think it would be acceptable to look in on Edward. I'm curious as to what's happening to him."

Marcus gave me a knowing look and nodded his head.

"You would do better to speak to Caius first Esme, ask the guard outside to escort you there."

I remembered what Carlisle had told me of the brothers, Aro could read minds by touch, Caius was the warrior and Marcus...yes Marcus could see relationships. What did he see when he looked at me? I longed to ask him even though the answer might shock me, or certainly those around us.

I left promising to be back soon although I don't think I would be missed, everyone's attention was on the still form of Gabriel Whitlock and I wondered at the change in myself. At one time I would have been there at his side, a child in danger would have called to me so strongly I couldn't have resisted but now something else was pulling me even more strongly and the closer I got to Caius rooms the greater the pull became and I knew only too well that I was right. The feelings I had sensed when I saw Felix at the airport had only been the very first understanding of what he meant to me. Yet how could it be? He was nothing like Carlisle who I had thought I loved all these years. Where Carlisle was quiet and studious Felix seemed louder and more physical, where Carlisle had relied on his brains Felix relied on his brawn or was I mistaken? After all looks could be deceiving. The guard knocked on Caius door and stood back as we heard the invitation opening the door for me with a small inclination of his head.

Caius was not alone but I already knew that, seated beside him both having been pouring over some documents was Felix and when he saw me he stood, his face breaking into a welcoming smile.

"Esme, how lovely to see you here in Volterra. I trust your journey was pleasant enough."

"Yes thank you Caius. I wanted to know if it would be possible to see Edward for a moment."

"Oh? Was there some particular reason for your wanting to see him?"

"No, I'm just curious as to what is happening to him. I assure you I have no feelings for him any longer, I despise the things he has done"

"Very well. Felix could you arrange an escort for Esme or perhaps you should accompany her yourself."

Felix nodded,

"It would be my pleasure Esme, please"

He opened the door and gestured for me to precede him but as I passed him I felt my breathing quicken and knew if I still had a heart it would be bearing much too fast.

We walked in silence until well away from Caius study and then he stopped opening another door and beckoning for me to join him inside. I couldn't sense anyone else around so this wasn't where they were keeping Edward so why had we stopped? I joined him inside the otherwise empty room and he closed the door turning to me and opening his arms,

"I may be making the biggest mistake of my long life Esme but I think you feel the same way I do"

I found myself drawn into his embrace and the warmth in my chest flared up like a beacon. I recognised the feeling others had spoken of when finding their mate, a feeling I had thought could only apply to the younger vampires, not such as I but now I understood how wrong I had been because I knew I had found my rightful place, at the side of this huge Volturi guard.

"Oh Esme, you have no idea how long I've waited to find you and how glad I am that its you."

I leaned back to look up into his face,

"Me too Felix."

He bent his head to place a kiss on my lips then held me close once more and I didn't care if we never left this empty storage room again, I was exactly where I wanted and needed to be.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Caius

The time seemed to pass so very slowly, Gabriel lay as one unconscious or dead becoming paler and more gaunt by the day while Edward continued to slip from us despite feeding him human blood at every opportunity. Bella refused to leave her sons side so animals were made available for her and for her mate who similarly refused to leave Edward. Rose flew back home to be with her mate joined by Darius and Sara who decided there was little more they could do here and feeling uncomfortable in Volterra. I wasn't sorry to see them go, they had always been a thorn in our side although because he was helping my Grandson I wouldn't act against him. They had no luck finding another multi talented vampire which I had told them but I understood they would not take my word for it. Marcus and I took it in turns to run the citadel and watch over Gabriel with Felix help although we had to share him with Esme Cullen these days, a coupling that had both shocked and surprised me although they seemed happy with the arrangement. While Peter and Charlotte Whitlock split their time between Bella and The Major. When we had finally understood what was happening we had not expected it to take so long as Gabriel's growth up until that point had been so fast but now it slowed right down, perhaps to give his body chance to recover from the shock, possibly because he was losing the fight, we had no way of telling and Gabriel remained silent.

Bella

I decided there was nothing I could do and I really needed a break from this interminable vigil so Charlotte promised to watch over Gabriel with Esme so Jasper and I could go hunting for ourselves, just for a few hours although we wouldn't venture far, if anything happened we needed to be able to get back within half an hour at the most and we found ourselves hunting frantically as soon as we left the town only relaxing a little once we had fed and were within sight of the walls again.

"Its not good is it? Taking all this time, it's as if he's exhausted, too exhausted to fight any longer."

"The longer he survives with a beating heart the closer he is to making it Bella. I think he's almost there and I don't see anyone taking him for an Immortal Child now do you?"

I shook my head,

"I guess not, its just so unfair. He's lost his childhood Jazz, all those years, all those memories. What if it affects his brain? Never being a child? After all its when we do most of our development."

"I know Bella but we'll do whatever is necessary when he wakes up and he's a clever boy."

"They didn't find another multi gifted vampire did they? He's a one of a kind? Is that a good thing or a bad thing Jazz?"

"I guess for a royal Prince its a good thing, he can at least protect himself. I don't think even Aro could have harmed or pressured him if he'd lived."

Gabriel

I listened to my parents for a while, focusing in on their conversation to give me a sense of time. My mother was so scared about me missing out on a childhood and I wished I could comfort her and tell her not to but all my gifts were trapped in here with me except the two I had been born with, my fathers empathy and my mothers shield and those two had kept me alive. I sent her some calmness and comfort although I think she thought it came from my dad. It didn't matter as long as it made her feel better. I had tried sending more to my dad but because I was using him as an anchor to Edward, it worked even at a distance now, I couldn't contact him any other way which was frustrating. What I would tell my parents when I woke and I knew now that I would, I'd been able to slow the process using Edwards strength, was that I had lived all their childhoods by insinuating myself into their memories. I never pried into their innermost thoughts just skimmed the surface of childhood memories. I had lived as a little boy back in earliest Greek times, been a boy on a farm in Texas with my dad, lived a life as something of a gypsy with my mum and crazy grandmother, been fishing and hiking with my Grandpa, the one I would never have a chance to meet. I'd been a runaway rebel with Uncle Peter and a quiet motherly child with Aunt Charlotte, the adored daughter of a money hungry bank employee with Aunt Rose, a young slave girl in Ancient Rome with Sara, a Macedonian Prince with Darius and lived with Felix the ancient warrior boy of Sparta so I was full of life experiences and understood a little of how each childhood had moulded the adult I knew today.

I was strong enough and gifted enough not to be in any danger from the laws of my world so I could afford to take my time now, to slow the agonising change and give myself a little respite and while I did so I delved a little deeper into the two lives I had a right to know something about. My mothers past was short in comparison to the others, she had been loved by two parents who couldn't love each other and I admit I was partial to my Grandfather, Charlie Swan, who had been a kind but firm father who had done his best for his daughter and I recognised these attributes in her. She was strong and determined and she had stood by me from the moment she found she carried me inside her body, stood up to everyone and protected me from harm.

My father was a strange mixture and I understood why very few people understood him or found him easy to get along with. His path to life as a vampire had been good and he brought all his strengths to fight for what even as a very young man he believed in. His sire however had warped those strengths and almost destroyed the man in the monster she created but his strength was such that he fought through everything to be the man who stood quiet and assured at my mothers side willing to give his life for those he loved. I wanted to be my father when I woke up a man but I knew to be that I would have to work hard to be just and concerned for others and I understood how easily a vampires life could corrupt even a basically good man.

I had looked into Edwards mind and found a boy who was loved too much, almost worshipped by his mother and given a false idea of his worth and that had become magnified as a vampire. He wasn't the only one, some of the Volturi guard, especially those hand picked by Aro had the same weaknesses, character flaws that corrupted them as vampires with one shining exception, Felix. He reminded me very much of my father and I hoped would be my friend when I finally woke up to my new life but the struggle wasn't quite over yet, my human body just would not die without fighting for every cell, every tissue, and every last drop of blood.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

The romance between Esme and Felix became a talking point as we waited for Gabriel to wake, assured by Jasper that he would even as Edward became a ghost of himself and I couldn't find it in my heart to feel sorry for him although I wondered if he had known somehow that my son would be the death of him one day. When Esme finally broke the news that she and Felix were to be married by Marcus we all agreed to attend with the exception of Peter and Caius who would watch over Gabes. Charlotte insisted on making her a wedding dress although she begged not to be put all in white as this would be her third husband. I knew all about Carlisle obviously but she told me about her first husband, the human who was the father of the son she lost as an infant. I heard about the terrible life she led after marrying Charles Everson to please her parents. She found out to her cost that he was an abusive man who was too apt to use his fists on her but because of the times she lived she could do little about it and eventually after discovering she was pregnant she ran away and hid from him only to lose the child to consumption as an infant. Carlisle had been much better than Charles Everson but he hadn't been her mate although she had loved him. This time, third time lucky, she had found the love of her life and I could see how happy he made her. For her part she seemed to bring out the best in Felix who I could see loved her with all of his being.

He asked Jasper to be his best man and they were married one morning in the sunlit courtyard in the centre of the Volturi stronghold as we all watched and wished them all the best. The bride looked radiant in a cream dress covered in fine lace and Felix wore a dark blue suit, a change from his usual sombre black. He seemed so much younger and less intense as they took their vows and when he lifted her from her feet to kiss his new bride we all cheered and the guard threw rose petals over the happy couple from the balconies above. Music swelled seemingly from nowhere and we joined the happy couple in a waltz which had me panicking but of course my own mate was an excellent dancer so I didn't need to worry, just follow his lead. I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness to him when I felt him stiffen in shock and opening them I could see everyone else had stopped moving too and were gazing at the French doors leading into the courtyard. I turned to see what had brought everything to a halt and gasped. Standing beside Peter with Charlotte on his other side was my son, our son, or at least the young man he had grown into.

I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck and calling his name over and over in relief while he stood grinning and holding me close,

"Its OK mum, I'm fine although if you squeeze me any harder I'm going to break"

I eased up on him and stood back to look into his face, my little boy was still there discernible to me at least but he looked so much like his father I could almost believe it was a young Jasper standing there.

"Are you OK now? Is it over?"

He nodded then looked over my head and I stepped aside as Jazz walked slowly up to his son. I wondered if they would say a polite greeting or shake hands but Gabes threw his arms around his father and hugged him.

"Thank you Dad, I couldn't have got through it without you."

"You're my son, what else was I supposed to do? I'm just glad its all over Gabriel"

After this everyone else came to greet the boy we had all thought lost at one time or another or at least almost everyone. I looked around to see Marcus sitting in the shade of the huge tree Gabes had hidden in as a boy watching us carefully. Did he feel left out of this? Was he unsure of the greeting he would receive from his "Grandson?"

Then abruptly he stood and I sensed Gabriel behind me. He looked over at Marcus and then strode over to him with the same easy lope of his fathers and listened, hoping he would be kind to one of the two men who were actually his family too. Marcus held out his hand,

"Gabriel, I'm glad to see you awake and on your feet again, you had us all worried there for a time."

"I was worried myself Marcus. I want to thank you for all your help, for supporting my parents all this time. I hope we have many years to get to know each other properly."

"I would like that Gabriel, very much. Now if you will excuse me I should tell Caius that you are back with us. I'm sure he will want to see for himself"

Gabriel nodded then watched as Marcus walked in through the French doors and out of sight before turning back to us. I found it difficult to leave my sons side after so long without him but of course Caius arrived and he and Gabriel chatted for a while before Esme and Felix also made themselves known but Jazz and Peter went down to see what had happened to Edward, I had forgotten him in the joy and excitement and felt a little guilty for the first time.

Jasper

It was great to see Gabriel awake and safe but I did wonder if it had cost Edward his life and decided to go check on him, if he was still alive I guessed I owed him a thanks t the very least. He may not have helped out willingly but he had helped, in fact if not for his strength I don't think Gabriel would have survived this. I also had to ring Darius and Rose, let them know the good news and I was sure they would all be here very soon to see for themselves. I heard footsteps behind me and then Peters voice,

"Thank fuck that's over, I felt myself getting old and grey watching him. When he opened his eyes and said he was dying of thirst I could have kissed him but luckily I managed to hold myself back. You think Cullen's alive?"

"Well the guard we left with him hasn't reported anything else so I guess he must be."

We found the guard leaning against the wall talking to another but he righted himself when he saw us and reported quickly,

"No change last time I looked Major Whitlock"

"Really? And when was that idiot?"

The guard tensed but seeing Peter's eager smile knew he wouldn't stand a chance against that particular opponent,

"A couple of hours ago, He was laying on the bed looking like he was dead but he opened his eyes when I kicked him"

"You kicked a sick man to see if he was still alive? Fucking animal"

I heard two thumps and knew Peter had knocked the guard down.

"If I were you I'd stay down until I'm out of sight then get your cowardly ass up and fuck off"

Peter followed me into the room to see Edward laying on the bed just as the guard had said. He opened his eyes as I called his name and smiled faintly.

"I take it this is all over Jasper? I don't feel him in here any more. Did he make it?"

I nodded squatting beside him,

"Yeah he did, thanks to you."

"I had no choice"

He didn't sound bitter as I had expected,

"I had a lot of time to think these last...is it days or weeks? I lost count. Anyway I thought about the things I did and I guess I owed Gabriel this much, Bella and you too. She's got what she deserves, a mate and a son. Tell her I'm glad for her will you"

"You can tell her yourself when you get your strength back."

He shook his head weakly,

"I think its gone too far for that. I feel like I'm not really here any more, as if I'm hovering between..."

He stopped talking and his eyes glazed over,

"Fuck what's going on?"

"He's exhausted, get him some more blood. I'll go see the brothers, they might have an idea."

Whatever Edward had done and however much he had hurt us he didn't deserve to die like this. Gabriel had taken the energy he needed to survive and now we needed to do all we could to help him survive. The trouble was that I had no idea what to do, we gave him blood but he still continued to look weary and the purple bruises under his eyes didn't get any paler, he looked like a living corpse. Peter on the other hand didn't understand my concern,

"Let the fucker die after what he did."

I shook my head but although I spoke to Caius and Marcus about it none of us had any idea what to do to help, it was as if Edward were a battery that had been discharged so far that it couldn't get over the sticking point to recharge. I was still thinking about him when I went back to our suite and my family, Bella running into my arms with a huge smile of relief on her face but Gabriel looked at me hesitantly and I could tell there was something on his mind so after greeting my mate I went to sit with him.

"Where's Uncle Peter?"

"He's watching Edward."

"Edwards sick isn't he? Did I kill him? Is he going to die? I didn't mean to, I just felt angry with the things he'd done to mum and me, you too, but I should have stopped before I did shouldn't I?"

I put a hand on his shoulder,

"We all do things we perhaps regret later Gabes. Edward acted stupidly, without thinking. He was hurting and he lashed out but I don't think he deserves to die for that do you?"

Gabes shook his head looking over at Bella as he did so.

"No, I learned a lot while I was asleep and I wouldn't do the same thing again but I'm not sure I can put it right now. I'd like to try though. Can I do that? Try to help Edward?"

I was proud of my son for working that out by himself and I nodded,

"I think that would be the mature thing to do Gabes. Would you like to see him?"

He squared his shoulders and nodded,

"Yes I would"


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Edward

I felt as if I were hovering between life and death yet I wasn't scared, I had done many things in my life I wasn't proud of but I had saved the boys life albeit unwillingly. If they had asked my permission would I have given it? I wanted to be able to say yes without hesitation but I wasn't so sure. I wasn't the man I wished I had been and now I would never be. I drank the blood Peter brought for me but it didn't seem to help much I still felt that if I closed my eyes again I would never open them and as I considered doing just that I heard footsteps in the corridor and then saw a young man standing in the doorway. He too looked tired but I knew it was Gabriel and that I had gotten him to this point which gave me a sense of pride.

"Can I come in Edward?"

I nodded and he came to sit beside me

"I came to thank you for saving my life even if you didn't want to. I'd like to help you in return if you'll allow me."

"What can you do Gabriel? Even if you save me I'm still a prisoner of the Volturi. Do I want to spend eternity here in this room with no windows and no music? I think perhaps I'd rather just go to sleep."

"I think you've earned your freedom Edward and I would like to help you enjoy it."

I sighed and shrugged,

"Well, I guess I have nothing to lose. I am sorry for the things I did, there is no excuse except that things didn't work out the way I wanted but then I guess that's life. You don't always get what you want do you?"

I closed my eyes as Gabriel put his hands on my shoulders looking into my face and I suddenly felt that strange sensation as if he were inside me again. At first that was it but then slowly I began to feel better, as if I were being injected with pure energy and I opened my eyes again as I felt his hands lift away.

"Thank you Edward."

"No, thank you Gabriel, for giving me a second chance."

He nodded then got up and walked out, Jazz at his shoulder while Peter handed me another cup of blood,

"You are one lucky fucker Cullen. Don't screw up again"

"I wont Whitlock, I wont."

Bella

After hearing what Gabriel had done I felt pride in my son who was now mature well beyond his years. Everyone congregated in our suite to hear what had happened in his own words even Edward although he stood slightly apart from the rest and left soon afterwards. He had become a vampire but he also had the maturity of a seventeen year old human so above the danger limit for an Immortal Child. I missed the little boy who was so funny and affectionate probably because he became a young man so very fast but he was still my boy and I loved him as did his father. He seemed to make friends with everyone he met, the brothers, the guards, everyone, and I wondered if this were just another of his gifts or if it was just his personality. I had no idea what he planned on doing, whether he would join us when we eventually left Volterra or make a life for himself here and he didn't talk about it as Caius and Marcus drew him into the world of the Volturi.

The others eventually left after several months with the exception of Peter, Charlotte, and Esme who was now planning on running her design business from Volterra and I guess I understood why, her husband was Volturi and his life was here in Italy. I think Peter stayed out of loyalty to Jazz, he hated the Volturi but held this in check for our sakes and still spent time with Gabriel and Jazz as they explored the countryside hunting and talking about their time in Maria's army. Gabriel seemed to know a lot about that as if he could read Jaspers mind, was this another gift? Did they appear as he needed them and then disappear again or had he assimilated Edwards gift from him? I didn't ask and Gabes didn't explain. Charlotte and I spent time with Esme as she redesigned a suite of rooms for herself and Felix.

"You know he's never had his own space since he was a boy of eight when he joined the other boys in a barracks? Well now he will and I want it to be wonderful for him, a space he can relax and just be himself."

"If he can even remember what himself is like"

Esme frowned at Charlotte's words,

"I know neither you nor Peter like the Volturi but Felix is a person too, not just a black cloaked guard."

"I apologise Esme, that was very rude of me. You're right of course, that is how I see the guard but I hope you can make Felix the man come to the surface, it will do him good."

Jazz and I had our suite to ourselves now, Gabriel had been given his own space, and although we spent most of our time with Esme or Gabriel and the brothers we did find time for ourselves and for the first time we had nothing else to worry about and made the most of this time alone. I was sad that he and I could never have another child, one conceived in the normal way but it didn't stop us practising!

"What are we going to do when we leave here Jazz?"

"Whatever you want darlin' you just have to say. I think we deserve whatever we want out of life now"

I snuggled closer to his naked body my hand stroking his messy blond hair as I did so,

"He's not coming back with us is he?"

"I don't think so no. He feels his place is here in Volterra with his Grandfathers, ruling his world and I guess he's probably right. You and I were given a gift Bella, a child and that was wonderful but he was never to be ours for ever, I think he's right, his place is here. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders and I found out he lived all our childhoods to make up for losing his own so he has all those experiences to rely on. He is honest and warm hearted just like his mother and I think its what the Volturi were lacking but at the same time he can be firm and even a little judgemental but he has Caius and Marcus to guide him."

"Don't you want to stay? Haven't they asked you to join the council?"

"Yes and I know they approached you but I don't belong here and I had my time as a leader of men. All I want now is peace and to spend my time with my beautiful mate. If there should come a time the Volturi are threatened and need me then of course I will be here, shoulder to shoulder with my son and my mate of course. I know you told him the same thing."

"How did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to, you're my mate and I know you."

"I hate the thought of leaving him here though. I guess I'm selfish and I want my son close by but you're right this was always his destiny and I know he will be a good leader. Better than Aro, far better."

"Not forgetting his gifts either. Besides we will always be welcome here and he has Esme and Felix close by."

"Yes, that was another happy ending wasn't it?"

The day arrived when we decided it was time to leave Volterra, it wasn't the right place for us but Gabes had fitted in as if he had been born to do so and perhaps in a way he had. We were both proud of our son and the way he had taken his seat on the ruling council with such a wise head on his shoulders. I felt the pain of separation and thought for a while it might cripple me, I'd had him for such a short time but he was now a man with a life of his own. Three years had passed so quickly but it had given us time to see him as an equal alongside Caius and Marcus.

Peter and Charlotte had stayed with us for the first year before leaving and the others had been back and forth but now it was time for us to say farewell and start a life of our own. Gabriel had spent the night before with us and used his calming influence on me because I had banned Jazz from doing so. He was hurting enough himself that he didn't need my pain too. We spoke about his time as a little boy, his foray into the swamp even Oscar the alligator and he pulled out the tee shirt Jazz had bought him at the alligator farm.

"I always have it close by, it reminds me of the fun I had with you both and how dangerous a predator can be. I promise I will do my best to make you proud of me."

I took his hands in mine holding them so tight I thought I might crush them,

"You have always made me proud Gabes, you're my son and I will always love you. If there is anything you need, any time you want to talk, you ring us and you can visit."

"Mum you don't have a house."

"But we will, we just haven't gotten round to it yet. When we do you promise you'll come and visit."

"I will I promise, now stop before you have us all upset. I love you mum, you too dad, and I know you'll look after each other. I'll see you soon I promise but I have some more people to meet and I'm still learning about my world, our world."

He came with us to the airport and watched as the Volturi jet took off waving until we were lost to sight.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Gabriel

I remembered everything my dad had told me knowing how important this meeting was, a one of a kind and the first time we two foes had met face to face. The agreed meeting point was in Canada and I hoped to visit my parents in their home in North Dakota once it was over but for now I needed to concentrate and keep my wits about me. I had Felix and Caius with me, Marcus staying behind in Volterra with the other new council members, Athenadora and Esme. I was sad that Sulpicia had chosen death rather than to join us but I understood about the bonds between mates and respected her wishes. I wondered if I would ever meet my own mate, I knew some vampires never did but I hoped I wouldn't be one of them. I wanted the same love I saw between my parents and between Esme and Felix but there would be time to think about that later too. We arrived early to find our enemy had also decided to check out the land before the meeting. We had decided on an outdoor meeting which would be open to any of either species that wished to attend, there would be no secrets between us any longer.

The huge table that had been assembled was full by the time the meeting started, there were representatives from the various guardian tribes here, the elders and pack Alphas and representatives of the larger covens, the Fraternidad, and even the Romanians although they looked extremely uncomfortable being surrounded by enemies on all sides to their eyes. I took my place opposite the leader and spokesman for the Guardian tribes, the famous Johnny H. We had spoken to arrange this meeting but never met in the flesh before so it was interesting to see he was a young man like me but with the wisdom of ages in his dark eyes. I had Caius and Felix as my wisdom and introduced them although he knew who they were, there might be some of the tribes who didn't and in return he introduced me to his closest neighbours. Two of the largest packs Alpha's sitting to his left and right.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting the purpose of which is to bring to an end the animosity between the Guardians and the vampires."

"I was interested to hear what you had to say and to meet the man who took Aro's place."

I nodded at Johnny H before continuing.

"I propose that the vampires leave your reservations strictly alone, your villages and your sacred grounds. We will not hunt within ten miles of a reservation unless it is for animals which some of the vampires are now feeding on instead of humans."

"And those who feed on animals?"

"They are no danger to your people and will recognise Guardians so they will not be attacked but they may track animals within five miles of your land, no closer."

"It sounds an interesting suggestion, how will you police it and what do you expect in return?"

"We will not police it, you will as you have always done. As for what we want in return ...peace that's all. We will leave you alone and in return we ask that you extend us the same courtesy. I know you have complained about nomads in the past and we have endeavoured to stop any rogues we hear about but there are rogues on both sides."

Some of the Alpha's started to protest but Johnny H held up a hand and silence fell once more.

"Can you prove that?"

"Would you deny it? Do you have an explanation for the two nomads torn to pieces and burned twenty miles from the Quileute Reservation?"

"Are you sure they had not ventured onto Quileute lands before they were hunted down and killed?"

"Were they? And what about the small coven who lived close to Albany? They were wiped out by a Guardian attack."

There was a long silence and then he spoke up,

"I accept there have been "mistakes" made on both sides but some of the Guardians take their responsibilities a little further than protecting just the tribe they belong too."

"Which is ironic because on at least one occasion they refused a plea to keep humans safe, humans who were in fact friends of the tribe in question. You can't have it both ways Johnny, so what is it to be? I would prefer we live in peace but things cannot continue as they have been. There must be peace between us or war."

He measured me with a long stare and I hoped I lived up to his expectations.

"I will confer with my peoples and we will meet again tomorrow."

"Very well, I'll be waiting"

Caius thought he was just wasting time but Felix said he was doing the right thing, giving his people a chance to air their feelings.

"The Guardians are a loose association not a race like us and they value and guard their independence jealously Caius. We should listen to Gabriel, he seems to have this under control."

One lone Guardian approached our camp later that night and requested a meeting with me so I went out to speak to him with Felix at my side.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, you mentioned the Quileutes in particular and I'd like to know why?"

"Who are you? I like to know who I am speaking to."

"My name is Jacob Black, I'm a Quileute Guardian, the Alpha since Sam Uley stepped aside."

"I see, well I happen to know that particular incident better than some."

"How?"

"I think you already suspect the answer to that question Jacob Black. I think you knew my mother, Bella Swan."

He nodded sadly,

"Yes I guess I did. Is she still alive?"

"Yes, she lives with her mate in North Dakota"

"Her mate? Is your father Edward Cullen?"

"No and I think that might make you feel a little better. My father is Major Whitlock although I think you knew him as Jasper Hale."

He nodded with a sad smile,

"Send her my regards would you?"

"Of course"

He turned and walked away and I remembered my mother's memory of the young Quileute who had fallen in love with her. It seemed strange to find myself face to face with him although I had secretly hoped I might see him here.

The next day we assembled once more and this time Johnny H took the floor,

"We have discussed your suggestion and agree it is a fair compromise which will save many lives on both sides but I have to ask would you really have gone to war over it?"

"You would have left me no choice, I do not want to live in a world where our two beings are at each others throats constantly and I think we were moving ever closer to the point of no return but I am pleased you agree. I have a treaty drawn up which you can examine before signing but I would like every tribe to sign it, either an elder or the pack Alpha whichever and I will sign it along with my two companions both Volturi council members. Our other members have already signed their names to it in the hope of this outcome."

I handed the parchment scroll across the table to Johnny H and sat back as he examined it carefully then took out a pen and affixed his signature before passing it on to the next man. It took some hours before everyone had read and signed the document and its duplicate and then he handed back one copy to me.

"I look forward to a more peaceful world now Gabriel Whitlock. It was interesting meeting with you."

He got up and stretched his hand across the table while everyone watched warily but I had no qualms about shaking it, I felt he was a man like myself, one who only wanted what was best for his kind and peace was best for all of us and the humans around us. My most important job was now complete and I wondered what my mother would say when I told her I had met Jacob Black face to face.

THE END

**Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers especially as things have been a little erratic of late. Unfortunately this will continue a little longer until we know exactly what is going on with my husband. I hope to see you all over at Reawakening soon.**

**Love Jules xx**


End file.
